Together we're invincible
by KogataHaru
Summary: Fanfic Johnny's Entertainment. Alexis,jeune française de 20 ans débarque au Japon sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Elle veut reconstruire sa vie. Seulement le destin va tracer pour elle une histoire des plus incroyables. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Bonsoir, ou bonjour à ceux qui liront ceci le jour. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté d'histoire ici ! J'ai laissé tombé ma fic sur Laruku, je n'ai plus d'inspiration en ce moment pour elle. Peut être que je la recommencerait, mais j'en doute. Allez, on reste au Japon et on se concentre sur la Johnny's Entertainment. J'entend déjà les bons rockeurs qui ont aimé Laruku crier x) Oui Oui les boysband, je sais je suis tombée bien bas, on me le répète déjç tellement de fois haha. Seulement que ça vous plaise ou non, en ce moment c'est ce que j'écoute alors c'est comme ça point barre. Bon sinon je vous rassure, cette fic sera belle et bien terminée. Puisque j'ai deux hystériques qui me tanent pour faire les chapitres alors sous la torture ou non, elle se terminera un jour !

Ce chapitre n'est qu'une introduction alors n'espérez pas croiser de Yamapi, de Ryo ou encore de Jin dedans ;D

Enjoy~

Haru, qui écoute Evergreen d'Hyde. (qui a dit que je l'avais oublié pour autant ?)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_23h. Vol en provenance de Paris. _

_L'heure tardive expliquait le silence de plomb qui demeurait dans l'avion. Mais à bien observer, on pouvait remarquer qu'une personne ne dormait pas. Une jeune fille d'environ 20 ans était assise près d'un hublot et observait le ciel noir avec des yeux pétillants. Elle lança un regard furtif à son voisin, qui dormait la bouche ouverte et laissait échapper des bruits étranges dans son sommeil. Elle fronça les sourcils avec agacement. _

**Vous ne dormez pas mademoiselle ?**

_Sortant de sa rêverie, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'allée où une hôtesse de l'air l'observait en souriant._

**Ha… Ce n'est rien ! Je n'ai pas sommeil. **

*C'est plutôt dur de dormir avec un loubard pareil à mes côtés !!* _Pensa t-elle en fusillant son voisin du regard, une fois l'hôtesse éloignée. _

_Après s'être calmée, elle attrapa un petit carnet qu'elle gardait précieusement et pris un stylo…_

_Bonjour ! Moi c'est Alexis. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas courant comme prénom pour une fille mais je fais avec et je ne m'en plaints pas. J'entame actuellement ma 20__ème__ année. Aujourd'hui je ne tiens plus en place car_

_Alexis n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'hôtesse de l'air annonçait aux passagers l'atterrissage imminent. _

_Alors que la plupart des personnes qui sortaient de l'avion se pressait pour récupérer leurs bagages et sortir de l'aéroport, Alexis trainait des pieds, observant chaque détail, se tournant pour regarder chaque passant. Une fois son sac récupéré, un vulgaire sac et non une valise, qu'elle attrapa nonchalamment d'une main et fit basculer sur son dos, elle sortit de l'aéroport foula le sol de sa nouvelle terre d'accueil. Le Japon._

_Armée d'un plan de Tokyo déniché à l'arrache avant de partir, Alexis s'aventura dans la ville la plus grande du monde. Si quelques personnes ne l'avaient pas bousculé sur son passage, elle se serait crû dans un rêve ! Tokyo ! Ce n'était pas trifouilli-les-bains !_

_Non loin de là, une autre jeune femme courait à travers la foule, évitant les passant avec tant bien que mal. Sa longue chevelure noire flottait dans l'air avec volupté. Bien qu'elle semblait essoufflée, la femme arborait un magnifique sourire. Ses talons pivotèrent à l'angle d'une rue et elle s'engouffra dans celle-ci, plus petite que la précédente. Elle ralentit le rythme voyant qu'elle arrivait à destination._

**Yuuki-san ! Yuuki-san !! **

_Elle déboula dans un restaurant de ramen à l'allure pittoresque dans un vacarme pas possible. En passant devant le comptoir, une femme plus âgée lui cria de ralentir et de ne pas crier dans le restaurant, qu'elle allait faire peut aux clients. Elle continua son chemin comme ça et arriva dans une pièce réservée au personnel. Elle y trouva un vieillard plongé dans un livre de cuisine. Celui-ci leva les yeux de l'ouvrage et sourit en voyant la jeune femme._

**Yuki-kun ! Que me vaut cette joie soudaine !**

**Haa…Haaa… **

**Hum…Assied toi et reprend ton souffle.**

_La fille s'exécuta et tendit un papier à l'homme. Il le prit délicatement de ses mains abimées par le temps et lut ce qui était écrit._

**« J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que nous acceptons votre candidature pour le poste de photographe… » Yuki-kun c'est génial ! Je suis fier de toi ! Enfin un vrai job !**

**Haaa… Vous allez me manquer Yuuki-san.**

**C'est vrai qu'on faisait bien la paire tout les deux !**

**Tsss…Arrêtez vos enfantillages tout les deux, en attendant il y a du travail et Yuki-chan travaille ici jusqu'à la fin de semaine !**

_Les deux compères se tournèrent vers la femme qui avait parlé. C'était celle qui avait demandé à Yuki de se calmer. A l'allure fière et stricte, la femme, d'une quarantaine d'année environ, les toisait du regard, mais pas méchamment. Le vieil homme et la jeune femme prirent leurs tabliers et retournèrent aux fourneaux._

_De son côté, la petite française errait dans les rues de Tokyo, ne trouvant pas l'adresse qu'on lui avait indiqué. _

***ça commence bien…*** _se dit-elle en soupirant._

_Alors que le sort semblait s'acharner sur elle, son estomac fit un bruit tellement monstre que les passants se retournèrent vers elle. Gênée, elle vira au rouge pivoine et accéléra le pas. Elle ne fit pas attention à là où elle allait, voulant juste respirer un air moins étouffé que celui des grands boulevards. C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva devant une allée de restaurants, tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres. En toute bonne étrangère qu'elle était, son choix se fit sur les ramens, ne connaissant pas la plupart de ce que les autres proposaient x) _

_Elle ne regretta pas son choix car lorsqu'elle entra dans le restaurant, elle fut accueillie par une ambiance conviviale et tout le monde lui souriait. Certains la dévisagèrent tout de même, elle mit ça sur le compte de ses yeux bleus et de ses cheveux bruns bouclés. Une jolie jeune fille s'approcha d'elle. Aux yeux d'Alexis, elle était vraiment sublime. Typiquement japonaise, bien que ses yeux n'étaient pas si bridés que ça, ses longs cheveux fins et raides tombaient sur ses épaules et arrivaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Elle avait un sourire radieux et semblait rayonner._

**Bonsoir ! Bienvenue chez Yuuki Ramen ! Je suis Yuki et c'est moi qui vais vous servir ! Vous êtes toute seule ?**

**Ha…**

**Ho ! Vous ne parlez pas japonais ?!**

**Ha, si si ! Seulement je viens d'arriver alors je ne suis pas encore habituée !**

**Ha ?! Vous venez d'arriver ?! Alors j'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Veuillez me suivre. Yuuki-san, un ramen spécial étranger !!**

**Tout de suite !** _Fit une voix qui provenait des cuisines._

_Yuki conduisit Alexis à une table légèrement en retrait. Au mur qui jonchait la table était affiché un grand drapeau japonais._

**C'est le coin réservé aux nouveaux !** _Lança Yuki devant l'air perplexe d'Alexis._

**M…Merci ! J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue…**

**C'est normal ! Si en plus vous venez d'arriver !**

**Hum…Je sais que c'est précipité mais, j'aimerais avoir quelques renseignements sur la ville, vous pouvez m'aider ?**

**Bien sûr ! Un instant je vais chercher votre repas !**

_Cinq minutes plus tard, Yuki revint avec le plat pour Alexis. Cette dernière remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus son tablier et en déduit que c'était l'heure de la pause._

**Merci, c'est gentil de m'aider !**

**Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour le moment !**

_Alexis sourit et commença à manger ses ramens. Yuki s'installa en face d'elle et la scruta attentivement. Alexis releva les yeux du plat._

**Ha. Je suis désolée, je vous demande de m'aider et je saute tout de suite sur le plat !**

**Ho ce n'est rien ! Vous pouvez faire les deux en même temps !**

**D'accord… Déjà, j'aimerais savoir s'il y a des hôtels pas loin et pas très chers qui pourraient m'héberger… **

**Hum… Yuki se gratta le menton faisant mine de réfléchir. Oui, il y a l'hôtel au coin de la rue mais je ne le conseille pas, c'est infesté de cafards ! Et je ne parle pas des insectes… Hum… Vous n'avez pas choisi la bonne période pour arriver sur Tokyo, les hôtels bon marché n'auront plus de place, surtout dans le quartier ! Ha ! Mais j'y pense ! Je reviens tout de suite !**

_Yuki bondit de sa chaise et courut vers les cuisines. Alexis regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, intriguée par ce qui allait se passer. _

_Peu de temps après, Yuki revint accompagnée d'un vieil homme souriant, qui s'essuya rapidement les mains dans son tablier._

**Bonsoir mademoiselle, je suis Yuuki Fujisawa, le gérant de ce modeste restaurant ! Yuki m'a dit que vous cherchiez un endroit où dormir…**

**Oui c'est cela mais… Lequel de vous deux est Yuki ? O_O**

_Les deux japonais se mirent à rire en même temps. Alexis releva la complicité qu'il y avait entre les deux._

**Moi je suis Yuuki. On prononce deux fois « ou ». Et elle, c'est Yuki, une seule fois « ou » ! Moi je suis le courage et elle c'est la neige ! Cela fait bien rire les gens d'ailleurs. **

**Haaa… Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Oui, donc pour revenir à votre question, je suis au Japon pour une période indéterminée, le plus longtemps possible sera le mieux ! On m'a indiqué quelques adresses pour trouver où loger et où trouver un job mais je me suis perdue en arrivant…**

**Et bien, j'ai peut être la solution à vos problèmes ! Un job et un logement ! **

**Pardon ? O_O**

**En effet, nous perdons une employée à la fin de la semaine…**

**Moi !** _Lança Yuki qui ne semblait pas du tout perturbée par le ton triste du vieil homme._

**Oui toi. Elle a travaillé ici et en échange, elle recevait un maigre salaire mais surtout elle était hébergée à l'étage. Elle vivait avec moi et ma fille, un peu en colocation…**

**Je vois… Mais… Je ne voudrais pas faire la remplaçante…**

**Oh tu ne me remplacerais pas ! Du moins pas pour le logement, j'ai décidé de rester vivre ici mais de payer. **

**Je… C'est très gentil de votre part. La politesse voudrait que je refuse cette offre si aimable mais… J'avoue que je suis complètement fauchée et désespérée !**

**Bien ! Alors tu es la bienvenue ! Si je peux te tutoyer !**

**B…Bien sûr ! Ha je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Alexis, Alexis Richard.**

**Eh ?**

_Les deux japonais regardèrent la française avec des yeux ronds. Alexis tilta. Son prénom n'était pas des plus simples à prononcer pour les japonais et elle n'avait pas arrangé les choses vu la vitesse elle l'avait dit._

**Ha ! A-LE-XIS.**

**A-LE-COUI-SI**

**Hum…On y est presque ! Fit Alexis en rigolant.** _Appelez moi Aly c'est plus simple !_

_Ha je préfère ! Aly. _

_Aly rit de plus belle en voyant la tête des deux qui essayait de prononcer son prénom. _

**Et bien Aly, Yuki va t'aider avec tes bagages, en attendant j'ai du travail ! Installe-toi bien.**

**M…Merci beaucoup !** _Répondit la française en effectuant une courbette._

_Une vague de joie la remplit lorsqu'elle fit ce geste. Elle l'avait dans tant de film, d'émissions etc.… Qu'elle se sentait à l'aise de pouvoir le faire. Après quelques explications sur le bon fonctionnement de la maison, Yuki entraina Aly à l'étage. La française ne se fit pas prier et la suivit dans les escaliers étroits. _

_L'étage du restaurant était plutôt vaste. C'était comme Aly l'avait imaginé. Rustre et typiquement japonais. Le haut de l'escalier donnait directement sur une sorte de salon, vaste et agréable. Au fond se trouvait trois portes. La première était réservée à Yuuki, la seconde était la chambre qu'occuperait Aly avec Yuki et la dernière était la salle de bain. _


	2. Chapter 2 Ou l'homme qui tombait à pic

Après un chapitre 1 pas très engageant, nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet avec le chapitre 2. Si vous priez bien Yamapi-sama, peut être qu'un Johnny's apparaîtra !

Dans le premier chapitre, j'ai oublié de m'entionner d'où venait le titre de la fic. Et avant de me faire éventrer par Clewilan, je vais le faire. C'est tout bête. Alors que je me triturais pour trouver un titre accrocheur et pas gnangnan, la chanson Invincible de Muse a démarré. Et le refrain fait : Togetheeer weee're invinciblllle Quand je disais que c'est tout bête xD Et le premier qui me dit que c'esr gnangnan, il s'adresse à la guichetière Clewilan qui vous répondra "gentiment" que c'est du Muse. Du Muse ne peut pas être gnangnan.

Haru, qui écoute Ryuu Ware de Subaru (Kanjani8). C'est autorisé d'avoir une si belle voix ?

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Voila un an que je vis à Tokyo. Je n'ai pas bougé, je vis toujours chez Yuuki-san avec sa fille Tomoko que j'ai rencontré le lendemain de mon arrivée. Elle travaille aussi au restaurant mais ne vit pas ici. C'est une femme très stricte et sèche en apparence, mais au fond je l'aime bien. Elle m'inspire le respect et la confiance, un peu comme une autre mère ! Il y a aussi Yuki. J'ai vraiment sympathisé avec elle. Elle est excellente comme fille ! Peu après mon installation, j'ai découvert qu'on écoutait le même genre de musique. D'ailleurs la façon dont je l'ai découvert est assez drôle ! Alors que je rentrais d'une après-midi visite dans Tokyo, j'ai entendu des cris venant de l'étage. Intriguée je suis montée et j'ai vite reconnu la voix de Yuki. Paniquée j'ai ouvert en grand la porte de notre chambre et je l'ai découverte qui criait devant une vidéo d'un certain groupe japonais. Si c'est vrai que sur le moment j'étais soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait rien de mal, mon cœur a fait un triple salto arrière quand j'ai vu de quel groupe il s'agissait ! Alors c'est ainsi que j'ai rejoint Yuki dans ses beuglements hystériques… Elle regardait une émission de télévisons. Et ce soir là, il y avait des invités particuliers. Les NewS. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que je suivais de près ce groupe. En France je vivais avec les mélodies des NewS dans les oreilles. Ce n'est pas mon groupe préféré mais j'avoue qu'ils ne me laissent pas indifférente. J'ai toujours considéré ce groupe comme dans un monde parallèle. Un boys band… Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aimerais un boys band ! Voila, Yuki et moi ne nous quittons maintenant plus et on ne compte plus les soirées passées au karaoké à chanter à tue-tête les chansons de nos bishies préférés. D'ailleurs chacun a son préféré… ça va de soit puisque c'est un boys band, ils sont là pour le fan service ! Personnellement, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Shigeaki Katô. Enfin, quand je dis faible, ce n'est pas non plus que je suis amoureuse ! Je ne suis pas non plus une asociale ! Yuki préfère Yamashita Tomohisa. Fangirl un jour, fangirl toujours comme on dit… Trêve de plaisanteries, j'étais à ce moment loin de me douter que l'avenir me réservait des surprises. Et pas seulement pour moi._

_Quelque par t dans Tokyo, 19h._

**Yuki…Allez viens on rentre… J'ai froid moi !**

**Oui ! Oui ! Attend moi juste un instant !**

**Yuki… C'est le troisième mec en une semaine qui te pose un lapin ! Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais revoir ta manière de draguer ?**

**Haha très drôle… Tu peux parler toi ! Depuis que tu es ici je ne t'ai jamais vu en compagnie d'un homme !**

**Oui bon… C'est parce que je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne suis pas du genre à sauter sur le premier venu ! Et puis c'est quoi ce lieu de rendez-vous… Un parc retiré, c'est glauque…**

**ALY ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je prends mon temps aussi ! Seulement, si on les laisse, il nous échappe !**

**C'est bien ce que je disais ! Bon moi je rentre, j'ai trop froid !**

**D'accord d'accord… De toute façon il ne viendra pas… Ha les hommes !! **

**Hum Hum…**

_Perdue dans ses pensées, Aly ne remarqua la masse qui s'avançait vers elle. Yuki qui regardait les alentours à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle attendait n'y fit pas attention non plus. Alexis percuta la chose et sursauta._

**Ha… Ex…Excusez-moi !! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! C'est de ma faute !**

…

**M…Monsieur vous allez bien?**

_A peine avait-elle demandé l'état du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle que celui-ci s'écroula littéralement sur elle. Aly poussa un cri de surprise, ce qui fit sortir Yuki de sa bulle. Cette dernière eut juste le temps de rattraper l'homme pour qu'il n'écrase pas son amie. Mais alors qu'elle le retenait de tomber, les lunettes que l'homme portait tombèrent au col. Yuki écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son visage. Elle hurla et dans la hâte le lâcha. Il s'écroula donc tout de même sur Aly._

**ALY !! ça va ??!!**

**O…Oui je vais bien !! Mais bon sang qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Aide-moi à me dégager de là ! Il pèse lourd !!**

**Mais je peux pas !**

**Comment ça tu peux pas ? ça fait tant que ça de temps que t'as pas fait de sport ? Tes muscles ne sont pas en sucre à ce que je sache !**

**C'est pas le problème !! **

_Malgré la panique de Yuki, celle-ci réussit à pousser légèrement l'homme afin d'aider Aly. _

**Bon c'est quoi le problème ?**

**Aly…R…Regardes son visage !!**

**Quoi son visage ?**

_Aly, qui était assise au sol et qui reprenait ses esprits, tourna la tête pour observer le jeune homme. Son cœur rata une bonne dizaine de battement en découvrant son identité._

**Y…Yuki…C'est…Tu vois ce que je vois…**

**O…Ouais…Je crois que je vois trop bien…**

**C'est…**

**Arg.…**

**Nom d'un chien c'est Yamapi !!!!**

**A…Attend, pince moi Aly…**

**Pas la peine de te pincer ! Vu comment j'ai heurté le sol, je t'assure qu'on ne rêve pas !!**

**On a Yamapi en face de nous, il faut inspirer, expirer, inspirer, ex…**

**Yuki ! Il est peut être devant nous mais pour l'instant il a l'air aussi vivant que ton poisson rouge !**

**Quoi mon poisson rouge ?**

**C'est pas le moment ! Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !**

**Oui mais quoi ? L'amener à l'hôpital ?**

**Ha et tu crois que si on se balade dans les rues de Tokyo avec Yamapi sur le dos les gens ne diront rien ?**

**Hum pas faux… Mais il va bien falloir le bouger de là !**

_Les deux amies se regardèrent avec une pointe d'angoisse dans leur regard. Ok c'était génial, Yamapi était juste devant elle, qui plus est à leurs pieds, seulement il ne bougeait pas. Et un Yamapi qui ne bouge pas n'est pas un Yamapi… Après une bonne minute de réflexion, Aly, la plus courageuse, osa toucher de l'index la tête inanimée de la célèbre idole. Il ne bougeait toujours pas… A mesure que le temps passait, les deux jeunes filles devenaient de plus en plus nerveuses. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minute, Aly, prise d'un élan de courage, attrapa le jeune homme par le bras et réussit à le redresser, devant l'air admirateur de Yuki._

**Au lieu de me regarder comme ça, aide-moi à le porter !! Il pèse plus lourd que je l'aurais cru ce Yamapi !**

**J…C'est que…**

**C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE JOUER LA TIMIDE ! SI TU RABOULES PAS TES FESSES ILLICO JE T'ASSURE QUE JE LE LAISSE TOMBER TON PI !**

**Ok Ok !!! Se serait bête de faire de la casse ne…**

**T'es pas croyable toi… Je te rappelle que pour le moment, il est dans les pommes…**

_En unissant leurs forces, les deux filles arrivèrent donc à porter Tomohisa. Mais alors qu'elles s'en sortaient plutôt bien, elles entendirent des bruits provenant de l'angle de la rue. Elles ne tardèrent pas à voir des collégiennes arriver dans leur direction. Yuki et Aly se lancèrent des regards paniqués, et sans crier garde, elles balancèrent le pauvre corps inanimé de Yamapi dans le buisson derrière elles. Elles se mirent devant et sourirent niaisement aux collégiennes, par chance, ces dernières ne remarquèrent pas l'attitude louche qu'Aly et Yuki avaient à cet instant._

**Aly… On vient de jeter Tomo-chan dans les buissons…** _Murmura Yuki sans pour autant perdre son sourire crispé._

**Je sais je sais… Mais pour l'instant, sourit et tait toi, on pensera après aux conséquences de nos actes.**

**Tu as raison… Mais prions pour que ce ne soit pas des orties…**

_Aly réfréna un éclat de rire. Elle imaginait déjà Yamapi couvert de boutons… Pas très gai comme image !_

_Lorsque plus aucun danger n'était en vue, elles extirpèrent le pauvre Yamapi du buisson, qui n'était je vous rassure pas d'orties. Après quelques idées lancées sur le tapis, Aly décida d'appeler Tomoko, la fille de Yuuki-san afin qu'elle vienne les chercher avec la camionnette du restaurant. Tomoko arriva un quart d'heure plus tard._

**J'espère que c'est important parce que le restaurant était plein à craquer ! J'avoue que j'ai un peu paniqué au ton de ta voix Aly !**

**Un peu que c'est important ! Regarde ce qui est tombé sur Aly !**

_Tomoko, une femme de la quarantaine à la longue chevelure noire similaire à celle de Yuki, s'avança nonchalamment vers les deux filles. Cigarette à la bouche et cernes sous les yeux, Tomoko avait tout de la femme blasée et pourtant elle resplendissait d'une beauté que seules les femmes tristes possèdent. En revanche, ce visage si calme et impassible se tendit en voyant le jeune homme que ses deux protégés portaient._

**Oh mon dieu !! Mais où vous l'avez déniché celui là !**

**Il est littéralement tombé du ciel si j'peux dire …**

**Ouais il m'est surtout tombé dessus !**

**Oui bon ! En attendant faut faire quelque chose ! Allez, on le ramène à la maison !**

_Devant la conviction de la femme, les deux jeunes filles l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds._

**Quoi ? Il faut savoir être attentionné dans la vie !**

**Ça aurait été un vieux bougre ivre mort elle aurait rien fait…** _Marmonna Yuki en souriant._

**T'as dis quoi ? Lança Tomoko avec son regard aussi noir que le charbon.**

**R…Rien rien !**

_Après cette petite conversation, les trois femmes embarquèrent l'idole à l'arrière de la camionnette, celui-ci n'était toujours pas réveillé et Aya et Yuki commençaient à s'inquiéter._

**T…Tu crois qu'il est…**

**Yuki arrête ! Il respire encore ! Toi et ton optimisme…**

_Et la camionnette démarra au quart de tour, propulsant les deux jeunes filles et Yamapi qui se trouvaient à l'arrière, contre la porte du van…_


	3. Chapter 3 Laisse moi t'oublier

Deuxième titre, pour les lecteurs de Fascination : **Carlisle peut aller se rhabiller**. ;D

**CHAPITRE 3**

_C'était l'effervescence au restaurant de Monsieur Fujisawa. Heureusement pour les trois femmes, il existait une entrée par un escalier à l'arrière du magasin qui menait directement dans la chambre de Yuuki-san. Seulement on ne pouvait y accéder qu'à pied, impossible de passer dans l'impasse avec la camionnette. Néanmoins, les deux plus jeunes réussirent à porter ensemble le beau jeune homme pendant que Tomoko surveillait les alentours. _

**Bon … Et maintenant on fait quoi ?**

_Se fut Aly qui brisa en première le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la salle. Les trois avaient réussi leur mission haut la main et installé Yamapi dans le salon. Il demeurait toujours inconscient et Yuki avait fait remarquer qu'il transpirait. Tomoko posa une main fébrile sur son front et constata aussi qu'il avait de la fièvre._

**On ne va quand même pas le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il crève ?**

_Aly eut droit à un regard de braise, à peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase, de la part de Yuki. Ha ! Elle avait oublié que pour cette dernière, Yamapi était WONDER MEC, tout puissant, tout beau, tout guerrier __et tout doux__. Elle lui tira la langue, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait fait de l'humour noir._

**Je vois qu'une solution moi…** _Renchérit Yuki._

_Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle, intéressées par ce qu'elle allait proposer._

**Tomoko…** _Continua Yuki._

**Hum ?**

**Tu…Tu te souviens de Shuji-san ?**

**Shuji ?! Qu'est ce qu'il vient…Oh je vois ! Non ! Il est hors de question qu'il mette un pied dans cette maison tant qu'elle sera la mienne !**

**Shuji ? C'est qui ?** _Demanda timidement Aly._

_Après s'être fait fusiller du regard par Tomoko, Yuki se lança dans les explications._

**Shuji est l'ancien petit-ami de Tomoko… Il est médecin et c'est aussi un très bon ami de Yuuki-san ! Seulement la rupture entre Tomoko et lui ne s'est pas faite dans la dentelle…**

**Si je revois encore sa face de pachyderme ici…**

**Ah je vois…** Lança _Aly en souriant d'un air amusé._

**Allez Tomoko !! Appelle-le !! On a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse se faire discret… Fais le pour Yamapi !!**

…

**L'avenir du Japon en dépend !!**

**Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord …**

**Vous êtes sans pitié…** Lâcha _Tomoko en soupirant_.

*** Yeux de chiens battus ***

**OK ! OK ! Je l'appelle !**

**YATTA !!!** _Lancèrent les deux jeunes filles en cœur._

_Après 30 secondes passées au téléphone, et pas une de plus, Tomoko donna confirmation à Aly et Yuki que Shuji passerait. Mais à peine avait-elle terminée de parler qu'elle attrapa sa veste et sortit en maugréant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne voit pas le docteur, qu'elle ne voulait pas casser un carreau si un éventuel combat de catch s'imposait…_

_Lorsque la femme fut partie, les deux restantes s'approchèrent du pauvre malade. Accroupies de part et d'autre de sa tête, elles l'observaient dans son sommeil._

**#..+/{...** _Maugréa t-il sans pour autant se réveiller._

**Il vient de dire quoi là … ?** Demanda _Aly en regardant sa voisine avec des gros yeux._

**J'ai compris « Yosha »… (Yosh = Bien, Ok…)**

**Ha… Il n'a pas dit « Brioche-Aaaah » ?!**

**Son estomac aurait t-il parlé sans lui demander son avis ? **

**Ou alors… Il a dit… RYO-CHAN ??!!**

**Aly… Tu vois, entend et sens du Member Ai partout ! Parano !**

**Pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire, il faudrait peut être le laisser respirer…**

_Les deux compères firent un énorme bond en entendant une voix inconnue, si bien qu'elles firent appel à leurs réflexes les plus ponctuels pour ne pas tomber comme des masses sur Yamapi. Elles se retournèrent pour voir le docteur dans l'entrée du salon. Aly crut que pendant l'espace d'un instant elle allait s'évanouir et rejoindre Yamapi dans son dodo comateux. Si c'était ça le docteur, elle allait passer son diplôme d'infirmière illico ! Le docteur Akami était tout ce qu'on peut appeler un bel homme. Il dégageait une aura apaisante et personne n'aurait pu douter de ses élégantes manières. Le coup fatal fut donné lorsqu'il fit son sourire, une sorte de sourire en coin à qui il ne manquait que la petite étoile qui scintille !_

**Aly Shock…** ( _;D Petit clin d'œil aux fans de Nobuta Wo Produce) Murmura la française en essayant de ne pas baver non plus…_

_Et Yuki qui ne l'avait pas prévenu de ce détail ! Celle-là était pliée en quatre en voyant la tête qu'Aly essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler. _

**Bonsoir Yuki ! Et… Tu es ?**

**A…A…** _Bégaya Alexis_.

**A-A ? **

**ALY**_**.**__ Finit-elle par lâcher sous le coup de la pression xD_

**Ha…Enchanté Aly ! Je suis le docteur Shuji Akami. On m'a dit que vous aviez un malade assez particulier…**

**Ha oui ! Tomoko vous as appelé ! **

**Oui, si on peut appeler ça un appel : C'est Tomoko. Malade au restaurant. Star. Venir tout de suite. Dans le silence.**

**Je reconnais bien là Tomoko !** _Lança Yuki en souriant, l'air un peu gênée_.

**Oui… Je l'a reconnait aussi ! Et à ce que je vois, elle me reconnait d'avantage ! Et pas dans le bon sens du terme...**

**Hum…** _Aly se raclât la gorge pour attirer l'attention_. **Je voudrais pas casser cette conversation mais, j'ai un peu peur de l'état de Yamapi si on ne l'oculte pas tout de suite…**

**Ha oui bien sûr ! **_Lança le docteur tout confus_.

_Alors qu'il s'approchait de la star, les deux jeunes filles l'observèrent. Mais au bout d'un petit moment, Shuji se tourna vers elle en se raclant la gorge. Il leur demanda ensuite sil elles comptaient rester là pendant qu'il allait l'occulter. Yuki était sur le point de répondre que oui, et renchérir par une question du genre « vous n'allez pas non plus le foutre à poil ? » Mais se ravisa en voyant qu'Aly se levait. Yamapi était peut être une star, il avait déjà posé torse nu sur des centaines (xD) de photos mais là, il se trouvait devant elles et paraissait tellement humain qu'un nouveau sentiment envahit notre petite française. Elle entraina Yuki avec elle et les deux filles ne revinrent qu'une fois le docteur en avait donné le signal._

**Bien, ça ne m'a pas l'air trop sérieux, mais il est très fatigué, j'ai prescrit quelques médicaments mais je pense que vous les avez déjà ici, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, j'enverrais la note à To…Yuuki-san !**

**Merci beaucoup docteur ! Sans vous on aurait été dans un sacré pétrin…**

**Mais de rien ! C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de soigner une star ! Et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il est tant adulé ! **

*** Mais il a de la choucroute dans les yeux ce mec ou quoi ?* Ha…Hum… Faut pas poser de questions de ce côté-là…** _Fit Aly qui avait enfin réussit à garder son calme devant le bel homme._

**Oh je ne m'en pose plus depuis longtemps ! Bon je vais devoir y aller, j'ai d'autres patients à aller soigner ! A une prochaine fois !**

**Oui…Enfin c'est dur de dire ça à un docteur !** _Fit Yuki en riant._

**C'est vrai ! Et bien pour une prochaine fois je viendrais manger ici ! Au revoir !**

**Au revoir docteur !** _Firent-elles en cœur._

_Les deux jeunes filles agitèrent leurs mains et s'apprêtaient à se tourner vers Yamapi lorsqu'elles entendirent d'autres pas dans les escaliers. Elles se firent aussi discrètes que des petites souris…_

**Ha… Tomoko…Bonsoir…** _La voix du docteur résonna dans les escaliers_.

**Hum.** _Ainsi que celle de Tomoko._

**Je…ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.**

**Ouais c'est ça.**

_Et sans dire un autre mot, Tomoko passa à côté de Shuji sans même le regarder. Le pauvre docteur continua son chemin, penaud. La femme arriva à l'étage et trouva les deux filles qui l'observaient en silence_.

**Quoi ? Un problème ?** _Lâcha violement Tomoko._

_Alors que Yuki avait fait un pas en avant, Tomoko lui passa devant et fila directement vers la chambre de Yuuki. On l'entendit seulement dire sèchement qu'elle avait du travail et qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger. Yuki se tourna vers Aly, l'air inquiet. Aly tourna légèrement la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Dans toute cette soudaine colère, elle aurait juré avoir vu un soupçon de tristesse dans les yeux de Tomoko…_

_Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rencontre avec le docteur Akami. Alors que Yuki et Aly se relayaient au chevet de Tomohisa, son état semblait aller de mieux en mieux. Il n'avait plus de fièvre mais restait toujours endormit. Il avait bien semblé à Aly entendre des pas une nuit mais seulement semblé… Les deux jeunes filles avaient laissé Yamapi le soit du deuxième jour et étaient parties se coucher. _

**He… Aly… **

**Hum ?**

**Qu'est ce qui va se passer quand il se réveillera ?**

**Hum... Il partira probablement aussi «discrètement » qu'il est arrivé…**

**Et se sera finit…**

**Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?**

**Aly… On a quand même une des plus grandes stars dans notre salon… ça ne te parait pas impensable ? **

**Si c'est sûr… Mais on n'y peut rien, il n'est pas du même monde Yuki, on ne le connait que grâce à son image. **

**C'est vrai… Mais justement…**

**Oui ?**

**Non rien, bonne nuit Aly.**

**Hum, bonne nuit Yuki.**

_Yuki se tourna dans son lit et montra dos à Aly, dans un soupir elle prononça une phrase pour elle-même,_ **« J'aurais aimé le connaître son monde… ».**

_Le lendemain, Yuki fut réveillée en fanfares._

**YUKI ! YUKI ! REVEILLE TOI !!**

**Hum… Pas encore… Pi-chan, viiieeent lààà…**

**Pi-chan ? YUKI DEBOUT !**

**Rrrr…. Ha… Ha ? **

_Yuki finit finalement par se sortir de son rêve et à juger sa mine, il avait l'air plutôt bien !_

**Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé et honnêtement je ne veux pas le savoir, mais il y a un problème !**

**Hum…C'est quoi l'blème ?**

**Yamashita a disparut !!**

**EH ???!!**

_Devant la déclaration de son amie, Yuki se leva d'un seul bond, on aurait dit qu'elle était montée sur ressorts. Elle se précipita vers le salon et découvrit qu'il était bel et bien vide. Elle nota que la couette qu'elles avaient installée pour Yamapi était pliée et rangée sur le côté, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu quelqu'un ici._

**Aly… Quand est-il partit ??**

**J'en sais rien ! Je viens de me réveiller moi aussi !**

**Ohlala…On n'a pourtant pas rêvé pendant trois jours ! Il était là ! Devant nous !**

**Calme toi Yuki, réfléchissons, il a peut être laissé quelque chose…**

**HA !**

**Ha ?**

**Yuuki-san !! Il est toujours réveillé à l'aube à cause du restaurant !! Il l'a forcément vu lorsqu'il est partit !**

**Mais bien sûr !! Allons-le…**

_Aly n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Yuki avait bondit dans les escaliers. Elles se ruèrent vers les cuisines où Yuuki se trouvait._

**YUUKI-SAN !!**

**Oh la !! Doucement mesdemoiselles ! Je sais ce que vous voulez mais d'abord asseyez-vous ! **

_Bien que la frustration se lise sur les visages des filles, elles s'exécutèrent._

**Bien. J'imagine que vous voulez des explications sur la disparition de votre protégé !**

**Un peu oui !**_ Lança Yuki qui ne tenait plus en place._

**Doucement s'il te plait… Il s'est réveillé tôt ce matin et je ne vous cache pas que son désarroi était total ! Il est descendu alors que je me trouvais dans les cuisines. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé, il m'a semblé plutôt rassuré… C'est un gentil gars, quoi qu'il semble descendu d'une autre planète ! Comme il avait l'air de bien se porter, je l'ai laissé partir.**

… **Et c'est tout ?** _Demandèrent-elles en même temps._

**Non non j'y viens ! Il a voulu montrer sa gratitude envers vous, il vous a laissé un mot, je ne l'ai pas regardé.**

_Yuki bondit sur le papier posé sur la table de cuisine. Elle lut ce qui était écrit… Son visage se crispa pour laisser une expression de surprise totale. Devant la scène, Aly s'inquiéta._

**Quoi ? Yuki ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a écrit ? Oh ! Yuki !? **


	4. Chapter 4 It's raining Johnny's ?

On rentre dans le vif de l'histoire avec ce chapitre 4 ! Vous vouliez du Johnny's ? Vous allez être servies xD

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4  
**

**Tu vois ce que je voix Aly…**

…

**C'est…**

**Immense.**

_Nos deux compères étaient postées devant un immense immeuble aux vitres teintées. L'entrée était d'une grandeur incroyable et tout laissait croire à un hôtel somptueux. Mais ce n'était pas un hôtel. _

**Allez , à trois on rentre !**

**Non attend Aly…**

**Quoi encore ?**

**J'ai oublié de respirer…**

**Allez, cette fois-ci on y va !**

**Haaaaaaaa…**

**Quoi ?**

**J'ai le trac !**

**Mais on va pas monter sur scène…**

**Non c'est pire…**

**T'as raison…**

**Allez, cette fois-ci je suis prête Aly !**

**Moi aussi.**

_La jeune française attrapa la main de la japonaise et toute deux se dirigèrent vers les immenses portes coulissantes du bâtiment. Une fois lancées, elles ne mirent pas de temps pour pénétrer à l'intérieur… De la Johnny's Entertainment._

**Yukiiii… On a réfléchit 100 fois à un plan une fois qu'on y serait mais… J'ai tout oublié !**

**Ça ne m'étonne pas… J'ai le cœur qui arrête pas de faire BOOM BOOM !**

**Yeah ! Moi il fait carrément BOOM BOOM POWER !**

**Haha très drôle…**

_Elles se dirigèrent vers la réceptionniste, qui en les voyants arriver les observa d'un œil inquiet. Les fans hystériques qui débarquaient ici ne manquaient pas à l'appel alors elle restait sur ses gardes._

**Bonjour mesdemoiselles, que puis-je faire pour vous ?** _Demanda t-elle tout de même, par politesse._

**Hum… On sait que ça va penser improbable, mais on a un mot avec nous… **_Fit Aly, la plus courageuse des deux._

**Un mot ? Et de la part de qui je vous prie ?**

**Il vaut mieux qu'on vous le donne … Sinon je pense que vous appellerez immédiatement la sécurité…**

**Très bien.** _Répondit la femme en prenant le mot._

_A peine avait-elle lu qu'elle fit de gros yeux, semblables à ceux que Yuki avait fait la première fois qu'elle avait lu le mot. Sur ce fameux bout de papier, était écrit un message spécialement pour les deux filles :_

_« __A mes sauveuses. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier de m'avoir recueillit et j'espère pouvoir le faire de vive voix. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir à la Johnny's Entertainment, que je puisse vous montrer ma gratitude. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire venir des fans mais vous vous êtes montrées très prévenantes et respectueuses à mon égard, alors veuillez accepter en retour cette invitation. Mes sincères remerciements, Yamapi votre dévoué. Code d'entrée : 00144825475_ »

_La réceptionniste n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Au départ elle avait froncé les sourcils, ne croyant pas une seconde à ce qui était écrit, mais le code était le bon. Et personne à la Johnny's mis à part le gratin et une poignée de membres du staff ne connaissait ce mot de passe. Elle releva la tête et son sourire s'éclairci, devenant plus vrai._

**Je vais vous appeler quelqu'un, il va vous guider jusqu'aux locaux des Johnny's. Tâchez de bien vous comporter, sinon message de monsieur Yamashita ou pas, c'est la porte !**

**Comptez sur nous madame !!**

_Les deux filles soupirèrent de soulagement, mais leur stress ne fit finalement qu'augmenter lorsqu'un homme arriva, après la demande de la réceptionniste._

**Veuillez me suivre. Fit-il sans aucune émotion particulière**.

_Les amies ne se firent pas prier et c'est au pas de course qu'elles suivirent l'inconnu. Le parcours fut éprouvant ! Elles guettaient chaque recoin de couloir à la recherche d'une tête connue. Mais pour le moment, sauf Aya qui avait repéré un homme d'affaire mignon (xD), pas de star en vue ! Et quel trajet elles firent ! Ils étaient plutôt bien planqués ces Johnny's. Il fallut tout d'abord prendre l'ascenseur et arriver à un des derniers étages, ensuite les couloirs se succédaient sans s'arrêter, Yuki montrait des signes de faiblesse lorsque l'homme s'arrêta net au début d'un long couloir._

**Bon, je vous laisse là j'ai du travail, mais j'espère que vous vous tiendrez, vous n'avez qu'à suivre ce couloir et arriver à un autre qui lui est perpendiculaire, après tout du long il y a les différents locaux, ne trainez pas.**

**M…Merci…**

**Quelle amabilité.** Maugréa _Aly dès que l'homme avait disparut de leur champs de vision._

**Hum… C'est quand même un bâtiment de fous… Avant de les trouver les Johnny's, il faut chercher ! **

**Ouais, c'est chasse gardée ici !**

… **Bon. Et maintenant ? **_Lança timidement Yuki._

**A l'attaque…**

_Aly reprit Yuki par le bras et toute deux marchèrent timidement vers les loges habituelles des Johnny's. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, elles croisèrent un bon nombre de juniors, qu'elles connaissaient tous, ou presque. Ceux-ci fronçaient à chaque fois les sourcils quand ils voyaient les filles mais se détendaient en voyant les badges que la réceptionniste avait pris soin de leur donner. Mais au détour d'un couloir, leurs cœurs ratèrent un bon nombre de battements. Devant elles se tenaient deux jeunes hommes des plus connus dans la Johnny's. Et ils s'avançaient droit vers elles ! Yuki se mit à trembler et agrippa Aly qui laissa échapper un petit couinement de douleur tellement la japonaise la serrait._

**Bonjour mesdemoiselles… Vous cherchez quelque chose ?**

_Le premier des deux hommes s'était avancé d'un pas nonchalant, arborant un magnifique sourire qui faisait rayonner tout son visage. Les deux filles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Il était là, devant elles, il parlait, il bougeait et il était horriblement beau. Aly tenta d'articuler quelques mots mais sa tentative tomba vite à l'eau. Elle était pétrifiée !! Non pas elle tout de même ! Elle qui était si vive et si extravertie ! _

**Voyons Jin, tu leurs fait peur**…

_Akanishi Jin. Son prénom était tombé comme une masse. C'était lui le premier, qui leur souriait gentiment, n'ayant aucune idée de l'impact qu'il avait sur elles ! Le deuxième passa devant lui. _

**Bonjour, je suis Kamenashi Kazuya ! Et vous ?**

**B…Bonj…Bonjour.**

_Et maintenant Kame qui se mettait à parler ! Ils avaient décidé de les achever avant même qu'elles n'arrivent jusqu'à Dieu ou quoi ?! _

**Soyez pas intimidées ! On a jamais mangé personne…** _Lança Jin en rigolant._

**Baka…** _Répondit Kame en levant les yeux au ciel_.

_Cette conversation détendit quelque peu nos deux amies qui finirent par se lâcher les bras. _

**Mais au fait, qu'est ce que deux jolies jeunes femmes comme vous font ici ?**

**Ha… Désolée, on est vraiment pas polies… C'est juste qu'on n'a pas l'habitude…** _Se risqua Aly._

… **De croiser des Johnny's dans les couloirs ? **

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un l'avait interrompue. Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Tanaka Koki. Et derrière lui, tout les KAT-TUN au grand complet. Les cœurs firent encore des sauts périlleux. Yuki sentait sa tête tourner, mais ce n'était pas le moment de montrer un signe de faiblesse…_

**Ça ne va pas ? **

_Trop tard… Kame qui observait attentivement les nouvelles venues n'avait pas manqué le petit étourdissement de la japonaise. Yuki se risqua à tourner la tête vers lui, mauvaise idée. Elle rencontra les petits yeux de biche du chanteur, ce qui fut fatal. La jeune fille tourna de l'œil et tout devint noir…_

**YUKI !!**

_Elle n'entendit plus qu'au loin les cris désespérés de son amie. _

**Yuki ?**

_Une demi-heure plus tard, la japonaise se réveilla. Elle était allongée sur un canapé, visiblement dans une loge._

**Ha… Aly !**

_Elle se redressa en se frottant la tête._

**Ohlala, tu devineras jamais de quoi j'ai rêvé… On était à la Johnny's et on a croisé…**

_Devant l'air amusé de la française, Yuki s'arrêta net. Elle venait de réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'elle était toujours à l'intérieur du somptueux bulding._

**Outch… **

**Tu t'es écroulée comme un sac à patate… **

**Merci pour l'image… Ohlala j'ai vraiment dû passer pour une cruche…**

**Non. Ils ont été très gentils et t'ont tout de suite transportée ici ! Yuki… T'es une des seules japonaises à avoir été portée par Akanishi Jin !**

**Mes vêtements valent de l'or maintenant...**

**C'est pas bien de se faire de l'argent sur le dos des Johnny's !**

_Les deux femmes se retournèrent, Jin était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais cette fois-ci elles étaient préparées, et vu la tête faussement contrariée qu'il faisait, elles rigolèrent en chœur. Voyant que l'atmosphère était plus sereine, la star tenta une approche. Elles ne bronchèrent pas (tu m'étonnes -_-')._

**Ça va mieux ? On est désolé que ça t'es arrivé… **_Fit timidement le Bakanishi légendaire_.

**Oh, ne t'excuse pas !! C'est de ma faute, je suis assez émotionnelle à vrai dire…**

**Ha, d'ailleurs nous sommes un peu partis sur des mauvaises bases, lança la française visiblement beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'au départ, je suis Aly ! Et elle c'est Yuki !**

**Enchanté ! Moi je suis…**

_Devant l'air amusé des deux filles, Jin s'arrêta. Il comprit vite ce à quoi elles pensaient et son sourire s'élargit._

**J'ai pas besoin de me présenter, je suis bête…**

_Et les rires reprirent de plus belle. Aly et Yuki discutèrent un petit moment avec Jin. Il s'avérait être une personne très gentille, non seulement il était agréable à regarder mais il était aisé de communiquer avec lui, l'atmosphère était vite amicale. Elles lui expliquèrent leur situation sans pour autant dire pourquoi Yamapi voulait les voir, ce qui interpella Jin._

**Mais, pourquoi a-t-il demandé à vous voir ?**

**Hum… C'est une longue histoire…**

**Je vois, vous m'expliquerez ça plus tard si on se recroise ! Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps ! Allez donc le voir ! Mais j'aurais pourtant juré que les NewS étaient absents aujourd'hui… Enfin il y aura surement quelqu'un à leurs locaux si ce n'est pas eux !**

_Ennuyer ? Il n'avait pas tout comprit ce Bakanishi ! Comment pouvait-il ennuyer des fangirls comme elles ?! Si Yuki avait été moins timide, et un peu folle, elle lui aurait crié qu'elle voulait qu'il reste. Elle n'avait jamais montré un grand fanatisme pour le KAT-TUN mais elle se sentait en confiance quand elle lui parlait, et surtout elle arrivait à aligner une phrase sans bégayer ou virer au rouge pivoine…_

_Le Johnny's finit par faire ses au revoir et souhaiter de les revoir. Les filles lui répondirent mais au fond, elles savaient que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle le rencontrait ainsi… Ce qui les rendit quelque peu triste… Mais la tristesse s'envola rapidement quand elles se fixèrent leur nouvel objectif, approcher Dieu ! Revigorées, motivées, et après avoir pris sur elles même en faisant des exercices de respiration (xp), elles continuèrent leur périple…_

_La partie réservée aux NewS n'était pas loin et elles la trouvèrent du premier coup. Courageusement, Aly frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit… Elle refrappa, toujours pas de réponse… La française se tourna vers la japonaise et l'interrogea du regard. Yuki haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas de réponse à lui fournir. Mais alors qu'elles allaient rebrousser chemin, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée … Les filles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux … _

* * *

Qui est la personne qui a ouvert la porte à votre avis ? ^__^


	5. Chapter 5 ça ne fait que commencer !

Gomeeen . Il a mis du temps à arriver celui-là ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire =D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

_L'atmosphère était soudainement devenue froide et tendue. Mais quelle était la raison de ce soudain changement d'ambiance ? Aly et Yuki étaient pétrifiées, ce qui se lisait sur leurs visages. L'homme qui avait ouvert la porte les toisait du regard. Bien que la couleur de ses yeux soit une caractéristique japonaise, ils semblaient transpercer les deux femmes, indiquant franchement qu'elles le dérangeaient. La tête légèrement penchée, une main sur la porte et l'autre sur sa hanche, il resta pendant un court instant à regarder les nouvelles arrivantes, ce qui n'arrangea pas le mal à l'aise des femmes. Après avoir remarqué qu'elles ne parleraient pas, il fit entendre sa voix si particulière…_

**-** **Vous me réveillez, alors j'espère que c'est important.** _Lâcha t-il avec impolitesse._

_**-**_ **P…Pardon… Nous cherchons Yamashita-san…**_Se risqua Aly, déstabilisée par la froideur de l'homme_.

- **Yamapi ?** _Demanda t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de la française, qui, elle, le détourna tout de suite_. **Il n'est pas encore rentré de notre photoshoot. Vous lui voulez quoi ?**

- **C'est comme ça qu'on s'adresse à deux jolies jeunes femmes ? **

_Aly et Yuki auraient juré connaître la voix qui venait de derrière elles. Akanishi Jin. A croire qu'il les pistait… Il était accompagné de Kamenashi Kazuya, bien planqué sous une casquette, les bras croisés. Ce dernier était juste derrière Jin, observant la scène en silence. Yuki se risqua une nouvelle fois à le regarder. Elle croisa son regard et cette fois-ci, se prépara à ne pas perdre pied. Elle nota la beauté qui émanait de lui comme une aura de bonheur. Il resplendissait. Kame détourna la tête. Yuki aurait juré qu'il avait esquissé un maigre sourire._

- **M'embêtes pas Jin**, _fit Ryo, ramenant ainsi Yuki à la réalité_,** je ne suis pas d'humeur…**

- **Figures-toi que je ne viens pas t'embêter Ryo-chan ! Je viens juste sauver ces deux chaperons rouges du grand méchant loup !** _Lança le Bakanishi légendaire avec entrain. _

_Aly esquissa un sourire amusé. Il ne lui manquait plus que le déguisement et le cheval pour faire le parfait prince charmant, se dit-elle. _

- **C'est moi que t'appelles le grand méchant loup ?** _Grommela Ryo avec énervement._

- **Oi ! T'énerves pas je blaguais ! Donc c'est bien ce que je pensais, Pi n'est pas là ! Comment faire…**

_Jin avait vraiment l'air de prendre l'histoire des jeunes femmes à cœur. Il fit mine de réfléchir, ce qui fit rire Aly. Ryo fit glisser ses yeux sur la française. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte, il la regarda sans hostilité dans le regard. Aly qui sentait ce regard sur elle tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux azur dans ceux du japonais. Ryo s'empressa de détourner les siens. _

- **C'est quoi votre histoire ?** _Fit-il pour engager la conversation._

- **Wouh… Ryo-chan tu changes d'humeur comme de chemise !**

- **Urusei **(= ~Ta Gueule) **Jin. C'est juste qu'elles m'aient réveillé alors que je rêvais de quelque chose de très important…**

- **Tu rêvais de quoi ?** _Demanda Jin avec un air très intéressé._

- **Mais de quoi j'me mêle Bakanishi !! **

- **Huuuu… **_Pleurnicha Jin en se rapprochant d'Aly_. **Sauves moi Aly-chan, le grand méchant loup veut me manger !**

_Aly et Yuki explosèrent de rire mais la première s'arrêta. Jin venait-il vraiment de l'appeler Aly-chan ? Elle secoua sa tête, se disant que ça devait faire partie de son jeu. _

_Après avoir bien rigolé des idioties de Jin, les filles racontèrent leur histoire à Ryo. Elles n'étaient toujours pas très à l'aise avec lui. Il était froid et distant, il ne les avait pas interrompues comme l'avait fait Jin, sauf pour leur dire de faire court. Mais la raison de leur mal être était aussi liée au fait qu'il était le premier NewS qu'elles rencontraient. Il était devant elles, bien qu'il semblait ne pas les écouter, en chair et en os. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, Ryo soupira._

- **Bon, j'veux bien faire un geste. Vous pouvez l'attendre dans notre loge si vous voulez, mais pas un seul bruit j'aimerais pouvoir dormir…**

- **Youhou ! Kame va chercher le champagne, Ryo fait paraître de la gentillesse !**

- **…Quand à toi Bakanishi, si tu ne te casses pas illico, ma gentillesse pourrait s'avérer fausse**.

_Bien que les propos de Ryo aient pu faire fuir un troupeau de mammouths en furie, on comprenait en voyant le fin sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il narguait le KAT-TUN. Ce dernier ne resta tout de même pas trainer et s'inclina devant les jeunes femmes, avant de s'éloigner, suivit de près par Kame. Aly sourit chaleureusement à Jin et Yuki ne lâchait pas Kame du regard. Ce que la française remarqua tout de suite. Et elle ne fut pas la seule, car toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ryo les observait en silence. A l'instant où les KAT-TUN étaient partis, le froid revint. Aly se tourna timidement vers Ryo, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, leur faisant signe d'entrer. Elles le suivirent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Pièce qui était toute blanche, que ce soit les murs comme les meubles. Sur le côté étaient disposés de grands miroirs et des chaises. Au milieu il y avait une table, avec là encore des chaises tout autour. Et au fond un canapé et un fauteuil. Ryo s'empressa d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé, laissant les filles à leur « triste » sort. Elles s'assirent sur les chaises et se mirent à chuchoter. De là où elles étaient, Ryo n'entendait probablement que des murmures lointains._

- **Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si…** _Commença Yuki._

- **…Désagréable.** _Termina Aly._ **Il n'est vraiment pas aimable**.

- **Et encore une fois c'est Jin qui nous a sauvés. J'imagine pas la situation s'il n'était pas apparut.**

- **Hum… On se serait fait manger par le grand méchant loup !**

_Yuki pouffa de rire, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser. Ryo poussa un grognement de mécontentement, ce qui la força à se calmer. _

- **Je le retiens lui… **_Grommela Aly en le fusillant du regard._ **Les rumeurs disaient qu'il était froid mais je pensais que c'était des conneries…**

- **Et bah tu t'étais trompée… Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il serait si distant. Mais c'est vrai qu'on l'a réveillé aussi…**

- **Ouais. Mais quand il sera en forme, on sera plus là pour juger !**

_A cette idée, le regard de Yuki se voila. Aly détourna ses yeux pour ne pas la voir dans cet état. Certes la française avait des nerfs d'acier, mais son amie japonaise était très émotive, et elle savait que cette après-midi à la JE resterai longtemps enfouie dans son cœur._

_Mais alors que l'ambiance commençait à devenir triste, elles entendirent des bruits dans le couloir. Puis une voix, plus forte que les autres. A ce son, Ryo tourna sur le canapé, sa tête allant s'écraser contre le dossier du canapé. Il laissa échapper quelques jurons alors qu'Aly et Yuki l'observait avec incompréhension. Elles comprirent pourquoi il jurait lorsque la poignée de la porte s'abaissa. Celui qui avait ouvert souriait pleinement, mais il fit une moue étonnée en voyant les deux femmes assises. _

- **Eh ?** _Fit-il, surpris de leur présence._

_Aly et Yuki se levèrent avec précipitation, avant de s'incliner par politesse. Le jeune homme leur sourit, sans trop comprendre la situation. Il fut dépassé par un autre qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était arrêté. Le brouhaha s'arrêta et un silence de plomb s'installa. On entendit juste Ryo soupirer. Ils étaient là. Aly sentit son cœur s'emballer mais aussi être soulagé… Enfin ! Elle les voyait enfin tous ! Masuda, Tegoshi, Koyama et Shige. Ils étaient tout les quatre devant elles. Et ils étaient sadiquement beaux à souhait ! Malgré que Massu ne comprenne pas la situation, il souriait. Tegoshi aussi mais son étonnement se lisait sur son visage. Koyama avait la bouche en cul de poule et les sourcils levés quand à Shige…Ha Shige ! Le cœur d'Aly battait à cent à l'heure. Il était encore plus beau que sur les innombrables posters de sa chambre ! Non seulement il était réellement là, mais en plus il arborait un petit sourire en coin un peu gêné, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la béatitude d'Aly. Koyama rompit le silence et à nouveau une explication s'imposa. Ils s'assirent tous sur les chaises autour de la table. Aly et Yuki étaient côte à côte. A côté de la française s'était installée Koyama, ensuite Shige, Massu et Tegoshi fermait le cercle. Ryo était toujours endormit, bien qu'Aly aurait parié ses posters de Shige qu'il les écoutait. _

- **Haaa… C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes là… Mais, quel service avez-vous rendu à Pi ?** _Demanda Koyama curieusement._

- **… On ne peut pas le dire…**

- **Encore une histoire de cul.**

_En entendant la phrase, tout le monde se tourna vers le soi-disant endormi. Mais Ryo était assis sur le canapé, les observant sans expression particulière._

- **RYO !** _Cria Tegoshi avec un air agacé. _

_Mais « Gachapin » se contenta de rire sadiquement. Aly frissonna. Même quand il riait il était flippant. Il finit par se lever et s'étirer. _

- **J'reviens j'vais aux chiottes.**

- **C'est fou comme t'es classe Ryo !** _Lança Shige, gêné pour les filles._

_Alors que Yuki aurait aimé être cent lieux sous terre, Aly toisait Ryo du regard. Qu'il vienne, elle l'attendait. Au jeu de l'intimidation il ne gagnerait pas contre elle. Et elle était ceinture noire de karaté. Alors il pouvait même venir se battre s'il voulait. Alors que Ryo disparaissait dans la pièce d'à côté, Koyama continua la conversation. Yuki sourit, il était vraiment comme elle l'avait imaginé, toujours à prendre la parole ! Il n'y avait que Shige qui parlait peu._

- **Il y a un petit problème… Pi ne viendra pas ! **_Fit Koyama à l'attention des filles. Devant leurs regards éberlués, il poursuivit._ **Nous étions censés terminer dans deux heures parce que nous avions un deuxième photoshoot. On serait passés ici avant, seulement le photoshoot a été annulé ! Alors Yamapi est partit directement. Nous sommes revenus parce que nous avons laissé des affaires ici mais pas lui…**

- **Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? **

_Koyama fit un énorme bond. A cinq centimètre de sa tête était apparut le visage de Ryo, visiblement contrarié. Ce dernier se redressa, portant ses mains à son visage. _

- **Ce n'est pas vrai que j'aurais pu rentrer pioncer directement ! En plus ça m'aurait évité de…**

_Il s'arrêta de parler et on vit ses doigts s'écarter, laissant apparaître ses yeux bridés qui observaient Aly. Celle-ci avait anticipé le coup. Elle le fusilla du regard, le défiant de continuer sa phrase. Surpris par l'expression de la française, il abaissa ses mains, montrant son visage tout entier, et fronça les sourcils. Tout le monde se tourna vers Aly. Avant que Massu n'explose de rire, suivit de près par les autres, sauf Ryo bien sûr._

- **Haha c'est comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre avec… ITAIII !**

_Koyama avait commencé à encourager Aly mais il se prit une tape sur la tête de la part de Ryo._

- **J'me tire.** _Fit Ryo, sans lâcher Aly du regard. _

_Lorsqu'il fut sortit de la pièce, Aly soupira de soulagement et à sa grande surprise, les autres applaudirent._

- **Ouahou ! Bravo ! Tenir tête à Ryo-chan !** _Lança Tegoshi impressionné. _

_Aly sourit timidement et baissa les yeux. Elle avait peut être tenu tête à Ryo mais il lui avait fallu du courage ! Non seulement il était très intimidant mais ses manières mystérieuses et froides étaient très… sexy !! Il avait fallu qu'elle prenne sur elle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ! Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, les autres parlaient avec Yuki qui était plutôt à l'aise avec eux. Il n'y avait que Shige qui ne parlait pas. Il observait silencieusement Aly, ce qui la fit virer au rouge tomate. Il sourit gentiment avant de répondre à une question de Massu. Raaah Massu ! Bien qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, à cet instant Aly aurait pu l'étriper d'avoir attiré l'attention de Shige. _

_Un arrangement fut mis en place par les NewS afin que les filles rencontrent tout de même Yamapi. Elles étaient invitées le soir même à une fête que donnait Koyama à son appartement. C'était une soirée entre amis mais il y aurait quelques personnes de la Johnny's. Lorsque la présence de Jin fut mentionnée, Aly sentit une chaleur envahir son corps. Elle se sentait vraiment en présence du bel homme. _

- **En revanche, j'ai un service à vous demander en échange !** _Lança Koyama en souriant amplement_. **Je n'ai pas fait de courses pour ce soir et un peu d'aide ne me ferait pas de mal !**

- **Ha…B…MAIS BIEN SÛR !**

_Tout le monde explosa de rire devant l'enthousiasme de Yuki. Koyama leur donna rendez-vous à une adresse à 17h. Aly consulta sa montre, elles avaient une heure devant elles. _

_Lorsqu'elles furent sorties de la Johnny's Entertainment. Elles marchèrent sans trop savoir où elles allaient. Le destin les mena au parc où Yamapi leur était tombé, et je pèse mes mots, dessus. Alors que Yuki alla s'assoir sur un banc, Aly courut vers la première balançoire et y grimpa, debout._

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!**

_Yuki sursauta en entendant Aly et l'interrogea sur la cause de son cri._

- **J'extériorise mon bonheur Yuki !!**

_La japonaise rit de bon cœur et étendit les bras dans l'air, avant de crier à son tour. Elle rejoint son amie sur la balançoire et toutes les deux s'amusèrent comme des gamines de 7 ans pendant une bonne demi-heure…_

_

* * *

_Alors Alors ? Oui je sais Ryo parait très méchant dans ce chapitre mais c'est pour le bien de la fic xD_  
_


	6. Chapter 6 Party Time

Un étrange passage au début ;D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

**

* * *

**

_La pluie tombait à flot. Les routes étaient submergées par un léger voile blanc, que formaient les gouttelettes en venant s'écraser sur le sol, et je voyais les personnes autour de moi se dépêcher d'aller trouver refuge. Moi je ne bougeais pas. Comme si cette pluie pouvait m'apaiser. Comme si elle allait m'aider à libérer le poids enfoui en moi. Je sentais alors quelqu'un me tirer par le bras. Surprise, je tournais légèrement mes yeux. Je le vis. Lui. Pendant un instant, je croyais qu'il pleurait. Mais je devais rêver. Oui c'était cela. Je rêvais n'est ce pas ? L'eau sur son visage n'était que les gouttes de pluie… Alors pourquoi les paroles qu'il prononça me semblèrent si douloureuses ? « Reste avec moi. » Mais oui je le veux ! Viens à moi ! Enlace-moi ! Embrasse-moi ! « Non. » Pourtant mes lèvres décidèrent autrement et la négation sonna lourdement. « Il a besoin de moi. » Et sans dire davantage je retirais mon bras de son emprise, m'éloignant en courant. A mesure que j'avançais les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, se mêlant à la pluie. Je n'entendis alors pas le murmure de celui que je venais de quitter. « Moi aussi…J'ai besoin de toi. »_

_

* * *

  
_

**Ha c'est vous !**

_Koyama venait d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Sur le seuil se trouvaient les deux amies, arborant des sourires excités. En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait aller faire les supermarchés en compagnie de Koyama Keiichiro ! Ce dernier les invita à rentrer et elles ne se firent pas prier. Le cœur d'Aly fit un salto arrière triple vrille quand elle vit la présence de Shige sur le canapé du salon._

**Ha ! Re-bonjour !** _Fit le beau jeune homme en se levant._

_Aly se frotta les yeux, elle aurait juré qu'il avait autour de lui une aura scintillante (moi lire fascination ?). Il s'avança vers elles en arborant son sourire si connu. Aussi resplendissant que sur les posters, pensa immédiatement Aly. Ha mais là il s'approchait trop… Non mollo l'asticot ! Aly n'était pas encore prête à l'avoir aussi proche que ça ! Et s'il continuait d'avancer avec cette démarche, soit elle allait se la jouer Yuki-je-m'evanouie-toute-les-5-minutes soit elle allait lui sauter dessus… Heureusement qu'Aly avait des nerfs d'aciers ! Parce que Shige était juste à côté d'elle, discutant avec Koyama. _

_Le Koyama en question ne fit pas trainer les choses et à peine étaient-elles rentrées dans son appartement qu'il fallait en sortir ! Ce que Koyama leur avait demandé de faire ressemblait à un jeu de piste. Il leur avait donné à chacun, Shigeaki compris, un sac plastique et leur avait répartit les tâches sur le chemin du supermarché._

**Shige tu vas chercher les boissons, Yuki tu prendras les légumes, Aly les fruits et moi j'irais voir les desserts ! On a du pain sur la planche alors je compte sur vous pour faire vite !**

**OUI CHEF !!** _Lancèrent en cœur les trois en mettant leurs mains sur la tête, comme à l'armée._

_Koyama éclata de rire en voyant leurs mines sérieuses et les autres ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au supermarché. Il n'était pas grand et là, les stars ne seraient pas dérangées par la foule ! Mis à part la mamie du coin, personne à l'horizon ! Shige partit le premier en direction des boissons, suivit de près par Koya et Yuki alors qu'Aly faisait sa lambine. La française était écroulée de rire à la vue des trois qui semblaient faire la course pour savoir qui aurait finit ses achats en premier._

**On se retrouve à la caisse !!** _Lança Koyama comme s'il était vraiment dans un jeu._

_Aly sourit d'amusement et se dirigea vers le rayon des fruits. Elle croisa Shige dans le rayon des boissons, en proie devant un grand dilemme. Il tourna sa tête en la voyant arriver. Aly se cramponna à son sac plastique comme pour passer ses nerfs dessus._

**Ha Aly-chan ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! Koya m'a donné une liste de boisson, mais c'est à croire qu'il n'a pas pensé à ceux qui ne boiraient pas d'alcool ! C'est tout lui ça…**

**Hum… Tu es en train de le faire passer pour un alcolo ?** _Fit Aly en riant._

_Shige se tourna vers elle et l'observa un instant, ce qui accentua la gêne de la française._

**Haha, t'as raison, pauvre Keii-chan !** _Fit-il avant de rire à son tour._

**Oui pauvre lui ! Je serais toi je prendrais un peu de limonade et de thé glacé (pas de pub xD) ! Bon, je vais aller acheter des fruits sinon Koya-chef ne sera pas content !**

_Les deux rirent de plus belle et Aly se sentit plus en confiance à ses côtés. Du moins elle n'avait plus besoin de déchiqueter le pauvre sac plastique. Elle poursuivit son chemin après s'être mis quelques claques, des fausses, pour avoir dit que Koyama la gronderait. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait et que si elle n'avait pas répliqué cette excuse, elle aurait pu rester plus longtemps avec Shige ! _

_Elle fut vite arrivée aux fruits et ouvrit son sac plastique. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la liste que Koyama lui avait fournit et se concentra sur les plus beaux fruits disponibles. Elle tendit la main pour attraper une des pommes les plus alléchantes mais sa main rencontra une texture qui n'était pas celle du fruit… Surprise, elle s'arrêta pour constater qu'une autre main était sous la sienne, elle tourna légèrement sa tête et remonta le bras de l'inconnu, avant de voir à qui appartenait cette main…_

**Eh ?**

**Encore toi !** _Lança l'homme avec agacement._

_Ryo. Il fallait que ce soit lui !! Et pourquoi était-il ici, dans un supermarché perdu dans un des quartiers les plus calmes de Tokyo ! Il y en avait des milliers dans toute la ville mais il fallait qu'elle tombe sur la seule personne de la journée qui avait été désagréable avec elle._

**Que…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!** _Lança la française en fronçant les sourcils._

**Généralement, quand on est dans un supermarché, on achète des choses qui nous permettent de nous nourrir afin de ne pas crever de faim. Tu veux un dessin peut être ?**

_Aly constata que sa mauvaise humeur n'était toujours pas passée ! Ou alors était-il toujours comme ça, et si c'était le cas, ils n'allaient pas être copains… Surtout qu'elle avait l'horrible impression que c'était particulièrement sur elle qu'il passait ses nerfs. _

**Merci pour ta proposition mais je sais ce qu'est un supermarché…**

**Alors ne pose pas de questions idiotes. **

**Hein ? **

**Je parlais des questions quand je disais idiote. Quoi que…**

**T'as fini ?**

_Grommela Aly en lui tournant le dos pour continuer ses courses. Mais tel un bigorneau collé à son rocher, il la suivit._

**Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es là toi aussi ?!** _Lança t-il tout en la pistant de près._

**Ne pose pas de questions, idiot.** _Répondit Aly au quart de tour. Il voulait jouer, pas de soucis !_

**Hey !! Là tu ne parlais pas des questions !! **

**Je sais.**

_Il haussa ses sourcils, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement hilarant avec ses yeux qui semblaient toujours fatigués. Pour ne pas arranger le tableau, il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte. Mais il lui fut peu de temps avant de reprendre ses esprits._

**Ha au fait, ça t'arrives souvent de te frapper ?**

_Sacrilège ! Il l'avait vu s'auto-claquer après avoir laissé Shige à ses boissons ! De quoi avait-elle l'air maintenant ? Savait-il pourquoi elle avait eu cette attitude ? Elle espérait que non…_

**Mais tu me traques ou quoi ?** _Lança t-elle tout en riant, tout de même agacée._

**Haha ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités princesse !**

**Mes rêves ??! Ce n'est pas moi qui traque les jeunes femmes dans les supermarchés ! Et m'appelles pas princesse !** _Répliqua Aly avec fougue, tout en pensant qu'il n'y avait que Jin qui avait droit de l'appeler comme ça…_

**Tu me traites de stalker ?? C'est plutôt moi la victime généralement !**

**Les rôles peuvent vite être inversés ! Une soudaine pulsion ! **

**T'es complètement barge comme fille…**

**Et toi t'es antipathique comme mec…**

**Pitoyable…**

**Incroyable !**

**Invivable !**

**Inévitable !**

**Increvable !**

**Tu me fais chier !** _Lança Aly se prenant au jeu._

**Tu me fais gerber !** _Répliqua Ryo._

_La conversation fut arrêtée nette lorsqu'une grand-mère passa entre les deux jeunes gens, prêts à se balancer des fruits à la figure. Ils furent calmés mais chacun croisa ses bras et fusilla l'autre du regard. Ryo attrapa son sac de fruits et s'en alla vers les caisses, grommelant quelque chose d'inaudible. Aly termina ses achats et rejoint Koyama et les autres aux caisses. _

**Ha te voila ! Tu t'étais perdue ?** _Lança Koya sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais devant la mine de la française, il interrogea les autres du regard, qui haussèrent les épaules d'incompréhension._

**Ha !** _Laissa échapper Yuki en voyant Ryo à une autre caisse. _

_Shige et Koya regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par Yuki et comprirent tout de suite la mine renfrognée d'Aly._

**Bah. Ne t'inquiètes pas Aly, ça lui passera… Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très en forme en ce moment…** _Fit remarquer Shige qui tentait de rassurer la française avec un doux sourire._

**Ha en parlant de Ryo, ça tombe bien qu'il soit là ! Je reviens !** _Dit Koyama avant de s'éloigner vers Ryo qui sortait du supermarché._

_Ils observèrent la conversation entre les deux membres de NewS. Ryo écoutait attentivement ce que Koyama avant de se tourner vers Aly, Yuki et Shige. Il resta un moment à les observer mais reporta vite son attention sur Keiichiro, avant d'hausser la tête et d'esquisser un petit sourire, visiblement forcé. _

_Sur le chemin du retour, Koyama leur expliqua qu'il avait demandé à Ryo s'il venait à la petite fête du soir. Et au grand damne d'Aly, il avait accepté l'invitation. Il devait être environ 18h quand les quatre retournèrent chez Koyama. C'était bien beau d'acheter des ingrédients, mais maintenant il fallait préparer un repas ! Koyama, qui était curieux de nature, s'intéressa soudainement sur les origines d'Aly. Cette dernière répondit à ses questions avec plaisir. Elle aimait parler de la France, et ne cachait pas que son pays lui manquait. Le Japon était génial, quoi que très différent et plus contraignant que la France, mais elle était nostalgique des beaux paysages français. Shige et Koyama discutèrent avec elle sur ce pays qui était si étranger pour eux. Et au bout d'un moment, la discussion pris un tournant gastronomique. Aly parla de la différence des crêpes bretonnes avec les okonomiyaki du Japon. Koyama tout excité de savoir qu'il y avait une autre manière de faire des crêpes lui demanda d'essayer d'en faire pour les invités. Elle ne refusa pas, car pour ce qui était de la cuisine, elle n'avait plus ses preuves à faire. Koyama légua son statut de chef à Aly. La française attrapa une baguette, histoire de rendre son rôle d'institutrice plus crédible. Et tous mirent la main à la pâte, c'est le cas de le dire. La bonne humeur était présente et les deux filles se sentaient bien avec eux. D'un côté il y avait Koyama qui les faisaient rire toutes les trente secondes en montrant de la faiblesse pour casser des œufs, et de l'autre, il y avait Shige qui, bien que silencieux, ne manquait pas de souligner les défauts de Koyama. Ils faisaient vraiment la paire, le duo Koyashige n'était pas uniquement une image commerciale. Pour ce qui était du point de vue féminin, Yuki souriait pleinement et n'était plus du tout gênée, elle était à l'aise et leur répondait sans soucis, venant parfois même à aider Shige pour mettre en avant les faux pas de Keii-chan. Aly, quand à elle, menait très bien le groupe ! Elle donnait des ordres tout en veillant à ne pas trop les mener à la baguette, sans faire de jeu de mots. Mais ce qui rendit les filles encore plus heureuses, se fut lorsque Koyama leur demanda leurs numéros de portables pour qu'ils se refassent ensemble des moments entre amis comme celui-ci. Normalement cela aurait pu paraître incroyable, insensé. Mais pendant qu'ils faisaient la cuisine en s'amusant, les jeunes femmes avait totalement oublié leur côté star et Johnny's, elles avaient l'impression d'être avec deux jeunes hommes vivant comme elles, à l'exception qu'ils étaient physiquement pas normaux. _

_Vers 20h, le repas fut prêt. Le salon de Koyama était très grand et lumineux, tout y était blanc et noir, et l'entrée à la cuisine se faisait directement, le passage étant séparé par un plan de travail. Sur celui-ci était disposée une pile de crêpes bretonnes made in Japan. Ensuite, étaient disposés différents ingrédients qui seraient directement utilisés par les invités. _

_Sur le coup de 21h, la sonnerie retentit. Les premiers invités arrivèrent. Yuki et Aly étaient prêtes à voir défiler quelques têtes connues. Mais bizarrement elles ne stressaient pas, elle était même plutôt sereines. Cela venait surement du fait qu'elles avaient passé la fin d'après-midi en compagnie de Shige et Koyama qui les avaient distraites. Les jeunes femmes reconnurent les premiers arrivants, il s'agissait de Tanaka Koki et Nakamaru Yuichi des KAT-TUN. Ils reconnurent les jeunes filles et leurs firent signe. Elles répondirent par des sourires chaleureux. Les invités suivants n'étaient pas connus, tous des amis de Koyama. Une fille se distinguait du groupe. Petite, elle avait des cheveux colorés roux, étant pourtant une japonaise. Elle semblait bien connaître Koyama mais était quelque peu perdue dans la foule. Elle disparut vite des champs de vision des deux amies. _

**Aly ! Yuki ! Si je m'attendais à vous revoir là !**

_Alors qu'elles étaient en train de discuter avec un ami à Koyama, un homme les interpella. A entendre le timbre de la voix et l'entrain avec lequel il les avait appelées, ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne… Jin ! Aly lui sourit gentiment en le voyant approcher, elle était heureuse de le voir à la soirée. Alors que l'esprit d'Aly commençait peu à peu à reprendre du contrôle vis-à-vis de cette journée, elle fit plus attention à l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Peut être que Photoshop était le meilleur ami des photoshoots, mais là, il n'y avait pourtant pas de logiciel, Jin était on ne peut plus sublime ! Le KAT-TUN tourna son regard vers le buffet qui attendait les invités et constata que ce qu'il y avait disposé n'était pas typique du pays._

**Ha ? C'est quoi ça ?** _Demanda t-il à Aly et Yuki._

**Des crêpes !** _S'empressa Aly de lui dire en souriant._

_Jin fit de gros yeux avant de la questionner sur ce genre de crêpes. Aly expliqua ce qu'elle avait raconté quelques minutes plus tôt à Shige et Koyama. En parlant de Shige, celui-ci riait aux éclats en compagnie de Koyama et d'une amie de ce denier. Aly tourna les yeux en entendant son rire. Il était vraiment beau, se dit-elle. Mais c'était une pensée qui revenait souvent quand son esprit se fixait sur Shige. Elle resta un instant à l'observer, silencieusement. Jusqu'à ce que Shige sente un regard sur lui et tourne la tête dans sa direction. Aly sursauta et Shige s'avança vers elle._

**Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure pour les boissons !** _Lança t-il en souriant d'un air amusé._

**Ha c'est rien ! Faut dire que Koyama ne t'avait pas facilité la tache !**

**Quel idiot celui-là ! Enfin bref… Tu veux un verre ?**

**Je vais prendre de l'eau merci !**

**Je vais te chercher ça !!** _Fit-il avec entrain avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine._

**T'en pince pour lui avouuuuueee **** !!**

_Aly se raidit. Elle connaissait trop cette voix à présent… Lentement elle tourna la tête, comme si elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir qui venait de souffler cette petite pique à son oreille. Un nez, des yeux, une bouche…Elle avait vu juste. _

**Ha ! Non Jin ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !!!** _Lança t-elle toute paniqué par les circonstances._

_C'était bien Jin. Qui s'était penché de façon à ce que sa tête apparaisse juste au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là ! Alors qu'il avait été à ses côtés depuis tout ce temps. Pas étonnant qu'il ai remarqué le faible qu'elle avait pour Shige ! Quelle idiote !_

**T'es toute rougeuuuuh.** _Persifla Jin avec un sourire niais encré sur le visage._

**Bakanishi !!** _Claqua t-elle tout en riant._

_Quitte à se prendre au jeu… Autant l'insulter gentiment ! Il devait bien avoir l'habitude… Mais à la grande surprise d'Aly, le visage de Jin se déconfit et il fit bientôt des yeux de chiot battu. _

**Ha… Mais je ne voulais pas te vexer !!** _S'excusa Aly en agitant les bras dans les airs, manquant de renverser le verre de Yuki qui parlait avec Koyama à côté d'eux. _

**Je déconnais panique pas !!** _Lança Jin qui se mit à battre l'air de la même manière qu'elle._

_Ils avaient l'air fins tout les deux à faire l'oiseau… Ils furent interrompus par Shige qui apportait son verre d'eau à Aly. Cette dernière vira au rouge quand Jin lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtés en lui jetant des regards insistants du genre : « Attaque ! ». Après quelques regards noirs de la française, il s'éloigna, prétextant une envie pressente. _

**Il est bizarre ce type…** _Fit remarquer Shige en l'observant s'éloigner._

**J'te le fais pas dire.** _Soupira Aly, mais après une bonne minute de gros blanc, elle se jeta à l'eau. _**Vous formez un drôle de couple toi et Koyama…**

**Pardon ?!** _Lança Shige qui avait faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive (xD)_

**Ha non pas dans ce sens là !!! Je veux dire…Heu…Enfin…Koyashige quoi !!**

**Oui oui je vois ne panique pas !!** _Fit Shige tout en rigolant de plus belle._ **Bah, on est amis depuis longtemps !**

**Tu fais très bien la marmotte.**

**Pardon ???!!!** _Cette fois-ci il venait de recracher toute sa boisson. _

**Haaaaa !! Je m'exprime mal désolée !!! **

**Je suis dans l'obligation de dire que oui, tu t'exprimes très bizarrement !! C'est quoi cette histoire de marmotte ?? o_Ô**

**C'est dans votre DVD de Never Ending Wonderful Story ! ****Lorsque vous faites les idiots toi et Keii-chan ! Alors qu'on a un gros plan de Koyama, toi tu es dans ton lit et tu allumes ton mp3 pour Daite Señorita ! A ce moment, quand tu te relèves, tu vas tellement vite et tu es tellement raide qu'on dirait une marmotte.**

**Ce n'est pas un peu poussé par les cheveux ?** _Demanda t-il sur le bord de l'explosion de rire._

**Totalement !!** _Lâcha Aly dans la foulée, ce qui acheva Shige qui éclata. _

**Ha mais… Ou est ce que tu vas trouver ces idées tordues ???!!** _Dit-il tout en se tenant les côtes tellement il rigolait._ **Une marmotte… **

**J'avoue que c'est étrange… **_Admit Aly, légèrement gênée._**  
**

**Légèrement oui… ****Mais c'est bien trouvé, t'as de l'imagination au moins…**

_Après avoir parlé, Shige sourit à Aly tout en l'observant droit dans les yeux. Les deux continuèrent de parler pendant un long moment, et Aly lui confia les nombreux délires qui étaient partis de lui. Shige n'en revenait pas qu'on puisse ainsi rire de quelque chose d'aussi débile que le duo Koyashige. (on va pas le contredire xD)  
_

_De son côté, Yuki discutait tranquillement avec Koyama, lorsque la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. Koyama qui allait partir pour servir les invités en boisson demanda alors à Yuki d'aller ouvrir. Elle s'exécuta, sourire aux lèvres. La sonnerie retentissait toujours, comme si la personne commençait à s'impatienter._

**Voila Voila j'arrive !!** _Lança t-elle à l'intention de celui qui attendait d'entrer._

_Elle attrapa la poignée et ramena la porte vers elle. Pour Yuki, le brouhaha de l'appartement s'arrêta, le monde s'arrêta, son cœur s'arrêta. Devant-elle se tenait un certain jeune homme. Yuki ne bougeait plus, ses paupières dilatées et ses mains moites, elle prit sur elle pour ne pas vaciller. Le tant désiré, le tant attendu. Dans un murmure elle prononça son nom…_

**Yamapi …**

**

* * *

**Je vous entends déjà Kyahter fan de Yamapi. Oui Dieu est de retour xD**  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Entre chiens et chats

Waaaaah. J'ai fait ma rapide cette fois-ci. Je vous entends déjà : C'est ça qu'elle appelle rapide ?! Il faut croire. M'enfin, de toute façon si je ne met pas mes chapitres d'un coup c'est une sorte de sadisme, je sais pas trop. Oui parce que sous word j'ai déjà 12 chapitres d'écrits =) Et dans ma tête, l'histoire est déjà terminée ! Enfin on en est pas encore là hein ! (On a même pas commencé l'intrigue principale dans ce chapitre 7 xD) Sur ce, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est l'un de mes chapitres favoris =3

Il est assez long alors armez vous de gâteaux et p'tit lait x)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

_Les pensées de Yuki se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était bel et bien devant elle. Tout en lui était vrai, faisant l'objet d'une attirance insensée. Il portait la même casquette qu'à leur première « rencontre », laissant dépasser des petites mèches brunes légèrement bouclées. En revanche il n'avait pas ses lunettes. On pouvait bien observer ses beaux yeux noirs qui scrutaient la japonaise avec une pointe de curiosité mélangée à de la surprise. Il était plus intimidant que lorsque son corps était inerte ! Mais ce qui acheva le trouble de la jeune femme fut le son mielleux de sa voix._

**Hum… Je suis bien chez Koyama Keiichiro ?**

_Yuki voulut répondre. Elle s'y était préparée, ayant même répété devant son poster grandeur nature de l'idole ! Mais aucun son ne s'échappa. Yamapi insista du regard. Yuki serra les dents et les poings jusqu'à en souffrir et rassembla ses forces. C'était bien gentil d'être l'émotive de première mais là, il fallait se jeter à l'eau._

**Oui c'est ici !** _Dit-elle sur un ton plutôt précipité. Mais fière d'avoir gardé son sang-froid elle poursuivit. _**C'est d'ailleurs grâce à toi que je suis là Yamashita-san. Je suis Yuki et je travaille à Yuuki Ramen, se sont mon amie et moi qui nous sommes occupés de toi quand tu étais inconscient.**

_Après avoir expliqué qui elle était, elle s'inclina en le remerciant mainte et mainte fois. Yamapi écarquilla ses yeux. Quel étrange petit bout de femme. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, il sourit gentiment, ce qui la fit fondre. _

**C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier. Tu as pris soin de moi quand je n'avais pas toute ma tête ! Merci beaucoup. **

_Il s'inclina à son tour. Yuki lui demanda de se relever. Mais à l'instant où elle allait répondre, un autre homme se fit entendre…_

**Vous êtes bien mignons mais j'aimerais rentrer… **

_Yuki pencha légèrement la tête pour voir Ryo adossé au mur du couloir, les bras croisés. Yuki paniqua à la pensée qu'il était là depuis le début. Mais bien sûr ! Ryo et Yamapi étaient de très bons amis, ils étaient surement arrivés en même temps. Et hypnotisée comme elle l'avait été, elle n'avait pas vu la présence de Ryo. Yuki s'excusa et se précipita vers le salon, toute confuse. Yamapi soupira et se tourna vers Ryo avec un regard noir. Ce dernier se contenta de lever un sourcil, faisant mine qu'il ne comprenait pas où était le mal dans son intervention._

_Alors qu'Aly était plongée dans une intense conversation avec Tegoshi et Massu, Yuki débarqua en trombe, sautant littéralement sur son amie française. Cette dernière, surprise, demanda ce qu'il se passait. Yuki n'eut pas à répondre. Yamapi venait d'arriver dans le salon et plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent de parler pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. Aly aussi le scruta. N'avait-il pas maigrit depuis la dernière fois ? Par contre, la simple vue de celui qui l'accompagnait lui donna envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes ! Ryo. Ce sal*p. Ce fils de macaque. Ce… HAYAAH ! Heureusement que la foule lui donnait un prétexte pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'étriper. Aly s'étonna elle-même de tant de haine dans ses pensées…_

_Elle n'hésita pourtant pas un instant. Elle attrapa Yuki par le poignet et s'avança d'un pas sûr vers Yamapi, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder son voisin. _

**Bonsoir Yamashita-san !**_ Lança la française, sûre d'elle. Elle-même surprise d'une telle confiance._

**Bonsoir…Tu es ?**_ Demanda t-il en la scrutant de haut en bas. Il vit Yuki derrière elle et son visage s'éclaircit. _**Ha ! Mes sauveuses c'est ça ?**

**On peut dire ça comme ça oui… **_Aly grommelait car elle voyait très bien Ryo qui s'approchait de plus en plus, guettant des explications à cette étrange histoire. _

**Comme je l'ai déjà dis à…Yuki c'est cela ? Je vous remercie vraiment !**

_La conversation ne s'éternisa pas. Yamapi était certes très gentil, mais il avait visiblement autre chose à faire. Ce qui étonna la française fut la manière dont il parlait. Il semblait se retenir de dire quelque chose… Et cela était pour le moins étrange…_

**Bien ! Maintenant que la plupart des personnes sont là, je crois qu'on peut commencer quelques jeux ne ?**

_Ce fut Koyama qui arrêta net les pensées vagabondes d'Aly. Elle fut surprise qu'il ait préparé des jeux et se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Un sourire se traça sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Nakamaru et Shige suivre Koyama, les bras chargés de jeux de Wii. Aly sentit soudainement de l'excitation en elle. Les jeux vidéo ça la connaissait ! Elle était imbattable ! Koyama expliqua qu'ils commenceraient par Dance Dance Revolution. Le principe du jeu était simple, il y avait un tapis carré au sol avec des cases et des flèches dessinées dessus. Le but était de marcher sur les touches lorsqu'elles apparaissaient à l'écran, c'était donc une danse que l'on avait au final. Koyama demanda s'il y avait des volontaires pour commencer. Personne ne se désigna, Koyama insista et finalement Aly, qui au fond d'elle mourrait d'envie d'y jouer mais ne voulait pas passer pour la no life de service, se proposa. Koyama la remercia de mettre un peu d'ambiance et demanda si quelqu'un voulait l'affronter. Parce oui, il y avait deux tapis. Personne ne répondit. Aly se risqua à lancer un : « Tout le monde a peur ?! » Et à cet instant, quelqu'un releva le défi. _

**Moi ! **

_Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Ryo arborait un sourire narquois tout en s'avança vers le second tapis de danse. Aly soupira. Allait-il l'a lâcher un jour ? Ok, le jeu entre eux redémarrait. Elle allait enfin lui faire comprendre qu'il ne gagnerait pas sur chaque terrain. _

_Koyama lança le jeu, la musique débuta. Ryo et Aly étaient tout les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, en chaussettes sur les tapis. Ryo jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui sourit. Mais ce sourire n'avait rien de doux. Il lui indiquait clairement qu'elle allait le réduire en paté pour chat. _

**Sympa tes chaussettes.** _Lança Ryo tout en rigolant, les sourcils levés comme il avait souvent l'habitude de le faire quand il se moquait._

**Urusei !** _Répondit-elle avec une répartie incroyable, comme si elle avait prédit qu'il la narguerait._

_Il fallait dire que les chaussettes d'Aly étaient particulièrement remarquables. D'une couleur verte fluo, il y avait un chat sur le bout qui tirait méchamment la langue._

_Le jeu commença. Au départ c'était facile, chacun faisait un sans fautes. Aly se prit au jeu, elle appuyait gracieusement sur les cases du tapis, faisant virevolter ses cheveux bouclés dans tout les sens. Ryo aussi était impressionnant. Il n'était pas Johnny's pour rien ! N'étant pourtant pas le meilleur danseur de l'entreprise, il se débrouillait à merveille, osant même jeter des regards de défi à sa concurrente. Celle-ci se contentait de lui répondre par des sourires narquois. Le rythme allait de plus en plus vite. Mais personne ne lâchait prise. Aly loupa quelques pas, ce qui valut quelques rires de Ryo. Mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à flancher sur d'autres pas. Le jeu se ralentit pour enfin se terminer. Et au grand damne des deux ennemis, le score s'afficha : Ex-æquo ! Ryo soupira et jeta quelques jurons avant de s'écrouler au sol, fatigué par tant d'exercice. Aly aussi s'énerva un peu. Elle reconnut tout de même, en elle-même il ne faut pas pousser Pi dans les orties non plus (xD), que Ryo était un sacré joueur ! Mais elle s'interdit toute autre pensée. Fatiguée, elle s'assit à son tour alors que le public applaudissait l'incroyable performance qu'ils leurs avaient offert. Yuki et toute la bande des Johnny's n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils s'étaient tellement donnés dans cette danse que leur envie de battre l'autre faisait très peur ! _

_Après avoir pesté quelques insultes à qui voudrait les entendre, Ryo se leva. Aly le suivit du regard et crut qu'il s'éloignait. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle vit une main qui se tendait vers elle, elle releva la tête et vit Ryo qui lui tendait son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Elle crut d'abord à une autre de ses facéties et hésita à accepter l'invitation, mais devant son regard insistant, elle n'eut pas d'autres choix. Elle saisit la main du jeune homme et celui-ci l'attira vers le haut. Elle se retrouva à une distance quasi-inexistante de Ryo, qui lui l'observait droit dans les yeux. Elle leva la tête et le toisa du regard, cherchant ce qu'il manigançait. Mais pour toute réponse, elle eut le droit à un sourire en coin et ses petits yeux en croissant de lune qui la scrutait malicieusement._

**La prochaine fois je te lamine.** _Murmura t-il à son intention, gardant son fin sourire._

**Dans tes rêves.** _Aly lui rendit son sourire._

_Ryo la lâcha et passa à côté d'elle pour se fondre dans la masse de gens qui ne faisait plus attention à eux. Aly se retourna pour le suivre du regard mais ne le vit plus. Pendant un instant, il lui avait semblé moins hostile. Mais seulement semblé, avec Ryo on ne savait jamais trop ce qui lui passait par la tête… _

_Alors qu'Aly revenait sur terre, elle constata qu'ils avaient changé de jeu. Ayant enclenché la Wii Sport, Yuki était à présent devant l'écran armée de sa manette et prête à pulvériser son adversaire au tennis. Aly fut surprise de qui était le concurrent de Yuki ! Un certain Yamashita Tomohisa ! Elle fut heureuse que son amie puisse passer du temps avec son idole. _

_Yuki s'était portée volontaire pour jouer. Elle ne savait pas du tout jouer. Entre elle et Aly, c'était le jour et la nuit. De plus, lorsqu'elle tenait une manette de Wii, mieux valait se planquer, elle pouvait devenir un vrai danger public ! Quelle surprise avait-elle eu lorsque Tomohisa s'était porté volontaire pour jouer contre elle. En son fort intérieur, elle avait éclaté de joie mais s'était contentée de sourire gentiment lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle. _

_La partie était lancée. Du tennis. Yuki ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Enfin elle n'était pas une des sœurs Williams non plus ! Yamapi en revanche ressemblait à un vrai pro. Il était dur pour Yuki de ne pas tomber dans l'extase. Elle avait juste le temps de regarder son bras se lancer quand c'était son tour. Pourtant elle mourrait d'envie de se tourner pour mieux le scruter. Par contre, quelque chose lui plaisait moins. Yamapi n'était pas totalement dans son état normal. Il semblait avoir fait un petit tour du côté du bar. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'écraser Yuki au tennis… Il avait quelques remarques bizarres de temps en temps et Jin, Tegoshi, Nakamaru, Ueda, Junno et Koyama riaient bien de son état secondaire. Yuki quand à elle commençait à avoir peur qu'il s'écroule sur elle, comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt avec Aly. _

_Alors que c'était au tour de la jeune femme de taper avec sa raquette virtuelle, une personne entra soudainement dans le salon. Yuki qui avait lancé son bras en avant fut déstabilisée à la vue de l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Kamenashi la scrutait avec curiosité, comme il l'avait fait quelques temps auparavant dans le couloir de l'entreprise. Yuki ne calcula pas son coup qui partit directement dans le nez du pauvre Tomohisa. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, ce qui ramena Yuki à la réalité. Elle se tourna vers lui, toute paniquée._

**Ohlalalalala, je suis désolée !!!! Vraiment désolée !!! Je suis maladroite !! Oh que je suis maladroite !!!**

**C…C'est rien…** _Fit Yamapi en se tenant le nez de ses deux mains._

**Ha…Ha mais tu saignes ! Oh c'est ma faute !! **

**T'inquiètes pas ça va aller !!** _Lança t-il avec un ton signifiant qu'il était parfaitement cuit par l'alcool._

_Yuki ne savait que faire. Elle venait de lancer violement un coup de poing sur un des hommes les plus désirés du Japon !! Quelle maladroite elle était… Elle rassembla tout de même son sang-froid pour guider Yamapi vers la cuisine afin qu'il enlève tout ce sang qui coulait. Elle prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à l'objet de son étourderie. Kazuya n'était plus là…Avait-elle rêvé ? Ou était-ce l'unique bière qu'elle avait bu qui la rendait aussi parano ?_

_Une fois arrivés dans la cuisine, Yuki attrapa un torchon (chanceux le torchon) et commença à nettoyer la blessure de Yamapi. Celui-ci se laissa faire en silence. Et à voir le regard vide qu'il avait, l'alcool faisait toujours effet. Mais il semblait tout de même très triste… Yuki ferma un instant les yeux pour rassembler ses idées…_

_De son côté, Aly observait une nouvelle partie de Dance Dance Revolution. Shige jouait. Et contre la rousse qui avait frappé l'esprit de la française à son arrivée. Celle-ci était vraiment mignonne. Elle jetait de temps à autre des regards sur son concurrent. Ces regards achevaient peu à peu Aly. Ce n'était pas des regards d'amitié. Cette fille était clairement folle amoureuse de Kato Shigeaki. Et on ne tromperait pas Aly à ce sujet…Entre femmes, il était aisé de deviner les sentiments d'une demoiselle quand celle-ci regardait l'homme qui faisait chavirer son cœur… Aly se consola en constatant que Shige ne répondait pas à ses regards. La française se défendit d'avoir des pensées aussi mauvaises. Qui était-elle pour juger cette jeune femme ? A en croire les relations qu'elle entretenait avec Koyama, elle le connaissait depuis un bout de temps. Et qui disait Koyama disait Shige… Aly détourna les yeux de la scène, pour la première fois elle sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur. Pourquoi ? Elle ne connaissait pourtant pas du tout Shige ! Elle secoua sa tête pour faire disparaitre ses pensées. _

_La partie de danse se termina et la jeune femme avait gagné contre Shige. Celui-ci lui sourit en tout bon joueur et ils échangèrent quelques mots. Lorsque le jeune homme fut éloigné, Aly se risqua à aller voir la rousse. _

**Bonsoir !** _Fit-elle avec un ton qu'elle essaya le plus amical possible._

**Oh…Bonsoir !** _Répondit la petite rousse avec un grand sourire._

**Je suis Aly, c'est peut être dérangeant de venir te voir comme ça mais j'ai parlé avec tout le monde sauf toi ce soir !** _Mentit Aly._ **Je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! **

**Ha, que je suis impolie de ne pas être venue te voir ! Je m'appelle Mizuki ! Mais appelle-moi Mizu !**

**Enchanté Mizuki ! Je…J'ai remarqué que tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Koyama et Shige !**

**Haha ! C'est normal, je suis la cousine de Koyama !**

**Tu es la… Eh ??!**

**Oui sa cousine ! Et je connais Shige depuis un bon bout de temps ! **

**Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier… **_Fit Aly avec un ton douteux, ce qui fit tilter tout de suite la japonaise._

**Ça se voit tant que ça ?** _Demanda timidement Mizuki. _

_Sur le coup, Aly s'en voulait d'avoir eut de mauvaises pensées de Mizuki. Comment pouvait-on en vouloir à une fille aussi mignonne et gentille ?_

**Non ne t'inquiète pas !** _La rassura Aly._ **Mais entre filles on se comprend ne ?**

**Ha tu me rassures… Mais de toute façon, lui s'en fiche comme de la dernière pluie… Keii-chan m'a dit que Shige n'avait pas remarqué… Personnellement je pense plutôt qu'il ne veut pas le remarquer… Oh ! Je suis désolée je parle mais je ne te laisse même pas t'exprimer !**

**Ho ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te raconter ! Je ne connais ces personnes que depuis aujourd'hui ! **

**Eeeeeeh ??! Mais comment es-tu arrivée là alors ? **

**C'est une longue histoire…**

_Mais alors qu'Aly allait commencer l'interminable récit qu'elle devait raconter à chaque personne qui débarquait, elle vit Yuki débouler vers elle, toute rouge et presque en pleurs. Choquée par l'allure de son amie, elle s'interrompu._

**Al…Aly… Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer s'il te plait ?** _Sanglota Yuki._

**Yuki ? Que s'est-il passé ? Mais tu pleurs !**

**Rentrons s'il te plait…J…Je t'expliquerais…**

_Aly s'excusa auprès de Mizuki et celle-ci s'inquiéta pour l'autre japonaise qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Aly lui demanda de rester avec Yuki pendant qu'elle irait dire à Koyama qu'elles partaient. Mizuki acquiesça et posa une main sur le dos de Yuki tout en lui parlant doucement, pour la calmer. La française passa à travers la foule et partit à la recherche de leur hôte. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à trouver Koyama qui discutait avec Shige et Nakamaru. _

**Koyama, je suis désolée mais Yuki et moi partons.**

**Aly ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?** _Demanda t-il étonné par cette précipitation._

**Yuki ne se sens pas très bien, je la ramène. Merci beaucoup Koyama, cette soirée était géniale, merci pour tout, j'ai surement vécu la plus belle journée de ma vie grâce à vous. Je t'envoie un mail pour te remercier plus amplement ! A plus !**

_Et devant l'incrédulité des trois idoles, Aly s'en alla d'un pas pressé. Mais alors qu'elle passait à travers la foule, elle sentit une main se fermer autour de son poignet. Elle se tourna pour voir qui l'empêchait d'avancer et se retrouver face à Ryo. Celui-ci avait totalement changé d'expression. Il semblait plus doux…_

**Aly, je peux te parler ?** _Demanda t-il sur un ton si calme qu'il surprit la jeune femme._

**Ryo…Je…J'aimerais bien mais Yuki ne se sent pas bien, il faut que je la ramène…**

**Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. **

…**Bon d'accord, donne-moi cinq minutes !**

_Ryo acquiesça et lâcha prise. Comme si l'attitude de Yuki ne suffisait pas à la troubler, voila Ryo qui rappliquait ! Mais allait-elle pouvoir penser normalement ce soir ?! _

_Elle retrouva Yuki et Mizuki qui avaient été rejoints par leur ange gardien, à savoir Jin. Celui-ci était passé devant Yuki et en voyant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme, s'était arrêté pour savoir ce qui se passait. Yuki n'avait pas parlé, ce qui avait accentué l'inquiétude de l'homme._

**Yuki, je suis désolée il faut que je parle à quelqu'un, tu veux bien descendre et m'attendre en bas ?** _Demanda Aly._

**Vous partez ?** _Fit Jin tout étonné_. **Je vous raccompagne si vous voulez ! Je suis en voiture, je peux vous conduire.**

**Merci Jin c'est gentil mais on ne voudrait pas gâcher ta soirée…**_Répondit Aly un peu gênée par sa proposition._

**Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'allais partir de toute façon, je dois rentrer tôt demain matin j'ai une émission de télé.**

**Bon…Si ça ne te dérange pas… **

_Jin et Mizuki sortirent de l'appartement et descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre la voiture de Jin. Aly se dirigea vers là où Ryo l'avait arrêté mais il n'y était plus. Elle le chercha dans toute la pièce pour enfin se rendre compte qu'il était sur le balcon, accoudé à la rambarde, observant la vue magnifique sur les immeubles de Tokyo. Aly se dirigea vers lui et lorsqu'elle fut dehors, referma la vitre coulissante qui séparait le salon du balcon. Ryo ne dit rien, il ne se retourna même pas. _

**Ha ? C'est Yuki ? Pourquoi est-elle accompagnée de Jin et Mizuki ?**_ Lança t-il en regardant dans le vide._

_Perplexe devant ces paroles, Aly se rapprocha du vide et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction que prenaient les yeux de Ryo. Elle vit en bas de l'immeuble Jin et Mizuki qui aidaient Yuki à rentrer dans la sombre et luxueuse voiture du KAT-TUN._

**Jin nous ramène. Tu voulais me parler ?** _Se risqua Aly sans le regarder, observant à son tour les tours de Tokyo._

**Ouais. On est partis du mauvais pied tout les deux…** _Constata-t-il._

**La faute à qui ?** _Lança Aly avec un pique meurtrier._

**Oui bon, je m'excuse…C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été sympa…**

**Sympa ? Tu t'es carrément acharné sur moi !** _Lança Aly bien qu'elle riait._

**Ok Ok ! Je te demande pardon !**

**Excuses acceptées.**

_Ryo tourna sa tête vers elle et la scruta dans le silence de la nuit. Une brise vint s'engouffrer dans leurs cheveux. Ceux de la française semblèrent danser derrière ses épaules. Ryo sourit. Sentant un regard sur elle, Aly tourna les yeux, pas la tête. Elle remarqua le sourire qu'il avait sur ses lèvres._

**Quoi ?** _Demanda t-elle sur la défensive._

**Rien rien !** _Fit Ryo en se redressant._

_Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et regarda à nouveau la ville._

**Tokyo te plait ?**

**Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? **_Demanda Aly, étonnée de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Mais devant le regard insistant de celui-ci elle poursuivit._ **J'aime Tokyo… Toutes ces lumières… Et j'aime aussi les habitants de Tokyo. Ils sont très généreux !**

_Ryo rit à sa phrase et Aly le questionna sur la raison de cet amusement._

**Tokyo c'est bien, Osaka c'est mieux !** _Lança t-il fièrement._

**Je m'en doutais… Je n'ai jamais été à Osaka. **

**Il faut que tu y ailles, c'est la plus belle ville que je connaisse !**

**Normal que tu dises ça ! C'est ta ville natale !**

**Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord !**

_Les deux rirent gentiment mais cette agréable atmosphère fut troublée par le klaxon de la voiture de Jin._

**Il faut que j'y aille. Adieu Ryo !**

**Adieu ?!** _Lança t-il sur un ton des plus étonnés._

**Honnêtement je doute qu'on se revoie un jour…**

**L'avenir nous réserve parfois des surprises… Allez vas-y ! Sinon Jin va devenir tout rouge…Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas beau à voir !**

**Jin est parfait, je parie que même tout rouge il est magnifique ! Allez, bye bye the sexy Osaka man !** _Lança Aly tout en se pressant d'ouvrir la porte du salon._

_Elle disparut dans la foule, laissant Ryo perplexe après ce soudain surnom. _

_Aly se dépêcha de sortir et rejoint Jin et Mizuki qui étaient devant la voiture. Le premier se précipita vers elle._

**Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Que s'est-il passé ?!**

**Je l'ignore Jin ! **

**Elle s'est endormie…** _Précisa Mizuki qui semblait tout aussi inquiétée bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas la souffrante._

**Elle me racontera surement tout demain, je vous envoie un mail pour vous dire comment elle va ! Merci Mizuki, désolée c'est un peu gênant comme situation alors que je ne te connais que depuis quelques minutes… **

**Ne t'inquiète pas Aly ! Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui s'est passé… Je t'envoie un mail et on se revoie ne ?**

**Pas de soucis !**

_Et sur ces mots, Mizuki et Aly échangèrent leurs numéros de portable avant que la dernière ne saute à l'avant de la voiture. Jin démarra au quart de tour. Mizuki remonta à vive allure, sentant le froid s'emparer d'elle. La voiture s'éloigna, sous le regard d'une autre personne, silencieuse, cachée dans l'ombre d'un réverbère._

* * *

J'arrête de poster par deux les chapitres, il va donc falloir patienter pour la suite ! *sadique : ON* Et encore, il n'y a pas beaucoup de suspens à la fin de ce chapitre x) Quoi que, je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Yuki ! (Mais tu le sais pas déjà ?) x)


	8. Chapter 8 Que ça te plaise ou non

Alors si ça c'est pas du rapide ! J'avoue que les grèves me rendent d'humeur joyeuse alors je me sens plus généreuse~ *rêvasse* Toujours est-il que nous nous enfonçons de plus en plus dans l'histoire (l'intrigue principale n'est toujours pas commencée je tiens à préciser...Oui on est pas arrivés à la fin !) et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre sans originalité mais indispensable pour la suite (même pas vrai.)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

_Le matin s'imposait fébrilement lorsqu'Aly ouvrit les volets de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Yuki. La française laissa entrer la lumière dans la petite pièce accueillante. Elle constata que son amie dormait toujours aussi profondément. Alexis sourit devant le spectacle que lui offrait la japonaise. Emmitouflée dans son pyjama Gachapin, la capuche de celui-ci tombait sur le visage de la jeune femme, lui donnant un air enfantin…_

_Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fête chez Koyama. Le soir, à leur retour, Jin avait porté Yuki, qui dormait profondément, jusqu'à sa chambre. La tête que Tomoko avait faite en voyant l'idole porter son amie avait été comique comparée à l'inquiétude que montraient les visages d'Aly et Jin. Ce dernier l'avait déposé dans sa chambre et avait demandé à Aly de lui donner de ses nouvelles, avant de partir. Alexis s'était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et avait observé la voiture de Jin s'éloigner dans le quartier calme et reposant, dépaysement total comparé aux grands boulevards de Tokyo. Elle avait alors laissé ses pensées divaguer, revenant sur cette journée inoubliable et forte en émotions. Dans un réflexe, elle s'était emparée de son journal et y avait noté chaque miette que lui offrait à présent son esprit. _

_Le lendemain, Yuki semblait moins chamboulée que la veille. Aly se risqua à lui demander ce qui s'était passé. La confiance des deux jeunes femmes était si forte que la japonaise ne réfléchit pas un instant et lui expliqua…_

_Alors que je soignais le pauvre Tomohisa de sa blessure, il me semblait absent. Je ne fis pas plus attention au regard vide qu'il portait sur moi et mis cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Je me souviens que mes pensées se chamaillaient, me donnant un mal de crâne épouvantable. Lorsque je terminai de panser la plaie, il recula et fit couler l'eau du robinet, pour laver ses mains. Je l'observais en silence, absorbant chaque instant pendant lesquels je pouvais voir sa beauté d'aussi près. Il me semblait irréel. Je l'avais vu tant de fois et pourtant, il me paraissait étranger… Mais ce que je ne calculai pas fut l'instant ou il fit brusquement demi-tour. Il m'attrapa par le poignet, sans me faire de mal, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surprise, choquée, je ne bougeais pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent, contraste avec les miens qui trahissaient ma surprise. Après quelques secondes de suspens, je rassemblai tout mon courage et le repoussai. Sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, mes talons tournèrent et je m'éloignais à toute vitesse, sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Je marchais sans savoir où j'allais, mes pensées me dévoraient et je sentais un énorme poids au niveau de ma gorge. Lorsque je vis Aly, mon cœur explosa. A elle je ne pouvais rien cacher. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je le veuille. Je réussissais à parler à Aly mais ce qui se passai après devint flou. Je me souvenais d'une inconnue s'inquiétant sur mon sort et de Jin qui apparut tel un chevalier servant. Je sombrai plus tard dans un sommeil doux et reposant…_

_Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son histoire, Yuki resta un long moment silencieuse. Réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle se demandait surtout pourquoi les larmes avaient coulées lorsque Yamapi l'avait embrassé. Un trop plein d'émotion ? Une question à laquelle elle n'aurait probablement jamais de réponse… _

_La première semaine suivant la soirée s'était écoulée sans nouvelles des Johnny's. Il n'y avait que Jin et Koyama qui avaient envoyé un mail à Aly. Yuki avait reçu un de Massu et un autre de Jin. Pas de Shige, pas de Yamapi et pas de Ryo. En revanche, Aly recevait régulièrement des messages de Mizuki. Elles s'étaient revues, avec Yuki, pour une après-midi shopping et étaient devenues de bonnes amies. Aly n'avait plus aucune raison de ne pas aimer Mizu. Certes elle était amoureuse de Shige, mais au fond, comment lui en vouloir ? Et qui était-elle pour juger ? Une fan. Une fan qui veut le bonheur de sa star. Ce qui attristait réellement la française était les Johnny's. Après deux ou trois gentils mails, plus rien. Yuki non plus de son côté. Avaient-ils coupés les ponts ? Les deux femmes savaient bien qu'ils ne les avaient vu qu'une journée, mais ils avaient semblés si amicaux, si proches qu'il était difficile de les oublier… Aly refusait pourtant de leur envoyer un message. Elle n'était pas du genre à prendre une initiative. Elle reprit ses esprits et s'assit sur une chaise, attendant que son amie daigne ouvrir les yeux. _

**Yuki, réveille-toi…**_Tenta t-elle sans trop de conviction._

_Yuki bougea néanmoins, se redressa lentement pour s'assoir. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant par-dessus, et poussa un long soupir de fatigue. A ce moment le portable d'Aly sonna. « Happy Music !! Yeaaaaaaah ! Haaaaappyyyy Muuusiiiiiic !!! ». Elle s'empara du fin portable blanc et fut surprise de voir qui venait de lui envoyer un mail._

Ohayo !!

C'est Bakanishi ! Comment vous allez ? Moi ça va, j'ai bien mangé hier soir ! ^^ Oui je sais on s'en fout de ça… Aujourd'hui, on a une journée libre, ça vous dit d'aller manger quelque part ?! Répond-moi vite.

_Alexis n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était toujours aussi direct que ça ?! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en parler à Yuki qu'elle reçut un autre message…_

Yo !

C'est Ryo. Tu viens aujourd'hui ? Je suis avec Jin là. Ça serait bien si tu répondais vite. Je n'ai pas envie de poiroter trois piges. Ha, Jin a rien dit mais regardez par la fenêtre…

_Aly se tourna vers la fenêtre, tout d'un coup très inquiète. Elle courut jusqu'à elle et l'ouvrit en grand, faisant frissonner Yuki, toujours en pyjama._

**Aly ?! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?!** _Lança Yuki en tremblant._

_Aly explosa de rire. La japonaise, intriguée, se leva et alla à son tour à la fenêtre. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit plusieurs Johnny's en bas dans la rue, tous la tête en l'air, les observant. Jin, Ryo, Yamapi et Kame. Les quatre les regardaient attentivement, attendant qu'elles parlent. _

**Qu'est ce qui vous prend tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi vous venez nous chercher ?!** _Lança Aly, quelque peu chamboulée par les circonstances._

**Eeeeeh ?! On est gentil ! On vous a prévenu par mail !** _Lança Jin du tac au tac._

**Le mail vient d'arriver !! Et à quoi ça sert que vous nous envoyez un mail tout les deux ?**

**Tout les deux ?**

_Incrédule, Jin se tourna vers la personne qu'Aly désignait. Ryo lui lança un regard neutre, haussant les sourcils en même temps. _

**J'envoie des messages à qui je veux.** _Lâcha t-il froidement._

_Jin se contenta de rire avant de reporter son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes._

**Bon, vous venez alors ?**

_Aly se tourna vers Yuki avec un regard interrogateur. La japonaise était perdue dans ses pensées. Yamapi ne la lâchait pas du regard, ce qui ne la rendait pas plus à l'aise. Aly lui pressa gentiment le bras, ce qui la fit sortir de sa rêverie._

**Ha…Hum. Oui ! On y va !** _Dit-elle, déstabilisée._

_Alexis se retourna vers Jin et hocha la tête avec affirmation._

**Yoshaaa ! On vous attend !** _Fit-il avec un sourire à vous faire tomber la statue de la liberté._

**Ouais, mais mettez pas trois plombes !! **

_Tout le monde laissa échapper un petit rire à la réplique de Ryo. Lui-même riait un peu. Et elles ne furent pas longues ! C'était tout de même le gratin de la Johnny's qui les attendaient dehors… Aly s'habilla très simplement. Elle enfila le premier jean (Jin ? xD) qui lui passa sous la main et mis un pull à col roulé blanc, qu'elle cacha sous sa veste noire. Pour ses pieds, ses converses blanches feraient l'affaire. Yuki fut plus féminine, beaucoup plus raffinée que la française. Un pantalon noir, un pull bleu et sa longue veste blanche l'habillèrent. Elle enfila des fines bottes noires par-dessus son pantalon. Tout ces détails ne trompèrent pas les Johnny's… Les remarques fusèrent lorsqu'elles sortirent du restaurant ! Aly eut droit à un discours entier sur la féminité qu'elle devait avoir de la part de Ryo alors que Yuki était complimentée de tous les côtés. Aly jeta un regard faussement mauvais à son amie._

**Han. T'es beaucoup plus populaire que moi aujourd'hui…** _Fit-elle tout en souriant._

_Mais la remarque fit tourner le si joli teint blanc de Yuki au rouge vif. Elle enfouit sa tête sous son col roulé et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. _

_Yamapi était silencieux, marchant un peu en retrait de tout le monde. En revanche, Kazuya, qui avait parut calme et discret à leur première rencontre, ne s'arrêtait plus ! Il faisait rire la galerie en racontant moultes histoires toutes les unes plus drôles que les autres. _

_Lorsqu'Aly demanda à Jin où est-ce qu'ils comptaient les amener, Jin engagea la conversation._

**On doit d'abord passer dans un magasin, j'ai commandé une nouvelle veste, elle devrait être arrivée. **

**Ce n'est pas risqué de vous montrer comme ça ?**

**C'est toujours risqué… Mais on ne fait rien avec vous, juste une sortie entre amis… Et puis on a nos lunettes et nos casquettes !!** _Dit-il en montrant les grosses lunettes qui lui cachaient la moitié du visage._

_Alexis n'était pas convaincue… Mais elle n'insista pas. Ils entrèrent dans un immense magasin luxueux. Les deux amies n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Sur les étalages étaient disposés des vêtements des plus prestigieuses marques au monde. Mais Jin ne semblait pas vouloir perdre de temps, il marchait droit vers la caisse. Ryo et Yamapi s'arrêtèrent devant quelques habits. Yuki était occupée à parler avec Kame. Quand à Aly…Elle ne savait que faire. Si elle restait avec Kame et Yuki, elle ferait tache dans la conversation. Suivre Yamapi ? Impensable, il avait l'air d'humeur à bouffer du bison. Suivre Jin ? Il était bien trop occupé à parler à la vendeuse. Rester avec Ryo ? Il avait l'air d'aller très bien sans sa présence. La « pauvre » française resta donc plantée en plein milieu de l'allée principale du magasin… Elle jeta des regards désespérés à chaque Johnny's, demandant un peu de compagnie. Mais personne ne daigna lui répondre. Elle se risqua alors à divaguer entre les étalages du rayon féminin. Chaque vêtement semblait sortit d'un compte de fée. Tous minutieusement faits, adaptés à chaque genre de femme. Branché, fun, cool, punk, folk, romantique, ténébreux… Il y en avait pour tous les genres. Aly avait remarqué depuis le début qu'une vendeuse la suivait. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. « Vous désirez de l'aide ? » Non, non et non ! Mais elle oublia soudainement la pisteuse lorsqu'elle vit une robe… Sans faire attention, elle était arrivée aux tenues de soirée. Autour d'elle, des étalages de hauts classes, des pantalons stricts, des costumes comme des robes de soirées. En parlant de robe, elle en vit une qui lui frappa l'esprit. Si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle aurait douté du fait que l'on puisse tomber amoureux d'un vêtement… La robe en question était portée par un mannequin. Elle était noire, le haut était simple et laissait les épaules nues, le bas arrivait aux genoux légèrement penchant et se terminait en sortes de volants. Tout le long de la robe, il y avait un fin trait de strass qui formait un tourbillon tout autour de la taille. Elle était simple mais très jolie… _

**Vous désirez un renseignement mademoiselle ?**

_Zut ! Perdue dans ses pensées, Alexis avait totalement oublié la présence de la vendeuse. Elle se tourna vers elle avec une mine renfrognée. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette manie des vendeurs de suivre les clients. _

**N…Non merci.**

**Tu veux l'essayer ?**

_Aly sursauta en entendant la voix masculine provenant de derrière elle. Elle se tourna pour voir Ryo, les mains dans les poches, qui la fixait droit dans les yeux. Comme ils étaient dans un magasin, il avait enlevé ses grosses lunettes de soleils mais gardé sa casquette. Alexis lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il voulait dire quoi là ? Comme réponse, il montra la robe du menton. Alexis regarda la magnifique tenue de soirée. _

**Ça ne va pas… Je ne porterais jamais ce genre de trucs…** _Fit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans son ton._

_Bien sûr qu'elle aurait aimé la porter cette robe… Mais à quoi bon l'essayer si on ne peut pas l'acheter ? A peine Alexis allait tourner talons que Ryo l'attrapa par le poignet et pris un exemplaire de la robe. Il l'attira vers les cabines et Aly se laissa guider, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait… Il ouvrit la porte d'une cabine d'essayage et poussa Alexis dedans avant de lui tendre la robe. _

**Tiens. Essaye. **

_Il ne la regardait même plus ; le bras tendu et la robe dans la main. Alexis écarquilla les yeux. Quand il était déterminé lui, il ne fallait pas le contredire ! Aly attrapa la robe sans rien dire et ferma la porte. Elle resta quelques secondes à se regarder dans la glace, quelque peu chamboulée par la pulsion de l'idole… _

_Ryo était assis sur un des poufs qui servaient à faire patienter les accompagnateurs. Le regard vide…_

**Qu'est ce que tu fous là Ryo-chan ?!**

_Nishikido sursauta en entendant la voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Il se redressa rapidement avant de se lever. Devant lui se tenaient deux personnes. Toutes les deux plus petites que lui. Ces personnes lui souriaient si largement que la complicité qu'elles avaient envers lui pouvait se voir avec un simple coup d'œil. _

**Je vous retourne la question !!** _Dit-il en riant._

**Instant shopping !** _Fit le petit aux cheveux châtains et légèrement bouclés, d'une voix toute mignonne et aigue._

_Ryo semblait soudainement plus réveillé qu'à l'instant précédent. Devant lui se tenaient Yasuda Shota et Shibutani Subaru, ses fidèles compagnons des Kanjani8. Alors que Ryo allait expliquer sa présence dans le magasin, Alexis sortit de la cabine…_

**Bon je l'ai mise ta r… **

_Elle s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant deux nouveaux arrivants. Mais eux aussi la regardaient comme si elle descendait de la planète mars. Yasuda et Subaru jetaient des regards sur Alexis puis sur Ryo. Ce dernier semblait avoir bloqué sur l'image de la française en tenue de soirée, jusqu'à ce que Yasuda rompt le silence._

**Hum… Je vois pourquoi tu es dans ce magasin !** _Lança t-il avec un sourire malicieux._

**Hein ? Ha ? Ha !! Ha non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !!** _Fit Ryo qui avait soudainement repris ses esprits_. **C'est une longue histoire…**

**Ouais, Ouais les longues histoires on connait hein Suba-chan ?!** _Dit Yassu en se tournant vers son compagnon. _

_Alexis était quelque peu troublée. Elle aurait dû s'habituer à la présence de Johnny's autour d'elle ! Mais la théorie est souvent plus simple que la pratique… Elle tenta néanmoins une approche. Elle frissonna légèrement en sentant le carrelage froid sous ses pieds nus. Timidement elle s'approcha. _

**Aly-chan, c'est Shota et Subaru…** _Dit Ryo, visiblement mal à l'aise sous les regards insistants des deux autres._

**Hum…Tu n'as pas besoin de me les présenter…** _Fit remarquer Aly avec un air amusé._

**Alors c'est toi Aly ! Ryo nous as beaucoup parlé de toi !!** _Lança Yassu sans aucune retenue. Le pauvre petit reçu une frappe sur la tête de la part de Ryo._

**Je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'elle baka !! **

**Roooh… Je rigole ! C'était pour engager la conversation !! **

_Alors que Yasuda riait aux éclats, Aly tenta un regard vers l'autre. Subaru. Celui-ci était resté silencieux depuis le début. Elle avait lu de nombreuses fois dans les journaux qu'il était très timide. Cela s'avérait être vrai ? En tout cas il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux… Ou lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Alexis sourit, il avait un drôle d'air avec son chapeau et ses lunettes noires. Exactement comme elle l'avait vu dans ces innombrables émissions que les Kanjani8 animaient. _

**Et bien je suis enchanté Aly-chan !! **_Yasuda se montrait déjà familier. Mais qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Il était si mignon, si chaleureux et si…Bruyant !_

_Star ou pas, le petit groupe faisait un boucan d'enfer, enfin surtout Shota, dans le magasin, ce qui attirait les vendeurs mécontents… Alexis se rendit compte que chaque vendeuse qui passait derrière eux leurs lançait des regards insistants. Elle allait le leur dire mais elle vit une autre personne arriver. Son visage s'éclaira soudainement. Jin semblait les chercher du regard. Alexis lui facilita la tâche en faisant de grands signes à son égard. Il ne pouvait pas la louper… Il les rejoint donc et salua Yasuda et Shibutani. Il fit la même tête que Ryo en voyant la tenue d'Alexis._

**C'est lui qui m'a forcé à la mettre !!!** _Lança t-elle en désignant Ryo du doigt. Ce dernier sursauta avant de répliquer._

**Tu louchais dessus !! Et de toute façon si tu ne l'avais pas essayé, la vendeuse ne t'aurait pas lâché ! **

**Eeeeeh ??! Alors toi aussi tu m'observais ?!**

**Akanishi, ils sont toujours comme ça ?** _Demanda discrètement Shota à Jin._

**Toujours !** _Répondit-il en souriant d'un air amusé. _

**Urusei !!** _Alexis et Ryo avaient répondu en même temps, sous les rires de leurs amis. _

_Après une petite conversation et des compliments de la part de Jin sur la tenue que portait Aly, Yassu et Baru s'en allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations, saluant comme il se devait leurs amis. Aly se souviendrait longtemps de cette petite rencontre ! Ils étaient vraiment étranges ces deux là. Entre l'un qui sautait partout et l'autre qui n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Après s'être changée, elle retrouva Jin et Ryo. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle perçut la tension entre les deux. _

**Il s'est passé quelque chose ?** _Demanda t-elle avec des yeux ahuris._

**Nada.** _Répondit Jin qui essayait visiblement de ne pas s'emporter. _

_Ryo ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se mit à marcher. Alexis jeta un regard interrogateur à Jin mais celui-ci fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La jeune française alla redéposer la robe dans le rayon. Elle eut du mal à la lâcher. Elle était si jolie… Mais son prix dépassait de loin le budget qu'elle avait ! _

_Tout les trois rejoignirent Yuki et Kame qui ne se quittaient plus. Alexis jeta un regard soupçonneux à son amie. Cette dernière se contenta de sourire malicieusement. Yamashita ne tarda pas à les rejoindre à son tour. Son attitude depuis le début était réellement étrange. Alexis se demanda s'il était toujours aussi asocial. Probablement pas. Il se tramait quelque chose dans son esprit et les deux amies se maudirent de ne pas avoir un détecteur sur elles… _

_La troupe se déplaçait à présent vers un fast-food. Budget limité des jeunes femmes oblige… _

**Laisse je paye pour toi… **

_Yuki releva les yeux de son porte-monnaie pour voir le visage de Kazuya qui lui souriait angéliquement. _

**M…Merci. Mais tu sais, je peux quand même payer mon hamburger…** _Remarqua t-elle avec un petit sourire joueur._

**Je sais bien. Prend ça pour… Un remerciement !** _Répondit-il en regardant autour de lui._

**Un remerciement ? **

_Il ne lui donna pas de réponse et se contenta de sourire, donnant l'argent à la femme au comptoir. L'air de Yuki à cet instant avait quelque chose de comique. Un mélange d'incompréhension mêlé à de l'admiration… _

_Mais à peine étaient-ils bien installés que le téléphone d'Aly se mit à sonner. Un appel. « Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeaaaaaah ! » La voix de Ryo résonna dans tout le snack et celui-ci sursauta en s'entendant. Yuki écarquilla de gros yeux._

**Aly, depuis quand tu as cette sonnerie pour les appels ?!**

_La française se contenta de jeter un regard froid à Yuki pour avoir laissé échapper cette remarque avant de se lever pour répondre. Une fois à l'écart, elle ouvrit le portable à clapet et l'approcha de son oreille._

**Mizu-chan ?**

**A…Aly… **

**Mizuki ! Tu pleurs !**

**Aly je… **

**Tu es où ?**

**Chez moi…**

**Ne bouge pas j'arrive. **

_Alexis ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer aux autres où elle se rendait, elle attrapa son sac et s'excusa, prétextant une urgence. Jin se précipita à sa poursuite._

**Aly !!** _Hurla t-il en lui attrapant le bras._

_La française se retourna et n'eut le temps que de voir ses amis aux regards incrédules. Ryo s'était levé, visiblement prêt à bondir. Yuki aussi. Alexis fit signe à la japonaise de la suivre puis se retourna vers Jin._

**Je t'envoie un mail…** _Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Plantant son regard bleu dans le sien._

**Dès que tu es arrivée là où tu vas.** _Murmura t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres._

**Merci Jin…**

_Elle répondit à son murmure en lui souriant doucement, il lui rendit son sourire. Une fois que Yuki fut aux côtés d'Aly, cette dernière retira son bras de l'emprise de Jin et s'éloigna en courant, suivit par la japonaise. Jin resta un instant sur place. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait sentit son cœur battre si fort devant la douceur des yeux d'Alexis…_

* * *

The End.

Non je déconne voyons...


	9. Chapter 9 Conscience

No comment. Ha si ! Il arrive quelque chose de très important pour la fic...Les coups de téléphone ! J'aime faire des conversations téléphoniques alors vous allez en manger mdr

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

_Alexis avait expliqué en cours de route à Yuki le coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu de Mizuki. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minute de course, elles arrivèrent à destination. Alexis n'hésita pas et sonna. La petite japonaise aux cheveux roux vint leur ouvrir. Elle ne pleurait plus mais ses yeux étaient tout de même bien rouges._

**Les filles… **_Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix qui essayait de se montrer assurée._

**Mizuki, que s'est-il passé ? Tu avais l'air toute chamboulée…**

**Entrez… **

_Mizuki s'écarta et laissa entrer les filles. Celles-ci s'asseyaient sur le somptueux canapé blanc au milieu du salon. La maison était immense. Un loft grandiose et qui plus est avec un étage. Suivant le principe du loft, il n'y avait pas de mur séparant les pièces. Seul un bar isolait la cuisine du salon. Il y avait un escalier de verre qui menait à la chambre de Mizuki. Les deux invitées étaient subjuguées. Le loft était encore plus incroyable que l'appartement de Koyama ! _

**Bon, explique-nous… **_Fit Alexis pour casser l'admiration qu'elle vouait à la maison de Mizuki._

**J'ai parlé à Shige… **_Répondit Mizu d'une petite voix._

_Le cœur d'Aly fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Non. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Elle se contenta d'écouter ce que son amie avait à lui raconter._

**Je lui ai avoué tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis 1 an. **_Se confia t-elle, essayant de ne pas faire remonter les larmes._** Et… Il m'a avoué qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. **

**Le… **

_Yuki et Mizuki se tournèrent vers Alexis qui s'était soudainement emportée._

**Pardon. Continue Mizu.**

**Il m'a dit qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi, qu'il ne me rendrait pas heureuse. **

**Mizu… **_Yuki s'était levée et avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Mizuki. Cette dernière fondit en larme sans crier garde._

_Aly détourna les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer. Elle détestait tout ce qui montrait de la faiblesse. Mais elle se leva à son tour et rejoignit Yuki aux côtés de Mizu._

**Allez, ne t'inquiète pas…ça va aller… **_Fit-elle en lui caressant doucement le dos._

**Et dire que…ça fait un an que je pensais avoir mes chances ! Je suis si idiote… Je vivais dans l'espoir qu'il me veuille… **

**Tu sais ce qu'il te faut Mizu ? **_Demanda Yuki en lançant un sourire complice à Alexis. _

**Mis à part un mouchoir, je vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin d'autre… **_Remarqua Aly avec un air septique._

**Une soirée pyjama !! **_Lança Yuki toute excitée._

**Eh ?!! **_Répondirent en même temps les deux autres._

**Il faut te changer les idées ! Alors je propose une soirée pyjama !! **

**Oh les filles… Qu'est ce que je ferais sans vous… **

**Pas grand-chose j'avoue ! **_Lança Alexis en bombant la poitrine._

_Les trois filles explosèrent de rire. La soirée risquait d'être amusante ! Alexis jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il n'était que 16h… Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait oublié d'envoyer un mail à Jin. Elle s'empressa d'attraper son portable et ne prit pas la peine de taper un message, elle l'appela._

**Aly. T'avais pas dit que tu m'appellerais une fois que vous seriez arrivées ? **_Fit la voix de l'autre côté du téléphone._

**Gomeeen Jin… C'est que Mizuki n'allait pas bien…**

**Mizu-chan ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va mieux maintenant. C'est des histoires de filles !**

**T'es une fille toi ?**

**Urusei ! Tu veux te battre ?!**

**Qu'est ce que je disais… **_Fit-il remarquer en rigolant. Rire si craquant qu'il fit frissonner Aly._

**Tsss… Tu es toujours avec les autres ?**

**Je ne suis qu'avec Yamapi. Les autres sont partis dans un autre magasin. **

**Hum…**

**Et…**

**Oui ?**

**Ryo a demandé que tu l'appelle.**

**Ha ? D'accord, je le ferais. **

**Aly ?**

**Oui ?**

**Non rien.**

**Allez dit…**

**Non rien j'te dis ! Bon alors vous revenez ou pas ?**

**Non, on va rester avec Mizuki pour la soirée, enfin pour la nuit je pense… **

**Ha d'accord. Bon je te rappelle demain alors !**

**Et Jin !**

**Oui ? **

**Tu me rappelle hein ?**

**Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire ?**

**Je voulais en être sûre. **

**Désolé, c'est vrai que ces temps-ci je n'ai pas eu le temps de te contacter… Mais promis demain je le fais !**

**Merci… Bon je te laisse, je vais appeler Ryo. Il ne t'a rien dis d'autre ?**

**Non. **

**D'accord, à demain Jin !**

**A demain Aly !**

_Alexis mit un petit temps à raccrocher. Finalement elle ne le fit qu'après avoir entendu le bip bip signifiant que Jin avait rompu la liaison. Et il avait mis du temps à arriver ce bip bip… Elle s'empressa de chercher le numéro de Nishikido dans ses contacts. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et appuya sur le bouton vert. Les bips s'arrêtèrent signalant que Ryo avait décroché. Mais personne ne parla._

**Ryo ?**

**Hum. **

**Jin m'a dit que je devais t'appeler…**

**Ha il te l'a dit. Oui je voulais aussi savoir ce qui se passe… **_Alexis aurait parié qu'il avait insisté sur le « aussi »._

**Mizuki ne se sentait pas bien, mais ça va mieux…**

**Ha…**

…

…

… **Ryo ?**

**Oui ? **

**Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?**

_Alexis entendit le rire de Ryo. Elle écarquilla les yeux, bien contente qu'il ne puisse voir son visage à cet instant. _

**Tu voudrais que je parle ?**

**Ça éviterait que mon crédit ne s'envole en fumée pour rien…**

**Tu voudrais que je parle alors… **

**Pourquoi tu répètes la question ? Bien sûr que je veux que tu parles… **

**Ha ? Et pourquoi tu veux que je parle ?**

**Je t'en pose des questions moi Ryo… C'est toi qui as dit à Jin que je devais t'appeler…**

**Hum. Mais tu m'as répondu. Alors pourquoi tu ne raccroches pas ?**

**C'est quoi ce ton ? On dirait que tu ris… T'as bu ?**

**J'ai rien bu… Mais pourquoi tu ne raccroches pas Aly ?**

**Je ne veux pas raccrocher…**

**Moi non plus.**

_Alexis soupira. Ils iraient loin avec cette conversation…_

**Je vais devoir te laisser Ryo. **_Tenta Alexis pour voir la réaction du jeune homme._

**Menteuse…**

…

**Tu préfèrerais que je sois Jin ? **

**C'est quoi cette question ? **

**Je ne sais pas… Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui…**

**Tu veux quoi Ryo ? **

**Rien… Mais je ne veux pas raccrocher. **

**T'es pas croyable…**

**Vas-y parle je t'écoute… **

**Tu ne veux pas que je te chante une berceuse non plus ?**

**Pourquoi pas…**

**T'es fêlé… **

_Une voix s'éleva dans le salon. Yuki appelait Alexis._

**Je vais vraiment devoir te laisser.**

**J'entends ça.**

**Alors tu me crois cette fois-ci.**

**Je sais quand tu mens.**

**Arrête on dirait que tu me connais…**

**Peut-être…**

**Peut-être quoi ?**

**Yuki va s'impatienter !**

**Ryo. T'as quelque chose derrière la tête, dis-moi…**

**Arrête on dirait que tu me connais.**

**Te fous pas de moi… **

**Je ne me fous pas de toi. **

**Tu m'énerves.**

**Merci, c'est réciproque. **

**Mon crédit va être bousillé si ça continue comme ça.**

**J'en suis honoré. **

**Je vais raccrocher.**

**Vas-y.**

_Alexis recula son portable de son oreille. Elle l'observa un instant. Le petit téléphone dessiné au dessus du prénom de Ryo indiquait qu'il n'avait pas raccroché._

**Ryo ?**

**Oui ?**

**Tu ne raccroches pas.**

**Pourquoi je le ferais ? C'est toi qui paye. **

**Je vais mal le prendre…**

**Aly, il te suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge. **

**Haaaa… Tu me soule… **

**Vous revenez ?**

**Hein ? **_Répondit Aly surprise par cet élan._

**Là, maintenant, vous revenez nous voir ?**

**Non… On va changer les idées à Mizuki.**

**Ha… Pas de bêtises hein ! Que je ne te croise pas dans un club de strip tease…**

**Si tu me croises c'est que tu y seras !!**

**Haha, pas faux. **

**Allez, je te laisse Ryo, sinon Yuki va s'énerver.**

**Ça serait embêtant. Ja Ne Aly. **

**Ja Ne Ryo… Tu m'appeleras ? **

**Je verrais. Bye !**

_Ryo raccrocha. Alexis resta une bonne minute avec le portable toujours près de l'oreille. Ryo était vraiment bizarre. Mais s'il était si bizarre et qu'il l'énervait tant que ça, alors pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade ? _

_Alexis rejoignit Mizuki et Yuki au centre du salon._

**Tu en as mis du temps !! On a élaboré un planning pour préparer la soirée !! Tu es chargée des courses ! **_Fit Yuki, toute excitée à l'idée de faire une soirée entre filles._

**J'ai un mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois que j'ai été faire des courses…**

**Yuki m'a raconté ! Ryo-chan ne t'épargnait pas à l'époque !**

**Il ne m'épargne toujours pas… **_Maugréa Aly dans sa barbe avant de s'emparer de la liste de courses et de sortir._

_Il faisait très froid dehors. Alexis s'étonna qu'il ne neige pas vue la température. Emmitouflée sous son col roulé, les mains dans les poches, elle se dirigea vers le supermarché le plus proche. Alors qu'elle allait passer à la caisse, elle reconnut son voisin. Shige. Elle sursauta à la vue de celui-ci, ce qui indiqua à l'idole sa présence. Tout les deux sortirent en même temps du supermarché. Shige lui expliqua qu'il n'habitait pas loin de chez Mizuki. Alexis, sans retenue, lui parla de l'état de Mizuki. Shige semblait vraiment dérangé par cela. Il lui raconta qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et qu'il s'en voulait. Alexis lui donna son point de vue. La jeune femme pensait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi direct avec elle. Que ses sentiments étaient si forts qu'elle n'avait pas tenue le choc. Shige comprit. Il lui promit d'appeler Mizuki pour mettre tout cela au clair. Aly le remercia et prit une autre direction que la sienne. Sur le chemin du retour vers la maison de Mizu, elle réfléchit à cette histoire entre son amie et Shige. Elle se rendit vite compte que le caractère de Shige ne lui convenait pas. Alexis voyait très bien Shige dans le rôle de l'ami, mais pas plus. Elle sourit. Elle avait enfin réussit à organiser ses pensées. Elle releva la tête et son sourire s'accentua. Elle franchit le seuil de la maison de Mizuki avec entrain. La pendule affichait 19h, la fête pouvait commencer !_

_De leur côté, les Johnny's étaient éparpillés dans tout les coins. Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à se rejoindre. En l'absence des deux filles, ils avaient planifié une soirée karaoké. Un comble pour des Johnny's… Yamapi avait répliqué qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et était partit. Kamenashi avait appelé des amis à lui pour qu'il y ait plus de monde. Ryo avait appelé Shige. Ils étaient donc plutôt nombreux au final._

**Yuuuuuukiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_La voix de Mizuki avait résonné tellement fort dans le loft qu'Alexis perdit l'équilibre et bascula du pouf où elle était assise. _

**Yuki !!! **_Recommença la rousse._

**Oui Oui j'arrive !!!**

**Dépêche ou je mets « Play » sans toi !**

**Ha noooon !!**

_Qui dit soirée entre fille dit… concert de Johnny's ! Mizuki s'était emparé du DVD de leur dernier countdown (la fic ne se situe pas temporellement alors on s'en fout de l'année). Yuki, qui était en train de préparer le popcorn dans la cuisine, arriva à grandes enjambées vers la télé. L'énorme écran afficha tout de suite le Tokyo Dôme et ses 55000 personnes. Mizuki sauta du canapé et alla s'assoir au sol, tout prêt de la télévision. Elle fut rejointe par Alexis et Yuki._

**Ashita kkara … **

_Les trois filles chantaient en cœur la chanson Weeeek des NewS. Mais très vite la conversation reprit…_

**Haaaaa !!! Regarde-moi ce déhanché !! **

**J'avoue que MatsuJun a quelque chose…**

**Moi il m'indiffère… **

**Eeeeeh ??!**

_Et les conversations continuèrent comme ça, chacune se chamaillant sur celui qu'elle préférait. Yasuda Shota apparut à l'écran, lançant de grands coucous à la caméra._

**Ohlala, il est trop mignon… **_Fit Yuki en prenant son coussin pour défouloir._

**C'est sûr !! On a envie de lui faire un énorme câlin !! **_Renchérit Mizu en prenant à son tour un coussin._

**Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui ! **_Lança Aly, comme si elle venait de s'en rendre compte._

**Eeeeeh ?! **_Crièrent les deux autres en chœur._

**Bah oui ! J'étais avec Ryo et il est arrivé avec Subaru !!**

**Ohlala, pourquoi je n'étais pas là…J'aurais tellement voulu le voir… **

**Il faut dire que tu étais bien occupée à papoter avec Kame-chou, Yuki !! **_Lança Aly tout en souriant malicieusement._

**Oui bon… **_Yuki devint tout d'un coup toute rouge._

**Avec Kame ?! Allez raconte !! Vous avez parlé de quoi ? Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé moi ! Il est sympa ? **_S'empressa de dire Mizuki._

_Yuki enfouit sa tête dans son coussin pour étouffer le couinement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réfréner. _

**Ryo, action ou vérité ?**

_De leur côté, les garçons étaient dans une salle de karaoké. Comme il y avait beaucoup de monde, ceux qui ne chantaient pas avaient organisé des petits jeux. Et le petit groupe que formaient Jin, Shige, deux amis de Kame, Kame lui-même et Ryo, jouaient à action ou vérité. Il fallait bien tuer le temps… _

**Je perds mon temps là… **_Grogna Ryo en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière._

**Allez Ryo répond ! C'est à ton tour ! **_Lança Jin qui semblait bien attaqué…_

**Vous me faites… Ok Ok ! Vérité. **

_Kame, qui avait tout prévu, avait apporté un jeu de carte avec des gages ou des questions dessus. Il tira une._

**Alors, vérité… Existe-t-il en ce moment une personne qui ne vous laisse pas indifférente ? **

**C'est quoi ces questions pourries… **

**Il y a toujours le gage de la carte sinon. Mais je te le déconseille, c'est écris : Embrassez votre voisin de droite.**

_Ryo se tourna. Son voisin de droite n'était autre que Jin._

**Mais c'est quoi ce jeu de m*rde…** _Maugréa t-il._ **Bon ok. Oui quelqu'un en ce moment ne me laisse pas indifférent. **

**Haaaa ??! Qui est-ce ??!** _Fit Shige en bondissant soudainement._

**Occupe-toi de tes affaires toi…** _Répondit Ryo en beuglant._

**Moi je sais qui c'est !**

_Ryo jeta un regard froid à son voisin de droite. Jin n'avait pas intérêt à ouvrir la bouche sinon il allait se manger une cannette de bière dans la figure…_

**Aly, que penses-tu de… Jin ?!**

_Retour du côté des filles. Celles-ci avaient terminé le countdown et mangeaient maintenant allègrement des bonbons tout en étant affalées sur le tapis du salon avec leurs sacs de couchages et leurs oreillers. Et ça causait mec… _

**Jin… Je ne sais pas… **

**Il a l'air de t'apprécier !** _Lança Yuki, avec au moins trois chamallow dans la bouche. _

**Ha bon ? Je n'ai pas fait attention…** _Avoua Aly en baissant les yeux._

**Il n'est pas le seul à t'apprécier visiblement !** _Fit Mizuki en se redressant. Alexis l'interrogea du regard. _**Tu n'as rien vu venir du côté de…Ryo ?!**

_Alexis écarquilla ses yeux. _

**Ryo ?! Il se fout de moi comme de sa dernière chaussette !**

**Je suis du même avis que Mizuki !** _Dit Yuki._ **Il trame quelque chose celui-là ! Si tu voyais comment il te regarde… **

**Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois…** _Alexis était quelque peu troublée par ces révélations. _

**Jin ou Ryo ? La bataille risque d'être dure ! Qui l'emportera pour avoir le cœur de la belle française ?! **

_Mizuki se mangea un coussin en pleine face de la part d'Alexis. Cette dernière riait aux éclats mais on voyait à ses joues rouges qu'elle était très gênée. _

**Et toi Yuki, c'est Kame ?**

**Et bien les filles…**

_Les deux s'approchèrent de Yuki. Celle-ci restait silencieuse, gardant son sérieux…Jusqu'à exploser !_

**JE SUIS RAIDE DINGUE DE LUIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!** _Hurla t-elle en attrapant son coussin et en faisant quelques roulés boulés sur le tapis._

_Les filles explosèrent de rire à la vue de leur amie complètement gaga. _

**Ohlala, si vous saviez, on n'a pas arrêté de parler ce matin ! On a parlé de nos familles, de nos vies… Enfin bref… Il est à vous tuer des grizzlys en hibernation… **

**C'est quoi cette expression Yuki ?!** _Lança Aly complètement écroulée sur le tapis, se tenant les côtes tellement elle avait mal aux abdos._

**Je ne sais pas. Je dirais que c'est l'effet Kame !!**

**C'est toi la camée !!** _Renchérit Mizuki avant que les rires partent de plus belles._

_De leurs côtés, les jeunes idoles avaient presque terminé leur soirée. Un bon nombre était submergé par leurs consommations d'alcool mais quelques-uns comme Ryo avaient l'air net. Lorsque les premiers partirent, Ryo se leva et embarqua Jin avec lui, prétextant qu'il allait coucher bébé (XD). Il aida son ami ivre mort à marcher, passant son bras autour de ses épaules._

**Eh… Ryo !** _Lança Jin en essayant tant bien que mal de marcher._

**Quoi ? **_Demanda l'autre dans un soupir désespéré._

**Je crois que… Que… **

_A quoi bon parler à un ivre ? Il n'arrivait même pas à articuler ! Ryo soupira à nouveau et avança dans la rue sombre, avec hâte. Il avait hâte de retrouver son chez-soi et de s'endormir. Demain il attraperait son téléphone portable et…_

… **Que j'aime Aly.**

… _Et il n'appellerait personne. _

_

* * *

_Snif Snif. Attendez je vais chercher mon mouchoir..._  
_


	10. Chapter 10 Rancunière ?

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Je ne serais pas toujours là pour t'aider Yuki ! Allez, un peu de courage ! De toute façon il y a trop de clients, je dois rester… **

_Les paroles d'Alexis résonnaient dans la tête de Yuki. _

**Je vais mourir… **_Soupira t-elle en regardant désespérément le bâtiment devant lequel elle s'était arrêtée._

_Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la sortie avec les Johnny's et la soirée chez Mizuki. Yuki avait continué à travailler pour le compte d'un photographe de renommée. Mais celui-ci lui avait clairement expliqué que bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Et comme si le destin était généreux, elle avait reçu un mail de Kame le même jour, disant que Johnny, oui le boss, le grand patron, cherchait un photographe. Elle avait donc sauté sur l'occasion et s'était rendue à la Johnny's Entertainment. Le grand maître des lieux lui avait passé un entretien d'embauche, qu'elle avait remporté haut la main. Une chance que Kame lui ai proposé le job parce que l'entreprise n'était pas du genre à coller des petites annonces dans les journaux… Son premier jour était arrivé. Elle allait avoir son propre labo, son bureau mais aussi tout les Johnny's qu'elle allait croiser dans les couloirs… Vous irez la traiter de veinarde si vous le voulez, seulement, rappelons-le, Yuki est la personne la plus émotive et timide qu'il soit ! Oh pour donner des rendez-vous à des gars sur internet elle est la pro, mais en face d'une vraie personne, c'est tout autre chose ! _

_Yuki rajusta sa jupe noire, se frotta légèrement le pied droit souffrant à cause de ses talons, et se lança. _

_* A moi la vraie vie !! * Pensa t-elle en souriant au premier passant qu'elle croisait. _

_La veille, elle avait élaboré tout un plan d'attaque pour ne pas y laisser la vie. Elle se devait d'être forte ! Alexis l'avait aidé. La franchise et le courage de la française était une aide précieuse. _

**Aly, peux-tu aller me chercher les légumes sur la liste que j'ai faite ?**

**Yep ! J'y vais !**

_Alexis enfourcha son vélo, fourra une sucette dans sa bouche et partit en direction du marché le plus proche. Elle observait bien les alentours. La période de Noël approchait à grands pas et une grosse couche de neige recouvrait les rues de Tokyo. Alexis se demanda si c'était également le cas en France. Elle avait de temps en temps des nouvelles de son pays d'origine grâce à son frère qui lui envoyait des mails. Mais c'était rare. _

_Comme si la neige ne gâcherait pas sa bonne humeur, Alexis décida de traverser un parc, même si cela allongeait son parcours. Elle descendit de son vélo et marcha tranquillement à côté. Autour d'elle, des enfants faisaient un bonhomme de neige, d'autres se lançaient des boules à la figure, deux amoureux buvaient leurs cafés chauds serrés l'un contre l'autre, une grand-mère était assise sur un banc, regardant son petit chien qui gambadait sur le tapis blanc. Tout était prospère… Le sourire d'Aly s'élargit. Quel beau tableau… Yuki aurait été là, elle se serait jetée sur son appareil photo. Elle eut une pensée pour son amie qui devait vaciller entre la vie et la mort à l'instant même. Dans l'équilibre et la tranquillité du parc, quelque chose vint gâcher le tableau. Alexis sentit un poids s'abattre sur son visage. Quelque chose de froid et humide. _

**OI !! **_Lança t-elle en se retournant pour voir quel gamin lui avait lancé une boule de neige._

_La française se retrouva face à Ryo. Celui-ci arborait un grand sourire, visiblement satisfait de lui._

**Ça t'amuse ?! **_Cria Aly en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se tourna et reprit sa route, accélérant le rythme._

_Ryo se mit à courir pour la rattraper et arriva à ses côtés._

**Ne me dis pas que t'as eu mal ! **_Fit-il, toujours le même sourire sur les lèvres. _

**Bien sûr que non. **_Répondit Aly en soupirant._

_Les deux marchèrent un instant sans rien dire. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment chaleureuse, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température. _

**Tu m'en veux ? **_Demanda Ryo pour briser la glace. (sans mauvais jeu de mot…)_

**Pourquoi je t'en voudrais… **_Répondit la jeune femme en ralentissant le pas._

**Tu es froide là… **

**T'as mangé un clown ce matin ?!**

_Alexis en voulait visiblement à Ryo. Et celui-ci ne voyait pas pourquoi… _

**J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux. **

**Tu te répètes Ryo… **

**Tu t'es levée du mauvais pied c'est ça ? Il y avait plus d'eau chaude dans la douche ? Ou alors… T'as tes règles ?!**

_Alexis s'arrêta et le dévisagea. _

**Baka… **_Finit-elle par dire en souriant légèrement._

**C'est ça alors ?! **_Renchérit Ryo en riant._

**Non !! Laisse tomber… **

_Alexis reprit sa route mais elle s'arrêta quelque temps après. Ryo la retenait par le bras. _

**Tu m'as l'air pressée… Si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur, je ne te lâche pas ! **

**Lâche-moi Ryo… **_Finit-elle par dire en soupirant à nouveau._

_Etonné par le ton lassé de la jeune femme, il s'exécuta. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'elle soit comme ça vis-à-vis de lui ? Bientôt ils furent sortis du parc et Alexis monta sur son vélo._

**Ja ne… **_Lança t-elle en s'éloignant._

_Ryo resta en plan, ne sachant trop que dire ni que faire. Une expression déçue sur le visage. Il rajusta son bonnet, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et maugréa qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes avant de s'éloigner en regardant ses chaussures._

_Une fois éloignée, Alexis s'arrêta et vérifia qu'il ne la suivait pas. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle soupira et s'empara de son téléphone portable. Elle consulta les mails et appels qu'elle avait reçu dernièrement. Yuki, Mizuki, Jin, Koyama, Shige… Pas de Ryo. En deux mois, il ne l'avait pas contacté une seule fois. _

**YATTA !!!**

_De son côté, Yuki était installée dans son bureau. Elle avait réussi à traverser tout le bâtiment sans être une seule fois gênée, et en était très fière ! Elle observa sa montre. Dans une demi-heure avait lieu son premier photoshoot avec… Les KAT-TUN ! Yuki était très excitée mais elle se disait qu'il fallait toujours faire passer le boulot avant l'amusement. Même si en soit, elle adorait son travail. Elle se leva et jeta un dernier regard à son bureau rangé. Dans les semaines à venir, il risquait de ne plus avoir cet ordre impeccable, Yuki étant une des personnes les plus bordéliques qu'on puisse trouver. La jeune femme s'empara de son matériel. Bien sûr la plupart des instruments étaient déjà sur place mais elle gardait toujours avec elle le somptueux appareil photo qu'elle avait réussi à s'offrir après un bon temps d'économies. Elle ferma son bureau derrière elle et s'engagea dans le couloir. Elle avait rendez-vous avec les KAT-TUN devant leur loge pour qu'ils prennent ensemble le van qui les emmènerait sur les lieux. Telle une femme d'affaire, elle fit attention à son allure et sourit aux gens qu'elle croisa. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle réservée aux KAT-TUN, elle attendit un instant. Personne. Elle observa sa montre, il ne restait que 20 minutes avant le boulot… Ils ne pouvaient pas être partis sans elle ! A son grand soulagement, la porte s'ouvrit. Tanaka Koki sortit en premier et reconnut Yuki._

**Yuki ! J'ai appris que tu étais notre photographe désormais ! C'est génial ! **_Lança t-il avec entrain. _

**Merci Tanaka. Oui enfin je ne suis pas votre photographe attitrée non plus… Juste pour quelques photoshoots ! **_Fit Yuki qui s'emplit de fierté à l'idée de ne pas avoir bégayé une seule fois._

**Comme c'est dommage… **

_Yuki se pencha légèrement pour voir qui venait de parler. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller quand elle reconnut Kazuya qui sortait à son tour de la salle. _

**Tu ne veux pas demander à Johnny-san de t'affilier à notre groupe ? **_Demanda t-il en lui souriant tendrement. _

**Non je ne peux pas ! Et je suis heureuse de pouvoir travailler pour d'autres groupes aussi ! **_Fit-elle en lui rendant son sourire._

**Je dois le prendre comment ? **_Demanda Kame en rentrant dans son jeu._

**Bon, vous êtes mignons mais on a un van à prendre ! **

_Yuki se mit à rire en voyant Jin qui n'était même pas coiffé, à peine si sa veste était ajustée. Il était suivit de près par Nakamaru, Ueda et Junno, visiblement lancés dans une grande discussion philosophique…_

**Comment va Aly ?**

_Jin s'était approchée de Yuki lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur. _

**Tu ne lui as pas envoyé un mail ce matin ? **_Demanda Yuki avec un sourire joueur._

'**m'as pas répondu. **_Grommela t-il d'un air mécontent._

**Forcément si tu l'harcèle !! **_Lança Koki qui venait de squatter dans la conversation._

**Je ne l'harcèle pas !**

_Tanaka et Yuki se mirent à rire en même temps en voyant l'air déboussolé de Jin. _

**Hein Yuki, je ne l'harcèle pas ?! **_Fit-il à la japonaise._

_Yuki se contenta de sourire malicieusement en haussant les épaules. L'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussée et Jin écarquillait de gros yeux incrédules. Il questionnait tout les membres, Junno, Kame, Ueda et Nakamaru eurent droit à la fameuse question : « Vous croyez que je l'harcèle ? » Tous répondirent qu'ils n'en savaient rien. Mais comme si jouer avec le désarroi de son ami lui plaisait, Kame répondit par un « Peut être ». Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, laissant un Jin tout paniqué à l'intérieur. _

**Si tu es énervé ça va se voir sur les photos Jin. Alors non tu ne l'harcèle pas… **

_La troupe était arrivée à bon port mais Jin se triturait toujours l'esprit. _

**Oui enfin, si trente mails par jour ce n'est pas harceler pour toi… **_Et Koki en rajouta une couche._

**Je ne lui envoie pas trente mails ! Et puis elle me répond ! **

**STOOOOP !! **_Yuki fit preuve d'un grand sang froid._** Non tu ne l'harcèle pas, elle est très contente de recevoir tout les jours son mail de Bakanishi. Quand à toi Koki, si tu continues à faire mumuse, je te fous un papier scotch sur le bec !! AU BOULOT !**

_Tous s'étaient arrêtés de bouger. Certains même de respirer. Yuki était d'ordinaire calme et timide mais il ne fallait pas déconner quand on parlait travail. Jin se tourna vers Kame avec un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci lui répondit par un fin sourire. _

_Kazuya et Yuki sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant un mois. Les sautes d'humeur de Yuki ne surprenaient donc plus Kame… Ils avaient décidé de ne pas le cacher à leurs amis. L'ensemble des KAT-TUN était donc au courant. Mais Yuki avait établit des règles d'or afin que le couple fonctionne bien. La première était que sur le lieu de travail, ils n'étaient qu'amis. C'était parfois dur de devoir se tenir loin de l'autre et avec ce nouveau boulot, les choses seraient encore moins faciles. _

_Le photoshoot se passa merveilleusement bien. Chacun mettait du sien et l'humeur était bonne. Il n'y avait que Jin qui semblait toujours perturbé par cette histoire de « harcèlement ». Ce qui amusait la galerie… Yuki lui fit alors comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter… Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Yuki attrapa son téléphone portable._

**Yuki ? **_La voix d'Alexis retentit dans le portable. Les KAT-TUN toujours présents, Jin s'approcha à pas de loup. Il fut tout de suite grillé par Yuki qui sourit._

**Tu n'as pas répondu au mail de Jin. **_Fit la japonaise fortement, histoire que tout le studio l'entende. La tête que fit alors Jin était hilarante. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fit signe à Yuki de ne pas en dire plus._

**Jin ? Ha oui ! J'étais très occupée ce matin je n'ai pas eu le temps… Il est là ? **

**Tu veux que je te le passe ? **_Yuki lança un regard joueur au pauvre Jin qui faisait de grands signes de négation._

**Oui pourquoi pas. **

**Il meurt d'envie de te parler ! **_La phrase acheva le pauvre Jin qui s'écrasa sa propre main sur son visage. _

**Eeeeeh ? Passe le moi.**

**Tout de suite. **_Yuki tendit le téléphone portable à Jin. Celui-ci s'approcha et lui murmura un « merci » ironique._

**Hum. **_Jin se racla la gorge._

**Jin ? **

**Oui c'est moi.**

**Tu voulais me parler ? **_Demanda la pauvre Alexis qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait._

**Hum oui…Enfin tu vois… **

**Non justement je ne vois pas ! **_Alexis se mit à rire joyeusement. Jin ne put que sourire en l'entendant._

**Dis-moi franchement… Tu trouves que je t'harcèle ?!**

**Eeeeeh ?? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Bah je t'envoie des mails tout les jours… **_Fit-il avec une voix qui vacillait à cause de la gêne._

**Bakanishi ! Bien sûr que non… Je préfère que tu m'envoie des mails tout les jours que de ne pas en recevoir… **_La voix d'Alexis semblait soudainement triste._

**Ha. Haaa. Ça me rassure alors ! J'avais peur de passer pour un harceleur… Mais, tu n'as pas l'air en forme…**

**Baka… Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas ! Juste une certaine personne qui m'énerve ! **

**Ha ? Je peux savoir qui ? **

**Ryo.**

…

**Jin ?**

**Hum oui, mais pourquoi il t'énerve ?**

**Je ne sais pas… Il ne m'appelle pas et quand je le croise il fait comme si on venait de se quitter, c'est bizarre… **

**Je lui dirais si tu veux. **_La voix de Jin était remplit d'amertume._

**Non ! Non ça ira, merci Jin. **

**De rien… **

**Tu es un amour…**

**Je suis….UN QUOI ?! **

**Haha ! Panique pas c'est une expression…**

**Ha. C'est une expression. **_Jin faisait son possible pour cacher sa déception._

**Bon, tu me repasse Yuki ? Espèce de squatteur… **

**Ha…Ha oui ! Oh pardon ! Bon, je t'envoie un mail tout à l'heure !**

**Il faut déjà que je réponde à celui de ce matin…**

**Je repasse encore pour l'harceleur là…**

**Mais non… Allez va ! **

**Oui ! Ja ne !**

**Aly ?**

**Ha Yuki ! Oui, à la base c'est toi qui m'as appelé !**

**C'est vrai ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on mange en ville ce soir ? **

**Hum, oui pourquoi pas ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher après le boulot ? **

**Ça serait gentil. **

**Ok, je viendrais ! A ce soir Yuki !**

**Ja Ne !**

_La journée s'écoula rapidement pour Yuki, lentement pour Aly. D'un côté, la japonaise vivait de sa passion pour la photographie et qui plus est elle prenait des stars en photo. Mais de l'autre, Alexis était cloitrée toute la journée au restaurant. Quand il n'y avait pas de clients, elle était en cuisine. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle avait la chance d'avoir un boulot et un logement depuis un bout de temps. Elle n'était pas prête à laisser ça partir. Aujourd'hui, le docteur était passé. Tomoko avait grogné en le voyant arriver mais avait finalement daigné servir le pauvre monsieur… Alexis avait parlé un instant avec lui. Il était très aimable et dégageait une certaine aura apaisante. Ils parlèrent tout les deux du voyage que le docteur avait fait en France. Il n'était resté qu'une semaine mais avait appris pas mal de choses. Cette conversation fit du bien à la française. Son pays lui manquait. Elle aimait sa vie pleine de surprises et de découvertes au Japon mais ce n'était pas le même rythme de vie qu'en France… _

_Vers 20h, Alexis arriva devant le bâtiment de la Johnny's Entertainment. Il faisait déjà nuit noir. La dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, c'était lorsqu'elle et Yuki venaient voir Yamapi… Tout cela paraissait tellement loin. Elle repensait encore au stress qu'elles avaient éprouvé dans les couloirs interminables. De cet homme qui n'avait montré aucune pitié en les guidant. De ces juniors intrigués par leur passage. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui Yuki y travaillait. Quelque chose en elles avait grandit. Elles avaient mûrit surement… Le froid fit frissonner la jeune française. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Yuki ne devrait pas tarder. _

**Aly ?**

_Alexis se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de sortir, camouflé sous ses grosses lunettes et son bonnet. _

**Encore toi… **_Maugréa t-elle en reconnaissant l'homme._

_Ryo ne répondit pas. Il passa à côté d'elle et la doubla mais s'arrêta. Un mètre les séparait, chacun dos à dos. _

**J'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas… **_Ryo murmurait presque. Le silence autour d'eux était apaisant. Il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure-ci__._

_Alexis ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se mordit d'abord les lèvres. Comment lui dire… C'était assez délicat d'annoncer à une personne que vous lui en vouliez parce que durant deux mois elle ne vous avait pas appelée, surtout quand cette personne n'avait pas de raison de vous appeler. _

**Rien… **_Finit-elle par dire._

_A cet instant, Ryo fit demi-tour et lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Il planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens, si clairs. Alexis écarquilla de gros yeux, surprise par cet élan. Elle se reprit et dégagea son bras de son emprise, détournant le regard. _

**Dis-moi… **_Cette fois-ci, c'était réellement un murmure._

**Tu vas me prendre pour une idiote… **_Répondit Aly sur le même ton. _

**Pourquoi je te prendrais pour une idiote ?**

**Laisse tomber Ryo… **

**Je veux savoir. **

_Alexis releva les yeux et croisa à nouveau son regard. _

**Tu ne m'as pas appelé. **_Finit-elle par avouer._

**Je…Hein ? **

**Durant ces deux derniers mois, je n'ai ni reçu de mail ni d'appel. Je pensais pourtant qu'on était des amis… **

**Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne vois rien d'autre à dire. Je ne passe pas ma vie avec mon portable, je préfère voir les gens… **

_Alexis soupira. Il avait raison, pourquoi s'obstiner à vouloir un appel alors que l'on pouvait voir la personne ? Et dire qu'elle l'avait royalement envoyé dans les fleurs le matin même… _

**C'est moi qui suis désolée… Je suis vraiment une idiote. **

_Alexis lui adressa un maigre sourire et fit tourner ses talons, commençant à s'éloigner. Au dernier moment, Ryo l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers lui. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alexis ne bougea pas. C'était quoi ça ? Malgré la surprise, elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux, se laissant aller dans les bras de l'idole. Ryo rompit le baiser pour l'enlacer. Alexis n'en revenait pas. Ses idées se battaient dans son crâne, ce qui lui donnait un mal de tête affreux. Elle leva une main fébrile dans le dos du jeune homme, puis l'autre. Les deux restèrent l'un contre l'autre un bon moment. Ryo avait fermé les yeux. Aly les avaient bien grands ouverts. Pétrifiée par la personne qui se tenait derrière Ryo. A environ une dizaine de mètre, un autre jeune homme les observait, une expression déchirée sur le visage. Akanishi Jin._


	11. Chapter 11 Changement d'idée, provisoire

**CHAPITRE 11**

**A…ly ?**

_La voix, ayant cassé le silence pesant, ne venait ni de Ryo ni de Jin. La jeune française se détacha de l'étreinte de Ryo et se tourna vers le bâtiment. Yuki venait de sortir et regardait la scène d'un air éberlué. Alexis jeta un regard timide à Ryo. Celui-ci semblait gêné, pas au sens timide. Il ne regardait personne, ayant replacé ses mains dans ses poches, les sourcils légèrement froncés._

**Excuse-moi Aly. Je n'aurais pas du.**_ Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. _**Je t'appelle demain…**

**Ryo je…**

**Laisse tomber**_. Son ton se fit plus dur, sec. _**Ça ne signifiait rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.**

_Les mots eurent l'effet d'un poignard. Les yeux d'Alexis s'agrandirent. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans couler. Qu'était-ce ce sentiment ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi affectée par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer ? Elle aurait voulu lui poser des questions. Mais parfois, le courage ne suffit pas… Elle l'observa s'éloigner d'elle. Ryo passa à côté de Jin. Les deux idoles ne s'accordèrent aucun regard. Pas un seul mot._

_Alexis n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que s'était-il passé durant ces dernières minutes ? Jin s'avança vers elle, toute expression souffrante ayant disparut de son visage. Avait-elle rêvé ? Ou alors était-ce une image inventée par son esprit ? Le fruit de ses désirs ? Les diverses pensées se bousculaient dans la tête d'Aly. Un bourdonnement incessant se faisait entendre, rendant le bruit des pas de Jin comme des échos au loin…_

**Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ?!**_ Ce qui ramena Alexis à la raison fut le grognement que poussa Jin tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la française. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers Jin. Yuki se rapprocha à son tour._

**Et bien… Il est plutôt imprévisible celui-là…**_ Fit-elle en soupirant._

**On peut oublier ça ?**_ Yuki et Jin observèrent Alexis en silence. Leurs airs traduisant l'incompréhension. Alexis poursuivit, jetant à chacun des regards fugaces, absents. _**Il l'a dit lui-même. Ça ne signifiait rien. Il a agit sans réfléchir…**

**Aly… **_Tenta Yuki._

**Tu manges avec nous Jin ? **_Alexis avait besoin de changer d'air. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps à Jin pour le comprendre._

**Oui. Yuki me l'a proposé tout à l'heure…**_ Dit-il avec une voix de velours, apaisante et rassurante_**. ****J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**Bien sûr que non !****Au contraire !**_ Lança Aly, sur un ton un peu trop précipité. _**On attend d'autres personnes ?**

**Nous peut être ?**

_Les trois se tournèrent en entendant une voix féminine. Alexis sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Emmitouflée dans un joli manteau blanc, sa tignasse rousse cachée par un bonnet de la même couleur, Mizuki leur souriait allègrement. A ses côtés se tenaient Koyama, Shige et une jeune inconnue. _

_Le dernier invité à venir ne se fit pas attendre. Kazuya arriva en courant, tout en regardant sa montre._

**PILE A L'HEURE !**_ Cria t-il avec fierté._

_La troupe se mit directement en route. A l'unanimité, la soirée se passerait en premier lieu dans un fast-food, là encore le budget des deux jeunes femmes ne permettait pas de payer un grand restaurant… Ensuite, tout le monde migrerait vers les arcades de jeux vidéo et la soirée se terminerait avec un karaoké. Sur le chemin menant au fast-food, Alexis fit la connaissance de Kaede, la fille qui accompagnait Koyama. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle était la petite amie de celui-ci mais il n'en était rien. Elle s'avérait être la meilleur amie du NewS. Kaede avait un caractère bien trempé. Ses nombreux voyages à l'étranger lui avaient forgé une manière de parler franche, ce qui était agréable à entendre pour Aly. Kaede ne passait pas par quatre chemins pour donner le fond de sa pensée. _

_Ils entrèrent dans le fast-food. Mais alors qu'ils allaient s'assoir, Aly fut intriguée par un jeune homme, assis seul à une table. Ses traits, pourtant cachés par de grosses lunettes et une casquette, lui disaient quelque chose… Mais où l'avait-elle déjà croisé ? Elle s'interrogea un instant avant de se reporter sur le débat très intéressant que menaient Koyama et Kaede, pour savoir si un Johnny's était mieux payé qu'un top model… _

_Grrrraoouuwww… La table entière se tourna vers Alexis, écarquillant tous les yeux._

**Aly ? C'était ton estomac ça ??**_ Lança Jin, quelque peu affolé. _

**Hum…Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce midi…**_ Avoua t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné. _**Je…Je vais me racheter un hamburger…**

_Alexis se leva fébrilement, alors que les rires de ses amis retentissaient dans tout le restaurant. Elle s'avança vers les guichets où les employés s'ennuyaient plutôt qu'autre chose. Elle repensa à la queue incroyable qu'il y avait dans chaque fastfood de France. Mais très vite, elle se rappela du quartier dans lequel elle était. Même les stars avaient leur restaurant « pas chers » ? Le quartier étant plutôt aisé, il n'y avait pas grand monde aux tables… Perdues dans ses superbes réflexions, Alexis ne vit pas arriver le jeune homme et son plateau en face d'elle. Evidement, la collusion fut imminente… _

**Haaaaaa !! Désolée !!! Décidément je ne fais que ça, heurter les gens !!**_ Lança t-elle au pauvre homme qui ramassait ses frites éparpillées par terre. Alexis reconnut le gars qu'elle avait remarqué à leur arrivée._

**Ce…C'est rien !**_ Fit-il, visiblement plus concentré par ce qu'il y avait par terre que par la française. _

**Heu…Excusez-moi mais, on ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?**_ Tenta Aly en l'observant d'un regard intrigué, alors qu'il se releva pour la regarder. _

**Je ne pense pas non…**_ Son ton était précipité._

**J'aurais pourtant parié de… **

**Tacchon !**

_Alexis et le fameux Tacchon se tournèrent vers l'entrée du fast-food. La française reconnut le petit Yasuda Shota qui agitait les bras dans les airs. Attendez un peu, on rembobine ! Tacchon ?! Aly reporta son regard sur l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle croyait l'avoir déjà vu ! Tadayoshi Ohkura !! Mais alors qu'elle allait bégayer quelques mots inaudibles, Yasuda était déjà à leurs cotés._

**Eh ? On s'est déjà vu non ?**_ Lança t-il en observant Alexis, la bouche légèrement ouverte, ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin. _

**O…Oui, au magasin la dernière fois…**_ Répondit Alexis en lui adressant un sourire radieux. _

**Haaa !! C'est toi qui étais avec Ryo ! **

**Oui voila…**_ Le prénom de l'idole résonnait dans sa tête, le bourdonnement revenant peu à peu…_

**Huummm… Ha Kura-chan, désolé, je suis siii en retaaard…**_ Heureusement, les mimiques et le ton de Yasuda sortirent Aly de ses pensées moroses. _

**Oui tu es en retard ! Tu me dois des frites !!**_ Lança Ohkura, qui avait totalement changé de manière de parler, ce qui étonna Alexis. Alors que la minutes d'avant il avait été si gêné et timide, voila qu'il se mettait à rentrer dans le jeu de Yasuda. _

**Qu'est ce que tu ne ferais pas pour de la bouffe ! En plus tu es censé me payer le repas d'aujourd'hui je te rappelle !**

**Et bien ça sera ta punition pour être arrivé en retard…**

**Je suis sûr que tu avais un plan avant même que j'arrive pour ne pas payer…**

_Alexis assista à cet échange plus que comique sans parler. Elle les observa tour à tour s'envoyer gentiment des piques, jouant à qui ferait tomber l'autre. Mais la conversation fut écourtée par l'arrivée de Koyama, qui en réalité se rendait aux toilettes. Celui-ci s'étonna de la présence des deux Kanjani8. Il leur proposa de rejoindre leur table, ce qu'ils ne déclinèrent pas. Ainsi, Tadayoshi et Yasuda s'asseyaient tout les deux avec la troupe, saluant tout le monde au passage. Si Ohkura était occupé à engouffrer l'hamburger qu'il avait commencé, Yasuda parlait dans tout les sens. Sa voix aigue et toute mignonne se faisait bien entendre, et il s'habitua tout de suite aux conversations que la table avait. Alexis observait Ohkura. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait engouffrer un hamburger aussi énorme. Lui ne remarquait pas qu'il était épié, visiblement très concentré dans sa tache… _

_La soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Yasuda et Tacchon restèrent finalement jusqu'à la fin. Les jeux d'arcades firent des heureux, ou plutôt des heureuses ! Chaque homme voulant tester sa virilité, une course à qui ramènerait le plus de peluches avec les machines à pinces s'était lancée ! Vainqueurs ex aequo : Yasuda et Shige qui avaient réussi à amasser une bonne dizaine de peluches chacun. Les butins étaient tous dédiés aux filles, galanterie oblige. Alexis eut donc le droit aux peluches que Jin et Ohkura gagnaient. Une de la part du premier et deux du dernier. La peluche que Jin avait gagnée était un petit chat mauve aux gros yeux jaunes alors qu'Ohkura avait ramené une sorte de lapin et une bestiole non identifiée. Mizuki, qui avait gagné les peluches de Shige, se vanta d'en avoir beaucoup. Alexis lui lança qu'elle préférait miser sur la qualité que la quantité. Sa phrase fit légèrement sourire Jin. Le karaoké fut la partie la plus drôle de la soirée. Chanter aux côtés de Johnny's fut une expérience très intéressante ! Si des personnes come Yuki et Alexis avaient une belle voix, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde ! En effet, Kaede, qui s'était pourtant vantée d'être la reine du karaoké, criait dans le micro plutôt qu'autre chose. Mizuki détestait chanter. Elle ne pouvait pas toucher à un micro, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Alors elle s'amusait à filmer ou prendre des photos des autres qui s'égosillaient. Les tubes s'enchainèrent, Yuki et Kame chantèrent Ai Nante, Jin invita Aly à faire Don't U Ever Stop, ce qu'elle ne déclina pas ! Elle eut même droit à un morceau de chorée… Sur le coup, elle bénit Mizuki d'avoir apporté son appareil photo ! Elle se repasserait surement le déhanché de Jin une bonne cinquantaine de fois… ZUKKOKE OTOKOMICHI ! THE chanson pour délirer ! Tous se mirent à chanter en chœur dessus alors que les deux Kanjani8 faisaient la chorée. Très vite, Yuki et Aly, qui l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois dans leur chambre, se joignirent à eux. Les rires fusaient, les sourires restaient figés sur les visages. Alexis aurait voulu vivre cette scène pour l'éternité… Pour la première fois, elle se sentit réellement entre amis avec ces fameux Johnny's. _

**Quelle soirée… **

_Sur le chemin du retour Yuki, Alexis et Ohkura, qui n'habitait pas très loin de chez elles, marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, illuminée par quelques lampadaires. _

**J'ai été très heureux de cette soirée…**_ Fit Ohkura en souriant aux deux filles. Elles lui rendirent son sourire. _**J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à passer la soirée en compagnie de filles… Quand Shota m'a parlé de sortir manger un hamburger, ce n'est pas ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit en premier…**

_Les trois rirent doucement. Le silence retomba après ces paroles. Le froid titillant leurs visages blancs et autour d'eux la neige était assombrie par la nuit. Yuki frissonna avant de réengager la conversation._

**Quelle journée… Tout s'est passé si vite !**

**Hum… **_Alexis approuva, perdue dans ses pensées._

**Aly, tu vas l'appeler ? **

_La française leva ses yeux vers Ohkura. Durant leur sortie au karaoké, pendant que les autres chantaient, Aly avait lui parlé. De tout et de rien… La conversation s'était vite engagée vers Ryo, Ohkura étant l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait jugé bon de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé. _

**Il m'a dit qu'il m'appellera Mais honnêtement, j'en doute**_. Fit-elle en soupirant. _

**S'il te l'a dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le ferait pas…**_ Confia Tacchon. _

**Je verrais bien, mais s'il ne m'appelle pas, je ne le ferais pas. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux lui dire. **

**Aly, il n'a pas agit comme ça par hasard… **_Yuki s'immisça dans le dialogue._

**Oui mais explique-moi pourquoi il m'a dit que cela ne signifiait rien. Je ne sais plus quoi penser maintenant… Je…Comment je vais pouvoir le regarder sans me poser des questions…**

**Ne t'inquiète pas.**_ La voix d'Ohkura avait quelque chose d'apaisant, douce et chaleureuse. _**S'il a quelque chose à te dire, il le fera. Ryo est timide ! Il ne le laisse pas voir en se montrant quelques fois distant mais au fond, c'est un grand timide !**_ Devant les têtes ahuries de Yuki et Aly, Ohkura laissa échapper un petit rire. _**Je ne déconne pas ! Haaa…Si Ryo savait que je suis en train de balancer le vrai côté de sa personnalité…**

_Les rires repartirent de plus belle. Mais alors que les trois allaient s'engager dans une rue, Yuki s'arrêta d'un coup, ses yeux s'étant agrandis._

**Ce n'est pas Yamashita là bas ?**

_Ohkura et Alexis plissèrent les yeux pour identifier l'homme qui marchait au loin. _

**Ça m'a tout l'air d'être lui… Mais que fait-il ici ? Il n'habite pas du tout dans le coin !**_ Lança Ohkura d'un air perplexe._

**Suivons-le !**

_Alexis s'élança la première, suivie de près par Tacchon. Yuki pesta que ce n'était pas poli mais finit tout de même par les suivre. Le surveillé s'arrêta à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un magasin. Il y avait une enseigne devant mais de là où les trois étaient, ils ne percevaient pas ce qui y était inscrit. Yamapi frappa à la porte et on lui ouvrit tout de suite, il entra sans faire de bruit. Une fois que la rue fut déserte, nos trois compères se rapprochèrent. Ce qu'ils avaient pris pour un magasin était en fait une sorte de bar. Yuki poussa un couinement en lisant ce que la pancarte indiquait._

**J'ai entendu parler de ce bar ! C'est un des plus mal famés de Tokyo !**_ Lança t-elle dans la précipitation._

**Eeeeeeh ?!**_ Alexis et Ohkura n'en revenaient pas._

**Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici ?**_ Demanda Yuki, paniquée._

**On se calme… Il vient peut être voir quelque chose… Quelqu'un ! Il doit parler à quelqu'un !**_ Fit Ohkura qui cherchait une raison._

**Ou alors… Il a des liens avec des yakuza ! **

**Aly !**_ Grogna Yuki, qui n'aimait pas qu'on rigole avec son idole préférée (et oui, du point de vue de l'idole, ce n'est pas Kame !)_

**Quelqu'un vient ! **

_Les trois s'en allèrent en courant. Un fois à l'abri, Ohkura se retourna vers les filles._

**Tout ça est louche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient faire ici et j'aimerais le savoir… **

**Moi aussi. Yeah ! Menons une enquête !**_ Lança Alexis qui avait repris du poil de la bête. _

_Tacchon acquiesça en souriant. Yuki fronçait les sourcils mais ne s'exprimait pas. _

_Une fois arrivés devant le restaurant de Yuuki, qui était fermé pour l'heure, les filles remercièrent Ohkura d'avoir fait un petit détour pour les raccompagner. Celui-ci s'inclina et avant de partir, il leur confirma qu'il comptait bien savoir la présence de Yamapi cette nuit dans un bar si étrange… Si Alexis lui répondit qu'elle marchait dans son sens, ce ne fut pas le cas de Yuki, qui ne s'exprima pas. _

_Je marche sur un léger drap blanc. Si le velours ne me caressait pas les talons, je croirais à de la neige… Autour de moi, rien. Le néant. Tout est si lumineux, j'en ai mal aux yeux. Oh, une personne. Elle s'avance vers moi. Une ombre noire… « Aly… Aly… Vient Aly… » J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille… Ryo ! Ryo vient ! Ryo ! Je cours, je veux le rejoindre, je tends la main mais l'ombre s'éloigne. Non Ryo ne me laisse pas !! Ne t'en va pas ! L'ombre s'arrête. La personne se retourne. JIN !! Pourquoi me regarde t-il si méchamment ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Jin explique moi !! « Pourquoi ? » Il me pose une question… Pourquoi quoi ? « ALY VIENS !! » Encore la voix de Ryo. Jin parle, je n'entends rien… Sa voix est recouverte par les cris de Ryo. NE PARLEZ PAS EN MÊME TEMPS ! J'ai mal au crâne… Je m'écroule. Une légère mélodie me tire, me relève. M'éloigne. Et m'efface. _

_Alexis se réveilla en sursaut. Alors que la sueur perlait sur sa peau blanche, sa poitrine s'élevait et se rabaissait rapidement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Yuki, celle-ci dormait. Elle se rendit alors compte que son téléphone portable sonnait. Ordinary. Elle reconnut la même mélodie que dans le rêve qu'elle avait fait. C'était donc ça qui l'avait tiré du pays des songes… Lentement elle se leva et s'étira. Aly tendit la main vers son portable. Elle savait qui l'appelait. La musique était prédéfinie… _

**Aly ?**_ La voix de Ryo résonna dans le téléphone. Alexis brancha le kit main libre et sortit de la pièce pour ne pas déranger Yuki. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain._

**Oui.**_ Répondit-elle d'une voix assurée. La nuit portait conseil ?_

**Je t'appelle comme je te l'avais dit hier… **

**Je constate ça.**_ Lança t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme. _

**Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je…**

**Ryo. Arrête-toi s'il te plait. Répond à ma question et sois franc. J'ai besoin de ta réponse parce que je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tu seras franc ?**

… **Oui. Vas-y.**

**Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?**

…

**Ryo. Dis-le-moi… **

…

…

_Il y eut un long silence, il dura une bonne minute. _

**Parce que… **

…

**Je t'aime. **

_A nouveau un silence. Le cœur d'Alexis tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle aurait du s'y attendre, au fond, elle l'avait espéré non ? Mais pourquoi alors se sentait-elle aussi perdue ? Et pourquoi tremblait-elle ?_

**Aly…**_ La voix de Ryo était si douce, si fluide… Alexis ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur le visage du jeune homme. _

**Excuse-moi. **

**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser**_, fit-il en riant doucement_**, c'est moi qui suis le perturbateur non ?**

_Alexis se mit à rire doucement. _

**Je…Excuse-moi Ryo, pour l'instant je suis perdue… Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne dirais pas que tu m'es indifférent mais…mais…**

**Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre, je me trompe ?**

**Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?!**

**Tu t'énerves…**

**Ne joue pas avec moi… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. **

**Akanishi Jin.**

…

**C'est bien ce que je pensais. **

**Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !**

**Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?**

**Pour rien ! C'est toi qui m'énerve !**

**Excuse-moi.**

**Et arrête de t'excuser… **

**Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**J'ai un jour de congé, Yuki aussi. Mais elle va gentiment me lâcher pour aller faire les boutiques avec Kame.**

**Ha… **

**Et toi, tu fais quoi ? **_Demanda Alexis après quelques secondes de silence, d'une voix hésitante._

**J'ai pas mal de trucs de prévus… **

**Ha oui, j'avais oublié que tu travailles aujourd'hui. **

**Hum… Mais je ne fais rien de 13h à 15h. **

**Ha.**

…

…

**Ça te dérangerais qu'on sorte ensemble ?**

**Hein ?!**

**Non pas dans ce sens là Aly… **

**Haaa… Heu oui pourquoi pas ! **

**On se retrouve au parc alors ?**

**Oui ça me convient. Je vais te laisser, Yuki se réveille. A tout à l'heure Ryo !**

**Ja Ne Aly-chan… **

_Alexis raccrocha. Quelques secondes de plus au téléphone avec lui ne lui auraient pas été bénéfiques… Lentement, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur froid de la salle de bain. Elle arracha violement les écouteurs du kit main libre et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Des légers sanglots la parcoururent. Pourquoi ces larmes coulaient-elle ? N'aurait-elle pas du être heureuse de cette confession ? Au fond, elle appréciait énormément Ryo. Non. C'était plus que de l'amitié qu'elle ressentait à son égard… Mais alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui répondre ? Akanishi Jin. Le nom du KAT-TUN prononcé par le NewS retentissait dans la tête de la française. Etait-ce possible d'aimer deux hommes à la fois ? Elle en doutait… Mais son cœur balançait entre ces deux là. Elle aimait Jin pour sa joie de vivre pour sa chaleur et Ryo pour sa franchise, pour son côté mystérieux et sûr de lui. _

_La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Alexis ne l'entendit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Tomoko se précipita vers elle._

**Aly ?! Aly, ça ne va pas ?**

_A cet instant, Alexis releva la tête, observant la japonaise de ses yeux rouges. Elle lui sourit gentiment, se voulant rassurante._

**Ce n'est rien Tomoko… Juste un trop plein d'émotion… **

**Aly… Si tu as quoi que ce soit sur le cœur, dis-le-moi.**_ Fit Tomoko d'un ton sûr._

**Je crois que ces temps-ci j'ai un peu trop profité de la vie… J'avançais sans me poser de question, me disant qu'il ne se passait rien d'anormal mais… Au fond je savais que certaines personnes autour de moi souffraient et… Et aujourd'hui j'ai eu la confirmation. Ryo m'as appelé. **

**Je vois… Et que lui as-tu répondu ?**

**Que j'avais besoin de temps, que je devais réfléchir, des mots banals ! Je suis sûre qu'il pense que je n'en ai rien à faire…**

**Ne dis pas ça… **_Tomoko s'asseyait en tailleur à ses côtés. _**Tu ne peux pas deviner ce que les gens pensent, sauf si tu les connais réellement. Si Ryo tient vraiment à toi, il saura que tu lui as dit la vérité. Ne t'en fais pas.**

**Merci Tomoko… Haaa… Je passe pour l'adolescente qui se pose des questions sur la vie là…**

**Haha, non je te rassure, chaque femme a ses moments de faiblesse ! **

**Houuu… ça sent le vécu ça !**

_Alexis sursauta en entendant la voix. Elle leva les yeux vers la porte de la salle de bain et vit Yuki qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, lui adressant un grand sourire. Elle s'avança à son tour et s'asseyait en face d'Aly._

**Alors comme ça il s'est confessé ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt !**_ Lança t-elle en rigolant. _

**J'aurais préféré qu'il attende un peu, moi…**_ Maugréa Alexis._

**Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?**_ Demanda l'ainé._

**Je ne sais pas… D'un côté, j'aime beaucoup Ryo mais… Mes sentiments ne sont pas clairs. **

**Et Jin ? **

_Alexis soupira. On lui aurait dit deux ans auparavant qu'elle se lirait étroitement avec Akanishi Jin et Nishikido Ryo, elle aurait pouffé de rire ! Mais là, tout était réel… Et il faudrait bien faire un choix tôt ou tard. _

**Jin… Je… Je ne sais pas, Jin je le voyais comme un ami mais... Non en fait, c'est pareil, tout est flou.  
**

**Prend ton temps alors, laisse aller les choses et tu verras bien. Il ne faut pas se précipiter, sinon tu vas le regretter. **

**La voix de la sagesse… **_Fit Yuki en se moquant gentiment de Tomoko. _

_Les filles rirent ensemble avant de clore la conversation. Yuki avait rendez-vous tôt ce matin avec Kame pour une journée en amoureux. Tomoko devait préparer des livraisons à domicile et Alexis… Alors qu'elle allait se doucher, son portable retentit à nouveau…_

_**« I can taste that sweet LoveJuice »**_


	12. Chapter 12 With or Without You

Ha~ la bourre x)

Sumimasen. Mais cette semaine j'ai mon Bac blanc. (wouh l'excuse, nan j'vous assure c'est vrai xD)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

_Alexis hésita. Elle observa un instant, silencieusement, le fin portable blanc d'où émanait la douce chanson de LoveJuice. Avant que Jin ne tombe sur le répondeur, elle l'attrapa et décrocha._

**Moshi Moshi ? **

**Ha Aly ! J'ai cru que tu ne répondrais jamais !** _Dit Jin, visiblement en forme._

**C…C'est rien, j'étais … Dans la douche !** _Mentit-elle._

**Ha. Désolé de te déranger mais j'avais envie de te parler. J'ai reçu un coup de fil du boss ce matin.**

_Le boss, c'était Johnny Kitagawa, patron de la prestigieuse entreprise Johnny's & Associates. La française ne l'avait encore jamais vu, sans compter les photos qui circulaient sur le net. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pendule de la salle de bain. 8 :00 AM. Ce matin ?! Les Johnny's ne dormaient jamais ?_

**Hum…Et ? **

**Je vais être absent pendant deux semaines. Le groupe part pour Okinawa après-demain, un photobook d'après lui… **

**Tu pars pour deux semaines ?**

**Il n'y a pas que moi… Les NewS et les Hey ! Say ! JUMP aussi…**

_Aly ne répondit pas. Deux semaines, ce n'était pas la mort non ? Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle autant de peine à devoir les laisser pour 14 jours ? Les laisser ou le laisser ? _

**Hum…**

**Tu ne dis rien Aly…**

**Que veux-tu que je te dise ?** _Demanda t-elle en riant doucement._

**Je sais pas…Un truc du style… Non Jin ne pars pas ! Je vais vraiment m'ennuyer sans toi !**

**C'est quoi cette voix !! Je ne parles pas comme ça !** _Maugréa Alexis en entendant la voix de fillette que Jin avait pris. _ **Haaa… Je vais vraiment m'ennuyer sans les autres…**

**Et pas sans moi ?!**

**Non. Toi tu ne vas pas me manquer !** _Lança t-elle sur un ton ironique._

**Tu es sans cœur Aly ! Je te renie !**

**Tu me renie ? Mais je ne suis pas ta fille… **

**Et bien je te renie quand même ! **

**Bakanishi… **_Fit-elle en soupirant, un sourire sur les lèvres._

**Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois préparer le voyage, on a réunion au sommet ! J'espère que tu vas passer une bonne journée !**

**J'espère aussi… **

**Je sens que tu me caches des choses toi ! Mais je te questionnerais après, vu la tête que me fais Ueda, nous sommes en retard ! Ja ne Aly-chaaaaaaaan~ !**

_Alexis n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il raccrocha. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire. Il avait le don de la relaxer… _

_La matinée se déroula tranquillement. Dire qu'Alexis était sereine d'esprit serait un mensonge. Sa prochaine rencontre avec Ryo la triturait. Comment allait-elle pouvoir l'observer sans penser à tout ce qu'il y avait derrière ce voile ? _

_C'était un comble ! Pourquoi avait-elle eu l'idée de poser congé ce jour-là ?! Toute la matinée elle s'était trainée dans la salle de bain, avait mis une demi-heure à engloutir une malheureusement biscotte et était partie faire son jogging. Alors finalement, une certaine hâte se développa chez la française à l'idée de se retrouver avec Ryo. Elle se surprit à penser à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Sachant que Ryo n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui, ils n'iraient pas à l'autre bout du pays… En revanche c'est ce qu'il allait bientôt faire ! Okinawa… L'île était si loin de Tokyo. Penser toute cette tribu éloignée d'elle ne lui réchauffait pas le cœur… _

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Encore cet affreuse aiguille. Alexis leva les yeux vers l'horloge du restaurant. 12h45. Il était temps de partir… La jeune femme attrapa son sac en bandoulière et sortit avant d'enfourcher son vélo. Histoire d'oublier tout autour d'elle, Aly prit soin de disposer les écouteurs de son mp3 dans ses oreilles. La musique commença, douce et apaisante. Sylvia de LoveHolic. L'univers dans lequel la française évoluait sembla s'évaporer peu à peu. Le vélo la guidait, une sorte de pilote automatique. Et elle repensa. A toutes les choses qui lui étaient arrivées… Comment une vie pouvait-elle basculer ainsi du jour au lendemain ? Son arrivée au Japon. Son départ de France. Pourquoi était-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ? Si loin de son frère, si loin de… _

_La vue du grand portail sortit Alexis de ses pensées. Lentement elle s'arrêta et posa un pied à terre. Le froid de l'hiver lui titillait les joues, les faisant virer au rose. Une légère brise s'amusait à cache-cache dans ses longs cheveux ondulés. Elle déposa son vélo sur l'emplacement qui lui était réservé et avança vers le portail du parc. Il était fermé. Timidement, elle leva sa main gantée et la posa sur un des barreaux, avant de le pousser. La porte s'ouvrit sans peine et Alexis avança. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci. Les enfants étaient surement à la cantine en train de savourer un repas chaud, les amoureux travaillaient tout les deux, chacun pensant à l'autre malgré la distance, et la grand-mère nourrissait son chien et criant gentiment à son mari qu'il était l'heure de manger. Alexis se risqua à marcher sur la neige qui recouvrait la pelouse. _

**Tu vas être toute mouillée… **

_La douce voix fit tressaillir la française. Elle savait qu'il était arrivé, elle l'avait vu approcher. Il se tenait juste derrière elle, gardant une certaine distance. Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui et risqua à le regarder dans les yeux._

**Bonjour…** _Fit-elle d'une petite voix, avant d'enfouir ses lèvres sous son écharpe._

**Bonjour.** _Il lui sourit._

_L'atmosphère était étrange. Bien que la gêne n'était pas présente, aucun des deux n'épprouvait le besoin de parler. Ryo détourna les pieds et se mis à marcher. Alexis le suivit avant de se retrouver à ses côtés._

**Il fait beau aujourd'hui.** _Fit-il pour meubler la conversation._

**Hum…** _Alexis leva les yeux et observa le ciel bleu qui se mariait avec la neige lumineuse._

_Ryo laissa échapper un léger rire. Aly tourna des yeux étonnés vers lui. Il tourna la tête et l'observa un instant._

**Notre conversation est passionante…** _Fit-il remarquer._

**Tu n'as pas tord… **

_Ce ne fut pas la remarque qui y changea grand-chose. Le silence retomba et ce fut Alexis qui rit la première cette fois-ci._

**C'est étrange… Tu vas peut être me trouver trop franche mais… Je ne suis pas gênée d'être avec toi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous ne parlons pas !**

_Et ce fut au tour de rire de faire de gros yeux (oui ça lui arrive). _

**En effet, tu dis ce que tu penses. Et si on allait manger au lieu de marcher comme ça ?** _Demanda t-il en passant devant elle._

_Aly acquiesa de la tête et lui sourit allègrement. Il lui rendit son sourire et tout les deux entrèrent dans un charmand petit restaurant. Ils s'installèrent sur une table assez isolée des autres dont Alexis aurait parié qu'elle était réservée aux couples… Elle ne broncha tout de même pas._

**J'ai appris que vous partiez pour Okinawa…** _Fit-elle lorsque le plat principal arriva._

**En effet ! C'est très étrange comme convocation… Enfin, je ne m'y attendais pas. On avait pourtant énormément de choses de prévues durant ces semaines là, dont un concert… **_Répondit-il en attaquant ce qui était dans l'assiette_.

**Oui c'est bizarre… Surtout que vous êtes nombreux à y aller !**

**Hum… Qui te l'a dit ?**

**Tu veux vraiment savoir ?**

**Non.** _Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire._

**Et concrètement, vous allez faire quoi ?**

**Johnny-san a parlé d'un photobook, mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il ai demandé aux autres groupes de venir… Enfin, on verra bien !**

**Je vais m'ennuyer sans vous…** _Dit Aly en esquissant un sourire malicieux._

_Ryo leva les yeux de son repas et l'observa, avant de sourire à son tour. _

**J'ai une question à te poser Ryo… **

**Je t'écoute. **

**Yamapi a été absent durant 3 jours il y a un petit bout de temps. En fait, c'est arrivé juste avant notre arrivée, à moi et Yuki, à la Johnny's.**

**C'est vrai. **

**J'aimerais savoir…Enfin…Personne ne s'est inquiété de son absence ?**

**Si bien sûr. **Après avoir réfléchis et remit ses idées en place, Ryo répondit. **Nous avons demandé à Johnny-san où il était, il nous as répondu qu'il avait pris quelques jours de repos. **

**Hum…Je vois.**

_Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Pourquoi Johnny-san ne s'était-il pas inquiété de l'absence de Yamapi ? Pire, pourquoi avait-il dit aux autres que Yamapi était volontairement absent ? Personne ne savait qu'il était chez Yuuki-san. Alexis se promit d'en parler au détective Ohkura._

_Le repas passa. Mais à force, de bavarder, ils ne firent pas attention à l'heure. Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure à Ryo. Il confia à Aly qu'il aurait voulu lui montrer quelque chose mais que son temps restreint le lui empêchait. _

**Allez !! Dis-moi !! **

**Nooon !! Lâche-moi !! **

_Ils étaient revenus au parc, plus rempli qu'à l'heure précédente. Aly sautillait joyeusement autour de Ryo, essayant de lui soutirer des informations. Mais Nishikido était déterminé à ne rien lui dire. _

**Dis-moi sinon...**

**Sinon quoi ?!** _Lança Ryo avec un regard de défi._

_Aly regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle s'avança sur la neige. Elle s'accroupit et fit dos au jeune homme. Intrigué, il s'approcha et se pencha sur elle. Sans crier garde, Alexis, qui avait sentit sa présence, se retourna et lui écrasa une boule de neige sur la figure._

**Dis. Moi. Tout.** _Murmura t-elle. _

**T…V…M…L…P…**

**Hein ?** _Fit-elle en retirant sa main du si beau visage. Elle réfréna un éclat de rire en le voyant tout blanc. Il s'essuya son visage avec ses mains et lança un regard furibond à Aly._

**TU VAS ME LE PAYER !!!!!** _Cria t-il avant d'éclater de rire. _

_Alexis sursauta et tomba littéralement sur les fesses, se retrouvant assise sur la neige. Ryo se mit à son tour à faire une boule de neige, avant de la lui lancer sans scrupule._

**HAHA ! On va voir qui sera le plus fort ! **

**Surement pas toi ! Tu ne pourras pas viser et lancer la boule en même temps…C'est bien connu, les mecs ne savent pas faire deux choses à la fois !** _Lança Aly en se relevant. _

_Pour toute réponse, elle reçu à nouveau de la neige sur son manteau. Elle lui lança un regard de braise à vous faire fondre cette nappe blanche avant de le mitrailler de bouboules faites maisons. Ryo répliquait bien sûr… _

**Ce n'est pas juste !! Tu lances beaucoup plus fortement que moi !**

_Ryo se rapprocha d'elle, ils étaient tout les deux l'un en face de l'autre, l'une observant le jeune homme avec une moue mécontente, l'autre avec un léger sourire narquois dessiné sur les lèvres. Ils étaient vraiment proches… Si bien que de loin on aurait dit qu'ils se touchaient. Aly soutint son regard. Ryo leva un sourcil._

**Tu lâche jamais le morceau ?** _Demanda t-il en élargissant son sourire._

**Jamais !**

_Ryo se mit à rire doucement_.

**C'est bien gentil de s'amuser mais… Il est l'heure. **

**Tu m'abandonnes ?** _Demanda Aly en souriant, défiante_.

**Tu préfères que je reste ?**

**C'est une question piège ?**

**Qui pose les questions ?**

**Moi bien sûr.**

**C'est bien ce que je pensais.** _Soupira Ryo en détournant son regard._ **Princesse…**

_Alexis frissonna. La dernière fois que Ryo l'avait appelé ainsi, leurs rapports n'étaient pas aussi bons qu'à l'instant présent. Princesse… Elle se souvenait également que Jin aimait l'appeler comme cela. Aly rougit. Elle se trouva honteuse de penser à Jin alors qui Ryo était en face d'elle._

**Tu es toute rouge…** Fit _remarquer le jeune homme et souriant légèrement._

**Et toi tu vas être en retard…** _Maugréa t-elle en se mordant les lèvres._

**Ha ! Tu veux que je m'en aille ?! D'accord… **

_Ryo tourna talons et s'apprêta à s'en aller pour de bon. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Il observa par-dessus son épaule et vit Alexis, tête penchée, les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage, qui l'avait agrippé par le manteau._

**En fait… Reste.** _Murmura t-elle._

_Ryo soupira mais pas d'agacement. Il se retourna et releva la tête d'Alexis en posant un doigt sur son front._

**Tu es très indécise… **

**Pardon.**

_Nishikido laissa à nouveau échapper un rire cristallin. Il observa sa montre. L'heure indiquait qu'il était déjà en retard. Bah ! Ça pouvait attendre non ? Non bien sûr que ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Seulement il était trituré par le désir de rester aux côtés de la française et d'aller travailler. _

**Pardon Ryo, tu devrais aller travailler…** _Finit par dire la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire éclatant. _

_Ryo ne put résister à ce visage, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira contre lui, l'enlaçant. _

**Je m'excuserais après mon geste.** _Murmura t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans la chevelure d'Aly._

_Cette dernière ne broncha pas. Elle posa son front contre le cou du jeune homme. Cherchant un peu de chaleur, de tendresse… Et sans prévenir, des larmes coulèrent. _

**Aly… Tu pleurs…** _Fit remarquer Ryo, toujours en murmurant._

**Je m'excuserais après…** _Répondit Alexis entre deux sanglots_.

_Tout le poids accumulé durant ces derniers mois retombait tout d'un coup. L'affection que lui apportait Ryo était comme une délivrance pour elle. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas garder tout cela au fond d'elle en présence du jeune homme. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer tous ces doutes. _

_L'idée d'arriver en retard à son travail avait été totalement rayé de l'esprit de Ryo. Si un génie s'était présenté devant lui et lui aurait demandé d'exhausser un vœu, il aurait répondu qu'il voulait arrêter le temps. Ryo ne se faisait pas de fausses idées sur les sentiments d'Aly. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, au sens figuré comme propre._

_Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Alexis laissait couler ses larmes et Ryo avait fermé les yeux, écoutant la jeune femme pleurer. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la française recula doucement. Elle risqua un regard sur Ryo qui lui souriait gentiment._

**Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne prends pas cet élan d'affection comme une déclaration… Je vois bien que tes idées ne sont pas ordonnées…** _Fit-il avec un ton doux et apaisant._

**Merci Ryo… **

**Ce n'est rien… Bon, tu vas devoir me repayer un pull avec toutes ces larmes, par contre…** _Dit-il ironiquement, faisant rire la jeune femme. _

_Ryo s'excusa, il devait réellement partir. Avec vingt minutes de retard, il arriverait à trouver une excuse mais au-delà, ça serait plus difficile. Aly le laissa partir, l'observant en silence s'éloigner. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, elle se laissa tomber dans la neige, écartant bras et jambes. Un beau sourire perla sur ses lèvres. Comme si ces larmes l'avaient délivré de quelque chose…_

**Je pars aussi Aly !**

_Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis que Yuki avait annoncé à la française qu'elle aussi partait pour Okinawa, photographie oblige. Une semaine d'ennui ? Pas totalement. Les premiers jours avaient été durs. Elle était habituée à recevoir des appels de Jin tôt le matin. Elle aimait lorsque Ryo lui envoyait des mails avec seulement trois mots. Bavarder avec Yuki lui donnait courage et force pour affronter les journées. Et tout les NewS et KAT-TUN qui étaient partis eux aussi… Qu'allait-elle faire ? Alors qu'elle se croyait complètement désespérée, au bout d'une semaine son portable avait retentit. Elle avait consulté le mail qu'elle venait de recevoir et à sa grande surprise…Ohkura ! Heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles du Kanjani8, elle s'était empressée de lui répondre. Tout les deux s'étaient retrouvés en ville pour manger quelque chose, ils avaient vite été rejoints par Yasuda, Subaru et Maruyama, qu'elle fut enchantée de rencontrer. Maru était l'homme le plus drôle qu'elle ait pu voir dans sa courte vie. Il s'était montré plutôt distant au départ, mais à peine s'étaient-ils parlés un peu qu'il l'avait fait rire aux éclats. Plus tard, Mizuki, qui s'ennuyait elle aussi, les avait rejoint. Subaru aussi était moins timide qu'à leur première rencontre. Alexis aimait ses sautes d'humeur. Un instant il pouvait être très calme et écouter les autres mais quand il parlait, tout le fast-food l'entendait ! Exprimant souvent son mécontentement par des : Oi ! Oi ! Oi ! Yasuda était toujours aussi mignon et Alexis se jura qu'elle apporterait son barbecue la prochaine fois, histoire de le faire rôtir et de le manger après… Il était vrai qu'il avait des tendances étranges. Mizuki se risqua à lui demander si oui ou non il était réellement gay. Yasu avait répliqué par des énormes : JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! Que tout le restaurant avait entendu bien évidemment… _

_Mais alors que l'ambiance était au beau fixe, Alexis écarquilla des yeux effrayés en voyant entrer une certaine personne dans le fast-food. Comme s'il était une apparition, elle se leva et le questionna du regard. Il était trempé, ses vêtements dégoulinants, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Qu'il trouva. Ryo s'approcha d'Alexis en titubant. Il avait visiblement courut sous la pluie et pas à l'allure d'une tortue…_

**Al…Aly… C…C'est Jin…Il…**

**Ryo ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!** _Yasuda s'était levé à son tour._

**Aly !! Jin a eu un accident ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais, tu ne répondais pas…**

_Alexis jeta un regard furtif à son téléphone portable. Plus de batterie. Mizuki fit constater qu'en plus, il n'y avait pas de réseau, ce qui était pour le moins étrange… _

**Que…Ryo explique-moi…** _Fit Aly en plantant son regard azur dans le sien si noir_.

**On…On était à Okinawa et…Les KAT-TUN prenaient des photos sur un quai… Jin a dérapé, je sais pas comment, c'est arrivé si vite !! Il…Il a été envoyé d'urgence à Tokyo en hélicoptère, je viens d'arriver, il doit être en salle opératoire…**

**M…Mais Ryo, que…qu'est ce qu'il a ??!! Ryo dis-moi !!** _Aly hurlait._ _Sa tête tournait. Les choses étaient soudainement si floues…_

**Il est tombé sur la tête ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a !** _Finit par dire Ryo, paniqué lui aussi. Alexis laissa échapper un cri d'effroi. _

_Elle demanda l'adresse de l'hôpital avant de sortir en courant. Ryo la suivit, les autres aussi mais de loin. _

_La pluie tombait à flot. Provoquant la fonte de la neige si lumineuse. Les routes étaient submergées par un léger voile blanc, que formaient les gouttelettes en venant s'écraser sur le sol. Le peu de monde qui restait dehors se dépêchait d'aller trouver refuge. Aly ne bougeait plus, perdue dans ses pensées. La pluie venant s'écraser sur elle. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un la tirer par le bras. Surprise, elle tourna légèrement les yeux. Ryo. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il pleurait. Elle rêvait. Surement. L'eau sur le visage du jeune homme ne devait qu'être les gouttes de pluie… Pourtant, les paroles qu'il prononça semblèrent douloureuses._

**Aly… Reste avec moi… Il…Il va s'en sortir…**

_Bien sûr qu'Aly le voulait ! Bien sûr qu'elle voulait rester à ses côtés ! _

**Non.** _Mais ses lèvres décidèrent autrement et la négation sonna lourdement. _**Il a besoin de moi.**

_Et sans dire davantage, elle retira son bras de l'emprise et s'éloigna en courant. A mesure qu'elle avançait, ses larmes coulaient sur son visage, se mêlant à la pluie. Pourquoi coulaient-elles les idiotes ?! Elle n'entendit pas le murmure de Ryo._

**Moi aussi… J'ai besoin de toi.**


	13. Chapter 13 Démons passés ou présents ?

Le chapitre commence par la chanson Shallow Sleep d'Hyde que j'ai écouté en écrivant. Je vous conseille d'en faire de même pour votre lecture !

Chapitre 13. Portera t-il bonheur ?

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

**Je t'ai aperçu. Au-delà du cours de temps. Une pièce que nous avons partagée. Seulement ma mémoire est une brume légère. Oubliant ce que l'on a dit. J'ai doucement tendu ma main. Et à ce moment parfait. Vous avez disparu - Je t'ai perdu de nouveau. Dans un sommeil peu profond j'ai rêvé que je te voyais. Juste comment je me suis souvenu de. Débordant de tendresse. Et quelque part dans le calme. Un sentiment que rien n'avait jamais changé. Ta présence près de moi avant que je ne me réveille. Je t'ai aperçu. Un moment trop bref. Avant que la lumière du jour apparaisse  
Mais mon cœur bat si vite. Peut-être nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau. Dans un sommeil peu profond j'ai rêvé que je te voyais. Juste comment je me suis souvenu de. Débordant de tendresse. Et quelque part dans le calme. Un sentiment que rien n'avait jamais changé. Ta présence près de moi avant que je ne me réveille. Je te vois - jusqu'à ce que je me réveille du sommeil léger. Un artiste sans un pinceau. Ne peut pas peindre sur la toile. Sans ta présence - il n'y a aucune couleur. Un paysage incolore. Dans un sommeil peu profond j'ai rêvé que je te voyais. Juste comment je me suis souvenu de. Débordant de tendresse. Et quelque part dans le calme. Un sentiment que rien n'avait jamais changé Ta présence près de moi avant que je ne me réveille. Je te vois - Shallow Sleep. [Shallow Sleep – Hyde]**

**Jin… **

_Dans un murmure déchirant, Aly posa une main sur la vitre la séparant de l'idole. Allongé sur un lit blanc, il demeurait endormi, coupé du monde. Fatiguée, mouillée jusqu'aux os et apeurée, Aly l'observait d'un œil paniqué, scrutant chacun de ses détails. Il portait un bandage au niveau du front, ses bras nus étaient recouverts d'égratignures et une profonde entaille lui coupait la joue en deux. _

_Ryo entra à son tour dans la pièce voisine à celle où était allongé le KAT-TUN. Il observa les personnes présentes. Yuki était aux côtés d'Aly, ses mains rapprochées contre sa poitrine. Kame avait posé une main sur son épaule mais ne lâchait pas son compagnon du regard. Assis sur des chaises, le reste des KAT-TUN semblait effondré. Et dans l'ombre d'un angle, on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de Yamashita. Celui-ci releva la tête à l'entrée de Ryo, qui lui jeta un bref coup d'œil mais ne s'attarda pas. Il s'avança aux côtés d'Aly. _

**Ryo… **

_Le concerné sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle prononce son prénom. Il tourna ses yeux vers elle mais Aly ne quittait pas Akanishi du regard._

**Ryo… Dis-moi qu'il va se réveiller… **

_Une flèche transperça le cœur de Ryo. Le ton de la jeune femme avait été si désespéré qu'il avait même réussi à ressentir de la jalousie à cet instant. Il s'en voulut à la minute suivante. Mais que devait-il répondre ? Oui il va se réveiller et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ? Malheureusement il n'était pas médecin et ne connaissait pas l'état de son ami… Il ne répondit donc pas, ce qui fit frissonner Aly. Elle posa sa deuxième main sur la vitre, comme si elle voulait la pousser, rejoindre Jin, lui ordonner de se réveiller, que le jeu était terminé, qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle à tout ça… Un médecin entra dans la pièce. Tous se retournèrent vers lui, sauf Aly, toujours captivée par le corps endormi de Jin._

**J'aimerais parler à monsieur Kamenashi.** _Fit-il sur un ton qui ne rassurait personne._

_Kame s'avança. A leur arrivée, il s'était montré comme porte-parole, il était normal que le docteur veuille parler à lui seul. Yuki se tourna vers Aly et passa son bras autour des épaules de la française. Aly sentit ses larmes monter, mais ne les laissa pas couler. Ryo assistait, impuissant, à la scène. Il détourna son regard et alla s'assoir aux côtés de Koki._

_Kame revint quelques minutes plus tard. Tous se levèrent et s'approchèrent de lui. Yuki se retourna mais Alexis ne bougeait toujours pas._

**Son état est stable. Mais il est toujours dans le coma. Ils ne veulent rien tenter pour l'instant, ce serait trop dangereux. **

_Coma. Le mot résonnait tel un poignard dans l'esprit d'Aly. Coma. Elle l'avait entendu un nombre incalculable de fois par le passé. Coma. Des images lui revinrent sans crier garde. Coma. « Alex ! Viens voir ! » Coma. « Tu vas rester sagement avec ton frère d'accord ? On part pendant quelques semaines en voyage. On reviendra vite ! » Coma. Une ambulance, des cris, des larmes. Coma._

**Aly ? Aly tu vas bien ? **

_Alexis entendait Yuki l'appeler. Mais sa voix résonnait comme un écho, se perdant contre les parois de son cerveau. Une larme s'échappa du blanc de ses yeux, coulant doucement contre sa joue. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle s'était promis d'être forte. De ne plus pleurer… Et voila qu'en l'espace d'un mois, elle laissait ses larmes s'échapper facilement. _

**Aly…**

_La voix la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle leva ses yeux, à présent rouges, vers Ryo. Celui-ci l'observait avec compassion, ne sachant trop que faire. Lentement, la française laissa ses larmes couler une par une. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, saisit son pull d'une main frêle et maladroite avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Les sanglots furent plus rapides. La salle était silencieuse, observant la pauvre petite française. Yamapi sortit de l'ombre et montra l'exemple à tout le monde en quittant de la pièce. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus personne, Ryo leva sa main et la posa dans les cheveux d'Aly, lui caressant doucement la racine. _

**Ça va aller… **

_Alexis accentua l'étreinte. Comme si elle voulait se perdre contre lui, disparaitre dans sa chair. La vie ne la laisserait donc jamais en paix ? Devrait-elle toujours lutter contre ses démons ? Ryo pencha sa tête, laissant son visage se perdre dans les mèches brunâtres de la femme, humant la douce odeur de son parfum citronné. Il ferma les yeux, laissant ses pensées se calmer. Alexis pleurait toujours. Bien plus que la dernière fois. Ses joues étaient trempées, ses yeux rouges, ses lèvres tremblaient, goûtant chaque larme salée comme un supplice. _

**Merci Ryo…** _Murmura t-elle, épuisée par tant de sentiments._

**Je l'emmène, elle a besoin de se reposer…**

_Ryo était sortit de la pièce, portant la française dans ses bras. Blottie contre lui, elle dormait profondément, s'agrippant pourtant au pull du NewS. _

**Tu es sûr ? ça ne te dérange pas ?**

_Yuki lui posait ces questions là parce qu'elle avait prévu de dormir chez Kame. Ryo avait tout de suite proposé d'emmener Alexis chez lui, renchérissant qu'il n'en profiterait pas (xD)._

**D'accord, je te la laisse… Je l'appellerais demain.**

_Yuki s'éloigna, attirant Kame avec elle. Les deux disparurent bientôt à l'angle d'un couloir. Ryo se mit à marcher, tenant toujours Aly dans ses bras. Qu'elle paraissait fragile dans cette position... Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Yamapi qui avançait vers lui. Celui-ci semblait ailleurs et passa à ses côtés sans même lever les yeux à son égard. Ryo se tourna lentement et observa le dos de son ami s'éloigner._

**Qu'est ce qui va pas avec lui…**_Grommela t-il lorsque Yamapi disparu._

_Une fois arrivé chez lui, Ryo déposa Alexis sur son canapé. Elle s'était réveillée pendant le trajet mais demeurait toujours silencieuse, le regard perdu. Alors qu'il s'éloignait vers sa cuisine, elle se redressa et finit par s'assoir, scrutant chaque détail de l'appartement du chanteur. Il revint bientôt avec deux verres d'eau, lui tendit un et s'assit sur un fauteuil, en face d'elle. Ryo jeta un regard furtif à l'horloge sur la table de salon. 03 :16. _

_Un soupir d'Aly fit sursauter Ryo. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit doucement._

**Je crois que je vais devoir t'acheter pas mal de pull… **_Fit-elle en élargissant son sourire. Néanmoins Ryo regretta que ce sourire ne fût pas aussi vrai qu'il se voulait être._

**N'en prend pas l'habitude.**_ Ryo laissa échapper un rire léger et cristallin avant de s'appuyer complètement contre le dossier de canapé, soupirant._** On n'est pas épargnés ces temps-ci… **

**Je suis épuisée… **_Alexis répondit au quart de tour au soupir de Ryo. Elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens._ **Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? Sans compter l'accident… **

_Ryo hésita un moment. Le voyage n'avait pas été glorieux, tous les groupes étaient épuisés ces derniers temps. Et l'approche du fameux countdown ne les rassurait pas. _

**Ce n'était pas très gai… Pi a fait la gueule pendant tout le séjour, ça revenait, pour moi, à être seul dans la chambre de l'hôtel ! Koyama était malade, j'avoue que sa voix m'a manqué, je n'y aurais jamais cru… Les autres… Ils étaient normaux, mais pas en grande forme… On n'a pas beaucoup discuté… **

**Hummm…** _Alexis fit rouler ses yeux azur vers la baie vitrée de l'appartement. C'était une manie chez les Johnny's d'en avoir une ? Il fallait dire que la vue sur les lumières de Tokyo était magnifique…_ **Yamapi est bizarre… Non ? **

**En effet. Depuis quelques semaines, il est distant. J'ai beau lui poser des questions, il me répond que tout va bien…**

_« Mamooriiitaiiii… » Les sonneries prédéfinies, ça connaissait Aly ! Elle s'empara de son portable bien planqué dans la poche de son pantalon et appuya sur le bouton vert._

**Ohkura ? **_Questionna t-elle, en souriant légèrement à Ryo qui faisait une moue intriguée._

**Ha…Aly-chan !**

**Hum oui c'est moi…**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu décroches en fait ! Tu n'es plus à l'hôpital ?**

**Non. Je suis chez Ryo…**

**Ha oui Ryo…RYO ?!** _Demanda t-il sous l'effet de la surprise. Ryo qui avait entendu le cri de son ami d'où il était, ne put s'empêcher de rire._

**Calme-toi… Il s'est juste passé pas mal de choses… Je te raconterais …**

**Pas de bêtises ne ?**

**Pas de…Eh ? Mais qu'est ce que tu vas penser toi !** _Fit Aly en explosant de rire. Parler à Ohkura était bénéfique._

**Hummm…** Malgré _la réponse de la française, il n'était pas convaincu._ **Alors, comment s'en sort Akanishi ? **

**Il est dans le coma.** _Le visage d'Alexis s'assombrit, elle ramena ses fines jambes contre elle et posa son menton sur ses genoux. _

_La conversation téléphonique dura un moment. Alexis expliqua finalement pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée chez Ryo. Ce dernier restait silencieux, ne lâchant pas la française du regard. Lorsqu'elle eut raccroché, il se leva et s'assit à ses côtés. Tout en s'étirant, il leva les yeux vers son plafond. Alexis l'imita. _

**T'as qu'à dormir dans mon lit… Je prendrais le canapé… **

_Aly tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, il fit de même. Elle esquissa un fin sourire et acquiesça. Elle était trop fatiguée pour refuser l'offre. _

_La nuit d'Aly fut très courte. Elle ne du dormir qu'une heure et l'image de Jin dans le lit d'hôpital la hantait. Vers 5h, elle se leva et s'approcha à pas de loup du salon, puis de Ryo, qui dormait profondément dans le canapé. Silencieusement, elle s'accroupit juste devant son visage et l'observa, examinant chacun de ses détails. Il était apaisant de le regarder dormir. Ses yeux fermés, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, ses doux cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses joues… Alexis se rapprocha à nouveau. Hésitante, elle se pencha et posa son front contre le sien. Pendant quelques secondes, elle garda les yeux fermés, crispée, de peur qu'il se réveille à ce contact. Il resta plongé dans son sommeil. _

_Le soleil perça à travers les rideaux du salon. Ryo revint à lui doucement. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir qu'une personne l'avait rejointe pendant son sommeil ! Blottie contre lui, Aly était recroquevillée sur le rebord du canapé, endormie. Il sourit légèrement et se pencha pour souffler dans son oreille. La jeune femme grogna avant de changer de côté…La chute du canapé ne pu être évitée ! Elle s'étala contre le parquet du salon et se releva aussitôt, paniquée. _

**Que…Que s'est-il passé ??** _Demanda t-elle en voyant Ryo._

**Je te retourne la question… Tu n'étais pas censée dormir dans mon lit ?** Répondit-il avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

_Les souvenirs revinrent à la française et son teint vira au rouge pivoine. _

**Ex…Excuse-moi…Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…**_Balbutia t-elle en regardant ailleurs._

**Tout le plaisir est pour moi… **_Ryo se leva et tourna autour d'elle, cherchant son regard. _

_Alexis, plus que gênée, le repoussa gentiment en rigolant. Il était déjà 10h. Bien sûr, les activités des Johnny's étaient stoppées pour la journée, ce qui leur laissait le temps d'aller voir Jin à l'hôpital. _

_Deux semaines passèrent. Les journaux se régalaient. Akanishi Jin dans le coma. L'idole va-t-elle se réveiller ? Les KAT-TUN peuvent-il continuer ainsi ? La Johnny's Jimusho va-t-elle perdre un pilier ? Les gros titres fusaient, tous plus écœurants que les autres. Alexis faisait mine de ne rien voir, lorsqu'elle passait devant les stands de presse. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Chaque jour elle avait été voir Jin. Elle avait enfin pu l'approcher, lui murmurer de revenir… Mais il sombrait toujours dans le coma. Et chaque minute de plus rendait Alexis anxieuse, comme si le même scénario qu'elle avait déjà vécu quelques années auparavant se renouvelait. Ryo l'accompagnait souvent mais il restait en retrait, ne voulant pas déranger. Alexis lui devait beaucoup de moment de réconfort. Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des sautes d'humeur, elle pouvait s'énerver ou s'effondrer. Mais il suffisait que Nishikido pose une main sur son épaule pour la calmer. _

_Le countdown approchait, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine. Alexis avait été invitée à une grande fête organisée, après l'évènement, dans un club. Il y aurait une grande partie des Johnny's, et une tenue correct était exigée ! Bien sûr, l'approche de l'évènement enchantait chaque jeune femme. Aly, Yuki, Mizuki et Kaede se faisaient un plaisir à aller faire les magasins pour trouver la robe qui ferait chavirer les cœurs de ces hommes… Yuki ayant eu le droit à une prime de Noël, elle et Aly allaient pouvoir en profiter pour être enfin à la hauteur de leurs amies au niveau vestimentaire ! Alexis avait bien évidemment pensé à la robe qu'elle avait vue dans le luxueux magasin et que Ryo lui avait gentiment forcé à essayer, mais le jeu de faire les magasins réservait vite des surprises et on n'était pas à l'abri de trouver quelque chose d'encore plus sublime. Toutes ces activités arrivaient même à faire oublier le sort de Jin à Aly. Se retrouver entre filles relaxait la française qui pouvait enfin envisager de penser à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes de cœur. A la fin de cette semaine consacrée aux préparatifs de la fête, chacune avait trouvé une robe à son goût. Elles n'avaient pas craqué sur de la haute couture non plus mais leurs choix étaient très élégants. Kaede avait été la première à trouver chaussure à son pied. Une robe légère lui arrivant un peu plus bas que les genoux et lui laissant les épaules découvertes l'attira. D'un tissu vert émeraude, il y avait une sorte de corset noir à la taille, illustré par de petites spirales de velours. Des talons noirs assortis au corset accompagnaient le tout. Mizuki avait trouvé une très originale, de base blanche, il y avait un large pan de tissu noir partant de l'unique bretelle et arrivant au niveau des genoux, l'enroulant totalement comme une spirale. Yuki avait opté pour une robe blanche, elle aussi, mais au dégradé mauve foncé, elle avait comme accessoire des gants de la même couleur et un petit diadème blanc. Alexis avait pris une couleur nuit, mélangeant le noir et le bleu nuit. Des petits strass étaient disposés un peu partout et se regroupaient au niveau de la taille pour former une magnifique rose. Chacune resplendissait dans sa robe et les nombreux accessoires comme des bijoux, de valeur ou non, venaient ajouter une touche romantique au tableau. _

_Finalement, le 31 décembre arriva. Il faisait toujours aussi froid et la neige semblait ne pas vouloir s'en aller. Alexis referma la porte du restaurant et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 10h du matin. Cela lui laissait le temps d'aller voir Jin avant de se préparer pour le countdown, puis la fête. Les filles avaient été invitées dans les coulisses du concert et pourraient donc y assister sans avoir à donner le moindre centime. Il fallait dire que Yuki avait été nommée photographe pour la première partie de l'évènement, elle avait pour mission de photographier les nabots d'Hey! Say! JUMP ainsi que les Kanjani8. Une énorme rumeur avait circulé à la Johnny's comme chez les fans, il se passerait quelque chose ce soir-là, mais impossible de savoir quoi. _

_Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, ce fut la même scène qui se répéta pour Aly. Déposer le vélo, prévenir l'infirmière qu'elle venait pour une visite, s'avancer dans le couloir silencieux, croiser des malades, des docteurs, et enfin, arriver à la chambre. La chambre 204. Cette chambre où reposait un ange… A chaque fois qu'elle franchissait le seuil, elle marquait un temps d'arrêt, espérant de tout son cœur voir Jin l'accueillir, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais comme d'habitude, il n'en était rien. Allongé dans son lit, des perfusions de partout, et ses yeux... Fermés. Il fallait être forte aujourd'hui. Ryo n'était pas là pour la soutenir… _

**Bonjour Jin…**_ Murmura t-elle._

_Elle avait pris l'habitude de lui parler, de lui raconter ce qui se passait en dehors de cette chambre, de lui dire à quel point il lui manquait… Quand Ryo n'était pas là bien évidemment. _

**Déjà le 31 décembre…**_ Soupira t-elle. Comme elle aurait aimé passer le nouvel an à ses côtés ! Lui dire bonne année, lui sauter au cou ou lui crier dans les oreilles. _**Et tu n'es toujours pas réveillé… Je vais commencer à m'impatienter tu sais !**_ Elle sourit, amèrement. Elle leva une main maladroite et la posa sur celle inanimée du chanteur. _**Tout le monde va fêter la nouvelle année… Comment font-ils ? Alors que tu ne bouges plus …**_ A nouveau elle soupira, sentant un poids lui revenir dans la gorge. _**Idiot… Si seulement tu avais fait attention… Tu ne serais pas là cloué à ce lit. Je n'aurais pas à respirer cette affreuse odeur des hôpitaux ! Tu aurais chanté ce soir, tu aurais fait plaisir à des milliers de fans… Tu…**_ Une larme coula. _**Pourquoi Jin…Pourquoi toi ? Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. T'aurais fait la fête avec tout le monde. Tu aurais vu la robe que j'ai achetée ! Je suis sûre que tu te serais moqué de moi…Tu m'aurais dis que pour une fois je devenais une femme… Reviens Jin…**_ Le murmure se transforma en supplice. _**J'ai besoin de toi… Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça… Reviens s'il te plait. **

_Alexis renifla, refusant de pleurer à nouveau. Elle avait laissé couler une larme, c'était bien assez. Ces derniers temps, elle se sentait très mal. Comme si la barrière qu'elle avait forgée autour d'elle s'écroulait devant tout le monde et qu'elle montrait ses faiblesses. Elle détestait cela. _

_Avec regret, elle laissa Jin. Une fois sortit de l'hôpital, elle inspira l'air frais et repartit comme elle était arrivée, prête à affronter l'instant à venir._

**Mon dieu c'est la foule !!**

**Nous sommes au Tokyo Dôme Yuki…**

_La bande des quatre jeunes femmes observaient le public du Tokyo Dôme avec admiration. Postées à un recoin de la scène, là où on ne pouvait pas les remarquer, elles scrutaient chaque détail de la salle. Derrière elles s'activaient tous les membres du staff. Tous ?_

**Yuki… T'es pas censée te préparer ?**_ Demanda Aly avec un sourire joueur. _

**Ha…HAAAA !! Oh je vais être en retard !! En retard !!**_ S'excita t-elle en observant sa montre._

**On dirait le lapin d'Alice au pays des merveilles… **_Lança Kaede en riant. _

**Je ne sais pas qui est Alice mais je parierais sur … moi !**_ Mizuki venait de voir Matsumoto Jun lui passer sous le nez, ce qui expliquait son air béat._

_Après quelques rires, Yuki les quitta pour aller se mettre à son poste. Alexis jeta des regards furtifs vers les Johnny's qui passaient non loin d'elles. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire d'émerveillement en voyant un petit groupe de jeunes juniors passer. Ils n'étaient pas encore au lit ceux-là ?! Elle aperçut Yasuda qui passait en courant. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui adressa de grands gestes amicaux, elle répondit par un petit salut de la main. Les Kanjani8 se tenaient près. Cette année, c'était la leur ! Ils devaient donc être prêts avant tout le monde pour préparer leur entrée comme il se devait. Aly chercha Ryo du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. A peine 5 minutes après, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Surprise, elle se retourna rapidement pour le voir, un énorme sourire sur le visage._

**Ça te rend si heureux que ça ?!**_ Demanda t-elle en répondant à son sourire._

**Bien sûr !! Mais je viens de voir la surprise !! Je… C'est génial Aly !! **

**Hein ?**

**Je n'ai pas le temps ça va commencer ! Regarde attentivement !! C'est sublime !!**

_Sur ces mots pleins d'intrigue, Ryo s'en alla en courant, lui jetant des regards joyeux et de grands sourires. L'inquiétude d'Alexis était à son comble…_

_Le concert commença. Tout se passait comme prévu. Yuki s'agitait à son poste, prenant plaisir à prendre les Johnny's en photo, Ryo avait un sourire énorme qui faisait plaisir à voir, les NewS semblaient plus en forme et même Yamapi était d'humeur joyeuse; malgré l'absence de Jin, les KAT-TUN tenaient le coup et chacun redoublait d'effort pour satisfaire le public._

_Aly plissa des yeux. Matsumoto Jun venait de prendre le micro, la salle s'était tue._

**Depuis deux jours, il y a une rumeur qui circule à travers le Japon comme quoi il y aurait une énorme surprise pour ce soir. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer…**

_Alexis transpirait. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout le monde criait ?! Elle avait envie d'hurler que la salle se taise. Elle n'entendait plus Jun. Les caméras se braquèrent sur quelqu'un. On vit ses pieds, son buste et enfin son visage. Il s'avança sur la scène, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Alexis n'en croyait pas ses yeux._


	14. Chapter 14 I do it for you

**CHAPITRE 14**

_La salle était en furie. Les filles criaient à vous exploser les tympans. Aly sentit son cœur s'emballer, ses larmes monter, son sang ne faire qu'un tour._

**AKANISHI JIN !! **

_La voix de Matsumoto Jun annonçant le retour du KAT-TUN résonnait encore dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Alors que le matin même, il était mourant sur un lit d'hôpital. Kaede et Mizuki s'étaient sautées dans les bras. Alexis semblait avoir raté une marche. Silencieuse, elle ne quittait pas Jin des yeux. Choquée. Comment pouvait-il se tenir devant elle ? Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Elle venait de comprendre. La rumeur datait de deux jours, Jin avait donc joué la comédie pour conserver le secret jusqu'à ce soir. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait tout entendu de ses supplices le matin même ! Alexis sera les poings et son teint vira écarlate. _

_Le countdown se termina sans encombre. Chaque Johnny's s'était rué sur Jin à leurs sortie de scène. Celui-ci riait aux éclats, heureux de retrouver chacun de ses amis. Il tourna les yeux et chercha Aly. Il la vit vaguement s'approcher de lui à grandes enjambées mais n'eut pas le temps de lui adresser un seul mot que la jeune femme lui assena une violente et bruyante claque. Surpris, il porta sa main sur sa joue et retourna sa tête vers la française._

_Aly avait rabaissé sa main, elle regardait désormais Jin droit dans les yeux, ses yeux humides et ses lèvres tremblantes._

**Aly je…**

_Jin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la jeune femme s'était rapprochée sur lui, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces._

**Idiot…** _Murmura t-elle d'un ton déchirant. _

_Quelques sanglots la parcoururent, on l'entendit renifler. Jin sourit tendrement avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules d'Aly. Il soupira et releva les yeux. Son sourire s'élargit quand la française se recula pour mieux l'observer._

**Et cette claque tu la méritais ! Tu es vraiment un idiot !** _Lança t-elle sur un ton massacrant. _

**Je sais, je sais… Que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?** _Demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux._

**Si tu crois que tu vas te faire pardonner comme ça ! Tu vas morfler mon gars ! Tu vas payer pour le restant de tes jours ! **

**En attendant… J'ai hâte de voir ta robe…** _Murmura t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil._

_Alexis devint toute rouge. Il n'y avait plus de doute, il avait bel et bien joué la comédie le matin. Elle serra des poings et se libéra de son étreinte. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui et lui tira la langue. Akanishi rit doucement. Aly répondit à son sourire. Ces lèvres qu'elle avait tant attendu, ce sourire qui la hantait, ce rire si craquant, il était là ! Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer et finit par s'en aller. La fête était dans quelques heures et il fallait être prête ! _

**Alyyyy…. Où tu as mis mes chaussures ??**

_Mizuki courait dans la pièce comme un lapin. Pieds nus sur la douce moquette rouge de la chambre que les quatre filles avaient investie, elle cherchait désespérément les talons noirs qui devaient lui faire gagner quelques centimètres durant cette soirée. _

**Mais je n'en sais rien où elles sont tes chaussures ! Pourquoi j'y aurais touché ?!**

_Aly était en train de se faire maquiller par Kaede, qui n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards furtifs sur l'heure. La française lui ordonnait gentiment de retourner à son boulot et surtout de ne pas faire de bêtises ! Alexis était peut être très impulsive mais elle adorait se faire maquiller et masser, contrairement à ce que pensaient Ryo et Jin, elle avait beaucoup de côtés féminins ! Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Yuki avait déjà mis un bazar pas possible du côté de ses affaires._

**Je ne retrouve pas mon collier… Où je l'ai mis…** _Grogna t-elle en replongeant, tête la première, dans son sac._

_Au bout d'une bonne heure, les filles furent prêtes. Kaede était sublime dans sa robe verte, elle avait au poignet une petite chaine argentée surmontée par des émeraudes, son collier était du même acabit. On n'est pas la fille d'un grand PDG pour rien… Ses courts cheveux noirs en bataille étaient mélangés à de petites pinces vertes. Mizuki s'était attaché les cheveux avec un chouchou surmonté d'un ruban noir qui tombait en se mélangeant à ses mèches rousses. Niveau chaussures, des petites sandales à talon blanches faisaient l'affaire. Yuki avait comme prévu, ses gants et son diadème. Quand à Alexis, elle faisait dans le sobre mais classe. Des fines sandales à talon aux pieds, les lanières formaient des spirales de strass sur sa peau. Pour ses cheveux, elle les avait laissés tomber sur ses épaules. Les filles se regardèrent chacune leur tour, contemplant leurs amies, un large sourire sur les visages._

**A nous la fête !** _Cria Kaede en serrant son poing, jetant des regards excités à ses amies._

_Chacune répondit d'un sourire ou hocha la tête. Une fois qu'elles furent réellement prêtes, elles sortirent de l'hôtel où elles s'étaient préparées et à la grande surprise de Yuki et Aly, une somptueuse voiture noire aux vitres teintées les attendait (pas une limousine non plus hein…). Mizuki lança un regard pétillant aux trois autres. Elle expliqua que Koyama lui avait accordé une petite faveur pour la soirée. Et comme quatre stars, elles entrèrent dans la voiture. Alexis nota qu'il y avait même un portier ! Chose qu'elle jugeait complètement idiote… _

_La voiture s'engagea dans la rue du club. Des personnes, toutes bien habillées, marchaient sur le trottoir en direction de la soirée et les filles guettaient d'éventuelles stars, à croire que les Johnny's n'étaient pas suffisants… _

_La voiture s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit. Mizuki sortit la première et émit un petit rire qui intrigua les trois autres restées à l'intérieur. Elles s'empressèrent de sortir à leur tour et chacune fit le même rire. La dernière à sortir fut Aly. Elle comprit vite l'hilarité de ses amies…_

_Non loin de la voiture se tenait Jin. Alexis nota qu'il était sublime à souhait dans son costard, n'ayant pas pris la peine de mettre une cravate, la chemise, sous sa veste, légèrement ouverte. Il s'était attaché les cheveux mais des mèches rebelles lui tombaient sur le visage. Lorsqu'il vit Alexis sortir de la voiture, il agita ses bras et lui adressa un grand sourire. La jeune femme fit de même avant de constater qu'il tenait une pancarte dans ses mains. Curieuse, elle plissa ses yeux. Elle fut prise d'un fou rire lorsqu'elle parvint à lire. « Pardonne-moi Aly !! » Avec pleins de petits dessins tout autour, notamment un petit bonhomme avec des larmes aux yeux. _

**Mais quel idiot…** _Soupira t-elle en s'approchant de lui. _

_A voir la pancarte de plus près, on voyait qu'elle avait été fait à la va-vite et Aly devinait déjà le coup de stress de l'idole, comme il en avait eu un avec l'histoire du « harcèlement ». A la surprise de la française, Jin jeta la pancarte et plia son coude. Alexis comprit qu'il voulait la mener à l'intérieur. Elle secoua sa tête et leva les yeux en l'air avec un sourire amusé mais finit par poser sa fine main sur son bras. Le sourire de Jin s'élargit et tous les deux avancèrent vers l'intérieur._

_Si l'endroit n'avait pas été un club, Aly se serait cru dans un conte de fée. Toute cette ambiance classe, son cavalier… Elle aurait pu s'attendre à une salle de bal ! Mais lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans le club, elle reprit ses esprits. Néanmoins tout le monde était bien habillé. Jin l'entrainait toujours et sur le chemin elle aperçut quelques têtes connues. Mais le fait qu'elle avait la main sur le bras de Jin intrigua plus d'un… Elle ne fit pas attention et reporta son regard devant elle. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre salle où il y avait la plupart des Johnny's, ainsi que les trois autres filles qui étaient déjà arrivées à bon port. Le regard furtif de la française balaya la salle. Yamashita… Masuda… Nakamaru… Koyama…Shige… Kame…Ryo… Ueda… Matsumoto… Ryo… Sho… Tegoshi… Ryo… Junno… Yasuda… Subaru… Ohkura… Ryo… Ryo… Ryo… Ryo. Alexis aurait voulu empêcher son esprit de se focaliser sur l'homme ô combien sexy qui se tenait en face de Shige. Un sourire fixé sur ses lèvres, il écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait son ami. Habillé d'un costard comme la plupart des hommes de la soirée, il n'était, au contraire de Jin, en rien négligé, ce qui était prouvé par la cravate impeccablement ajustée. Une coupe de champagne dans la main droite, l'autre fourré dans sa poche ce qui faisait remonter sa veste, Ryo se tenait légèrement penché. Son sourire, toujours aussi craquant, comme figé sur son visage. Alexis reprit ses esprits et secoua sa tête. Intrigué, Jin lui demanda si ça allait, elle lui répondit par un fin sourire gêné. A cet instant, Ryo se retourna. Il vit Aly et Jin, bras dessus, bras dessous. Son sourire s'effaça. _

**Tu viens danser ? **

_Alors que la foule avait investit la piste de danse, Mizuki se tenait en retrait, sa coupe de champagne dans la main. Kaede avait littéralement sauté sur Yasuda et tous les deux se déhanchaient comme deux malades au rythme d'une musique techno. Yuki était bien évidemment avec Kame, se faisant pourtant moins remarquer que les deux précédents. Aly était occupée à parler avec Jin. Alors quelle fut sa surprise qu'une personne vienne soudainement s'intéresser à elle ! Elle leva des yeux timides pour voir … Koyama. Son sourire s'effaça et se transforma en grimace._

**Je te dégoûte tant que ça ??!!** _Lança t-il en explosant de rire._

**Non idiot… C'est juste que je m'étais imaginée pouvoir danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon cousin ce soir !** _Railla t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, après avoir posé son verre._

**Alors peut être voudras-tu danser avec moi ?**

_Un frisson parcourut Mizuki. Elle se pencha légèrement pour voir un Masuda tout souriant (Avouez, vous vous étiez attendus à Shige xD). Elle lui rendit son sourire et contourna Koyama, laissant le pauvre en plan, et sans cavalière… Finalement, il s'empara de la coupe de Mizuki et la termina pour elle, d'une seule traite._

**Si même ma cousine veut pas danser avec moi … **_Soupira t-il, pourtant hilare._

_Alexis n'en tenait plus. Viendra…Viendra pas… Viendra ? Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que Jin l'avait laissé seule pour aller parler avec d'autres personnes. Et durant ces minutes, Ryo ne cessait de lui jeter des regards furtifs, sans pour autant s'approcher d'elle. A chaque fois, Aly plantait ses yeux dans les siens mais il détournait le regard à l'instant même. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer la jeune femme au plus haut point._

**Aly !** _La française sursauta avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui avait prononcé son nom._

**Ohkura !** _Fit-elle en reconnaissant le chanteur, qui lui adressait un magnifique sourire, ne dévoilant pourtant pas ses dents._

**Aly !**

**Ohkura !**

**Alyyy !!**

**Ohkuraaaa !!** _Et les deux continuèrent ainsi sans trop savoir ce qui leur prenait tout d'un coup. Alexis observa sa coupe de champagne. _**C'est pourtant ma première…**

**Il en faut peu pour être heureux ** _Chantonna Ohkura, se retenant de ne pas rire._

**Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour faire les idiots ce soir ?!** _Demanda Aly en lui lançant un regard suspect._

**Tu veux danser ?** _Fit Ohkura après un petit moment de rigolade. _

**Danser ?! Heu… Je ne veux pas faire de morts… **

**C'est toujours ce que les filles disent ! Mais une fois sur la piste de danse, elles deviennent magnifique, pleines de volupté, de grâce…** _Subaru venait de rejoindre la conversation._

**Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas bu que de la limonade toi…** _Renchérit Aly. _

**Vas-y ! Je t'observe d'ici ! Je suis sûr que tu seras très convaincante en danseuse ! **

**Pervers…** _Lâcha Ohkura en lui lançant un faux regard noir._

**Je ne suis pas pervers ! Je me transforme en prof de danse… Si tu veux que je t'apprenne Aly… **

**Au secours Ohkura !!! Allons danser, faire tout ce que tu veux, mais loin de ce fouuuu !!!** _Cria Aly, morte de rire, en attrapant Tacchon par la main et en l'attirant vers la piste de danse._

_Ohkura se tourna vers Subaru lorsque la jeune femme eut le dos tourné et lui adressa un pouce en l'air, signe de victoire. Baru lui rendit le geste. Mission bouger Alexis : accomplie ! En effet, les deux Kanjani8 avaient remarqué les regards que lui jetait Ryo, ainsi que son énervement et s'étaient mis en tête de l'attirer vers la piste de danse, par tous les moyens. _

**Et alors là vois-tu, j'ai tourné à l'angle, mais ils me suivaient toujours ces con*rds ! Bien déterminés à me prendre en photo ! Mais Je me suis pas laissé faire, j'ai continué comme un pilote de rallye !** _Hina était lancé dans un récit, mimant chacun de ses dires, comme s'il y était toujours. _

**Hum…** _En face de lui, Ryo semblait moins motivé. _

**Oui alors à ce moment là, il m'a appelé vois-tu ! « Hey Yu ! Je me fais courser par des paparazzis ! Je fais quoi ? »** _Yokoyama Yu était lui aussi de la partie. _

**Ouais voila ! J'étais vraiment paniqué ! J'ai dû faire le tour de Roppongi une dizaine de fois !! C'était de la folie ! Ils étaient fous ces mecs ! Ils ne me lâchaient pas !!**

**Ha vous parlez de ta course folle Hina ?** _Yasuda venait de s'installer à leurs côtés, suivit de près par Maru. _

**Yep ! Je lui raconte comment j'ai réussi à semer ces barges ! Je continue donc… **

**Ryo ? Tu veux venir danser ?**

_Ryo tourna sa tête si rapidement qu'il surprit tout le monde (Outch, torticolis.). Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans ses yeux. Ça aurait pu être Koyama qui lui aurait proposé, il aurait dit oui ! Alors le fait que ça soit Kaede était encore mieux ! Il accepta sur le chant, content de pouvoir quitter l'histoire sans queue ni tête d'Hina. Tous les Kanjani se tapèrent dans la main, fiers d'avoir réussis leur mission eux aussi._

**Allez… **

**Non je t'ai dis… Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais danser avec toi !** _Jin trouvait la proposition de Koki quelque peu étonnante…_ **T'es un mec !**

**Oui mais aucune fille ne veut danser avec moi…** _Fit Tanaka, faisant semblant de sangloter. _

**Haha, je te crois. Non c'est mort. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.** _Jin était catégorique sur ce point là._

**Et avec moi ?** _Yuki venait d'apparaître, souriant gentiment à Akanishi, comme un ange… _

_Jin jeta un regard interrogateur à Kame, qui hocha la tête, visiblement occupé à parler avec Nakamaru._

**Tout mais m'éloigner de ce type…** _Lâcha Jin en désignant Koki du doigt._

**Yatta !!** _Murmura Koki, sur un ton étranglé._

**T'as dis quelque chose ?** _Demanda Jin qui allait partir. _

**Non rien du tout voyons…** _Koki fit volte face et repartit à grandes enjambées. _

_Alexis et Ohkura dansaient sur la piste de danse. A leurs côtés, Masuda et Mizuki faisaient de même, Ryo et Kaede n'étaient pas loin et Yuki accompagnée de Jin venaient d'arriver. Alexis aurait parié que ces petits groupes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ce qui n'était pas faux. A mesure que l'on approchait de la fin de la musique, Ohkura faisait en sorte de se rapprocher de Ryo, Yuki et Kaede d'Aly. La chanson s'arrêta et le DJ annonça une autre. A cet instant, Ohkura s'éloigna rapidement, les filles firent pareil. Alexis, déboussolée par cette soudaine fuite se sentit perdue. Elle se retourna… Pour se retrouver face à Jin et Ryo. Qui étaient dans le même cas qu'elle ! Lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qui se passait, la tension monta d'un cran. Ryo jeta un regard froid à Jin, qui fit de même. Alexis ne savait plus où se mettre. _

**Et merde !! Mais Yuki !! Pourquoi tu as amené Jin ??!!** _Cria Kaede en observant la scène._ **Ils vont s'entretuer !**

**Mais je ne savais pas que vous faisiez pareil de votre côté ! On a eu cette idée avec les KAT-TUN !**

**Yamapi tout puissant, faites qu'il n'y ai pas de morts…** _Supplia Kaede._

_Alexis ne bougeait toujours pas. La mine renfrognée, elle observait Ryo et Jin se liquider du regard. Ni une, ni deux, elle les attrapa tous les deux par la main et les attira en dehors de la piste de danse, agacée. Ils montèrent quelques étages dans le club avant d'arriver sur une terrasse. Alexis les lâcha et se tourna vers eux, bras croisés, les sourcils froncés._

**A genoux, à terre ! Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus !** _Lança t-elle sur un ton à faire trembler le penseur de Rodin. _

**Eh ? **_Tous les deux réagirent en même temps, étonné par cet ordre._

**Et j'attends vos excuses !!** _Continua Aly._ **Non mais ! C'était quoi ces regards là ? Vous qui étiez si proches, si amis ! Pourquoi à l'instant précédent, vous vouliez vous tuer sur place ? L'un d'entre vous peut-il éclairer ma lanterne ?! **_Bien qu'elle sache pertinemment pourquoi, elle ne plaisantait pas du tout. _

**Mais enfin Aly…** _Se risqua Jin._

**Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vous me dégoutez tous les deux autant que vous êtes !! Briser une amitié pour ça !! Et vous croyez après que je vais le tolérer ?!** _Chacun fut surpris par une telle fougue._

_Ryo et Jin se regardèrent, un peu honteux. Alexis baissa les bras et soupira. _

**J'ai vraiment eu honte sur la piste… Vous qui étiez de si bons amis… Tout est partit en fumée à cause de moi !**

**Non Aly… **

**URUSEI !!** _Alexis cloua le bec à Ryo._ **Je vous apprécie tous les deux. Seulement je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin de me poser. Et j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Alors je n'ai pas besoin en plus de me dire que dès que vous vous croisez, vous avez envie de zigouiller l'autre !! **

_Crier comme cela faisait du bien à Aly. Elle pouvait tout dire à chacun. Jin soupira._

**C'est vrai qu'on s'est emportés…** _Fit-il en regardant ses pieds._

**Hum.** _Ryo acquiesça à son tour et tourna ses yeux vers Jin._

**Alors ?** _Aly reprit la parole, tapotant légèrement du pied._ **Des excuses ?**

**Pardon Aly.**

**Pardon.**

**Baka…** Elle _soupira, abaissa furtivement les yeux mais les releva, un sourire s'étant tracé sur ses lèvres._ **Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'excuser…**

_Penauds, Jin et Ryo se regardèrent. Ryo laissa échapper un petit rire._

**Pardon Jin.** _Fit-il en souriant, sincèrement. _

**Hum…** _Jin riait carrément_. **Pardon Ryo. **

**Voila qui est mieux ! **Alexis _était contente d'elle. Elle leur adressa un énorme sourire, qui les fit fondre._ _Elle savait les mener à la baguette ! _

**Hum…J'ai une question Aly… **_Ryo avait repris la parole._

**Oui ? **

**Honnêtement…Tu savais où tu allais quand tu nous as pris par la main ? **

**Pas du tout !**

**Ha ça rassure…On aurait pu terminer sur le toit !!!** _Lança Jin, amusé._

**Ha au fait… Le premier d'entre vous qui me refait pleurer. Je le décapite et je fais de la marmelade avec ses yeux. Compris ? **_Demanda Alexis, avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres._

_Les deux idoles ravalèrent leur salive. Elle ne manquait pas de caractère… Ils répondirent dans une parfaite synchronisation un « oui chef ! » digne de l'armée. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de parler, la jeune femme s'éloigna la première, suivie de près par Jin. Lorsqu'il atteint la porte de la terrasse, il se tourna vers Ryo._

**Sache tout de même que je ne baisserai pas les bras.** _Fit-il en défiant du regard, tout en souriant._

_Ryo leva des yeux surpris, mais devant la tête de Jin, il se relaxa quelque peu. Son regard devint pareil que celui du KAT-TUN._

**Ça tombe bien Jin … Moi non plus. **

_Et il continua sa marche, dépassant Akanishi._

_Une fois revenus à l'intérieur et dans la salle où ils étaient à l'origine, la bonne ambiance revint. Les Kanjani, les KAT-TUN et les filles les observèrent revenir avec un œil inquiet. Mais tout le monde se détendit en voyant leurs sourires. La nouvelle année pouvait commencer !_

**Une autre coupe s'il te plait !** _Lança Alexis au serveur. _

**Tu comptes te saouler pour fêter la nouvelle année ?** _Demanda Ohkura qui venait de s'assoir à ses côtés._

**Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus voir clair !!! **_Cria t-elle en se retournant vers lui._ **Non je rigole… J'ai juste besoin de noyer mes idées dans ce champagne… Je n'irais pas loin. **

**Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde à ce que je vois…**

_A la remarque de Tacchon, Alexis se retourna vers la piste de danse. Elle vit Kaede, complètement cuite, qui dansait. Malgré le taux d'alcool qu'elle avait dans son sang, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien ! _

**A ce que je vois, tes deux prétendants ne se sont pas entretués…** _Remarqua le Kanjani._

**Ha ne les appelle pas comme ça… ça me donne l'impression d'être un peu trop importante ! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont revenus en entier. **

**Et tu va faire quoi maintenant ?**

**Je n'en sais toujours rien… J'ai besoin de temps… Et peut être qu'un des deux lâchera le morceau… ça m'aiderait même si ça me ferait mal…**

**Hum…** _Ohkura était septique à l'idée que Jin ou Ryo pouvait lâcher l'affaire. Et le fait qu'ils se mettent en compétition n'arrangeait rien à l'histoire. _

**Dis-moi Tacchon…**

**Oui ?**

**Est-ce que la loi japonaise autorise la polygamie ? Parce que je l'envisage sérieusement !**

_Les deux rirent en chœur de sa demande. Ohkura se doutait bien que cela ne devait pas être facile de choisir entre son ami et Jin. Ils étaient, certes, très différents l'un de l'autre mais chacun avait ses points forts… _

**M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? **

_Alexis releva les yeux vers Ryo. Celui-ci lui tendait sa main, le DJ venait d'annoncer un slow… _

**Ne me parle pas comme ça… Je vais finir par me prendre pour Cendrillon !** _Fit Aly en rougissant subitement._

**Tu n'as rien à lui envier à celle la… **_Répliqua Ryo du tac au tac, ce qui accentua la gêne de la jeune femme._

_Néanmoins, elle attrapa sa main et se leva de sa chaise, prête à aller danser. Furtivement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jin. Il discutait avec Yamapi et ne l'observait pas du tout. Alexis soupira de soulagement et reporta son attention sur Ryo._

_La chanson commença, douce et mélodieuse. Ryo posa une main sur la hanche d'Aly et son autre attrapa celle de la française. La fille posa la sienne, libre, sur l'épaule du chanteur. Alexis reconnu l'air qui émanait dans la pièce. Everything I Do de Brian Adams. La voix enrouée du chanteur s'éleva. Aly risqua un regard vers Ryo. Il lui sourit tendrement, ce qui la fit encore rougir. Menant la jeune femme, il s'avérait être un très bon danseur… Alexis répondit à son sourire, bien que le sien fût plus gêné. _

**Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire que cette robe te va à merveille… **_Murmura t-il à son égard._

**Tu n'es pas mal non plus…** _Répondit Alexis, sans le lâcher du regard._

**Merci. **

_« Everything I do, I do it for you… » __Alexis ferma ses yeux. Se laissa embarquer dans cette danse qu'elle aurait voulue sans fin. Elle écouta les paroles de la somptueuse chanson… Le silence de Ryo était apaisant et se sentir aussi proche de lui, aussi. Ses paupières se rouvrirent. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient toujours ouverts sur elle. Un frisson la parcourut. La beauté de Ryo était presque aveuglante… Et son habit n'arrangeait rien. _

_La musique s'accéléra, Ryo aussi. La tête d'Aly tournait. Mais pour une fois, elle ne sentit pas de mal de crâne la gagner. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Nishikido, se laissant guider. Alexis se rapprocha encore plus de l'idole, et finit par poser sa joue contre son torse. _

**Ils sont mignons…**

**J'en ai la larme à l'œil ! **

_Yu tendit un mouchoir à Yasuda qui reniflait. Tous les Kanjani observaient la scène avec des airs attendris. _

**Ils sont adorables… **

**Oui je ne te le fais pas dire Uchi…**

…

**UCHI ?!**

_Les 6 japonais se tournèrent vers Uchi Hiroki, pourtant arrivé depuis un certain temps. (Dans le contexte de la fic, Uchi n'est toujours pas réintégré au sommet de la Johnny's, oui cette fic est bourrée d'anachronismes, et se situe dans une période imaginaire mais c'est pour son bon fonctionnement xD). La surprise de voir leur ami présent à la soirée ne fit qu'accentuer leur joie…_

_La chanson était en train de se terminer. A nouveau, Alexis reporta ses yeux dans ceux de Ryo. Il lui sourit. « Everything I do, I do it for you… » Ryo murmura ces mots en même temps que le chanteur._

**Ryo.**

_Nishikido sursauta. Alors qu'il se rendait à l'étage, il croisa Yamapi. Ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se mette à parler, sa surprise fut grande._

**Ryo. Il faut que je te parle… **

_Nishikido fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Après tout ce silence, il ouvrait enfin la bouche ? Yamapi semblait nerveux, il tremblait. _

**Ryo je…**

_Des bruits de pas arrêtèrent Yamapi dans son élan. Ryo l'interrogea du regard, soudainement inquiété. _

**Ryo. Il faut que tu saches. Nous ne sommes que des pions dans cette histoire. Méfie-toi ! Et surtout… Protège-la !**

_A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il s'éloigna rapidement. Ryo était déboussolé. C'était quoi son jeu ? Mais devant la mine paniquée de Yamapi, il se sentait très inquiet. Nous ne sommes que des pions. Que voulait-il dire ? Que lui prenait-il tout d'un coup ? Ryo resta immobile un bon moment. L'homme qui avait fait fuir son ami passa devant lui. Il était grand, typiquement japonais. Ryo ne l'avait encore jamais vu mais il ne lui inspirait en rien confiance. Que se passait-il ? Et qui était cette « la» ?_


	15. Chapter 15 Comment attraper un rhume

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Hein ? Parle plus fort…J'entends rien !**

**Je ne peux pas parler plus fort idiot !**

_C'était comme parler à un sourd. Ryo n'arriverait à rien… Il laissa tomber l'idée de dire quoi que ce soit à Ohkura et balaya la salle du regard, ne cherchant pourtant personne._

_La fête battait toujours son plein. Quelques personnes n'avaient plus toute leur tête mais un bon nombre restait raisonnable._

**Ryo ? Tu trembles…**

_Un frisson parcourut le dos de l'idole en entendant la voix féminine. Il se tourna vers la petite française aux yeux bleus qui lui faisant tant perdre la tête, et cette fois-ci l'alcool n'avait rien à voir ! Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant._

**C'est rien, j'ai du boire trop d'alcool.**

_Alexis semblait septique mais n'en demanda pas plus. « Protège-la. » La voix de Yamapi revint dans la tête de Ryo. Etait-ce Aly sur qui il fallait veiller ? Il ne voyait pas qui d'autre cela pouvait être… Mais pourquoi elle ?_

**Tu es sûr que ça va ?!** _Devant la mine absente du chanteur, Aly s'inquiétait._

**Je vais aller prendre l'air, je pense que ça me fera du bien…**

**Je t'accompagne.**

_Surpris devant sa mine déterminée, il ne put qu'accepter._

_Le club était situé dans le district de Yokohama, ils décidèrent donc d'aller marcher le long de la mer. Au début, ils restèrent silencieux, comme c'était souvent le cas entre eux, chacun observant le paysage que leurs offraient les lumières de Tokyo et la fameuse grande roue. Alexis se rapprocha d'une immense fontaine entourée d'un bassin. Elle s'assit sur le muret qui le bordait et enleva ses chaussures avant de plonger ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche._

**Haaa… Les talons ce n'est vraiment pas mes copains !** _Soupira t-elle en observant Ryo faire de même._

_Il ne prit pas la peine de relever son pantalon, bien qu'il ait enlevé ses chaussures, et n'hésita pas à le plonger dans l'eau. _

_Mais à peine furent-ils tous les deux les pieds dans l'eau qu'ils sentirent des mains se poser dans leurs dos et les pousser. PLOUF ! (Merci à la société Jojobruitage pour les onomatopées !) Les deux plongèrent tête la première dans l'eau glaciale du bassin. Surpris, apeurés et surtout gelés, ils se relevèrent pour voir Yasuda et Kaede, un sourire énorme tracé sur chacune de leurs lèvres. _

**Les… **

_Ryo n'eut pas le temps de lancer son insulte qu'Aly avait bondit, attrapant Kaede par le bras et l'attirant vers elle. Les deux filles s'écroulèrent dans l'eau, hilares. Derrière Yasuda, la bonne troupe de la soirée venait d'arriver. Tous arboraient de beaux sourires amusés. Jin et le reste des KAT-TUN, Ohkura et les Kanjani8, Yuki, Mizuki, ainsi que les NewS, même Yamapi était là ! Ryo fut surpris que tout ce petit monde soit réunit. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Yamapi. Ce dernier le remarqua et lui adressa un fin sourire, suivit d'un clin d'œil. Décidément, Ryo n'y comprenait plus rien ! Mais sa surprise fut encore plus accentuée lorsque Yasuda eut la bonne idée de se jeter lui-même à la flotte ! Au final, pratiquement tous terminèrent dedans… Il ne restait que les plus « sage » dehors, ou ceux qui étaient de petite nature… _

_Emmitouflée dans la veste de Kame, Yuki observait le petit monde s'arroser sous le ciel étoilé. A ses côtés, Yamapi souriait, visiblement heureux de voir une telle bonne humeur. La jeune femme risqua un regard timide au chanteur, si impressionnant. _

**Excuse-moi, pour l'autre fois…** _Yuki sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il parle._

**Je…Heu…** _Balbutia t-elle, incapable d'aligner trois mots correctement._

**Je n'étais vraiment pas net… Et un peu perturbé aussi… Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser comme ça. **

_Yuki était perdue. Pourquoi était-ce maintenant qu'il venait s'excuser, alors qu'il en avait eu l'occasion avant ? Malgré les tonnes de questions qu'elle aurait voulu lui poser, elle s'abstint et sourit timidement._

**Ce n'est pas grave… Tu restes mon idole !** _Yuki se maudit à la seconde qui suivit d'avoir osé lui dire ça._

**Ha ? C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas me voilà rassuré…** _Répondit-il en lui souriant gentiment, riant devant la gêne de la jeune femme._

_Yuki frissonna. Elle reporta son regard sur la bande de fous qui s'aspergeaient d'eau dans le bassin, riant tous aux éclats. L'eau semblait faire disparaître, chez certains, le taux d'alcoolémie dans leur sang. La japonaise sourit en voyant Alexis, prise aux griffes de Ryo et Jin, qui se faisaient un malin plaisir de la noyer dans 30 centimètres d'eau._

**Nan !!! Nan !!! Nan !!!** _Alexis hurlait mais son cri se mêlait à ses rires, lui faisant mal aux abdos. _

**Je la tiens ! Vas-y !!** _Jin l'attrapa par les bras, l'empêchant de se débattre. _

_Ryo, qui était penché légèrement sur l'eau, se redressa, un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon sur les lèvres._

**Ha non ! non ! non ! J'aime pas du tout ce sourire Ryo !!! C'est ton psychosmile !!!! Bloubloubloub…** _Le NewS venait de l'asperger. _**Vous allez me le payer !!! Je me vengerais !! Bande de….de… de… de primates !!! de macaques !! de…**

**Singes ! Orang outans ! Chimpanzés !** _Ohkura venait d'arriver aux côtés d'Alexis et la tira des griffes du grand méchant Jin, se prêtant lui aussi au jeu._

_Alexis s'agrippa à Tacchon, pour ne pas vaciller après avoir ingurgité tant d'eau. Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle jeta un regard malicieux aux deux ennemis. _

**Haaa…Tacchon ! Mon héro !** _Fit-elle en l'agrippant un peu plus par le bras. Ohkura l'enlaça directement, amicalement parlant._

**Eeeeeh ?! Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que nous ?** _Cria Jin, dépité._

**Hum je ne sais pas…IL NE ME NOIE PAS PAR EXEMPLE !!** _Répondit Aly en explosant de rire. _

_Tous se mirent à rire et le petit jeu continua un moment, les autres rejoignant la guéguerre au fur et à mesure. _

**ATCHAAAA !!! **

_Le lendemain matin, la plupart des fêtards étaient étalés dans une immense pièce. Comme l'heure tardive embêtait quelques uns, Mizuki avait proposé à tout le monde de crécher chez elle la nuit. Mais la petite virée dans la fontaine n'avait pas été bénéfique pour tout le monde…_

**ATCHIIIII !!!** _Hurla Yasuda en attrapant un mouchoir._

**Cobieur. B'allais bire la bême chose…** _Renchérit Subaru en se jetant à son tour sur la boîte._

**Vous êtes malins aussi… Vous ruer dans un bassin à 2h du matin et en plein hiver !**

**Oh boué bais c'ébait drop drôbe !** _Fit Ohkura en souriant à Yuki qui s'occupait du nombre incalculable de malade._

**Il n'empêche que maintenant, vous avez la crève !**

**Non pas moi. **

**Oui, toi Ryo, tu dois être un surhomme… **_Répondit Yuki en roulant des yeux._

**Ha bon ! Be suis bas d'accord ! Il est dout saub un surhobe !** _Aly lança un regard « noir » à Ryo. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire radieux._

**Moi non plus j'ai rien eu…** _Jin sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du cou, se secouant les cheveux._

**Banbe be blaideaux** (=bande de blaireaux)**… **_Fit Aly en attrapant sa couette et en s'enfouissant dessous, prête à hiberner._

**Blaideaux ? C'est quoi ça des blaideaux ?!** _Lança Jin en explosant de rire. Pour toute réponse, Aly grogna sous la couette._

_Le loft avait carrément été investit. Heureusement, Mizuki avait un stock incalculable, ce qui avait surpris la compagnie, de couettes et oreillers. Ils s'étaient donc tous étalés dans l'unique pièce, dormant presque les uns sur les autres. En plein milieu, Yamapi semblait régner sur le peuple, disposé tout autour de lui. Alexis avait prit place en première, non loin de Yamapi mais, à sa surprise, elle s'était réveillée avec à sa gauche, un Jin qui ronflait, et à sa droite, un Ryo qui parlait dans son sommeil. Cette disposition n'était pas prévue au départ… (Les squatteurs… xD) Bref, c'était un véritable bazar !_

**A TABLE !**

_Le cri de Mizuki réveilla les derniers endormis qui se levèrent avec précipitation. L'appel du ventre ! Tous s'installèrent sur l'immense table de la cuisine mais certains restèrent debout, faute de place._

**Bon ! Comme la plupart d'entre vous sont malades, je propose une matinée DVD !** _Lança Mizuki avec entrain._

**Hum…** _Aly semblait toujours dormir, la tête dans son bol de chocapic._

**Ça me va ! Quoi comme DVD ?** _Demanda Yamapi en débarrassant les tasses de ceux qui dormaient debout, incapable d'assembler des idées claires._

**Pourquoi pas des concerts ? **_Yuki paraissait rayonnante de si bon matin._

**Ha oui ! J'ai…** _Mizuki s'éclipsa quelques minutes et revint les bras chargés._ **Alors…**

_Ryo se précipita à son secours avant que les DVD ne s'écrasent au sol (lui c'est un gentleman !). L'assemblée avait été réduite, quelques personnes ayant quitté, tôt le matin, la compagnie. Il ne restait que les quatre filles, Jin, Ryo, Shige, Koyama, Yamapi, Yasuda, Subaru, Ohkura, Kame et Koki. _

**J'ai les countdown, Queen of Pirates, le Pacific Tour, le 47 Tour…**_Enuméra Mizuki en les présentant un par un, Ryo jouant le rôle du comptoir à DVD._

**Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de Countdown…** _Admit Aly en jetant un regard noir à Jin, qui lui répondit par un sourire innocent._

**On a qu'à regarder des extraits de chaque… **_Proposa Yamapi._

**Dieu a parlé, on exécute !** _Lança Kaede en se dirigeant vers l'immense télévision. _

**Eh ?** _Yamapi n'avait pas tout suivi._

**Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on t'explique…** _Répliqua Aly en lui jetant un regard amusé._

_Les garçons n'y comprenaient pas grand-chose et se regardèrent, incrédules. Ils mirent ça sur le compte de la folie féminine. Mizuki mit le DVD de Queen of Pirates en premier. _

_« K.A.T.T.U.N. KAT-TUN !! » Ils étaient à présent tous dans le noir, ayant fermés les volets et éteints les lumières, faisant comme s'ils étaient réellement au Tokyo Dome. L'écran montra le public en délire. Malgré que les filles l'aient vu une bonne dizaine de fois, elles frémissaient toujours de l'entrée en scène des KAT-TUN lors de ce live. La salle s'étant transformée en bateau pirate, chaque KAT-TUN arrivait dans une sorte de tube ouvert, tous déguisés en pirates. Les idoles jouaient sur la provocation, Jin fumant allègrement la pipe, Koki buvant à une jarre et Kame restant dans un stoïcisme glaçant, avant de faire un mouvement de langue qui fit hurler le public. _

**C'est moi !** _Lança Akanishi en pointant l'écran du doigt._

_Tous se retournèrent vers lui avec des regards assassins. _

**Merci Jin…** _Soupira Koki en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres._

**Chut !** _Alexis se tourna vers les garçons et leurs lança un regard « noir »._

_Les chansons s'enchainèrent, toutes aussi prenantes les unes que les autres. Les KAT-TUN maîtrisaient réellement la scène et l'ambiance s'installa tout de suite. Yuki jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée. Les filles observaient le concert d'un œil émerveillé, les garçons étaient moins dedans mais chacun avait un sourire sur les lèvres. _

**C'est le mien…** _Murmura Yuki en souriant, devenant tout d'un coup toute rouge. Le solo de Kame ayant commencé._

_Tout le monde sourit devant la gêne de la japonaise. Les garçons la taquinèrent en lançant des petits « kawaii » dans tout les sens. Kame affichait un large sourire. _

_Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Alexis. Elle n'osait pas se retourner mais sentit Jin s'assoir à ses côtés, légèrement reculé par rapport à elle. Comble de la situation, Mizuki avait avancé jusqu'au solo d'Akanishi. LoveJuice. Un silence s'installa…_

**OI !**

_Alexis sursauta et tourna sa tête vers Jin qui venait de crier son mécontentement. Elle l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas la situation._

**Depuis le début tout le monde a droit à des Kyaaaah, Nyaaaah et autres aaaah ! Mon solo commence et tu ne dis plus rien ! **_Malgré sa mine dure, il sourit, montrant qu'il plaisantait._

**Si je n'émets pas de son, c'est que ça me laisse indifférente.** _Lâcha Aly sèchement. Elle répondit néanmoins à son sourire. Sous le coup de la réponse, Jin s'écroula sur son dos, faisant semblant de pleurer. _

**Buhuhuuuu… Aly tu es cruelle !! **_Lança t-il en roulant sur son ventre._ **Si c'est comme ça je boude. **

**KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!! **_Alexis s'était soudainement mise à crier. Jin se redressa à la hâte pour constater qu'il était toujours à l'écran. Sur ses lèvres se traça un énorme sourire. Alexis se tourna vers lui._ **C'est ça que tu voulais ?** _Jin s'écroula à nouveau devant la mine blasée de la française. _

**Met-y un peu du tien au moins !!** _Cria t-il en lui lançant un regard de braise avant de retourner s'allonger sur le ventre._

_Bien sûr que LoveJuice ne la rendait pas indifférente ! Elle avait même du mal à se retenir de ne pas exploser, sortir la pancarte I LOVE JIN, le sifflet, les drapeaux QUEEN OF PIRATES, et de crier son amour aux déhanchés du bel homme ! Elle se contenta de serrer les dents, les bras autour de ses jambes et le menton posé sur ses genoux, quitte à fermer les yeux (Dieu que c'est dur.) si la danse de Jin devenait trop…Sexy. (Je ne vois pas d'autre mot mdr)._

_Ils firent une pose lorsque le concert des KAT-TUN fut terminé. Tous se levèrent et se dégourdirent les jambes, les filles reprenant leurs esprits (xD). Alexis s'aventura dans la cuisine et attrapa un verre avant de se diriger vers le robinet dans le but de le remplir d'eau. Concentrée et déterminée, elle ne fit pas attention à Jin qui s'avançait droit vers elle. Comme le remake de bigorneau Ryo sur son rocher Aly, il ne la lâcha pas. Celle-ci remplit son verre, perdue dans ses pensées, ne se doutant pas que l'un des plus beaux hommes de la terre se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle se retourna et… Ce fut le drame. Surprise de le voir juste derrière elle, elle laissa échapper le verre de ses mains, qui alla directement se vider sur la chemise blanche du jeune homme._

**NON D'UN SAUCISSON SEC, JIIIN !!!!** _Hurla Alexis en le fusillant du regard. _

**QUOI ?! C'EST MOI QUI EST TREMPE JE TE SIGNALE !** _Répondit Jin sur le même ton._

**SI T'ETAIS PAS ARRIVE SANS UN BRUIT COMME CA, CA SERAIT JAMAIS ARRIVE !**

**HA ! C'EST TOI QUI ES PLONGEE DANS TA TÊTE !**

**ON DIT PLONGEE DANS SES PENSEES, BAKANISHI !!**

**MAIS AU FAIT POURQUOI ON CRIE ?**

**J'EN SAIS RIEN C'EST FUN ! SI ON CONTINUAIT ?**

**OUAIS CA ME PLAIT BIEN ! C'EST MARRANT TU TROUVES PAS ?**

**HEY JIN ! POURQUOI LES AUTRES NOUS REGARDENT BIZARREMENT ?!**

**JE NE SAIS PAS ! ILS DOIVENT AVOIR UN PROBLEME AVEC LES GENS QUI PARLENT FORTS !**

_Les deux terminèrent écroulés de rire devant les têtes incrédules de leurs amis. Le petit délire passé, Jin observa sa chemise maintenant toute mouillée. _

**Bon ce n'est pas grave, je l'enlève…**

_Alexis sursauta à nouveau. Ok on se calme. On rassemble ses idées. On réflé… TROP TARD ! Jin venait d'enlever sa chemise sous les yeux de la française. Bien sûr ça allait de soi qu'il n'y avait rien en dessous. Rouge pivoine, elle détourna les yeux et se maudit elle-même de ne pas avoir la force de rester regarder le torse du jeune homme. De son côté, le Bakanishi légendaire avait parfaitement comprit la situation et esquissa un petit sourire. _

**Tu sais, si tu veux te rincer l'œil, n'hésite pas ! **_Fit-il avec un ton dragueur. A ce moment là, Aly reprit ses esprits et reporta son regard de feu sur lui._

**Nan mais et puis quoi encore ?!** _Lança t-elle avec la ferme intention de résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus._ **Elles vont bien tes chevilles ?!**

_Aly laissa Jin sur cette question et tourna les talons pour rejoindre les autres. C'était à son tour de maugréer qu'il ne comprenait pas les femmes… _

_La suite des évènements se passa sans incident à noter. Ils regardèrent des moments du Pacific Tour des NewS et du 47 Tour des Kanjani8. Les filles avaient du mal à rester stones devant la télévision. Normalement, les garçons n'étaient pas là dans ce genre de situation ! Mais le plus comique était le fait que ces garçons qui se déhanchaient derrière l'écran étaient réellement à leurs côtés et qu'elles étaient absorbées par la vidéo… _

_Une journée. Une semaine. Un mois. Des mois… Les jours passent et se ressemblent même aux côtés de personnes comme des Johnny's. _

**Jin…Ryo…Ryo…Jin…Jin…Ryo…Nishikido…Akanishi…Ryo-chan…Bakanishi?**

**Yuki arrête…**

_Emmitouflée dans son sac de couchage, Alexis grogna des insultes en français, ce qui fit rire la japonaise. (Qui n'y comprenait pourtant pas grand-chose…)_

**Bon alors. Qui ?!** _La japonaise se fit plus insistante._

**J'en sais rien moi !! Aucun si c'est comme ça ! **_Après quelques roulés-boulés, Alexis s'écrasa contre le côté de la tente que les filles avaient investie._

**Ha non ! Tu vas devoir choisir ! Sinon…**

**Sinon quoi ?!**

**Sinon je…je…je leur raconte que tu dors encore avec ton doudou !! **_Menaça Yuki._

**Je n'ai pas de doudou. Pas comme tout le monde… **_Alexis se tourna vers Mizuki qui dormait profondément, tenant son nounours en peluche serré contre elle. Il ne manquait plus que le pouce dans la bouche…_

**Les filles ! Chut ! J'essaye de dormir !** _Gronda Kaede._

**Il est 9h du matin… On n'a pas dormi du tout Yuki !! C'est à cause de toi ça…** _Fit Alexis en s'asseyant, se grattant les cheveux._

**A cause de moi ?! Non mais et puis quoi en…**

**C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BOUCAN ?????!!!!**

_Les filles firent un gigantesque bond en entendant la voix masculine venant de dehors. Kaede sauta littéralement dans les bras de Yuki, Aly se réfugia au fin fond de son sac de couchage et Mizuki se réveilla…_

**HEIN ?! Quoi ?! Ya le feu ?! Où est mon nounours ?! Yamapi est mort ?! Jin est devenu intelligent ?!**

_Devant la mine paniquée de Mizuki, les filles ne purent s'empêcher de réfréner un rire._

**Et ça vous fait rire ?!**

_Encore la même voix d'homme… Mais de plus en plus proche ! Alexis fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, visiblement contrariée._

**Oui ça nous fait rire ! Un problème ?!** _Lança t-elle, menaçante. _

**Tu me cherche ?!** _L'homme s'était posté à l'entrée de la tente._

**Ouais je te cherche, tête de dino ! Viens si t'es un homme !**

**Je vais rentrer !!**

**Ose un peu …**

**Je vais vraiment entrer !!!**

**Vas-y te gène pas ! Mizu est en petit culotte !!**

**Eh ?**

_PAAAAN ! Ultra-shoot de Mizuki en colère. La belle avait le don de se réveiller très rapidement visiblement. _

**L'écoute pas. Elle raconte des conneries…** _Dit Mizuki en se frottant les mains, contente d'elle. _

**Aiiie…** _Gémit Aly, qui venait de se prendre un coup de pied dans les côtes, recroquevillée sur elle._

**Ha les femmes j'vous jure… **_Soupira l'homme._

**Bon tu rentres alors ?** _Alexis avait repris du poil de la bête !_

**Je vais me gêner tient…**

_Ziiiip. Les filles observèrent la fermeture de la tente s'ouvrir. _

**OHAYO MINNA !!! IL EST 9H DU MATIN ET C'EST L'HEURE DE SE REVEILLER !!! **

_Elles écarquillèrent de grands yeux devant la foule d'hommes présents devant la tente, ne s'attendant qu'à un seul. Le premier, ayant ouvert la tente, était Ryo. Derrière lui, le petit Yasu s'était empressé de crier un Bonjour tonique aux filles. Et encore derrière eux, il y avait toute une bande de joyeux Johnny's qui passaient et repassaient…_

**Non mais… Tu râles alors que vous êtes tous réveillés !!! Je rêve…** _Maugréa Aly en fusillant Ryo du regard._

**C'était trop tentant… C'est notre premier jour ici alors il fallait bien un réveil ! J'ai pensé que Yasu ferait l'affaire…**

_Okinawa. L'endroit rêvé pour des vacances au soleil ! Et cette fois-ci, les Johnny's ne s'en étaient pas privés ! Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le countdown, l'année étant maintenant bien entamée, l'été s'était installé. Yuki travaillait toujours pour le compte de la Johnny's et chaque jour Alexis l'enviait… Non seulement elle pouvait être avec tous les Johnny's mais en plus son salaire ne cessait d'augmenter, ce qui la rendait verte de jalousie ! Son boulot au restaurant commençait à devenir laçant. Bien qu'elle appréciait la compagnie de Tomoko et Yuuki toute la journée, elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire autre chose, voir d'autres horizons. Seulement, pas de temps pour un peu de tourisme ! Travailler dans la restauration n'était décidément pas de tout repos… Les jours se ressemblaient. Alexis ne sortait pas si souvent que ça avec les Johnny's. Eux aussi avaient un emploi du temps chargé et il était dur de trouver des horaires qui arrangeaient tous le monde. Alors imaginez sa surprise, lorsque Yamapi avait débarqué au restaurant, décrétant que des vacances feraient du bien à tout le monde. Au départ elle n'avait rien compris à ce qui se passait. Mais très vite, elle s'était retrouvée dans un mini-van en compagnie de certains Johnny's, direction Okinawa pour deux semaines de camping !!_


	16. Chapter 16 Part 1

**CHAPITRE 16**

(Ce chapitre est écrit à la française, c'est-à-dire que l'histoire se déroule comme s'ils étaient dans un camping français, néanmoins avec des détails japonais x) )

(Le chapitre 16 retracera la première semaine, coupé en parties correspondant à chaque jour. Le chapitre 17 sera la deuxième semaine, coupé de la même manière.)

_**Part 1 : Lundi c'est ravioli. **_

_9h du matin, camping des flots bleus…On n'attend pas Patrick ?! Non on rembobine, je me suis trompée de tournage ! Japon, Okinawa, camping relativement privé, réservé aux stars nippones voulant passer du bon temps… _

**Fuwaaaah... **

_Les filles avaient finalement laissé leurs sacs de couchage pour rejoindre la brochette de beaux garçons qui les accompagnaient pour ces deux semaines, qui seraient surement pleines d'émotions. _

**Tu me passe le pain s'il te plait ?**

**Tu vas réellement manger ça… **

_Assise à califourchon sur un des bancs qui bordaient la table, à côté de Ryo, Alexis l'observait déjeuner. Il s'était emparé d'un pot que l'on aurait pu prendre pour de la confiture. Mais détrompez pas, l'étiquette indiquait « pâte d'haricot rouge ». Alexis ne comprenait réellement pas les japonais, sur certains aspects._

**Oui je vais manger ça, sinon je ne l'aurais pas pris… **

**C'est toi qui as amené ça ?**

**Oui, contrairement à toi, j'ai prévu à manger ! Histoire de ne pas mourir de faim…** _Fit-il en étalant la pâte sur sa tartine. _

**On ne m'a pas prévenu qu'il fallait amener des vivres… Et d'ailleurs Yamapi a débarqué la veille du départ ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me kidnapper ! **

**Hum… **_Répondit Ryo en croquant dans le pain._ **Tiens, goutte ! **

**Je ne mange pas ce truc ! **_Répondit Alexis en croisant ses deux doigts devant elle, stoppant Ryo qui lui tendait le pain._

**Allez… C'est très sain en plus !**

**Je n'en doute pas ! Bon ok, mais juste un peu…**

**OHAYOOOOO !!** Alors _qu'Alexis se penchait pour croquer dans la tartine de Ryo, Jin sortit de sa tente. Ryo grogna et ramena sa tartine à lui, laissant Aly la bouche grande ouverte._

**Bonjour Jin !** _Fit-elle, une fois qu'elle eut compris la situation._

**Salut Aly ! Bonjour Ryo…** _Dit-il en s'asseyant de l'autre côté d'Aly._

'**Jour…** _Répondit Ryo en plongeant son morceau de pain dans son thé._

**Qu'est ce qu'il a ?** _Murmura Jin à Aly. (à ton avis ? Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ?! xD)_

**Hum…Je dirais que c'est la fin des haricots…** _Répondit Alexis en souriant, sachant pertinemment pourquoi Ryo boudait._

_La plupart des personnes s'installa à table. Les filles étaient arrivées en pleine nuit, dans un mini bus conduit par Koyama, avec Shige à ses côtés et Nakamaru derrière avec elles. Autant dire que la bonne humeur avait été de la partie malgré l'heure tardive ! Tous les vieux tubes étaient passés en boucle dans la voiture mais aussi des plus récents… D'ailleurs Kaede était arrivée avec une extinction de voix au camping, ce qui en avait étonné plus d'un. Alors qu'il était 3h du matin, ils avaient été accueilli par un Yamapi au pied levé, bien en forme malgré l'heure et qui plus est, avait déjà monté leurs tentes. Elles mirent ça sur le compte de ses supers pouvoirs de tout puissant… _

**Bon ! A partir de maintenant, je prends le contrôle de ce camps !!**

_Tout le monde se tourna vers Yamapi qui venait d'hausser la voix. _

**Un peu d'organisation ne fera pas de mal… Surtout qu'on est nombreux ! Alors appelez-moi chef ! C'est compris ?**

**OUI CHEF !** _Répondirent les filles. Les hommes firent la moue…_

**Je n'ai pas bien entendu…** _Fit remarquer Pi en passant derrière Ryo, toujours concentré à manger._ **Ryo-chan ?**

**Hum…** _Grogna ce dernier._

**Ne Ryo-chan, je suis quoi ici ?** _Demanda t-il en se penchant par dessus son épaule._

**Hum.**

**On dit oui chef !**

**Hum….**

**Ryo…**

**OUI CHEF !!** _Cria t-il en se retournant vers son ami._

**Je préfère ça ! Bon,**_ il recommença à faire le tour de la table comme s'il inspectait ses troupes,_ **j'ai fait des groupes pour répartir les tâches ! En fait, j'avoue ne pas m'être foulé et avoir fait comme pour les tentes …**

**Il a dormi cette nuit au moins ?** _Murmura Yuki en se penchant vers Kame._

**Je pense quand même, il a l'air vraiment en forme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais ce voyage le rend heureux… Il a même donné des noms aux groupes !** _Répondit-il._

… **Yuki, Mizuki, Kaede et Aly. Vous êtes les princesses ! Pourquoi ce nom ? Parce que vous êtes les seules filles et que je ne veux pas vous ramasser à la petite cuillère à la fin des deux semaines !** _Les filles approuvèrent, bien contentes que Yamapi reconnaisse leur véritable statut (xD)._ **Ensuite… Shige, Koya, Yu, Hina et Maru, vous êtes les fêlés du bulbe. Inutile de me demander pourquoi… Kame, Koki, Ueda, Subaru et Yasuda, vous êtes le Melting Pot, autant dire qu'on va en voir de toutes les couleurs… Et pour terminer, Ryo, Ohkura, Jin et moi, on est les boss, ou les princes c'est comme vous voulez !**

**Oi !!**

**Elles vont bien tes chevilles ?!**

**Nan mais et puis quoi encore ?!**

**Pourquoi je suis avec Hina ????!**

**Je pue tant que ça ?**

_Subaru, Kame, Koki, Yu et Hina avaient réagi en même temps à l'annonce du nom que l'équipe de Pi avait pris… Après une bonne minute de chamaillerie, les jeunes hommes s'avouèrent vaincu par les arguments de choc de Pi et par l'approbation des filles…_

**Quand à Uchi, Massu, Teshi et Kusano qui arrivent en deuxième semaine, on leur montera une autre tente. **

**KUSANO ???!!** _Les filles bondirent au nom de l'ancien membre des NewS._

**Heu…Ouais…Kusano…** _Répondit Pi en levant un sourcil._

**YATTAAAAA !!! **

**Mais vous ne le connaissez même pas…** _Fit remarquer Yu qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose._

**C'est vrai mais… YATTAAAAA !!!** _Et elles repartirent de plus belle, indifférente devant l'incompréhension des jeunes hommes._

_Le déjeuner put enfin réellement commencer pour tout le monde. Alexis scruta la table de ses yeux bleus. C'était comme un rêve, se retrouver en vacances (forcées certes, mais qui refuserait des vacances comme cela, ou des vacances tout court ?) avec cette bande de joyeux lurons et passer des journées qui allaient se révéler exceptionnelles… _

_La matinée commença sur une petite visite du camping par les filles. A première vue il n'était pas extraordinaire mais d'après les explications de Yamapi, il n'était fréquenté que par des stars ou des personnes riches. A vrai dire, il ressemblait à tout camping qui se respecte, avec sa piscine, ses douches communes, sa place pour les soirées, excepté le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de cafard au fond de la piscine, que les douches ne sentaient pas mauvais et que la place pour les soirées était relativement grande ! Ce que faisaient les filles n'était pas réellement une visite des lieux…_

**Vous croyez qu'on va croiser quelqu'un de connu ?** _Demanda Mizuki en se tournant vers ses amies._

**Je n'en sais rien mais ça pourrait être drôle !** _Répondit Kaede en jetant des regards furtifs autour d'elle._

**Oh oui… Vous croyez qu'il y a des stars étrangères ici ? **

**Johnny Depp? Justin Timberlake? Ou Brad Pitt?!**

**Brad Pitt!!** _S'exclama Kaede._

**Oh nan Johnny Depp…**

_Alexis sourit en écoutant ses amies espérer. Alors qu'elle relevait les yeux, une femme arriva en face d'elle et la bouscula. _

**Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?!** _S'exclama t-elle à l'égard d'Aly._

_La française écarquilla de gros yeux, n'étant pour elle pas en tord. Elle fit tout de même ses excuses mais regretta tout de suite lorsqu'elle vit le regard hautain que la femme lui portait._

**Oh nan pas elle… **

_Alors qu'elle s'était éloignée, Mizuki avait laissé échapper un soupir lassé. Alexis la questionna du regard._

**Shika Manami. La fille la plus hautaine que j'ai pu rencontrer… Il faut toujours une vilaine aux histoires et elle remplit très bien ce rôle. **

**En effet, elle n'a pas l'air aimable…** _Soupira Aly en reportant ses yeux sur le chemin, commençant à marcher._

**Elle le sera encore moins quand je t'aurais raconté qui elle a été pendant un certain temps… **_Fit Mizuki en souriant tristement._

**Accouche.**

**Elle a fait le tour de la Johnny's si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et le dernier en date est…Ryo.**

_La mine d'Alexis se renfrogna. Pourquoi s'y attendait-elle ? Bah, si c'était son ex il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Et pourquoi s'inquiéterait-elle ?! Alexis secoua sa tête, essayant de faire disparaître ses pensées négatives._

_Une fois qu'elles eurent terminé leur tour du camping, elles revinrent au campement de la troupe et remarquèrent que les garçons s'activaient tous dans leur coin. Certains avaient déjà commencé à préparer les grillades du midi, Yasuda étant de garde du barbecue, d'autres rajustaient les tentes, et les derniers faisaient la vaisselle du matin. _

**Il en manque.** _Constata Alexis en scrutant la foule._

**On dirait que tu parles de moutons…** _Fit Yuki en souriant d'un air amusé._

**Il manque… Junno, Maru et Koki. Où sont-ils ?**

**UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!**

_Alexis n'eut pas sa réponse qu'un épouvantable cri se fit entendre du côté du barbecue. Effrayée, elle se tourna vers le petit Yasuda qui était en bataille avec une énorme flamme. En grand sauveur, Yu qui faisait la vaisselle arriva en courant et balança son seau d'eau sur le barbecue, le feu s'éteignit tout de suite._

**Mes saucisses…** _Pleurnicha Yasuda en observant le carnage de la viande grillée mélangée à du liquide vaisselle. _

**Si je n'étais pas arrivé, oui tu aurais pu pleurer pour tes saucisses !!** _Beugla Yoko._

**Il parle plus de la viande là…** _Questionna Yuki._

**Je ne veux même pas te répondre…** _Dit Aly._

**Ce n'est pas grave.** _Ryo s'approcha de Yasu qui observait ses grillades d'un air triste._ **J'ai prévu ce genre de situation.** _Il s'éclipsa vers la tente principale où était entreposé tout le matériel de survie et revint bientôt avec des pots de raviolis. _

**Ha je vous préviens, je ne mange pas ça pendant deux semaines !** _Lança Alexis qui s'était rapprochée. _**Alors Shota, dorénavant tu me laisseras le barbecue, compris ?** _Devant l'air déterminé de la française, Yasuda haussa la tête. _

_Après que Ryo ai cuit les raviolis, ils se mirent à table. Alexis reprit sa place entre lui et Jin. _

**On a croisé ton ex tout à l'heure…** _Fit-elle entre deux fourchettes, histoire de voir la réaction de Gachapin._

**Hein ?** _Ryo tourna immédiatement sa tête vers elle avec un air surpris._

**Shika… C'est ça non ? **

**Ha oui elle…** _Il reporta son attention sur ses pâtes._

**Ryo…**

**Hum ?**

**Tu tiques de l'œil…** _Fit remarquer Aly en voyant que la paupière de Ryo était parcourut par des secousses. _

**Non pas du tout qu'est ce que tu racontes !** _Il paniqua un peu et s'empressa de se gratter le coin de l'œil._

_Aly fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ça… _

_La première journée ne fut pas réellement grande en émotions. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de profiter de la plage ou de la piscine, préférant bien s'installer et se reposer du voyage. Le soir, après s'être assise face à la mer, Alexis revint à sa tente et trouva immédiatement le sommeil. _


	17. Chapter 16 Part 2

**CHAPITRE 16**

_**Part 2 : Mardi on reste au lit.**_

_Le fait de dormir fit un bien fou à Alexis qui se réveilla sur le coup de 10h, en grande forme. Les personnes présentes au petit déjeuner furent moins nombreuses que la veille, certaines s'étant réveillées à l'aube, d'autre dormant toujours. Il n'y avait que Jin, Yamapi, Yuki et Kame. Les autres filles dormaient ainsi que Ryo, Yasuda et Nakamaru. Le reste était parti vaquer à leurs occupations. _

**Ryo n'est pas réveillé ?**_ Demanda Alexis en s'asseyant à côté de Jin._

**Il s'est endormi tard hier soir, je pense. **_Répondit Yamapi en face d'elle._ **Il lisait un livre quand je suis parti me coucher et il était déjà 2h du matin… **

**Vous pensez que je peux aller le réveiller ?** _Fit Alexis._

**Si j'y vais, je vais me faire virer à coup de chaussons…** _Jin sourit. _**En revanche, je doute qu'il te repousse…**

_Alexis lui rendit son sourire et quitta la table, partant vers la tente de Ryo. Doucement, elle ouvrit la fermeture et observa le corps allongé, planqué dans son sac de couchage, de l'homme. Elle sourit et murmura son prénom. _

**Ryo…Réveille toi… **

_Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Alexis s'avança légèrement avant de remarquer que son sac de couchage était abaissé un peu en dessous de ses côtes. Et évidemment, monsieur ne dormait pas en T-shirt. Alexis se mordit les lèvres et hésita avant d'avancer plus. Mais entre sortir et crier son nom pour qu'il se réveille; et s'approcher pour voir le paysage de plus près, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour choisir ! Elle s'accroupit et s'avança à quatre pattes. Arrivée au niveau de son haut du corps, elle se remordit les lèvres, luttant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Fébrilement, elle leva sa main et toucha le dos du jeune homme, qui dormait sur le ventre, d'un doigt, tâtant sa peau. Lentement, elle finit par s'allonger à ses côtés, elle aussi sur le ventre. A sa grande surprise, elle constata qu'il était bien réveillé et qu'il l'observait, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres._

**Bonjour Aly…**_ Murmura t-il lorsqu'elle eut sa tête à son niveau._

**B…Bonjour Ryo. Tu aurais pu répondre quand je t'ai appelé ! **

**Ça n'aurait pas été drôle… **

_Alexis observa son visage, à nouveau si proche du sien. _

**Je peux t'embrasser ?** _Aly sursauta à la question de Ryo. Elle écarquilla de gros yeux._ **J'en ai très envie… **

**Tu as bu ?**

**Non. Je suis amoureux. **

…

**Très. Très amoureux. **

…

**Je peux ?**

…

**Je fais.**

_Ryo se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Aly. Cette dernière ne sut trop comment réagir. Il recula sa tête._

**Je peux refaire ?** _Demanda t-il à nouveau._

**Je vais vraiment penser que tu as bu.**

**J'avoue être ivre… Mais d'aucun alcool. **

**Que me vaut cette soudaine pulsion ?**

**Peut-être le fait que tu ais fait intrusion dans ma tente… **

**Je n'aurais pas du.**

**Tu me brise le cœur Aly. **

**Je ne voudrais pas…**

**Alors je peux refaire ?**

**Et si je dis non ? **

**Je pleure.**

**La belle affaire…** _Soupira la jeune femme._

_Encore un baiser. Alexis se demanda vraiment ce qui prenait à Ryo. Besoin d'affection ? Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut plus intense, Ryo passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Alexis et se tourna entièrement vers elle. Il se recula encore._

**Tu comptes faire ça combien de fois ?** _Demanda Aly avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. _

**Jusqu'à ce que tu hurles. **

**Tu sais que ta phrase peut être prise très bizarrement…**

**C'est toi l'esprit tordu. **

**Tu me cherches ou quoi…**

**Loin de moi cette idée très chère. **

**Je n'aurais vraiment pas du venir… **

**Tu ne le pense pas.**

**Tu fais de la persuasion maintenant Ryo ?**

**Avoue que tu veux rester. **

**J'ai peur de faire augmenter ton amour propre, déjà surdimensionné, en répondant oui.**

**Euh…ça fait combien de temps qu'Aly est partie réveiller Ryo ?**

_Yuki jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la tente de Ryo, avant d'interroger Kame du regard. _

**Une demi-heure…** _Yamapi s'interrogeait lui aussi et observa sa montre._ **Bah, on ne devrait pas aller les déranger…**

**Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux, c'est juste que il y en a un ici qui va bientôt exploser… **_Fit Kame en montrant Jin, toujours à table, qui trempait un peu trop rapidement son pain dans son thé, la mine rouge et les lèvres plissées._

**Rassure-moi. Tu n'es pas nu en dessous ? **

_Retour du côté de Ryo et Aly. Cette dernière observa furtivement le torse nu de l'idole avant de reporter son regard sur son visage._

**Et si je réponds oui ?**

**Je m'enfuis en courant…**

**Menteuse.**

**Arrête de lire dans les pensées. **

**C'est pour ton bien. Et pour le mien. **

**Tu as des pouvoirs magiques maintenant ?**

**Tu veux que je te montre ?**

**Non merci ça ira. **_Répondit Aly, sachant très bien ce qui trottait dans la tête de Ryo._

**Honnêtement, je n'ai rien en dessous. **

_Alexis frissonna. Oi ! On se calme, on respire, on détourne le regard, on…_

**Je rigole, panique pas… **

**Idiot. **

**T'es mignonne quand t'es gênée… **

**Urusei… **

**Et quand t'es fâchée aussi…**

**Hum… **

**Et quand t'hésite aussi…**

**Ryo… Tais-toi ou je…**

**Ou tu ?**

**Rien.**

**T'allais dire quoi ?**

**Rien j'te dis.**

**Allez dis le moi.**

**Ou je m'en vais !**

_Aly se redressa, prête à quitter la tente de Ryo. Ce dernier leva un sourcil avant de s'assoir à son tour. Mais au moment où elle allait se lever, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira contre lui._

**Mais à quoi tu joues ?!** _Lança Aly, en fronçant les sourcils._

**Reste avec moi…**

**Je te rappelle que je suis venue pour te réveiller, et pour te sortir de cette tente !**

**Mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir…**

_Ryo l'attira entièrement contre lui, plaquant le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse. Il posa son menton dans le creux de son cou._

**Ryo je…**

**Tu veux partir ?**

…

**Réellement, veux-tu partir ?**

…

**Répond-moi…**

…

_De leurs côtés, Yuki, Kame et Yamapi surveillaient Jin du coin de l'œil, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose d'insensé… Toujours assis sur le banc, il jetait des regards énervés vers la tente, les bras croisés, coudes posés sur la table._

**Bonjour tout le monde…**

_Nakamaru sortit de sa tente et jeta un regard interrogatif à l'encontre des personnes présentes, après avoir vu la mine de Jin. Ils lui expliquèrent la situation et celui-ci décida de s'approcher de la bête qui bouillait._

**Jin…Salut…** _Fit-il, un peu hésitant._

'**lut**_**.**__ Jin répondit sans trop savoir à qui il s'adressait._

**Ça…ça va ?**

**Hum. Et toi ?** _Il se tourna enfin vers Nakamaru._

**Euh…Oui, Oui ! Je vais très bien ! **

**Ha…Génial !**

**Euh Jin…**

**Hum ?**

**Tu…Enfin je ne voudrais pas te brusquer mais… Tu veux venir aux douches avec moi ?**

**Hein ?! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me faire des avances ? Après Koki, toi !**

**Non non !! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire ! Je voulais dire, est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille prendre notre douche maintenant ? Mais pas ensemble !!**

**Haaa… Pardon Yuichi, je suis un peu à cran là… **

**Heu oui je m'en doute !**

**Hein ?**

**Non rien !! On y va ?**

_Jin hésita à se lever mais finit par s'y résigner. De toute façon, il n'irait pas chercher Aly dans la tente… Alors autant se changer les idées ! Enfin se changer les idées ne voulait pas dire se noyer dans la douche…_

**Tu veux vraiment rester toute la matinée dans ta tente ?**

**On n'est pas bien là ?**

_Aly et Ryo étaient toujours dans la même position, le jeune homme enlaçant fermement la française. Cette dernière ne savait trop que faire, hésitant entre rester comme ça et se lever. Soudainement, Ryo se mit à souffler dans son cou, la jeune femme frissonna, ses idées de partir s'étant évaporées._

**Ce n'est pas qu'on n'est pas bien mais… Euh…**

**Tu cherches une excuse ? **

**Non pas du tout…**

**Alors tu veux rester !**

**Je n'ai pas dis ça !!**

**T'es vraiment une fille qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut…**

**Ce n'est pas faux…**

**Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu veux ?**

**Non merci Ryo.**

_Encore une fois, monsieur Nishikido passa à l'attaque… Ce ne fut plus son souffle qui atteint le cou d'Aly mais ses lèvres ! La jeune femme sursauta, il recula._

**J'ai quand même un peu faim…** _Fit remarquer Ryo._

**Hein ? **_Alexis souffla. _

**Je devrais aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner.**

**C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?**

**On se lève ? **

**T'es pas croyable…**

**T'aurais préféré qu'on reste ?**

**Oh ne remet pas ça sur le tapis !**

_Alexis se releva, et une fois debout, elle reprit entièrement ses esprits, ainsi que ses pensées autoritaires. Elle attrapa une chemise non loin de Ryo et la lui lança en pleine figure._

**Allez, enfile ça et dépêche-toi de sortir ! Les autres vont finir par croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… Et si tu sors torse-nu ça n'arrangera pas les choses !**

**S'ils me demandent, je ne leur dirais pas non…**

**Sal*p.**

**Merci, moi aussi je t'aime. **

_Ryo lui fit un clin d'œil, très forcé pour le rendre ironique, et enfila sa chemise. Alexis sortit de la tente, rouge comme une tomate. Elle fut accueillie par Yamapi, en train de faire la vaisselle._

**Aly ! Il est réveillé ?**

**Oui. **_Sa réponse fut un peu trop précipitée, ce qui fit rire Pi._

**C'était bien au moins ?**

**Heu…Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**

**Bah… **_Yamapi montra Ryo, qui sortait de la tente, du regard._

**Haaa…. NON ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! J'étais sûre que vous alliez penser ça !**

**En même temps, vous y êtes restés longtemps dans cette tente…**

**Ce n'est pas de ma faute…J…J'étais retenue prisonnière !**

**Tu t'enfonces là…**

**Yamashita s'il te plait, crois-moi ! **

**J'ai du mal…**

_Ryo venait d'arriver à leur niveau, il s'étira avant de jeter un regard malicieux à Aly. Au même moment, Yasuda sortit à son tour, baillant bruyamment. _

**Salut Aly, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! **_Lança Ryo avec un regard très…torride !_

**Haha !** _Yamapi explosa de rire. _

**Je… Nan !! Pi ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! Ryo je vais te…**

**Hein ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** _Yasuda s'approcha de Pi et le questionna._

**Oh c'est rien, c'est ces deux là qui ont fait des trucs louches ce matin…**

**Nous n'avons rien fait ! **_Lança Aly avec un regard de braise._

**On remet ça quand tu veux.** _Ryo s'amusait de son côté. _

**Hein ? Des trucs louches ? **_Yasuda se tourna vers Alexis._

**Non Yasu, ne va pas te faire de fausses idées, nous n'avons rien fait… **_Soupira Alexis après avoir fusillé Ryo du regard._

**Vous entendez quoi par des trucs louches ? **_Demanda innocemment le petit Kanjani8._

**Ce n'est pas de ton âge…** _Ryo passa son bras autour des épaules de Yasuda. _

**Ha ces choses là !!** _Shota venait enfin de comprendre._ **Dès le matin ? **

**Je vais perdre la boule… **_Alexis leva les yeux au ciel. _

_Le reste de la journée se passa sans trop d'émotions fortes comme la matinée. Le midi à table fut quelque peu tendu entre Ryo qui lançait des regards insistants à Alexis et Jin qui…Jin ? Il était bien là mais semblait ailleurs. Il ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé. L'après-midi fut néanmoins plus chaleureux car les filles allèrent pour la première fois sur la plage, accompagnée de Jin, Nakamaru, Kame, Yamapi et Koyama. Ryo étant resté au campement à discuter avec Ohkura et Shige. Elle s'était amusée à jouer au beach-volley avec Jin et la bonne humeur semblait lui être revenue. Encore une fois, ils se couchèrent relativement tôt, préférant garder les soirées pour quand ils seraient plus en forme et entièrement remis de leur voyage._


	18. Chapter 16 Part 3

**CHAPITRE 16**

_**Part 3 : Mercredi place à la jalousie.**_

_Cette fois-ci, Alexis ne prit pas le risque d'aller réveiller Ryo ! De toute façon, elle n'était pas disponible de la matinée, ayant programmé d'aller en ville avec Jin. Ce dernier le lui avait proposé la veille lorsqu'ils étaient sur la plage ; et Yamapi avait renchérit qu'il y avait des courses à faire pour que tout ces petits Johnny's ne meurent pas de faim… Direction donc le marché !_

**Aly… Je… **_Sur le chemin, Alexis leva ses yeux vers Jin._ **Tu vas me prendre pour un gros curieux mais… C'est vrai que hier matin…Enfin…Ryo et toi…**

**Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite par ici…** _Soupira Alexis._ **Non nous n'avons rien fait…**

_Elle grommela quelques mots inaudibles avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jin. Celui-ci avait l'air beaucoup plus rayonnant maintenant que son esprit avait une réponse. Aly soupira à nouveau. Lequel des deux fallait-il satisfaire dans cette histoire ?! _

**Mais alors, qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps ?**

**On a compté les moutons…** _Plaisanta Aly._ **Tu sais que lorsqu'une femme et un homme sont seuls dans une tente, ils ne font pas forcément ce que tu penses…**

**Tu m'apprends quelque chose ! **

**Irrécupérable… **Soupira la jeune femme.

_Ils marchèrent entre les étalages du marché, observant ce que les vendeurs proposaient. _

**Yamashita t'as passé la liste ? **_Demanda Alexis en se tournant vers Jin._

**Oui. On a besoin de…Du poisson, du poulet, des fruits et des yaourts !** _Répondit Jin en consultant le fameux bout de papier._

**Ha bon ? Je pensais que Shige irait pêcher le poisson, que Yamapi ramènerait la volaille et que Tegoshi escaladerait les arbres pour les fruits !** _Plaisanta Aly, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres._

**Tu regardes trop la télé toi…** _Soupira Jin avec un air désespéré._ **D'ailleurs tu as oublié Massu !!** _Fit-il remarquer après s'être rappelé la pub pour Lawson que les NewS avaient faite. _

**Ouais mais les serpents ce n'est pas mon trippe… **

**Ha ? Je croyais que tu aimais les langues de vipères !** _Lança Jin en l'observant du coin de l'œil._

_Alexis leva un sourcil, comprenant immédiatement l'allusion à Ryo. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit, un air défiant sur le visage._

**Tu insinues quoi là ?**

**Que tu as un goût prononcé pour les serpents… Tu dois êtres maso. **_Conclu Jin._ **Et que Ryo est une langue de vipère. **

**Tu ne l'as même pas vu sa langue.**

**Toi, en revanche… ITAIII !!** _Jin hurla après le violent coup de poing que lui envoya Aly. _**Violente !**

**Il faut bien que je me défende. Fais gaffe, je suis ceinture noire et je connais tes points vitaux.**

**Wouh, j'ai peur… **_Jin se mit à trembler, narguant la française._

**Tu veux que je te montre peut être ?!**

**Où tu veux, quand tu veux…** _Murmura Jin, s'étant légèrement penché sur elle._

_Alexis vira au rouge. Elle recula son visage et détourna son regard de celui de Jin._

**Non mais calmez vos hormones les mecs…** _Grommela t-elle en lui envoyant un regard noir, bien que non méchant._

_Jin lui répondit par un sourire éclatant puis reprit sa route. Alexis le suivit, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et shootant dans les cailloux. _

_Après avoir mangé le poisson acheté par les deux, et non pas pêché par Shige, la troupe se dispersa à nouveau. Un groupe partit faire une excursion, un autre visiter la ville, certains allèrent à la plage et enfin, le reste à la piscine. Alexis hésita, ayant envie de faire sa touriste mais alla finalement à la plage. Ce fut, pour commencer, une sortie entre filles. Kame ayant laissé Yuki pour partir en ville avec Koki ; Mizuki et Kaede ayant envie d'eau salée. Les quatre étaient donc parties vers la plage, en haut de maillot, short ou jupe et tongs, des serviettes de plage sous les bras. Si Kaede, Yuki et Mizuki s'étaient tout de suite ruées vers l'eau, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Alexis qui s'allongea sur le ventre, le long de sa serviette. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta les voix de ses amies qui criaient dans l'eau. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne sur la plage privée, appartenant au camping. Alors qu'elle était en phase de rejoindre le pays des songes, elle sentit un poids sur son dos, qui lui chatouilla la peau. Elle sursauta avant de tourner sa tête._

**J'ai trouvé un oreiller. **

_Ryo ! Allongé perpendiculairement à elle, il avait posé sa tête sur le dos de la jeune française. Elle s'écarta vivement et il s'écrasa la tête sur sa serviette._

**Tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour ton lit ?!** _Cria t-elle en riant._

**Tu vas arrêter de me prendre dans ton lit ?** _Fit un autre homme._

_Alexis sursauta en entendant une autre voix, elle se retourna rapidement pour voir Yamapi qui lui souriait malicieusement, Jin qui tirait une tête d'enterrement, Koyama qui observait les filles dans l'eau, Shige qui était déjà parti les rejoindre et enfin Ueda et Nakamaru qui installaient leurs serviettes non loin de là. Encore une fois, Alexis vira au rouge… _

**Tu me fais de la place ?** _Demanda Ryo en s'installant sur la même serviette qu'elle._

**Mais va t'installer sur la tienne !** _Fit Aly en le poussant. Sa tentative fut vaine, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce._

**T'es trop forte…**

**Vous ne deviez pas aller à la piscine vous **_**? **__Grommela Aly en jetant un regard sombre à Ryo, désormais installé juste à côté d'elle, sa tête très proche de la sienne._

**Il y avait trop de monde !** _Répondit Yamapi en s'installant à côté d'eux. _

**On ne voulait surtout pas vous laisser seules…** _Fit Jin qui se mettait de l'autre côté d'Aly. _

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Il sourit doucement et lui fit un clin d'œil. A croire qu'ils avaient décidé de la changer en écrevisse aujourd'hui !_

**Et toi tu restes là…** _Constata Aly en voyant Ryo qui s'allongeait sur sa serviette, ne lui laissant que la moitié. Heureusement qu'elle avait acheté une large ! Comme si son instinct l'avait prévenu de ce genre de situation…_

**Hum… J'ai la flemme de bouger… **_Fit-il en fermant les yeux, passant ses bras derrière sa tête. _

**Si c'est comme ça, je vais me baigner !** _Fit Alexis en se levant._

**Je t'accompagne !** _Jin se précipita à sa poursuite._

**Raté ! 1-1 avantage pour Jin !** _Lança Yamapi, une fois que son ami et Aly furent éloignés._

**Urusei.** _Lâcha Ryo en jetant un regard noir vers les deux qui rejoignaient la mer. _

_Alexis se tourna pour voir si quelqu'un la suivait et vit Jin qui courait vers elle. Oui décidément, elle aimait la plage ! Voir tous ces beaux garçons, torses nus, était une image qui restait à l'esprit…Mais ne nous égarons pas. Elle lui sourit allègrement mais ne calcula pas la suite. Jin l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva du sable, avant de la mettre en sac à patate sur son épaule. Ryo se releva précipitamment en voyant le contact des deux, mais se rassit sur ordre de Yamapi-tout-puissant. _

**Pi… Tu peux m'expliquer là, non ?** _Demanda Ryo, une fois assis, en faisant allusion à la dernière fois où Yamapi lui avait parlé en langage codé._

_Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une négation de la tête de la part de Tomohisa. Il n'en demanda pas plus, ne comprenant tout de même pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas en savoir plus…_

_De son côté, Jin avançait vers la mer, toujours avec Aly sur l'épaule. Il rentra dedans comme ça, ne la lâchant toujours pas. _

**Quand comptes-tu me lâcher Jin ?!** _Cria Aly._

_Jin se mit à rire, ce qui ne rassura en rien la française. Lorsqu'il eut de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, il balança Alexis dedans. La jeune femme hurla sur le coup de la surprise, s'attendant, en gentleman qu'il était, à ce qu'il la dépose doucement. Mais non ! Jin avait préféré l'envoyer valdinguer. Aly sombra au fond de l'eau. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à hésiter d'y aller ou non ! Elle se releva vivement, reprenant son souffle._

**Jiiiiin…Ha…Non mais…Ha…Tu…Ha…Tu es….Ha…J'vais t'buter !!** _Grogna t-elle en réajustant son haut de maillot qui avait manqué de partir sous la pression. Ça aurait été fâcheux… _

_Bien sûr, le KAT-TUN était écroulé de rire, se tenant les côtes. Alexis lui lança un regard de braise avant de se mettre à l'éclabousser allègrement. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par ses trois amies qui avaient assistés à la scène. Solidarité féminine oblige ! _

_De son côté, Ryo bouillait…_

**Zen Ryo ! Ils ne font que s'amuser…** _Fit Yamapi qui attrapa la glace que lui tendait Nakamaru._ **Merci Yuichi.**

**C'est vrai Ryo, il y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter… **_Dit Nakamaru en lui tendant une autre glace. Ryo l'accepta._

**J'ai l'air de m'inquiéter ?! **

**Oui. Tu tiques de l'œil…** _Remarqua Pi en léchant sa glace (*ç*)_

**Arrêtez de regarder mes yeux !!** _Grogna Ryo en commençant sa glace. _

**Bah on voit que ça, après ton nez… **

**Pi… Tu t'es mis en tête de me faire complexer aujourd'hui ?!** _Ryo se crispa, ayant mordu trop précipitamment, ce qui lui glaça les dents. (je suis sûre que ça vous est déjà arrivé !)_

**Tu n'as pas à complexer… **

_Ryo sursauta en entendant une voix féminine. Il se releva en voyant qui c'était._

**Ha…Shika…Salut…** _Fit-il, subitement gêné. _

**Salut Ryo ! Pi…** _Elle fit un petit coucou de la main à Yamapi, resté assis, visiblement non ravi de la présence de la jeune femme. _

**Comment ça va…depuis tout ce temps ? **_Demanda Ryo._

**Plutôt bien ! Mais je m'ennuie un peu loin de vous… **_On entendit Pi rire ironiquement. Shika fronça les sourcils mais continua. _**Tu me passe un peu de ta glace Ryo ? **

**Ha…C'est que…**

_Shika attrapa la main de Ryo et l'approcha elle-même de ses lèvres, ne se gênant pas pour manger la glace. _

_De leur côté, Jin et Aly avaient terminé leur bain, ou plutôt leurs jeux, et remontaient vers les serviettes, en discutant joyeusement. Néanmoins, Jin s'arrêta. _

**Ha… **

_Sa voix fit sortir Alexis de ses pensées. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui avant de regarder dans la même direction. Elle ne loupa pas le spectacle de Ryo tendant sa glace, n'ayant pas vu que c'était Shika qui l'avait forcé. Aly sentit un poids naître dans sa gorge, son souffle se coupa, ses pensées s'arrêtèrent. C'était quoi ça ?_

_Elle remonta plus rapidement que prévu, talonnée par Jin. _

**Ha Aly… Je te présente Shika… **_Fit Ryo en la voyant arriver. Alexis leva un sourcil et jeta un regard furtif à la jeune femme._

**Oui, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de la rencontrer. **

**Ha bon ? On s'est déjà vues ? **_Demanda Shika, ayant adopté un air niais et faussement gentil._ **Je ne m'en souviens pas… Tu n'as pas du me marquer… **

**Non c'est vrai, une étrangère parmi des japonais, ça ne se remarque pas. **_Railla Pi, toujours en train de manger sa glace._

_Alexis sourit, heureuse que l'un d'entre eux rejoigne sa cause._

**Bon et bien, je vais m'en aller !** _Enfin cette Shika avait une bonne idée._ **J'ai vu que vous étiez là pour deux semaines, je pars plus tôt mais je passerais vous voir !** _La joie d'Aly retomba._** A plus Ryo ! **_Shika s'éloigna, sous le regard assassin de la française._

_A plus Ryo… Alexis se repassait la voix, mais en version déformée et je-m'appelle-Barbie, dans sa tête. Elle s'allongea sur sa serviette, sur le ventre, prenant soin à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de place pour Ryo. Ce dernier allait se rassoir, mais constata qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à Yamapi, qui soupira. Ryo finit par s'allonger aux côtés d'Aly, dans la même position qu'elle, excepté qu'il était sur le sable… Jin observa la scène du coin de l'œil. _

**Ça ne va pas ?** _Demanda Ryo, une fois allongé, son visage proche de celui de la jeune femme._

**Ça va très bien.** _Lâcha sèchement Aly en fermant les yeux, pour ne pas voir ce beau visage si près du sien._

**T'es jalouse ?** _Se risqua Ryo._

_Aly rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Elle resta un instant à observer le bel homme, un air contrarié sur le visage. Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa et le fusilla du regard._

**J'AI L'AIR D'ÊTRE JALOUSE ?!**_ Cria t-elle à l'égard de Ryo._

_Elle finit par se relever et attraper sa serviette, ne se gênant pas pour envoyer du sable sur Ryo._

**Tu viens Jin ?** **J'ai besoin de me changer les idées…** _Grogna t-elle._

_Jin se leva et à la surprise de tout le monde, même de lui, Alexis le prit par la main et l'entraina vers le camping, laissant un Ryo incrédule, allongé sur le sable. Yamapi écrasa sa main sur son visage, soupira et envoya un regard noir à Ryo._

**Quoi ?!** Ce _dernier n'avait toujours pas compris…_

**Idiot…** _Soupira Pi._

**Tu crois qu'elle est jalouse ?**

_Yamapi faillit s'étouffer avec sa glace. Il se tourna entièrement vers son ami._

**Dis-moi que tu joues la comédie, et que t'as parfaitement compris…**

**Bah… Pas vraiment… **

**Bien sûr qu'elle est jalouse ! Idiot ! C'est très susceptible les femmes. Tu devrais faire plus attention ! Parce qu'en attendant, ce n'est pas ta main qu'elle a prit pour s'en aller…**

_Ryo ravala amèrement sa salive. Il se rappela d'Aly attrapant la main de Jin. Son regard se fit sombre, il le reporta sur la mer._

* * *

Et voila, le principal défault d'Aly est dévoilé. C'est une fille suuuuper jalouse. Pas vraiment possessive, mais il lui en faut peu pour la rendre jalouse !


	19. Chapter 16 Part 4

**CHAPITRE 16**

_**Part 4 : On sera surpris le Jeudi.**_

**« Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.  
****When I'll say that something … »**

**( « Oh yeah, je vais te dire quelque chose,  
Je pense que tu comprendras.  
Quand je dirai ce quelque chose… » )**

_Alexis jeta un regard vers la radio, d'où émanait la chanson __I want to hold your hand__ des Beatles. Elle écouta les paroles… Cette chanson était réellement magnifique. Furtivement, elle regarda Ryo, assis sur le banc, les bras posés sur la table, qui l'observait. __Elle détourna le regard et son visage s'assombrit. _

**« Oh please, say to me,  
You'll let me be your man.  
And please, say to me,  
You'll let me hold your hand.  
Now let me hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand. »**

**(« Oh s'il te plaît dis moi,  
Que tu me laissera être ton homme.  
Et s'il te plaît dis-moi ,  
Que tu me laisseras te tenir la main.  
Maintenant laisse moi te tenir la main,  
Je veux te tenir la main. » )**

_Aly fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda à nouveau l'idole. Ryo avait planté ses beaux yeux noirs dans les siens, aucun sentiment ne semblait s'émaner d'eux mais ils étaient toujours plongés dans l'azur d'Aly. La française observa le camp autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus personne, mis à part elle et Ryo. La matinée était bien entamée et c'était au tour d'Alexis de faire la vaisselle. Elle sortit ses mains de l'eau et s'essuya à un torchon. _

**« I want to hold your hand… »**

**(« Je veux te tenir la main… » )**

_Aly s'approcha du poste de radio et coupa la musique, n'attendant pas la fin. Elle attrapa ses affaires de toilettes et laissa Ryo à son sort, se dirigeant vers les douches communes. _

_En chemin, elle observa droit devant elle mais finit par sentir une présence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Les mains dans les poches, le regard fixe, Ryo la suivait. Elle fronça les sourcils et accéléra. Il fit pareil. Au bout d'un moment, n'en tenant plus, elle s'arrêta, il l'imita._

**Tu comptes rentrer dans la douche avec moi ?** _Demanda Aly, sans se retourner._

**Tu m'autoriserais ?** _Ryo s'approcha, laissant juste un mètre entre eux. Il observa les longs cheveux bouclés de la française, tomber en cascade sur son dos._

**Tu me fatigue...** _Soupira Aly_. **Pourquoi tu me suis ?**

**Parce que je…**

_Ryo ne termina pas sa phrase, il attrapa Aly par le poignet et l'attira avec lui. Il sortit du chemin qui menait aux douches et alla se cacher derrière un arbre. Il plaqua Aly contre celui-ci, tenant toujours son poignet, le collant contre l'écorce, au niveau de la tête de la jeune femme._

**Ryo, mais qu'est ce que tu…**

**Chuuut…** _Murmura Ryo en posant son index sur les lèvres de sa la française._

_Alexis sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Elle qui devenait rouge dès que lui ou Jin la touchaient, là elle était entièrement collée au corps du jeune homme, même un courant d'air n'aurait pas pu passer. Elle leva des yeux apeurés vers lui et constata qu'il ne la regardait pas. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander à nouveau ce qu'il fabriquait, elle entendit une voix._

**Non je ne trouve pas ça drôle…** _Elle reconnut la voix de Yamapi._ **Comment pouvez-vous nous traiter ainsi ?** _Alexis risqua un regard vers le chemin et vit le bel homme, un téléphone portable à l'oreille._ **Nous ne sommes pas des jouets… Oui je sais ce que je risque ! Non. Non je vous dis, non je ne ferais pas ça ! Ils sont très bien ensembles, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais…Oh je vous vois venir ! **_Yamapi marchait toujours, il passa à hauteur de l'arbre où étaient cachés Ryo et Aly. Les deux retinrent leur souffle, il ne remarqua rien, trop absorbé. _**Kame va me tuer… QUOI ?! Non ne me cherchez pas… **

_Yamapi s'éloigna et ses paroles devinrent impossibles à entendre. Alexis n'y comprenait rien, c'était quoi cette histoire avec Kame ? Et à qui Yamapi parlait-il ? Ryo était dans le même cas qu'elle, mis à part qu'il avait déjà eu le droit à un discours codé de la sorte. _

_En attendant, les deux étaient toujours plaqués l'un à l'autre. Aly releva ses yeux azur vers Ryo. _

**Tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça ?** _Demanda t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son poignet, à hauteur de sa tête, toujours sous l'emprise de la main de Ryo._

_Ryo mis un certain temps à réagir, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions. Il baissa à son tour ses yeux, mêlant son regard noir à celui d'Aly. Il se pencha légèrement, ses lèvres frôlèrent celle de la jeune femme sans jamais les toucher. Il baissa légèrement ses paupières, sans les fermer. Aly put sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme. Elle ferma les yeux et ravala sa salive. Ryo posa finalement ses lèvres dans le coin de celles d'Aly. De sa main libre, il attrapa délicatement la mâchoire de la française. Alexis rouvrit ses yeux d'un coup. Elle fronça les sourcils et finit par repousser Ryo._

**Arrête de jouer avec moi…** _Grogna t-elle en revenant sur le sentier. _

_Ryo resta, incrédule, devant l'arbre, avant de la suivre._

**Je ne jouais pas !** _Lança t-il en la poursuivant. (Ryo le bigorneau, le retour !)_

**Ouais Ouais c'est ça…** _Maugréa t-elle en accélérant._

_Alexis arriva au niveau des douches, toujours suivie par Ryo. Elle entra dans une, il la talonnait mais se prit la porte en pleine figure._

**T'as pas reçu d'invitation à ce que je sache ! C'est une fête privée !** _Lança Aly en allumant l'eau. _

_Ryo grogna et recula en se frottant le nez. Il alla s'assoir à côté des douches, attendant qu'elle ait terminé. Il y eu bien quelques femmes qui le regardèrent bizarrement en passant devant lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Alors qu'il regardait dans le vide, son sourire s'élargit. Non loin de l'entrée de la douche, un flacon de shampoing était par terre. Il reconnut immédiatement celui d'Aly._

**Ryo…** _Il entendit une petite voix émaner de la douche. Lentement il se releva et attrapa le shampoing. _**Ryo ? T'es toujours là ?**

**Hum… Oui je suis là. **_Répondit-il, hilare._

**Je…Je crois que j'ai laissé tomber mon shampoing…** _Balbutia Aly, très gênée. _

**Je crois aussi.** _Répondit Ryo, en s'approchant de la douche, le shampoing à la main._

**Tu l'as ?**

**Oui.**

**Ok…**

**Tu le veux peut être ?**

_Alexis se mordit la lèvre, c'était des douches fermées, pas moyen de le faire passer par le haut ou par le bas ! _

**Aly ? **_Ryo posa sa tête contre la porte de la douche, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres._

**Attend. Je réfléchis…**

**Inutile de trouver une solution, tu es obligée d'ouvrir la porte ! **

**Nan, il doit y avoir une autre solution… **

**Je ne crois pas non ! **

**Ryo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **

_La voix de Mizuki résonna dans les douches. Il se tourna rapidement vers elle en lui faisant signe de se taire. Néanmoins, Alexis avait entendu._

**C'était Mizu ?! Ryo c'était Mizu ?! Dis-lui de me passer mon shampoing !!** _Cria Aly en tambourinant sur la porte. _

**T'entend des voix ma vieille ! Il n'y a personne mis à part nous deux ! **_Ryo s'inclina au passage d'une mémé, s'empêchant d'éclater de rire._

**Menteur !! Mizuki est avec toi je le sais !! MIZUUU !! SAUVE-MOI ! **_Hurla Alexis._

_Ryo était écroulé de rire, Mizuki n'y comprenait pas grand-chose mais riait tout de même. _

**Allez Aly, ouvre la porte, promis je ne regarde pas…** _Murmura Ryo, de nouveau contre la porte. _

**Menteur ! De toute façon, j'ai une serviette…**

**Comme c'est dommage…** _Soupira le jeune homme._

**TU VOIS !**

**Tu entends à nouveau des voix Jeanne d'Arc…**

_Alexis attrapa sa serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Timidement, elle ouvrit la porte pour voir un Ryo qui souriait, visiblement satisfait de lui. _

**T'es sûre que je peux pas rentrer avec toi ? **_Demanda t-il en s'avançant. _

**Non tu peux pas.** _Alexis lui arracha son shampoing des mains et lui ferma à nouveau la porte au nez. _

_Ryo soupira et resta un moment sans rien dire, observant la porte. Mizuki rit doucement avant de s'éclipser, les laissant tout les deux. _

**Bah t'en met du temps !** _Fit Ryo, toujours posté devant la porte, après une demi-heure d'attente. _

**T'es pas obligé de m'attendre tu sais…** _Répondit Alexis en se séchant. _

**Ok si c'est ça, je m'en vais…** _Ryo ne bougea pourtant pas d'un pouce, attendant sa réaction. Elle ne répondit pas. _**Tu pourrais au moins me retenir ! **

_Alexis finit par s'habiller et sortir de la douche, elle ouvrit la porte et vit Ryo face à elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. La jeune femme esquissa un fin sourire amusé. _

_Sur le chemin du retour, un silence de plomb s'était installé._

**Tu m'en veux toujours ?** _Ryo brisa ce silence. Les deux marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre._

**Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?** _Demanda Aly en lui envoyant un regard assassin._

**J'aimerais le savoir… **

**Pas croyable…** _Aly grommela. _

**Ha au fait…** _Ryo changea de sujet_. **C'était vraiment bizarre avec Pi tout à l'heure…**

**Hum… Je sais pas de quoi il parlait mais il avait vraiment l'air énervé !**

_Ryo allait lui raconter l'épisode au nouvel an mais se ravisa._


	20. Chapter 16 Part 5

**CHAPITRE 16**

_**Part 5 : Vendredi, le droit aux railleries.**_

_Emmitouflée dans son sac de couchage, Yuki fixait Alexis comme si cette dernière avait commis un crime. _

**Sérieux ?!** _Yuki n'en revenait toujours pas._

**Oui…** _Aly se pencha et attrapa un bonbon dans un sachet. _

**Nan mais vraiment…Pourquoi ? **_Kaede aussi était de la partie, et semblait aussi incrédule que Yuki._

**Parce que ! Arrêtez j'ai l'impression d'être à un interrogatoire ! **

**Pauvre Ryo… On va plus pouvoir le contenir…** _Soupira Mizuki en jetant des regards désespérés vers ses amies._

**Oui le pauvre ! Aly tu es sans cœur ! Après toutes les avances qu'il t'a faites ! **_Cria Kaede._

**Hey ! Mais de quoi vous parlez ?** _Aly reprit un bonbon, visiblement sur les nerfs._

**Tu devrais lui faire une faveur… **

**EEEH ?! En gros vous me dites de lui offrir mon corps ???** _Alexis se redressa, choquée par les propos de ses amies._

**Pourquoi pas ?**

**Bande de perverses… Je vous demande des conseils et vous, vous me dites de lui sauter dessus… **_Maugréa Aly, s'acharnant sur son nounours à la guimauve._

**Bah, c'est des conseils ! Ne nous dis pas que tu n'en meurs pas d'envie…** _Fit Kaede, un grand sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, se rapprochant d'Aly._

**Oui Aly… Laisse toi faire… Haaa ces belles lèvres… Ces doux baisers…** _Mizuki se rapprocha elle aussi._

**Et ce regard de velours…Ces caresses…. **

_Alexis regarda ses trois amies avec des étoiles dans les yeux, toutes très proches d'elle, comme si elles débarquaient de la planète mars. _

**Mais qu'est ce qui vous … **

_Aly n'eut pas terminé sa phrase que les filles lui sautèrent dessus, la chatouillant dans tout les sens. Elle hurla de rire et leur cria d'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, elles stoppèrent, toutes allongées les unes sur les autres. Elles observèrent le toit de la tente._

**Vous êtes folles…** _Fit Aly, tout en souriant largement. _

**Tu t'ennuierais sans nous !** _Lança Kaede._

**Ce n'est pas faux… Je pense plutôt que je me tirerais une balle avec cette histoire… **

**Voyons Aly… Tu n'as plus à te poser de questions… Prend celui qui vient ! **_Fit Mizuki. _

**Elle a raison, qu'est ce que Jin a fait depuis qu'on est ici ? Rien du tout. Il n'y a que Ryo qui est passé à l'attaque !** _Termina Yuki en serrant son point dans l'air._

**Vous avez peut être raison… **_Conclu Aly._ **Mais il y a toujours cette…Shika.** _Elle eut du mal à prononcer ce nom, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'ai vu que deux fois, la femme avait réussi à faire naître un dégoût chez la française. Et pour qu'Aly n'apprécie pas quelqu'un, il fallait y aller fort ! En l'occurrence, toucher à Ryo…_

**Ha non pas elle ! Elle tu la raye ! Tu t'en fous ! C'est pas Shika que Ryo embrasse une dizaine de fois par jour ! **

**Tout de même pas une dizaine de fois Kaede…** _Soupira Aly._

**Donc il t'embrasse tous les jours !** _Lança Mizuki, satisfaite de cette révélation. _

**Euh…** _Alexis réfléchit._ **V…Vous avez raison.** _Elle prit soudainement conscience que Ryo n'avait manqué aucun jour pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sauf le lundi. Mais le mardi, il ne s'était pas gêné dans la tente, le mercredi il l'avait fait pour lui dire bonjour, elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs Yamapi d'avoir vu la scène, le jeudi c'était derrière l'arbre et…_

**Il l'a fait aujourd'hui ?** _Demanda Yuki._

**Oui.** _Alexis baissa les yeux sur son ourson de guimauve et finit par le balancer, écœurée._

**Et tu nous raconte pas ???** _Cria Kaede avec un air outré. _

**Chuuuut… **_Fit Mizuki._ **Il est tard quand même, faudrait pas qu'ils nous entendent…**

**Bon tu nous dis ?** _Kaede s'impatientait. _

**Ok Ok… C'était à la piscine…** _Fit timidement Aly._

**A la piscine ? Mais on était là !!!** _Les trois filles se regardèrent, cherchant à quel moment ces deux là avaient pu avoir un tête à tête._

**Heu oui vous étiez là…** _Aly devint subitement toute rouge. _

**ALLEZ !!!** _Firent les trois autres, pressées de savoir quand elles avaient négligé leur espionnage._

**Nan mais cherchez pas… C'est tout bête. **

**Je vois pas… On a toujours été avec vous…** _Elles cherchaient mais ne trouvaient pas._

**Bah…Pourtant, qui dit piscine dit…. **

**Bouée ?**

**Soleil ?**

**Chaise longue ?**

**Naaaaan… **_Alexis soupira._

**Non me dis pas que…**Yuki _semblait avoir trouvé. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle._ **Dans l'eau !!**

**C'est vrai ?!** _Demandèrent Mizuki et Kaede en se tournant vers Aly._

**Oui…** _Aly détourna les yeux. En effet, alors qu'elle avait plongé pour ramener les lunettes que Yuki avait perdues, Ryo avait fait pareil. Seulement il l'avait retenu quelques secondes de plus sous l'eau. Et dire que Jin était là…_

**J'y crois pas ! On a rien vu venir !** Kaede arborait un grand sourire. **Ce mec est trop fort !**

**C'est vrai qu'il sait comment t'embarrasser, et t'embrasser aussi j'en doute pas, sans que, nous, on le calcule… **_Constata Mizu._

_Alexis sourit finement. Elles avaient le don de l'amuser ces trois japonaises. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas typiques aux préjugées des femmes de leur pays qui disaient soit docile et cuisine bien. Sauf peut être Yuki qui rentrait dans les rangs, mais n'hésitait en rien à parler franchement. _

**Ses lèvres…** _Mizuki murmura._

**Son regard…**_Suivie de près par Kaede._

**Ses caresses…**_Yuki riait en même temps qu'elle parlait._

**Son souffle chaud, vos deux corps qui…**

**OH CA VA ! CA VA !** _Hurla Aly, néanmoins éclatée de rire._

**RYO JE T'AIME !**

**RYO JE TE VEUX !**

**RYO MON AMOUR !!!**

_Alexis s'emmitoufla dans son sac de couchage, voulant creuser pour s'enterrer._

**Ryo je crois qu'on t'appelle !** _Lança Yamapi, hilare. _

**J'entends ça… **

_Assis sur le banc de la table éclairée par des lanternes, Ryo observait la tente des filles à environ 5 mètres de là, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. La nuit était bien tombée et le réveil, posé à côté de ce qui leur servait de cuisine, indiquait minuit passé._

**Elles y vont fort quand même…** _Fit Yamapi, posté devant le bac à vaisselle. _**A toutes te vouloir… **

**T'as du succès…** _Constata Shige qui lisait un livre, lunettes au nez._ **Il n'y en a que 4 ici et il faut qu'elles soient toutes raides dingues de toi !**

_Bien sûr, les propos des garçons étaient remplis d'ironie et de sous-entendus. Ryo observa ses deux amis, légèrement éclairés par les lanternes et bougies à la chaude lumière. Il posa son menton dans la paume de sa main et reporta ses yeux vers la tente des filles. Son sourire s'agrandit. _

**Je vous les laisse… Je n'en veux qu'une…** _Fit-il, rêveur. _

**Wouh…** _Yamapi s'approcha de lui._ **Tu ne serais pas…Comment ça s'appelle ça ? De l'amour ?**

**Il est carrément raide dingue ouais ! **_Lança Shige en fermant son livre. _

_Ryo sourit avant de se mettre à rire, d'un timbre doux et cristallin. Il ferma un instant les yeux et s'imagina, tenant la main d'Aly, au coucher du soleil, les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage et puis il y avait Shige aussi…SHIGE ?! Ryo rouvrit les yeux pour constater que son ami s'était installé juste en face de lui, pile dans sa ligne de mire. _

**Tu t'es lancé j'espère ?** _Demanda Shige en retirant ses lunettes. _

**Il l'a lâche pas !** _Répondit Yamapi. _

**J'en fais peut être trop… **

**Je ne pense pas… Au moins elle a comprit !**

**Ça, c'est sûr… Mais j'espère que je ne la brusque pas trop ! Elle a toujours cet air mignon quand elle est gênée et qu'elle sait pas quoi faire…** _Ryo était repartit dans ses pensées._

**On le perd là non ?**_ Lança Shige en regardant Pi._

**Oi ! Ryo redescend sur terre !!** _Cria le leader._ **En attendant, il faut faire attention à… Jin. C'est pas très clair leur relation et je pense que c'est pareil dans la tête d'Aly. **

_Ryo fronça les sourcils. Jin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux étaient intéressés par la même fille, mais sur le coup, l'affaire semblait être beaucoup plus sérieuse. _

**Bah…Je verrais bien ce qu'elle fait…** _Soupira Ryo en se levant._ **Je vais me coucher.**

**Hum… Pas de bêtises entre toi et Jin hein…** _Fit Yamapi avec un air inquiet__**.**_** Je ne vais pas tarder non plus ! Ha au fait Ryo !**

**Oui ?**

**Notre tente, c'est dans l'autre sens qu'elle est ! **Lança Yamapi avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.


	21. Chapter 16 Part 6

**CHAPITRE 16**

_**Part 6 : Samedi, let's go to the party ! **__**Ou le remake du lit.**_

_Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Alexis ne tenait plus. Elle jeta des regards sombres à l'assemblée. Chacun lui répondait par une moue gênée. Elle s'approcha de Yamapi, qui observait la scène, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés._

**Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle fait là celle là ?** _Demanda Aly._

**Figure-toi que j'aimerais bien le savoir…** _Grommela Yamapi en tapant du pied._

_Aly jeta un regard vers Ryo. Et cet idiot qui ne bougeait pas !! Elle serra les poings, si bien que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Surprise par la douleur, elle écarta ses doigts pour voir l'état de sa paume. _

**J'vais la…**

**Calme-toi Aly. Elle va bien partir à un moment…** _Fit Yamapi en soupirant._

_Alexis laissa échapper un grognement mécontent avant de tourner talon, s'éloignant vers sa tente. Yamapi soupira à nouveau et chercha le regard de Ryo, histoire de le liquider sur place. _

_[Quelques heures plus tôt]_

**C'est ce soir la soirée dansante ? **

_Alexis leva les yeux vers Yuki. Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de se replonger dans son assiette. Il était exactement 13h, ni plus ni moins. Aly s'était réveillée avec la tête dans le choux et un sentiment de hâte mélangé à de la peur, à l'idée de croiser Ryo. Ce dernier s'était levé en même temps qu'elle et tous les deux avaient pris place sur la table, l'un à côté de l'autre. A l'heure où ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner, il ne restait plus que Yoko, Hina, Subaru et Pi (toujours là lui !). Les filles étaient parties en ville faire des courses avec Kame, Jin et Ueda. Le reste vaquait à ses occupations… Ryo et Aly étaient restés silencieux. L'une qui n'osait pas regarder, l'autre qui ne se gênait pas. Elle s'était levée pour aller se laver les dents, lui aussi. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour rentrer dans les toilettes des femmes, se lavant les dents au même lavabo qu'elle. Aly restait silencieuse, lui jetant des regards suspects de temps en temps. Lui se contentait de sourire, innocemment. Et toute la matinée il l'avait suivit sans rien dire, l'observant faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Bon il s'était encore pris quelques portes dans le nez, toilettes, douche… Il commençait à avoir l'habitude mais ne désespérait pas ! Alexis ne bronchait pas, trouvant son petit jeu plutôt amusant, mais ne le montrant pas, gardant un visage fermé et sans sentiment précis. Pauvre Ryo…_

_L'heure du déjeuner était vite arrivé et tout le monde était à table._

**Je sais pas si j'irais…** _Fit Aly en triturant son poulet avec sa fourchette. Jin et Ryo tournèrent immédiatement leur tête vers elle. _

**Oh allez Aly ! **_Beugla Kaede à l'autre bout de la table._ **Ça serait le moment rêvé ! Si tu vois c'que j'veux dire… **

_Alexis la fusilla du regard. Elle fit lentement glisser ses yeux vers Ryo, pour voir que celui-ci l'observait, un air intrigué sur le visage. Elle reporta immédiatement ses yeux sur son poulet._

**C'est quoi « le moment rêvé » ?** _Demanda Yoko, en face d'Aly. _

**Rien du tout.** _Répondit précipitamment Aly._

_Les trois autres filles explosèrent de rire. Laissant la plupart des hommes dans une incrédulité totale. _

_La soirée était donc arrivée, Alexis ayant décidé d'y assister, finalement. Ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la soirée du nouvel an. Tout le monde était en tong, short, jupe, pantacourt, et la plupart des hommes avaient laissé leur T-shirt chez eux… (tomber laaaaa, tomber tomber, tomber la chemiiiiseuhhh…. __ ). _

**« ****Koi shitetai to iinjanai****  
****Hot hot hot****  
****Unmei ga fever****  
****Shinjitetai to iinjanai****  
****Hot Hot Hot****  
****Kanjin no feeling****  
****Subete wo sarake dashite****  
****Koi wo shiyou yo »**

_Alexis reconnut immédiatement la chanson Koi no ABO des NewS qui passait dans les enceintes. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se tourna vers ses amies, pour voir qu'elles aussi avaient une idée derrière la tête. Aly jeta des regards insistants à Pi et Ryo. Ces deux la regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait…_

**Ha non pas moyen Aly !** _Lança Yamapi qui avait fini par comprendre._

**Tu veux que…Nan…** _Ryo éclata de rire en comprenant ce que la française voulait._

**Alleeeez, s'il vous plait !! **_Supplia Aly, les observant avec un regard pétillant._

**Seulement si Keii et Shige nous accompagnent !** _Lança Yamapi._

**Eeeeh ?! Pi ! Je ne danse pas la chorée !!** _Cria Ryo avec un air dépité._

**Allez Ryo ! J'ferais ce que tu veux après ! **_Alexis se mordit les lèvres, regrettant ce qu'elle venait de dire._

**Ce que je veux ?** _Ryo trouva tout d'un coup l'affaire bien plus intéressante. _

**Ouais enfin…**_ La française grommela et détourna son regard, pour ne pas voir celui de Ryo un peu trop insistant et celui de Pi un peu trop moqueur._

**C'est dit ! Bon on va chercher Shige et Koya ?!** _Lança Ryo en s'éloignant à la recherche des deux autres NewS présents. _

_Yamapi explosa de rire et lança un regard amusé à Aly, qui grognait toujours dans son coin. Koyashige se prirent au jeu et demandèrent au DJ de remettre la chanson, et à l'assemblée de danser avec eux._

_La musique commença, beaucoup de personnes connaissaient la chorée, ce qui rassura quelque peu les NewS de faire cette chorée plutôt…Nous dirons simplette. Le premier refrain arriva et ils se mirent en place. La fièvre du samedi soir monta, les filles commencèrent à crier, écroulée de rire, en voyant leur danse funky et disco. Yuki attrapa Aly par le poignet._

**Viens ! On va danser avec eux !!** _Lança t-elle en l'entrainant sur la piste de danse. _

_A vrai dire, Aly mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre, alors cette invitation qui tombait du ciel la ravie. Elle courut se mettre à côté de Ryo avant que le refrain de recommence, Yuki se plaça à côté de Yamapi. _

_(A partir de maintenant, imaginez la chorée de leur PV, quand ils sont habillés en noir, disposés en triangle.)_

_Ryo tourna sa tête pour voir qui était arrivé à côté de lui. Ses yeux pétillèrent malicieusement à la vue de la petite française. Cette dernière lui rendit son regard._

**Tu connais la chorée ?** _Demanda t-il en se penchant vers elle._

**Tu me prends pour qui ?! Je suis une fan de NewS je te rappelle !** _Lança t-elle en riant aux éclats.  
_

_La chorée commença, eux aussi. En haut, en bas, en haut, en bas. Ecroulés de rire, il donnait le tempo avec un doigt disco ! Hop, petit mouvement de tête qui tue du chien. Le moment préféré d'Aly fut lorsqu'ils firent les pas de danse sur le côté, claquant des mains. Et bien sur le petit mouvement de bassin à la fin, suivit du petit balancé de main ! Ils avaient du mal à rester concentré sur les pas, jetant des regards amusés à leurs partenaires. Yuki avait un sourire éclatant et regardait Yamapi avec des yeux pétillants. Ce dernier lui rendait son sourire, néanmoins plus hilare qu'elle. Shige et Koyama…Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur chorée et à faire les idiots que Ryo et Aly avaient du mal à rester sérieux devant ce spectacle. Ces deux là se jetaient des regards malicieux de temps en temps, dansant bien dans le rythme._

**Ils s'accordent parfaitement…** _Fit remarquer Subaru à Mizuki. _

**C'est vrai ! Ils sont trop mignons !** _Lança t-elle après avoir sifflé entre ses doigts. _

_La foule criait dans tout les sens, l'euphorie était complète et la bonne humeur régnait. Lorsque la chanson se termina, ils purent enfin souffler. Ils riaient tellement que certains avaient du mal à respirer. Oui, la fièvre du samedi soir, c'était le titre parfait !_

**Ha… Shika… **

_Alexis qui allait parler à Ryo fut stoppé par le nom de la jeune femme. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle serra les dents. Elle reporta son regard sur l'idole, voyant qu'il avait tourné sa tête vers la nouvelle arrivée. Elle soupira avant de faire demi-tour, rejoignant Yamapi sur le côté de la piste. _

_Après avoir demandé à Pi ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle tourna les talons en voyant Ryo qui commençait à danser avec Shika. Dégoutée par le spectacle, elle s'aventura sur le chemin qui menait à leur campement. N'entendant plus que de la musique au loin, elle marcha sur le sentier non éclairé. _

**Aly-chan ? ça ne va pas ? **

_Alexis leva sa tête en entendant son prénom. Elle se retourna et sourit à l'homme qui l'avait appelé._

_C'était au tour de Yamapi de bouillir. Il jeta un regard furtif à Ryo, puis à Aly qui s'en allait._

**Il faut tout faire par soi-même ici ! **_Grommela t-il en s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers Ryo._

_Sans que son ami ne puisse rien dire, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira avec lui._

**Viens, il faut qu'on cause.** _Lâcha sèchement le leader. _

**Hey !** _En face de Ryo, mademoiselle Shika semblait ne pas être d'accord avec cette apparition de Dieu. _

**Quoi ?** _Demanda Pi en la fusillant du regard._

**Tu ne vois pas qu'on dansait ?**

**Si j'ai vu. C'est justement ça qui me dérange.** _Lâcha t-il froidement._

**Hein ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?!**

**Je te retourne la question ! **

**Eeeh ?! Tu ne me parle pas comme ça !!**

_Yamapi sourit, un air narquois sur les lèvres. _

**Ha pardon, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il fallait que je te mette dans la catégorie humaine. Désolé je t'avais déjà répertorié chez les guenons… Et il se trouve que je n'ai pas l'habitude de leur parler à celles là !**

_Il lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur avant de faire demi-tour, tenant toujours Ryo, laissant la femme plantée sur son sort. Une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, il esquissa un fin sourire, satisfait de lui. _

**QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES RYO ?!**

_Néanmoins, son sourire disparut lorsque lui et Ryo furent un peu éloignés de la fête. _

**Hein ? Bah…Je danse…** _Répondit Ryo, ne comprenant pas l'énervement de Pi._

**Tu danses…Oui tu danses ! C'est la le problème !! T'as pas le droit de danser !**

**Hein ?**

**Euh…Attend je reformule ma phrase… T'as pas le droit de danser avec cette…cette…Enfin Shika quoi !! **

**Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire Pi… Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de danser avec elle ?**

**Et Aly t'en fais quoi ?! **_Hurla Pi._

**Aly ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ?**

**Mon dieu… **_(Mon Moi ? xD)_**T'es pas croyable… T'as pas remarqué qu'Aly a un énorme défaut ?**

**Elle a un défaut ? **_Ryo sourit doucement._

**Oui et pas des moindres ! Elle est extrêmement jalouse ! Et toi tu vas danser avec Shika comme si de rien n'était…**

**Merde… **_Ryo semblait avoir prit conscience du risque qu'il prenait en étant un peu trop proche de la guenon._ **Elle est où ?**

**Elle est partie se noyer dans la mer… Je pense qu'elle passera au camp pour prendre des ciseaux et se taillader les veines avant…**

**HEIN ?!**

**Je déconne idiot ! Elle est retournée au campement. Allez, va la chercher ! Sinon je t'y amène à coup de…**

_Yamapi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ryo était déjà parti. Le leader sourit, à nouveau satisfait de lui. Décidément, sa grandeur ne cessait d'augmenter…_

**J'ai un gros problème… **

**Tu es jalouse. **

**Exactement. J'ai eu envie de les étriper tous les deux en les voyant danser comme ça… Rien que de m'imaginer la scène…** _Alexis frissonna._

**Pauvre toi… **

_L'homme qui parlait avec elle, c'était Ohkura. Ce brave Tacchon l'avait vu partir avec la mine énervée, il l'avait donc suivi dans l'objectif de savoir ce qui clochait._

**Donc si j'ai bien compris, Ryo te fais des avances, mais il semble ne pas être indifférent à son ex… **

**Exactement.** _La phrase d'Ohkura fit mal au petit cœur de la française. _

**Au fait, tu en es où avec Jin ? **

**Jin… Je crois que…** _Elle hésita._ **C'est banal ce que je vais dire mais… Je m'entends très bien avec lui et honnêtement s'il n'y avait pas Ryo je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde mais…**

**Il y a Ryo. **_Constata Ohkura._

**Voila… **

_Alexis sourit à Tacchon. Elle s'avança vers sa tente et le laissa assis sur le banc de la grande table. Lentement, elle rentra et s'emmitoufla dans son sac de couchage, ne prenant pas la peine de se changer, restant en jupe et T-shirt. Elle chercha le sommeil mais ne le trouva pas. Allongée sur le ventre, elle observait le paquet de nounours à la guimauve, repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec ses amies. Elle sourit légèrement… _

_Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle sursauta en entendant la fermeture de la tente s'ouvrir. Se disant que ça devait être Mizuki, elle ne se retourna pas._

**Aly ? **

_La française se crispa en percevant la voix de Ryo. Que venait-il faire là ? Elle ne répondit pas mais tourna légèrement la tête, lui montrant qu'elle était réveillée. Il s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle, en tailleur. Elle ne bougea pas, changeant de côté à sa tête pour ne pas le voir._

**Pardon.** _Murmura Ryo._

**Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?** _Répondit Alexis, sa voix étouffée par son oreiller. _

**Tu aurais du me dire que tu ne voulais pas que je danse avec elle…** _Il continua._

**Tu fais ce que tu veux, t'es grand. **

**Donc tu ne voulais pas que je danse avec elle…** _Conclu Ryo._

**Non. Je ne voulais pas. **

_Ryo écarquilla ses yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Il y eut un long silence. Chacun ne sachant trop que dire. Aly sourit avant de tourner sa tête vers lui. Il baissa les yeux et plongea son regard sombre dans celui, si clair, de la jeune femme. Elle lui adressa un fin sourire. Il finit par s'allonger à ses côtés. Du moins ses côtés étaient un fin mot, en réalité, la moitié de son corps était au sol, l'autre sur le sac de couchage, passant une de ses jambes autour de celle d'Aly._

**Et là…Si je t'embrasse… Tu diras quoi ?** _Murmura t-il en rapprochant sa tête de la sienne._

**Je t'envoie mon poing dans la figure.**

**Tu es atroce.**

**Je sais merci…**

**Donc je peux t'embrasser.**

**Non tu ne peux pas. Tu n'as qu'à pas flirter avec des courges.**

**Mais j'ai pas…**

_Ryo fit une moue boudeuse avant de se taire. Il baissa les yeux vers le sac de couchage de la demoiselle. Son regard devint pétillant en voyant que la fermeture éclair était de son côté._

**Je peux squatter ?** _Demanda t-il, un large sourire sur les lèvres._

**Que…Quoi ?**

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées que Ryo était déjà en train de dézipper le sac de couchage. Elle le regardait avec des yeux assassins._

**Ça va te gêne pas… HAAAAAAA !!!** _Alexis gémit._ **RYOO !! T'es gelé !!**

_Ryo prit place à ses côtés, passant un bras dans le dos d'Aly et l'attirant contre lui. Une de ses jambes se mêla à celles de la jeune femme. _

**Aide-moi à me réchauffer alors…** _Murmura t-il en lui soufflant doucement sur les lèvres._

_Alexis frissonna, ce qui fit sourire Ryo. Plus moyen de frissonner en paix ! Ryo sentirait chaque mouvement de son corps, vu comment il la tenait dans ses griffes…_

**On fait quoi nous ?** _Demanda Mizuki en observant Tacchon._

**Bah vous avez qu'à dormir dans notre tente…** _Proposa t-il._

**Je propose qu'on s'approche, on écoute si ça crie et si oui, on se taille !** _Lança Kaede en riant._

**J'ai cru que tu allais dire, et si ça crie, on entre.** _Renchérit Yuki, bien accrochée au bras de Kame._

**En attendant, personne ne va dans cette tente, compris ?!** _Lança Ohkura._

**Oui chef !! **_Répondirent les filles en même temps. _

**Hey, c'est moi le chef ici.** _Yamapi venait d'arriver. _**Vous ne dormez pas encore ?**

**On a un souci de tente…** _Fit Yuki._

**Un souci de…Où est Ryo ?**

**Justement… **

**Oh je vois ! Et bien venez dans notre tente !** _Lança t-il à Mizuki et Kaede, se doutant que Yuki irait chez Kame. Les filles acceptèrent._

**Hey…C'est ce que j'ai proposé et personne m'a suivit… **_Grommela Tacchon._

_Les filles lui sourirent avant de suivre le leader._

**T'es bien silencieuse… **_Murmura Ryo en posant sa tête contre celle de la française._

**J'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir dans cette situation… **

**T'es toute tendue…**

**Non sans blague. **

**J'te gêne ?**

… _Alexis l'observa du coin de l'œil._ **Non.**

**Dans ce cas… **

_Ryo passa une main dans le cou de la française. Délicatement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les sienne. Aly abaissa ses paupières. Alors que Ryo allait se reculer, elle passa sa main dans la nuque de l'idole et l'attira contre elle, prolongeant le baiser. Ryo qui ne s'y attendait pas, écarquilla des yeux ronds. Elle recula son visage pour voir sa réaction._

**T'en a mis du temps entre me demander et le faire cette fois-ci… Mais c'est bien, t'es poli, tu demandes.** _Lâcha Aly, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres._

**T'es pas croyable… Si tu voulais que je le fasse, t'avais qu'à le demander… **

**Ça n'aurait pas été drôle.**

**J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…** _Murmura Ryo en souriant finement. _

_Aly finit par se tourner entièrement vers lui. (Oui parce que là, c'était toujours bigorneau Ryo accroché à son rocher…). Elle posa une main sur le torse du jeune homme, avant de frissonner, ayant oublié que celui-ci était torse-nu. _

**Il n'empêche que j'ai pas apprécié l'épisode de l'autre courge là…** _Grommela Aly en reculant, le repoussant et roulant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la tente, lui montrant son dos._

_Ryo qui allait l'embrasser à nouveau la regarda avec une mine déçue._

**Oh ça va… Je recommencerais plus !** _Lança t-il en la rejoignant à quatre pattes (c'est mignon XD)_

**Tu dis ça pour…**

**Non pas du tout.** _Il s'assit à nouveau à ses côté._

**Grrrrr…**

_Ryo soupira. Il se pencha vers elle et posa une de ses mains sur le sol de l'autre côté du corps de la française, pour prendre appui. Aly tourna sa tête pour le voir. Il lui sourit tendrement._

**Tu me refais le ronronnement ?** _Demanda t-il en élargissant son sourire._

**C'était pas un ronronnement ! ça devait être agressif !** _Lança Aly en se redressant légèrement, prenant appui sur ses coudes._

**Raté…** _Fit constater Ryo en lui adressant un sourire en coin._

**C'est quoi ce sourire… **

**C'est mon arme secrète. **

**Arrête ou je te saute dessus.**

**C'est l'effet voulu…**

**Tu m'énerves. **

**On appelle ça de l'amour vache. **

**C'est toi la vache ! **

**Tu me brises le cœur Aly… **

**Et toi t'es un vrai maso de résister à mes insultes. **

**C'est parce que…**

_Ryo se pencha, alla pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Aly huma son souffle chaud, il bougea légèrement la tête, sa bouche se déporta vers l'oreille de la jeune femme._

**Je t'aime.** _Murmura t-il, en français._

_Alexis frissonna. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, surprise d'entendre sa langue natale. Elle se redressa jusqu'à s'assoir. Lentement, elle fit glisser une de ses mains dans le dos de Ryo, et plongea l'autre dans ses sombres cheveux, l'attirant contre lui. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et chercha ses lèvres. Les trouva, pour long doux et intense baiser…  
_

* * *

ENFIN ! Non mais c'est pas trop tôt. Elle en a mit du temps pour se laisser aller vous trouvez pas ? (oui oui c'est bien moi l'auteur mdr)_  
_


	22. Chapter 16 Part 7

Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard d'une semaine. Ayant atterris parmi des vaches et des ploucs, contre mon gré, je n'avais malheureusement pas accès à internet. Je vais tenter de me rattraper ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

_**Part 7 : Dimanche, j'attendrais ma revanche.**_

**« One, Two, One, Two, OUH !**

**Kibattekoo ze Yeah Yeah Yeah !  
Furikittekoo ze Hora Bunbun !  
Atattekoo ze Yeah Yeah Yeah !  
Zukkoke otokomichi !!! »**

**P*tain…C'est quoi cette m*rde…B*rdel de *# »/* !!!!**

_Ryo envoya un coup de pied en direction de l'objet qui hurlait la chanson. Mais ne s'avouant pas vaincu, le réveil continua, de plus en plus fort. Le jeune homme finit par s'assoir. _

**LA FERME !!!!!!! **_Hurla t-il en écrasant littéralement son pied sur le réveil. Ce dernier périt dramatiquement._

_Ryo soupira avant de sentir quelque chose bouger à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit un petite être (quoi ils ont déjà fait un gosse ?!) s'étirer. Il sourit tendrement en observant la française qui se réveillait, s'asseyant elle aussi. _

**Haaaa…'jour Ryo…** _Fit Alexis, toujours dans les choux. _

_Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta net. Elle tourna violement sa tête vers Ryo._

**RYO ?!** _Non elle n'était pas bien réveillée…_

**Oui il parait que c'est moi.** _Répondit celui-ci en souriant malicieusement._

**Que…Que s'est-il passé ? **

_Pour toute réponse, Ryo éclata de rire. Aly se remémora ce qui s'était passé la veille. La fête, la danse, Shika, Tacchon, la tente, Ryo…Ha ça y est ! HA NON CA Y EST PAS !_

**Eeeeeeeeh…** _Aly se frotta les cheveux et baissa la tête._ **On a vraiment fait ce que je pense…**

**Pourquoi on ne l'aurait pas fait ?**

**Ha je vois, pour toi ça coule de source…** _Grommela Aly._

_A nouveau elle entendit le rire de Ryo. Elle se rallongea en gémissant. Ryo l'observa du coin de l'œil, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Elle attrapa un sac de couchage ouvert et se cacha à l'intérieur. _

**Tu ne vas pas rester là dedans toute la journée… Si ?** _Demanda Ryo en attrapant le réveil cassé et en se tournant vers la montagne qu'Aly faisait sous les couettes. Il croisa les jambes et s'assit en tailleur, examinant l'objet cassé._

**Je peux très bien vivre ici ! Les ours le font alors pourquoi pas moi ?**

**T'es pas un ours…** _Fit-il en rigolant._

**Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier… **

**Hier je disais que tu ronronnais comme un petit chat ! **

**C'est pareil…** _Aly bougea un peu, ne sortant tout de même pas._

**Nan…C'est plus mignon les chats.** _Fit remarquer Ryo en souriant, tout en observant le réveil, essayant de remettre un ressort en place. Alexis n'osait plus parler devant le soupçon de compliment que Ryo venait de lui faire._ **Ça ronronne, c'est doux, bon ça griffe des fois… **

**Tu fais quoi là ? **_Aly s'était rapprochée mais restait toujours invisible._

**Je répare votre réveil, que j'ai malencontreusement écrasé tout à l'heure… **

**T'AS CASSE JOJO ?! **_Alexis sortit brusquement sa tête des couettes. Etant à quatre pattes, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ryo._

**Jojo ?** _Ryo sourit, sans pour autant la regarder, toujours plongé dans sa tâche._

**Bah on se réveille pas avec les Bisounours … C'est toujours du Johnny's, alors on l'a appelé Jojo.**

**Oh je vois. Je me suis donc auto-tué ? **

**Tout à fait. Tu devrais avoir…**

_« Honte ? » Aly n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le mot que Ryo avait légèrement incliné sa tête pour l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux, relaxée… Ryo recula et reporta son attention sur le réveil._

**Désolé. C'était trop tentant.** _Dit-il, sans montrer de sentiment particulier. _

_Aly s'assit en face de lui, dans la même position. Elle l'observa réparer le réveil, silencieuse. _

**Mais…Où les autres ont dormi ? **_Demanda-t-elle en observant autour._

**Bah ici. Tu ne te souviens pas ? On a fait une partou…**

_Ryo n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une petite musique se fit entendre. Il constata que ce n'était pas jojo cette fois-ci ! _

**« ****Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo  
He eo nal su eobseo I got you~ under my skin »**

**« Tu me veux, Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi  
Tu deviens folle de moi, Tu ne peux plus m'échapper. Je t'ai … Dans la peau »**

_Alexis escalada la pile de sac de couchage et fouilla dans ses affaires, avant de trouver son portable._

**Oi ! C'est pas du Johnny's ça !** _Lança Ryo avec un air contrarié, la bouche légèrement ouverte._

**Nan. C'est du DBSK.** _Répondit Aly en lui tirant la langue. Elle décrocha._ **Moshi Moshi…**

**ALY ! Tu es réveillée ! **

**Hum oui Mizu, que me vaut cet appel ?** _Aly jeta un regard suspect à Ryo, qui s'approchait avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres._

**Je voulais savoir si on pouvait réinvestir la tente ?**

**Non vous ne pouvez pas.** _Aly leva son pied et arrêta Ryo dans son avancée, collant son talon sur son nez._

**D'accord, je vois… Ha sinon, Pi demande si vous voulez venir faire une excursion avec nous aujourd'hui ?**

**T'es avec Pi ? **_Ryo réussit à contrer le pied d'Aly et s'approcha encore. _

**Bah il fallait bien qu'on trouve un endroit où dormir !** _Lança Mizuki, amusée._

**Ce n'est pas faux...Désolée les filles, mais je n'avais pas prévu de dormir en compagnie d'un dino cette nuit… **_Aly soupira, souriant à Ryo qui avait posé sa tête sur ses cuisses._

**Ne t'excuse pas ! Cas de force majeure ne ?!** _Mizu rit doucement et Aly entendit le rire bruyant de Kaede derrière elle._

**Et vous allez où aujourd'hui ?** _La française se mit à caresser la racine des cheveux de Ryo._

**On part à l'aventure ! On sait pas où on va alors on prend des sacs et on marche…**

**Ouais encore un plan foireux quoi…** _Ryo s'était redressé, il souffla doucement dans le cou d'Aly. Celle-ci lui fit signe de reculer._

**Totalement ! Il y aura Pi, Tacchon, Dédé** _(surnom qu'elles avaient donné à Kaede lorsqu'Aly avait eu la bonne idée de leurs montrer quelques pubs françaises…)_,** après je suppose que Kame et Yuki voudront venir… Hina et Yoko voulaient hier soir…**

**Jin ? **_Ryo recula immédiatement sa tête lorsqu'Aly demanda si le KAT-TUN venait. Il fronça les sourcils._

**Non il ne vient pas… Il n'est pas très en forme vois-tu… **

**Ha… Il faudra que je lui parle…** _Pendant ce temps, Ryo passait à l'attaque. Il embrassa Aly le long de son cou, tout en le tenant délicatement entre ses doigts. La jeune femme tenta de lui envoyer quelques petits coups de griffes pour qu'il arrête._

**Oui c'est la meilleure chose à faire je pense...**

**Dégage !** _Couina Aly à l'égard de Ryo._

**Hein ?**

**Non Mizu, je parlais à Ryo.** _Le dénommé Ryo était écroulé de rire, continuant gentiment d'embêter la jeune femme. _**Nan Ryo, pas l'oreille… Bon Mizu, je raccroche, faut que j'aille dompter le fauve ! **_Aly fusilla Ryo du regard._

**No problem darling ! Passe le bonjour à ton fauve de ma part ! **

**Je n'y manquerai pas…** _Aly raccrocha._

**Waouh. **_Mizuki se tourna vers Yamapi, Tacchon et Kaede, tous curieux de savoir ce qui se passait… _**Bah, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser…** _Fit-elle en riant doucement._

_Aly remit son portable dans son sac. Elle se tourna vers Ryo, une onde assassine parcourant ses yeux bleus. _

**Tu ne peux pas te tenir deux minutes ?!**

_Pour toute réponse, Ryo s'avança, ses bras de part et d'autre de la jeune femme, l'obligeant ainsi à s'allonger._

**Mizu me proposais qu'on parte en excursion aujourd'hui…** _Fit Aly, une fois qu'elle eut posé sa tête contre le sol de couettes, observant Ryo, au dessus d'elle._

**Tu veux pas rester ici toute la journée ?** _Proposa Ryo, faisant un petit air de chien battu._

**Non. **

**Saleté. **

_Comme pour manifester son mécontentement, Ryo s'écrasa de tout son corps sur Aly. Cette dernière gémit sous le point de l'idole. _

**Tu m'écrases ! **

**C'est l'effet voulu.** _Il sourit avant de se soulever légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et genoux. _

**C'est mieux.** _Fit Aly en souriant._

_Ryo lui rendit son sourire. Il pencha son visage et alla pour l'embrasser mais la française ne sembla pas d'accord. Elle lui souffla brusquement au visage et le fit basculer sur le côté, avant de se rassoir. Ryo, étonné, ouvrit de grands yeux et légèrement sa bouche._

**Les autres vont nous attendre**. _Maugréa Aly en cherchant ses habits. _

**M…Mais…**

**Il n'y a pas de mais.**_ Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton catégorique._

_Ryo fronça les sourcils, mécontent de son sort. Aly se leva et s'habilla en vitesse. Ryo resta la regarder (pervers jusqu'au bout !), toujours avec son air contrarié sur le visage. _

**Aujourd'hui, je pourrais entrer dans la douche au moins ?** _Demanda t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux de cocker._

**Non.** _Aly se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue. _

_Ryo s'écroula sur les sacs de couchage, gémissant son mécontentement. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, amusée, et sortit de la tente. _

_Il était encore tôt mais le soleil était bien levé et la chaleur arrivait petit à petit. Aly s'avança vers la grande table, se préparant déjà aux sourire moqueur de ses amis. Ceux qui avaient prévu de partir pour l'excursion étaient là. Les autres dormaient à coup sûr. Mais à son grand étonnement, personne n'envoya de petite remarque, il n'y eu que Pi qui lui lança un sourire amusé. Aly mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue, après la fête d'hier…_

**RACONTE !!** _Hurla Kaede._

_Les filles avaient investies les douches, à cette heure-ci vides, l'horloge indiquant 9h. _

'**e 'ais 'as 'out 'ous 'ire !!** _Lança Aly, du dentifrice plein la bouche._

**Hein ?**

**Je ne vais pas vous raconter non plus… **

**T'es pas drôle Aly !** _Lança Mizuki qui était dans une douche. _

**C'est privé ! **

**Raconte-nous au moins comment il est arrivé dans ta tente !**

**En marchant.**

**Alyyyy…** _Kaede grogna._

**Ok ok, bah je pensais pas qu'il viendrait … Mais après cette histoire avec Shika, il a débarqué dans la tente et voulait s'excuser… **

**Ouais s'excuser… **_Lança Mizuki, septique. _

_Les filles rirent de la française qui tirait une tête d'enterrement. (Attention, ce qui suit est le CamPIng Fashion Show by Haru, collection été 200X !) Aujourd'hui, Aly avait opté pour un grand T-shirt du Pacific Tour des NewS, avec une fine jupe blanche qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux ; Mizuki avait enfilé une jolie petite robe blanche à fleurs rouges ; Kaede était en T-shirt et minishort ; quand à Yuki c'était une longue jupe et son haut de maillot qu'elle avait. Chacune portait les traditionnelles tongs, accessoire indispensable à tout campeur qui se respecte._

_Elles revinrent au campement et trouvèrent les garçons en train de préparer le pique-nique du midi. Ryo était sortit de la tente et avait visiblement eu le temps de faire un tour par les douches lui aussi. Aly loupa une respiration en le voyant, mais se repris rapidement. Alors qu'elle observait le jeune homme préparer son repas, elle l'examina, souriant en voyant qu'il portait ses lunettes noires et rectangulaires, son chapeau noir, un T-shirt Nirvana noir et un pantacourt en jean, remonté au dessous de ses mollets. Aly continua d'examiner l'homme avant de…_

**Ohayo. **

_Elle tourna brusquement sa tête vers la tente des garçons. Les cheveux en bataille, se grattant la nuque, en T-shirt et jogging faisant office de pyjama, Jin s'avança. Il passa devant les filles sans leur adresser le moindre regard et alla s'assoir à table, en face de Ryo. Ce dernier continua d'étaler son beurre sur son pain (vous avez toujours eu envie de savoir ce qu'un johnny's met sur son sandwich….et bah vous le saurez pas.), sans faire attention au regard insistant que lui portait le KAT-TUN._

**Je viens avec vous finalement.** _Lâcha t-il en se tournant vers Yamapi._

_Pi fut surpris de l'annonce mais accepta, lui demandant tout de même de se presser car la plupart des personnes était déjà prête. Ryo fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Quand à Aly, elle ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre…_

**Aly !! **

_Elle sursauta en voyant la tête de Subaru apparaitre devant son nez. Il fut bousculé par un petit Yasu en furie, avant de se redresser et rajuster ses lunettes, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La jeune femme les regarda sans comprendre. _

**On vient avec vous nous aussi** !_ Lança Shota. _

**On va prendre des photos… Si tu vois c'que j'veux dire…** _Renchérit Subaru en caressant son appareil photo._

_Aly leva un sourcil. Qu'est ce qui leur prenait à ces deux là ? _

**Alors…C'était bien ?** _Demanda Subaru en relevant les yeux. Le sourire de Yasu s'élargit._

**Je m'en doutais… S'il y aurait bien des personnes qui m'embêteraient avec ça, j'aurais parié sur vous !**

_Aly voyait enfin où ils voulaient en venir. Elle discuta un petit moment avec ces deux zouaves avant d'entendre Yamapi crier qu'il était temps de partir. Ryo s'approcha d'elle._

**Tiens, met ça. **_Fit-il en posant sur la tête d'Aly sa fameuse casquette rouge et blanche où il était inscrit : « Mean people suck ! »._ **ça évitera que tu nous fasses un malaise par insolation. Ça serait embêtant que j'aie à te faire du bouche à bouche.**

_Aly lui envoya un regard amusé tout en rajustant la casquette. Elle détourna un instant les yeux et vit Jin qui les observait. Ce dernier fit demi-tour à la seconde où Aly croisa son regard. _

_Une fois arrivée au niveau du petit groupe, Aly se retint d'exploser de rire. A tout moment, elle s'attendait à voir débarquer Patrick et sa troupe du camping des flots bleus. Tous portaient un sac à dos ou en bandoulière, des lunettes de soleil, des casquettes, des chapeaux. Subaru et Yasu avaient même opté pour les parapluies multicolores qui s'accrochent aux têtes. Elle scruta toutes les personnes présentes. Yamapi, Tacchon, Maruyama, Mizuki, Kaede, Kame, Yuki, Hina, Yoko, Yasuda, Subaru, Ryo et Jin. Yamapi donna le départ et commença à marcher vers la plage. Aly accéléra jusqu'à lui, laissant Ryo discuter avec Maru._

**On fait quoi alors ?** _Demanda t-elle en arrivant à côté de lui._

**On marche… Je ne sais pas, on va prendre le sentier côtié, j'ai une carte, si jamais on se perd on la regardera. **

**C'est très rassurant ce que tu viens de dire Yamashita… **

**Bah, si on se perd, on fera demi-tour ! **

**C'est encore plus flippant.**

**J'ai mon téléphone portable, on appellera mon jet privé pour tous nous sauver !**

**T'as un jet privé toi ?**

**Non.**

**On va mourir.**

_Alexis soupira et continua à avancer. Le groupe passa au niveau du campement de Shika. Elle les observa avancer sans rien dire. Aly aurait voulu lui faire un geste très malpoli mais se ravisa. Néanmoins, elle rajusta sa casquette, montrant bien que c'était celle de Ryo, en lui adressant un énorme sourire. Shika tourna talon et rentra dans sa tente. Aly tendit sa main à Yamapi qui tapa dedans, tous les deux éclatèrent de rire._

_La troupe avançait doucement mais surement, la parlote faisait passer le temps et tous les sujets fusaient. De comment cuir un poulet par Subaru, ils arrivèrent à la vie sentimentale de Yoko en passant par les tongs de Kame, qui étaient d'un rouge flash à vous crever les yeux d'une autruche. Ryo était à l'arrière, les bras croisés, écoutant ce que Yasuda lui disait. Ecouter est un bien grand mot. Le petit Kanjani s'égosillait à lui raconter des histoires de fringues mais Ryo observait droit devant lui, scrutant Aly qui riait aux éclats avec Hina et Yoko. Il sourit tendrement. En revanche, le sourire n'était pas sur les lèvres de tout le monde. Un peu à l'écart, Jin regardait droit devant lui, répondant de temps en temps aux questions que Kame lui posaient. _

**Je t'ai déjà parlé des dahus ?**

**Laisse tomber Hina, ça fait longtemps que je crois plus à ces bestioles !** _Lança Aly._

**Déconne pas ! J'en ai déjà vu un ! **

**Des dahus ? C'est quoi ça ?** _Mizuki s'avança, intriguée. Aly jeta un regard complice à Hina et Yoko. Les deux comprirent. _

**Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la légende des dahus** **?** _Fit Yoko en changeant de côté, se postant à la gauche de Mizu._

**Euh…Non…C'est quoi l'arnaque ?** _Demanda la petite japonaise._

**Ce n'est pas une arnaque ! J'en ai déjà vu un moi !** _Lança Hina, à sa droite. _

**En France, on fait même des chasses aux dahus ! On part le soir avec nos lampes torches dans les forêts et on traque l'animal. **_Aly marchait à reculons, en face de Mizuki. _

**Et ça ressemble à quoi un dahu ? **

**Mi-homme, mi-bête ! On dit qu'il ne se balade que sur les pentes car il a une jambe plus courte que l'autre, qu'il est vêtu d'une fourrure d'ours et que sa tête est recouverte de poils, qu'il a des énormes canines, qu'il ressemble à un loup vu de loin ! Pour l'attraper, il suffit de siffler pour qu'il se retourne, déstabilisé à cause de sa jambe courte, il tombe et débaroule la pente ! **_Conta Yoko en faisant de grands gestes. _

**C'est des conneries…** _Fit Mizu en rigolant._

**Nan ! Moi j'en ai déjà vu un !** _Hina tenait à le préciser._

**Ce que vous lui racontez… C'est le portrait craché de mon cousin !** _Lança Ohkura qui était derrière Mizuki._

**Ton cousin est un dahu ???!!** _Cria Aly, marchant toujours dans le sens contraire, manquant de trébucher à chaque pas._

**Non idiote ! Mais il a des canines démesurées ! **

**Ha…C'est un vampire alors !** _Lança Hina._

**Non le vampire c'est toi Hina.** _Lâcha Yoko._

_Alexis explosa de rire en voyant la tête d'Hina. Il fit une moue pleurnicharde, faisant trembler son menton. _

**Mais ne t'inquiète pas Mizuki, je te protègerais des dahus et des vampires…** _Fit Yoko en passant son bras autour des épaules de la japonaise. _

**Non ! C'est moi qui la protègerais !** _Beugla Hina._

_Aly sourit finement devant les deux garçons qui se battaient pour Mizuki._

**Je préfère que ça soit Tacchon !** _Lança Mizuki en s'arrêtant, rejoignant Ohkura derrière elle et l'agrippant par le bras. Tacchon lui sourit gentiment._

**Eeeeeh… Pourquoi ?** _Lança Hina, dépité._

**Il est grand.**

_L'argument de Mizuki était de choc et les deux Kanjani ne pouvaient rivaliser avec leur compagnon sur ce terrain là. Ils se retournèrent vers Aly, fourrant en même temps leurs mains dans leurs poches, contrariés. Aly sourit à nouveau avant de se remettre dans le bon sens. _

_Elle tourna ses yeux vers la mer. Yamapi avait eu raison de prendre un sentier côtié car la vue était magnifique. De plus, ils étaient légèrement en hauteur, à la naissance des falaises qui bordaient la plage. Un vent salé se mêla à ses cheveux. Elle tourna les yeux et vit Jin, à l'écart, qui l'observait. Déterminée, elle s'avança vers lui. Ryo vit la française aller vers le KAT-TUN et commença à accélérer pour les rejoindre, il fut stoppé par Yuki qui lui attrapa le poignet, lui faisant une négation de la tête. Il grogna un instant mais ne s'avança pas plus._

**Bonjour Jin…** _Murmura Aly en marchant à ses côtés. _

**Bonjour Aly.**_ Il lui sourit finement. _

**Je…**

**Je…**

**Non toi d'abord. **

**Non vas-y… **

**On ira loin comme ça…** _Fit Jin en riant doucement. _

**Ouais…** _Aly sourit. _

**J'ai appris, pour… **_Jin jeta un regard vers Ryo. Ce dernier releva la tête, comme un coq défiant son adversaire. (ha je l'imagine trop XD)_

**Ha… Ouais…** _Aly ne su trop que dire. _

**Soit pas gênée… Je m'y attendais. **

**Ha bon ?**

**J'ai un train de retard !** _Lança-il en riant__**.**_** Il a été plus fort que moi sur le coup… **

**Non mais… Désolée.**

**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne baisse pas les bras. **

**Hein ? **_Aly releva des yeux étonnés vers lui. Il baissa les siens, une lueur maligne les traversant. _

**J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, je tenterais l'impossible si je le dois mais… Je ne te lâcherais pas.**

_Les pensées d'Aly s'entrechoquaient. Bien sûr, comme s'il allait la rayer de son esprit en un claquement de doigt. Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune femme. Elle entendit Jin rire à nouveau._

**Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais sur moi et je ne t'harcèlerais pas !** _Lança t-il en tournant ses yeux pétillants vers elle. _

**Je veux toujours un mail par jour.** _Fit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. _

_Les deux rirent ensemble, comme avant. Alexis sentit son cœur se réchauffer, heureuse de ne pas le perdre dans cette histoire. Elle se relaxa, se sentant réellement bien aux côtés du KAT-TUN, même si cette histoire de tenter l'impossible lui avait fait froid dans le dos._

**A quoi il joue lui…** _De son côté, Ryo observait les deux rire aux éclats, avec une mine grincheuse._

**Ryo… T'es aussi jaloux qu'elle ou quoi ?** _Lança Yuki en lui souriant, compatissant tout de même à son énervement._

**Nan c'est juste que… Je sais ce qu'il a derrière la tête et… ça m'énerve ! **_Ryo s'était exprimé tellement fort que Jin et Aly se retournèrent vers lui. Il détourna le regard. _

**Tu devrais peut être aller le revoir, avant qu'il vienne me transformer en tarte… **_Fit Jin à Aly. Cette dernière sourit._

**Je doute qu'il réussisse… **

**C'est bien tu reconnais ma supériorité ! **

**Idiot… Allez, à tout à l'heure ! **

_Alexis s'arrêta pour attendre Ryo et Yuki. Le jeune homme la regarda arriver en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lui sourit, amusée._

**Alors…T'es jaloux ?!** _Demanda t-elle en croisant les bras, sautillant à ses côtés pendant qu'il marchait, contente de cette petite revanche._

**Non, pas du tout.** _Répondit-il en détournant le regard, faisant une moue contrariée. Aly jeta un regard joyeux à Yuki. La japonaise lui répondit en hochant la tête, avant d'accélérer et les laisser seuls._

**Alors c'est quoi cet œil qui tique ?** _Demanda malicieusement Aly en cherchant le regard de Ryo._

_Ryo grogna avant de mettre ses mains sur son visage. Au bout d'un moment, il écarta ses doigts et observa entre eux pour voir qu'Aly le fixait toujours, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il laissa tomber ses mains en soupirant et reporta son regard dans le sens contraire à la française. Alexis posa sa main sur le bras de Ryo ce qui le fit frissonner. Il résista à la tentation de se retourner. La main de la jeune femme glissa le long de son bras, rejoignant ainsi celle de l'idole. Lentement, ses doigts passèrent entre ceux de Ryo et se fermèrent. _

**Oh please, say to me, You'll let me be your man… ****You'll let me hold your hand...**_Alexis fredonna la chanson des Beatles qui était passée à la radio quelques jours auparavant. _

_Ryo regarda droit devant lui, l'écoutant chanter. Au bout d'un moment, ses lèvres se tendirent en un sourire doux et tendre. Il referma ses doigts sur ceux d'Aly._

**Mesdames et messieurs…Nous sommes perdus ! **_Hurla Yamapi en s'arrêtant, se tournant vers la troupe. _

_Ça pour être perdus, ils l'étaient ! Yamapi avait eu la bonne idée de sortir du chemin côtié et de prendre un petit sentier qui jonchait les champs et traversait les forêts. Le paysage était certes beau, mais ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient. _

**On a qu'à faire demi-tour…** _Proposa Jin en regardant la carte._

**Sauf** **qu'on a passé une multitude d'intersections, on ne retrouvera jamais le chemin.** _Soupira Hina. _

_Yoko grimpa sur un rocher placé à l'entrée d'un champ._

**S'il y a un petit poucet dans nos rangs, il est prié de se manifester !! **_Cria t-il à l'égard de tout le monde._

_Tous explosèrent de rire mais à peine était-il redescendu de son rocher que la tension remonta. _

**Quelle heure est-il ?** _Demanda Yuki en se tournant vers Kame._

**17h. A quelle heure on a dit qu'on rentrait ?** _Demanda t-il._

**J'ai précisé à Nakamaru que si on n'était pas rentrés pour 22h il devait s'inquiéter. **_Répondit Yamapi en prenant la carte des mains de Jin. _**Tu la tiens à l'envers idiot… **

_Aly croisa les bras et observa autour d'elle. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à une intersection, à l'entrée d'un champ. D'un côté, il y avait le chemin qui les avait menés jusqu'ici, jonchant le champ. De l'autre, la forêt commençait. La lumière du soleil perlait entre les branches des grands arbres qui les entouraient. La forêt était accueillante et Aly se rappela les nombreuses excursions qu'elle avait faites au fin fond de l'Ardèche française avec sa famille. Elle sourit en pensant à son pays natal. _

**On a qu'à envoyer Yasu en éclaireur !**_ Lança Yoko._

**Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?** _Fit le petit en levant ses sourcils, tout en pinçant ses lèvres. (huhu yasuuu =3 Hum pardon.)_

**Parce que t'es celui qui ressemble le plus à un chien…** _Fit remarquer Yoko et posant son index sur son front. _

_Des rires s'élevèrent de l'assemblée. Chacun observait dans tout les sens, attendant une décision du leader. Ce dernier finit par choisir de continuer, de toute façon il leur restait du temps avant de revenir au camp._

**J'ai entendu un bruit…Pas vous ?** _Fit Mizuki en regardant la forêt qu'ils traversaient._

**C'est surement un dahu !**_ Lança Hina en se tournant vers elle. _

_Mizuki jeta un regard alarmé autour d'elle. Yoko qui était derrière étendit les bras._

**Viens te réfugier ! **_Cria t-il avec un grand sourire. _

_Pour toute réponse, Mizuki passa sous son bras et rejoint Tacchon derrière lui, se sentant plus en sécurité avec. Elle ne put se mettre à côté de lui et resta donc devant car le chemin laissait passer une seule personne à la fois. Il était de terre sèche, avec des cailloux un peu partout, plus ou moins gros et enfoncés dans le sol. Il fallait donc faire attention où on mettait les pieds et éviter de trébucher. _

**C'est vrai que j'ai entendu un bruit moi aussi.** _Murmura Aly, juste derrière Tacchon. _

**Haaa ? Tu crois aux dahus toi ?** _Lança Ryo sur un ton moqueur, marchant derrière elle. Il n'avait laissé à personne cette place, histoire que ça soit lui le sauveur en cas de chute. Malheureusement pour lui, Aly avait un parfait équilibre._

**Mais non ! Mais j'ai entendu un bruit… **

**T'es parano… **_Soupira Ryo en lui pinçant légèrement le côté de son dos._

_Aly fit un énorme bon, sous la surprise, et trébucha sur un caillou, tombant à la renverse. Ryo l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'écrase au sol. Heureusement, ils étaient les derniers de la file et ne retardaient donc personne. Aly ne sut que faire sur le moment et tourna légèrement sa tête pour voir si Ryo avait une quelconque idée de comment lui faire reprendre son équilibre. A peine eut-elle tourné sa tête qu'il se pencha et l'embrassa furtivement avant de l'aider à se redresser._

**T'en as mis du temps à tomber !** _Lança t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice. _

_Aly le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre sa route. Néanmoins Ryo lui avait attrapé la main et ne la lâcha pas, ce qui compliqua sa manière de marcher. Elle eut beau tirer ou grogner, il restait bien accroché. _

_La troupe arriva en plein milieu d'un champ. Ils constatèrent que personne n'en prenait soin car à des endroits l'herbe était rase et d'autres haute, ce qui faisait penser à un terrain vague._

**Mais où est ce qu'on a atterrit…** _Soupira Yamapi en se grattant la tête, faisant mine de réfléchir._

**La faute à qui…** _Murmura Kame. _

**Oui bon… Les gens on fait une pause ! Le temps que j'essaye de comprendre cette carte. **

**Et en plus il ne sait pas lire de carte ! On va réellement mourir, de faim et après bouffés par les vers… **_Lâcha Subaru, indifférent à ce qu'il venait de dire, en allant s'assoir sur un rocher. Chacun le regarda passer avec un air de dégoût. _

_Ryo entraina Alexis avec lui, marchant vers le milieu de l'immense champ. Ils se tenaient toujours la main, malgré le fait qu'ils durent s'écarter quelques fois pour éviter des ronces. _

**Ils vont où ceux-là ?** _Demanda Kame à Yuki._

**Une balade en tête à tête je suppose…** _Répondit Yuki en lui jetant un regard de braise, bien insistant, pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle aussi voulait un copain attentionné comme Ryo. Néanmoins Kame ne comprit pas, ce qui la fit soupirer._

_Les deux tourtereaux s'étaient allongés en plein milieu de l'herbe haute, se coupant ainsi du monde, ne voyant rien autour. Perpendiculaires l'un à l'autre, Aly s'était allongée sur le dos et observait le ciel. Ryo était sur le ventre, légèrement redressé en prenant appui sur ses coudes, son menton posé sur la paume d'une de ses mains, l'autre jouant tranquillement avec la naissance des cheveux de la jeune femme, retraçant ses mèches bouclées en partant de son front. Alexis ferma les yeux, relaxée par les gestes de Ryo…_

**Parle-moi de toi…** _Murmura t-il._

**De moi ?** _Alexis sourit, amusée, n'ouvrant tout de même pas les yeux._ **Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir sur moi ?**

**Hum… Ton pays, ta famille ?**

**Mon pays… Il me manque énormément je ne te le cache pas. Quand je repense à tous les paysages, les villes, ça me rend nostalgique… Ma famille, j'ai deux parents et un frère. Ils se portent tous très bien… **

**Pourquoi tu es venue au Japon ? **

**Pour grandir.** _Alexis rouvrit doucement les yeux. Le visage de Ryo au dessus du sien la fit sourire. _

**Mais encore… **_Murmura t-il. Alexis hésita à continuer mais lui fit confiance._

**Il y a 10 ans, mes parents sont partis faire un voyage. Seulement ils ne sont jamais revenus.**

**Mais tu viens de dire que…**

**Ils ont eu un accident. Il pleuvait, mon père disait toujours qu'il avait horreur de conduire sous la pluie. Ça n'a pas raté… Ils ont percutés le camion d'en face… **

_Alexis sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Yeux qui fixaient le ciel bleu sans jamais le voir. Ryo lui caressa doucement la joue. _

**Mon frère m'a appelé, j'étais encore qu'au collège, j'ai pas compris ce qui se passait vraiment… Ils étaient tous les deux dans le coma, mais je savais pas pourquoi, personne ne voulait m'expliquer, pour eux j'étais surement trop jeune… **

_Une larme coula, Ryo passa son doigt dessus, l'effaçant._

**Mon frère essayait de s'occuper de moi, il était majeur alors il avait ma garde. Seulement il était loin d'en être capable… Il s'énervait à longueur de journée, il n'était pas violent mais me laissait vivre ma vie sans réellement s'en soucier… Un jour, l'hôpital a appelé à la maison. C'est moi qui ai décroché. Mes parents s'étaient réveillés, à un jour d'écart… C'était trop beau, j'ai commencé à renaître, je sentais que j'allais mieux mais…**

_Elle renifla, refusant de laisser couler ses larmes.  
_

**C'était plus eux. Mon père est devenu violent, il était méconnaissable. Lui qui était si doux et attentionné dans le passé… Il se souvenait parfaitement de mon frère et moi, il savait qu'on était ses enfants… Mais en revenant, son sentiment paternel s'était anéanti. On ne pouvait plus faire un pas de travers sans s'en prendre une… Quand à ma mère… **

_Alexis éclata en sanglot. Ryo posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux. Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Aly, lui ordonnant de se taire. Elle sentit de l'eau perler sur sa joue et comprit immédiatement._

**C'est pas toi qui es censé pleurer, idiot…** _Sanglota t-elle, néanmoins souriante._

**A croire que tu ne le fais pas assez…** _Fit-il en riant, reniflant pour s'empêcher de pleurer plus._

**Arrête de pleurer…** _Aly leva sa main et la passa dans les cheveux de Ryo._

**C'est toi qui as commencé…**

**Idiot…** _Murmura t-elle en refermant les yeux._

_Ryo se rapprocha et s'allongea parallèlement à elle avant de l'attirer contre lui. Aly se blottit contre son torse et passa une main dans son dos. _

**Ils sont là ! **

_Ryo fit signe à Yuki de se taire, lui montrant qu'Aly dormait profondément. Elle sourit, attendrie par la scène. Ryo s'était rassis mais avait gardé Aly contre lui, qui entourait sa taille avec ses bras. _

**Il est quelle heure ?** _Demanda t-il à la japonaise._

**21h. Les gars sont partis explorer un peu et ils ont retrouvé un chemin qui rejoint la route. Tu viens ? **

**Déjà 21h ?** _Ryo observa le ciel, devenu orange, le soleil se couchait visiblement._ **Oui j'arrive… **

_Yuki s'éloigna et Ryo baissa ses yeux vers Aly. Il la bouscula un petit peu pour qu'elle se réveille. _

**Hum… J'veux dormir…** _Murmura t-elle en s'agrippant au T-shirt de l'idole, toujours les yeux fermés._

**Non pas mon T-shirt, j'y tiens Aly…** _Murmura Ryo sur un timbre étranglé._

_Il l'aida à se redresser et la fit basculer sur son dos. La française passa ses bras autour du cou de Ryo et posa sa tête dans sa nuque, se rendormant. Il attrapa ses jambes et se redressa, la ramenant ainsi sur son dos. Tout le monde ( ?) sourit tendrement devant les deux qui revenaient. Ryo leur répondit maigrement, toujours perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La troupe, plus silencieuse qu'avant, prit le chemin vers la route. _

**Elle était si fatiguée que ça ?** _Demanda Mizuki en posant sa main sur le front de la française, toujours endormie sur le dos de Ryo._

**Un trop plein d'émotion…** _Soupira l'idole qui faisait office de cheval._

**Hein ?**

**Non pas ces émotions là…** _Ryo rit doucement._ **Elle vous a déjà parlé de sa vie en France ?** _Demanda t-il en tournant sa tête vers elle._

**A Yuki il me semble, mais jamais à Kaede et moi… Pourquoi ?**

**Ce n'est pas très gai…** _Soupira Ryo. Aly, toujours présente au pays des songes, s'agrippa encore plus à lui. Il sourit tendrement. _

**Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle…** _Fit Mizuki en souriant sincèrement. _

**Un peu trop je crois.** _Répondit Ryo._ **Enfin bon… Qui vivra verra.** _Termina t-il, en français._

**Depuis quand tu parles français toi ?**

**Pourquoi tu poses la question ?** _Répondit Ryo en souriant allègrement._


	23. Chapter 17 Part 1

**CHAPITRE 17**

_**Part 1 - Lundi : **__**« Lorsqu'on aime une femme, on a au cœur l'impérieux besoin d'être seul au monde devant ses yeux. » (Guy de Maupassant)**_

_Une paupière s'ouvrit… Puis deux… Alexis quitta les ténèbres du sommeil pour voir le toit de sa tente. Elle constata à l'aspect sombre mais légèrement éclairé par une lumière blanche qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle se redressa et observa autour. Ses trois amies dormaient profondément. Le réveil réparé par Ryo indiquait 3h du matin. Lentement, elle s'extirpa de son sac de couchage et sortit prendre l'air. Un vent frais vint lui titiller les joues qui rosirent. Elle croisa ses bras et s'avança vers la grande table. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et tourna la tête à sa droite, imaginant Ryo lui sourire tendrement. A sa gauche, Jin venait de faire une blague, et tout le monde riait. En face d'elle, Yoko parlait bruyamment avec Hina et Yasu. Elle caressa le bois de la table, songeuse. Un craquement de branche la fit sursauter. Elle se leva et observa le commencement de la forêt, si sombre et menaçante à cette heure-ci. Elle s'éloigna de la table et se rapprocha des arbres. Au loin elle perçut une silhouette, qui n'était qu'ombre de là où elle était. La silhouette bougeait lentement, se rapprochant d'elle. Un rayon de la lune passa entre la cime des arbres et éclaira en l'espace d'une seconde le visage de l'homme._

**Yamashita ?** _Murmura t-elle en croyant reconnaître le leader des NewS. _

_L'homme s'arrêta en entendant son murmure, se rendant compte qu'il était observé. _

**Aly ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

_Le cœur de la française manqua quelques battement, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un parle, elle sursauta avant de se tourner vers le campement. Les bras croisés, la mine inquiète, Jin l'observait à quelques mètres de là. _

**Je… J'ai cru voir…** _Balbutia t-elle en montrant la forêt du doigt._

**Qui donc ?**

**Que…Que fais-tu ici ?**

**Je n'arrive pas à dormir.**

**Hum… **_Aly se retourna vers la forêt. Il n'y avait plus de trace de l'homme qui semblait être Yamapi. _

_Jin s'avança vers elle. Il observa à son tour la forêt. Avait-elle eu des hallucinations ? Elle aurait pourtant parié que c'était lui…_

**J'ai cru voir Yamashita…**_ Murmura t-elle en levant ses yeux vers le jeune homme._

**Yamapi ? Tu as du rêver, il est parti chercher Massu et les autres... **

**Hum…Oui ça doit être ça…J'ai du rêver…**

**On va marcher un peu ? **

_Aly accepta et s'aventura sur le sentier qui menait à la plage. _

**Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine…** _Aly sourit._ Ça **passe trop vite… **

**Hum…** _Jin sourit à son tour et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jogging._ **Dans une semaine on redevient des superstars et toi…**

… **une superlarve.** _Lâcha Aly en se frottant les joues. _

**Ne dis pas ça… Au fait, tu comptes terminer ta vie comme serveuse dans un restaurant ?** _Demanda t-il en souriant, moqueur. _

**Honnêtement, dès qu'on est rentré, je cherche un nouveau boulot... **

**Mais tu n'es pas agréée sur le sol japonais, si ?**

**Je le suis à demi. En réalité, je suis toujours à la charge de l'ambassade française. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de rester plus longtemps…** _Soupira t-elle. _

**Comment ça ? Ils peuvent te virer à tout moment ? **

**Non pas me virer, mais je suis censée apprendre des choses du Japon, m'imprégner du pays. Seulement travailler chez Yuuki Ramen, ça apporte pas grand-chose…**

**Au moins tu sais cuisiner des ramens…**

**Bakanishi ! J'irais loin en sachant ça !**

_Akanishi se mit à rire doucement, Aly ne put que faire pareil en l'entendant. _

**Et ta vie au Japon ? Enfin… Tu es française…**

**Oui. Je suis française. Il faudra bien que je revienne un jour chez moi.**

**Tu ne comptes pas rester ici ? **

**J'aimerais Jin… J'aimerais…** _Aly soupira, lui souriant tristement. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour parler mais finit par s'abstenir._

**Et Ryo le sait ça ? Que tu peux repartir à tout moment ? **

**Non… **

_Jin se risqua à passer son bras par dessus les épaules de la jeune femme. Cette dernière l'observa mais ne broncha pas. _

**Si Ryo me voyait, il me taillerait en pièce…**

**Tant que tu fais ça en ami. **_Répondit Aly en regardant ses pieds._

**Hum…En ami…** _Jin sourit malicieusement et leva les yeux vers la mer. Ils étaient arrivés à la plage._

**Ça va me manquer cette plage… **

**On a encore une semaine pour en profiter ! Et puis on pourra toujours revenir l'année prochaine.**

**Il faut espérer… **_Soupira Aly en s'aventurant sur le sable._

_Jin l'observa, silencieux. Il resta la regarder marcher dans le sable, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Impuissant devant son amour qui s'envolait vers d'autres rivages. Il serra son poing et sa mine se renfrogna, devenant tout à coup sombre, se maudissant de ne pas avoir tenté l'impossible quand il aurait pu le faire. Ce petit bout de femme qui dansait sur le sable à la lueur de la lune, pourquoi ne venait-elle pas à lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie mette des rivalités sur son chemin ? Il soupira._

**Fuwaaaah… **

_Ryo s'étira, arrivant au niveau de la grande table. Il fut surpris de voir Aly et Jin, l'un à côté de l'autre et bien réveillés, en train de discuter joyeusement pendant que Yoko préparait des omelettes pour le petit déjeuner (Erk…). En revanche, il fut accueilli par un sourire éclatant de la part d'Aly. La jeune femme l'observa s'assoir à côté d'elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Jin se replongea dans son bol de céréales. _

**Bien dormi ?**_ Demanda Ryo à la française._

**Hum… Je me suis réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit, j'ai vu un fantôme et j'ai terminé sur une plage.** _Fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire innocent._

**Ah ?! **_Ryo ouvrit sa bouche, surpris par ce récit._

**Comme je me suis endormie dans l'après-midi, j'ai été décalée donc je me suis réveillée à 3h du matin, je suis sortie prendre l'air et c'est là que j'ai cru voir un homme dans la forêt. **_Conta Aly en montrant les arbres du doigt._ **Jin était réveillé aussi alors nous sommes allés faire un tour sur la plage. **

_Ryo l'observa comme si elle était une apparition. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Jin. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire en coin qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Ryo. Néanmoins, il sourit et reporta son attention sur Aly._

**La prochaine fois que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, viens me voir.** _Proposa t-il en remerciant Yoko qui lui servait son œuf. _

**Si c'est pour me faire sauter dessus… **

_Jin laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui vexa Ryo. Il se plongea dans son omelette et fronça les sourcils, mécontent du rôle qu'il jouait. Aly rit en même temps que Jin, ne lâchant tout de même pas Ryo du regard. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de garder sa main dans ses mèches noires. Il tourna sa tête vers elle et croisa son regard. Sa jalousie s'envola en un clin d'œil…_

**C'est trop boooon…** _Soupira Yuki en mangeant son sorbet au citron._

**Huuummm…** _Renchérit Aly en lui souriant._

_Ryo sourit en entendant les deux filles s'extasier sur deux pauvres sorbets. Tous les trois marchaient sur le chemin principal du camping, revenant de l'accueil où ils avaient été récupérer des affaires de toilette fournies par le camping. Et en voyant la mine suppliante des deux filles devant le marchand de glace, Ryo n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de leur en acheter une. _

**Hummmm !!! Alyyy !! Regarde là bas !!** _Lança Yuki en montrant un groupe de personnes qui s'installait. _

_A voir leurs habits et accessoires de marques, le groupe ne manquait pas d'argent. Il y avait environ autant de garçons que de filles et tous arboraient des prestigieuses lunettes Dior, des sacs Louis Vuitton et autres facéties de riches. Alexis ne comprit pas tout de suite l'engouement de son amie mais à mieux observer… Quelques garçons étaient réellement très attirants ! Pas de stars à l'horizon mais ils étaient surement de riches héritiers (Le F4 ?!). Ils entendirent l'un d'eux crier quelque chose qu'ils ne comprirent pas._

**Des coréens !** _S'exclama Aly._

**Waaah…** _Yuki bavait déjà._

_Ils passèrent à leur niveau et quelques-uns se retournèrent en voyant les filles. L'un d'entre eux, très mignon avec un air de gamin leur fit même un petit coucou de la main, souriant d'un air craquant._

**Hihiiii… **

_Les deux filles gloussèrent en le voyant. Mais ce ne fut pas du goût de tout le monde… _

**Oi ! **

_Ryo s'énerva et envoya un coup de coude à Ay, mécontent que sa belle regarde de trop les beaux. Il fronçait les sourcils, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Aly se retourna vers lui avec un air taquin. Elle lui sourit allègrement avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille et de se rapprocher de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ryo releva la tête, arborant un sourire de vainqueur. Il jeta un regard fier autour de lui, même au petit coréen qui ne les regardait pourtant plus…_

**Wilds on my heart… Wilds on my heart…**

_Mizuki fredonnait la chanson des KAT-TUN tout en passant un coup de torchon sur la grande table. Autour d'elle, Kaede lavait la vaisselle, Aly l'essuyait et Yuki préparait déjà quelques légumes pour le repas du soir. « Et que ça soit propre comme un sou neuf à notre retour ! » Elles se remémorèrent les paroles des garçons qui les avaient lâchement abandonnées pour partir à la plage. _

**Haaaa… J'en ai marre !! Quand je pense qu'ils sont en train de se dorer la pilule sur le sable chaud… **_Grogna Kaede en s'énervant sur le liquide vaisselle._

_Aly soupira et baissa les yeux sur le tas de vaisselle qui restait. _

**Encore une dizaine…** _Fit-elle remarquer._

**Justement ! Pourquoi il reste une dizaine ?! Parce que ces messieurs ne les ont pas lavées depuis deux jours. Ha je vous jure, les mecs ! **

**On devrait leur laisser le boulot…** _Renchérit Yuki en posant son torchon._

**Et si on allait voir ce qu'ils font ?** _Aly observa tour à tour ses amies, avec un regard rempli de malice._

_Elles lui rendirent sa malice et chacune laissa tomber sa tâche pour se diriger vers la plage. _

_Elles s'aventurèrent sur le sable chaud d'un pas rapide et déterminé, cherchant les jeunes hommes du regard. Kaede les trouva et l'indiqua à ses amies. Mais alors qu'elles marchaient vers eux, elles se rendirent compte qu'il en manquait à l'appel. Alexis fronça les sourcils en ne trouvant pas Ryo, Pi, Jin, Koki, Nakamaru, Kusano, Uchi et Tacchon parmi le groupe allongé en meute sur leurs serviettes. _

**Où sont les autres ?** _Demanda Yuki à Kame._

**Là bas… **

_Kame pointa du doigt l'endroit où ils étaient et Aly se retourna pour les voir. Elle sentit son sang bouillir en voyant qu'ils étaient tous debout, face à un groupe de filles coréennes, allongées sur leurs serviettes. Il y avait visiblement de la drague dans l'air… D'un pas sûr et décidé, elle s'approcha, talonnée par Kaede et Mizuki. Mais à mesure qu'elle se rapprochaient d'eux, son énervement augmentait, constatant que Ryo était en première ligne du peloton, souriant béatement et riant idiotement tel un fanboy… _

**HAHEUM. **

_Aly tenta de se faire entendre, adoptant une posture menaçante (du haut de ses trois pommes…), mains sur les hanches, jambes légèrement écartées et menton relevé. Ses deux amies riaient, pressées de voir le déroulement des hostilités. Les jeunes hommes tournèrent leurs têtes vers elles. Pi envoya un coup de coude à Ryo. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de se tourner entièrement qu'Aly s'était avancée. Elle l'attrapa par la cravate de sa chemise, tirant dessus pour qu'il la suive. Ils n'allèrent pourtant pas loin et ne firent que deux mètres. Tout à coup, Aly se servit du poids de Ryo et fit glisser son pied sur le sable, le faisant passer derrière la cheville du jeune homme. Elle la ramena vers elle pour un parfait croche patte qui cloua l'idole au sol. Sans qu'il n'eut le temps de réfléchir, elle s'assit sur son ventre et posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, penchant son visage au dessus du sien._

**Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dance, hein ?!** _Lâcha t-elle en le liquidant du regard._

_Ryo l'observait avec incrédulité, ne sachant ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces dernières secondes. Les autres observaient la scène, d'un côté les filles avec des sourires amusés et de l'autre, les garçons qui comme leur compagnon ne comprenaient pas la situation. Yamapi indiqua aux autres qu'il était temps de s'éclipser, histoire de ne pas subir le même sort, laissant ainsi les deux à leur règlement de compte._

_Aly se redressa et croisa les bras, arborant un fier sourire, contente d'avoir pu montrer ce qu'elle savait faire mais aussi, et surtout, se disant que cette position n'était pas des plus inconfortables. _

**T'es vachement lourde…** _Grogna Ryo en la fusillant du regard, se redressant pour s'assoir à son tour, la faisant glisser sur ses cuisses._

**Hein ?! **

**T'as très bien entendu ce que je viens de dire… Fais un régime, patate !** _Fit Ryo, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme._

**Tu te venges parce que je t'ai foutu une raclée, tafiole ?!** _Aly répliqua. _

**Je me suis laissé faire !**

**Haha ! Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !**

**Tu fais le même âge figure-toi !**

**EH ?! Tu t'es regardé ?!**

**J'ai un miroir chez moi !**

**Moi aussi ! Et à côté il y a un portrait de toi pour que je joue aux fléchettes à mon réveil !**

**Et il est fort possible que moi aussi parce que je t'aime !**

**Tout à fait, moi aussi je t'aime !**

_Sans demander leur reste, les deux s'embrassèrent passionnément, Aly tenant le visage de Ryo entre ses mains et celui-ci l'enlaçant, l'attirant contre lui. _

**Hum… Ils sont assez…** _Commença Tacchon, observant la scène à quelques mètres de là._

…**Passionnés.** _Termina Mizuki avec des étoiles dans les yeux, jetant des regards insistants à Ohkura._


	24. Chapter 17 Part 2

**CHAPITRE 17**

_**Part 2 – Mardi : **__**« Toute guerre naît d'une prétention commune à la même propriété. » (Denis Diderot)**_

**Je ne suis pas tranquille…** _Maugréa Ryo, fronçant les sourcils._

**Ecoute, tu n'es pas là de l'après-midi et j'ai vraiment envie de faire cette balade !** _Répondit Aly en s'approchant d'un pédalo déposé sur la plage, gilet de sauvetage à la main._

**Mais pourquoi avec lui ?!** _Ryo la suivait de près._

**C'est mon ami, que tu le veuilles ou non !**

**Ce n'est pas une raison…** _Ryo croisa les bras et s'arrêta, boudeur._

_Aly s'arrêta à son tour avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle soupira._

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu as peur… **

**Qu'il te saute dessus peut être ?!**

**T'es pas croyable ! Il ne ferait pas ça. Et de toute façon, je sais me défendre. **

**Je m'en suis rendu compte… **_Pesta Ryo en détournant les yeux._

**On sera vite de retour, en attendant, Uchi a besoin de toi pour aller faire les magasins… Il ne faudrait pas que son conseiller manque à l'appel…** _Fit remarquer Aly, soulevant légèrement ses talons, passant sa main sur la nuque de Ryo et l'embrassant furtivement avant de rejoindre le bord de l'eau._

**C'est vrai Ryo…Uchi a besoin de toi… **

_Ryo se retourna vers Jin qui venait d'arriver, le toisant de haut. Le KAT-TUN lui adressa un sourire innocent avant de rejoindre Aly au pédalo, laissant Ryo à ses insultes mentales._

_La balade fut tranquille, le long de la côte de l'île. Aly et Jin discutaient sans trop de sérieux et riaient souvent, laissant libre court à des délires sans queue ni tête. Le temps passa ainsi sans qu'ils fassent réellement attention aux heures qui passaient. Alors que le soleil avait décidé de s'en aller progressivement, ils revinrent sur la berge, contents de leur petite balade qui avait tout de même duré toute l'après-midi._

_Aly observa la plage se rapprocher, attendant le bon moment pour mettre pied à terre. Alors qu'elle jugea l'instant propice pour descendre, Jin l'attrapa par le poignet, la forçant à s'arrêter. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de calculer qu'il s'approchait, Jin se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sur le coup, la jeune femme écarquilla de grands yeux. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle le repoussa et lui lança un regard presque paniqué. Jin recula mais ne la lâcha pas des yeux. _

**Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?!** _Aly fronça les sourcils et bafouilla la question, déstabilisée par son acte._

_Elle sauta du pédalo et jeta son gilet de sauvetage sur le sable, avant de traverser la plage à grande enjambées, à la fois furieuse et gênée. _

_Elle arriva au campement et remarqua que quelques personnes étaient assises autour de la table mais ne reconnut pas Ryo qui se levait pour la rejoindre._

**Aly ! Alors cette balade ?** _Lança t-il en s'approchant d'elle. La jeune femme sursauta, visiblement sur les nerfs. _

**Géniale, vraiment géniale…** _Elle lui répondit sans lever les yeux vers lui, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose._

**Ça ne va pas ?** _Demanda t-il en passant sa main autour de sa taille, ce qui la fit à nouveau sursauter._

**Si, si, très bien… Mais je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer… **

_Elle ne lui adressa toujours aucun regard et s'éloigna vers sa tente, le lançant dans une incrédulité totale. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Tacchon qui avait observé la scène. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, aussi surpris que lui. Ryo plissa ses yeux et se mit à réfléchir... Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il pensa à Jin… Furieux à l'idée qu'il ait pu toucher à Aly, il s'éloigna à sa rechercher._

_Marchant tranquillement sur l'allée centrale du camping, Jin releva la tête en entendant des pas._

**Tient, le voila…** _Soupira-il en voyant Ryo s'approcher de lui en courant. _

_Massu et Pi qui l'accompagnaient l'observèrent sans comprendre._

**Tu l'attendais ?** _Demanda Yamashita._

_Il n'eut pas de réponse. Ryo fondit sur Jin, l'empoignant de ses deux mains par le col de sa chemise._

**QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?!** _Hurla Ryo en resserrant sa poigne. Jin ne répondit pas, plongeant son regard dans celui du NewS._ **Répond-moi !!**

**Ce n'est pas ce que l'on fait lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un d'après toi ? **_Au contraire de Ryo, Jin semblait très détendu. _**Selon toi, on embrasse cette personne, même sans son accord, non ?**

_Ryo bouillonnait. L'idée que le KAT-TUN ait pu embrasser Aly le mis hors de lui. Il lâcha Jin et recula mais alors que le KAT-TUN rajustait sa chemise, il lui envoya son poing droit en pleine figure. Surpris et déstabilisé, Jin s'écroula au sol.  
_

**Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Que je te refasse le portrait **_**?!**__ Ryo s'avança et l'attrapa à nouveau par le col, de sa main gauche, le soulevant légèrement. _

**Oi ! Ryo calme toi !** _Pi s'avança et attrapa Ryo par le bras, tentant de le faire lâcher Jin._

**TOI, TA GUEULE !**_ Aveuglé par l'envie de démolir le KAT-TUN, Ryo bouscula Pi qui recula, manquant à son tour de tomber à la renverse. _

**Massu ! Va chercher Aly ! **

_Ryo n'entendit pas l'ordre du leader et envoya à nouveau une droite à Jin. Son besoin de frapper était tel que sa rage le rendait fou. Il écrasait son poing sur le visage de Jin, oubliant réellement qui était en face de lui. Akanishi fut parcourut d'un petit rire._

**Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?! **

_Jin reporta son regard sur Ryo, l'observant à travers les mèches de cheveux qui lui étaient tombées sur le visage. Sans demander son reste, il plia sa jambe et envoya un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Ryo. Celui-ci se plia en deux, cassé par la douleur, chancelant, avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux. Jin se releva et s'avança vers lui._

**Pourquoi toi ?** _Pesta t-il en s'accroupissant devant Ryo, insensible à sa douleur._ **Pourquoi c'est toi qu'elle a choisi, HEIN ?!** _Jin cria, le visage machiavélique, trituré par la folie. _**Tu n'es même pas capable de la protéger !! Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une…**

**URUSEI !!** _Ryo hurla, un bras sur le ventre, une main à terre le maintenant assis._ **Crois-tu que j'ai une réponse ?! Le fait qu'elle vienne vers moi plutôt que toi, à ton avis à qui faut-il le demander ?!**

_Jin attrapa brutalement Ryo par les cheveux, le forçant à relever la tête. Le NewS serra les dents, toisant méchamment Jin du regard. Yamashita assistait à la scène, impuissant devant la hargne de ses deux amis, aussi fous l'un que l'autre. Dans un dernier effort, Ryo hurla et se releva. Jin fit de même. Mais alors qu'ils en venaient à nouveau aux mains…_

**ARRÊTEZ !! **

_Aly arriva en courant, suivie de près par Massu, tenant une mallette de secours. (Prévenant x) ) Elle passa devant Ryo et posa ses deux mains sur son torse, lui interdisant de continuer. Yamapi en profita pour s'occuper de Jin._

**Mais vous êtes malades ?! **

_Alexis était furieuse, jetant des regards furtifs à chacun d'entre eux. _

**Qui enverra le premier l'autre à l'hôpital, c'est ça que vous voulez ?! **_Elle se tourna vers Yamapi. _**Occupes toi de Jin, je me charge de celui-ci… **

_Elle attrapa la mallette de Massu et le remercia au passage, avant d'attirer Ryo vers la plage. Yamapi ramena Jin au campement.  
_

**Allonge-toi…** _Murmura Aly une fois qu'ils furent sur la plage, à cette heure-ci déserte, le soleil se couchant. _

_Ryo s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le sable fin, serrant les dents sous la douleur. _

**Où il t'a frappé ?** _Demanda t-elle sans le regarder, d'un ton mécontent._

**Au ventre.** _Ryo répondit mais n'osa pas la regarder, conscient qu'il venait de commettre une erreur, mais surtout toujours furieux que Jin ai pu toucher à Aly. Il lui en faudrait plus pour le calmer...  
_

_Aly soupira et souleva le T-shirt de l'idole. En temps ordinaire, voir les abdos de Ryo ne lui aurait pas déplu mais là, elle s'en serait passée… Elle posa ses fins doigts sur la tâche rougeâtre située en plein milieu de son ventre. Ryo se crispa, ressentant de la douleur au passage de sa main._

**T'as de la chance…Tes côtes ne sont pas touchées.** _Dit-elle en attrapant une compresse et en tâtant doucement la blessure qui deviendrait rapidement violette pour former un hématome. _

_Ryo ne la regardait toujours pas, honteux. Lorsqu'Aly eut terminé, elle rabaissa le T-shirt._

**Le visage maintenant, assis-toi. **

_Ryo s'exécuta, aidé par la française qui passa sa main dans son dos. Elle constata les dégâts. Il avait une plaie sous l'œil droit et une autre à la commissure gauche de ses lèvres. Elle posa sa main gauche sur la mâchoire de Ryo et commença à tapoter la blessure sous l'œil droit, de sa main droite. _

**Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris… **_Soupira t-elle en fixant la plaie. _

_Ryo fit glisser ses yeux vers elle et l'observa en il avait été idiot sur le coup. Mais il était loin d'accepter qu'on touche à sa belle, et surtout pas comme Jin l'avait fait.  
_

**Mais il t'a…**

**Et alors ? C'est une raison pour aller te faire démolir ? **

**J'aurais pu…**

**Non tu n'aurais pas pu. La preuve, tu t'en sors avec un bel hématome au ventre et lui n'avait l'air que d'avoir quelques blessures au visage. T'es pas croyable… **_Elle passa à l'autre plaie._

**Je n'aurais pas du…** _Reconnu t-il en se crispant, sentant le liquide qu'elle passait au creux de ses lèvres. _

**Non tu n'aurais pas du… Mais tu l'as fait… **

**Tu aurais pu me dire aussi…**

**Et ça aurait changé quoi ? Oui Jin m'a embrassé sans que je le lui demande, mais non Ryo ne va pas lui casser la gueule ? Tu serais parti même si je t'en avais empêché.**

**C'est vrai…**

**Il s'en est fallu de peu…** _Ryo l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas. _**Ton grain de beauté.** _Indiqua t-elle en posant son index sur la petite tâche brune non loin des lèvres de Ryo._ **Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il soit touché… Honnêtement, sans cette tâche je t'aurais rejeté…**_Plaisanta t-elle._

_Ryo se mit à rire, ce qui le fit aussi crier de douleur. Aly sourit et passa sa main sous le T-shirt du jeune homme, caressant doucement la plaie. Ryo lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Bizarrement, la douleur disparut immédiatement…_


	25. Chapter 17 Part 3

**CHAPITRE 17**

_**Part 3 – Mercredi : **__**« Chercher le plaisir, n'est-ce pas trouver l'ennui ? » (Honoré de Balzac)**_

_Yamapi se promenait tranquillement sur la plage, mains dans les poches, cheveux au vent, foulant le sable de ses pieds nus. Il laissa ses pensées divaguer, réfléchissant à tout et rien, observant les vagues s'écraser à quelques mètres de lui. Entendant des pas autres que les siens, il s'arrêta et se retourna. _

**Je te dérange ?** _Jin s'avança doucement vers lui, la mine sombre._

**Non pas du tout, tu veux marcher avec moi ? **

**Oui…**

_Les deux amis commencèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre. Yamapi sourit avant de prendre la parole._

**Vas-y, balance…**

**Hein ?** _Jin leva les yeux vers lui._

**Si tu m'as rejoint c'est que tu veux parler de quelque chose non ? **

**J'avoue…** _Jin hésita mais finit par se lancer._ **J'ai l'impression de devenir fou.**

**Pourquoi donc ? **

**Aly…**

**Ha… Qu'est ce que tu entends par fou ?**

**Je ne peux plus me contrôler, j'ai besoin d'être avec elle, j'ai besoin de l'avoir près de moi… J'en peux plus… Et l'autre n'arrange rien…**

**Ryo ? C'est normal, ils sont ensemble… Et ça tu vas devoir t'y faire…**

**J'en suis vert. A chaque fois que je les vois tout les deux, j'ai envie de me tirer une balle !**

**Sois gentil, ne le fais pas…**

**Non, je n'irais pas jusque là mais…** _Il s'arrêta de parler un instant._ **Ça me rend vraiment malade… Qu'est ce que je peux faire…**

**Mis à part les laisser, je ne vois pas…**

**Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal… D'ailleurs je m'en veux pour hier… Ryo est un très bon ami.**

**C'est vrai que le coup de pied que tu lui a envoyé était violent tout de même…**

**J'étais hors de moi. Je pensais plus à ce que je faisais. C'était pas Ryo que j'avais en face de moi, si j'avais eu toute ma tête je ne lui aurais jamais fait ça. **

**Je m'en doute Jin…**

**J'ai vraiment été stupide. Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Je l'aime vraiment ! Je sauterai dans le vide pour elle !**

**Calme-toi.**

**Oui pardon… Tu vois je redeviens barge…**

**Cette fille est une sorcière sur vous !**

**Une fée. Pas une sorcière.**

**Ho pardon…**

_Yamapi se mit à rire, Jin fit de même. Les deux amis continuèrent de marcher le long de la plage, rafraichis par la légère brise du matin._

_La troupe était au grand complet autour de la grande table. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur s'était improvisé un barbecue géant. Bien entendu, Yasuda avait été écarté du grill… C'était Aly qui se tenait aux côté de Yoko pour s'occuper des grillades. Ayant enfilé un tablier du même acabit que celui de Yu, ils faisaient la paire ! _

**Tu l'as trop grillé !** _Ryo semblait mécontent de l'état son steak… _

**Si t'es pas content et bien c'est pareil.**_ Lâcha Aly en se retournant vers lui._

**Mais…**

**Va manger et reste pas dans mes pattes !** _Lança t-elle en désignant la table._

**Et tu manges quand toi ?**

**Elle mangera après, avec moi quand on aura terminé.** _Fit Yoko en levant sa spatule, tel un grand chef cuisinier. _

**Je suis censé réagir comment ?** _Répliqua Ryo, levant un sourcil. _

**Va manger veux-tu ?** _Aly s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Ryo qui appliqua immédiatement son ordre._

_De son côté, Yuki était concentrée sur la barquette de frites, recouvertes de ketchup, qu'elle tenait, marchant en faisant bien attention de ne pas laisser sa maladresse légendaire prendre le dessus. Seulement en étant concentré sur ce que l'on a dans les mains, on ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il y a au sol… En l'espace d'une seconde, le pied de Yuki buta contre un balais, posé sur sa longueur. Elle tenta de se rattraper mais son autre pied ne suivit pas. Elle s'écroula au sol. Yuki pesta en se redressant, cherchant sa barquette des yeux. Etalée devant les chaussures de quelqu'un, les frites s'étaient éparpillées partout et le ketchup se mélangeait maintenant à l'herbe sèche. Elle soupira mais reporta vite son attention sur les chaussures. Lentement, elle releva la tête pour voir un Yamapi tout désappointé. Horrifiée de voir que ses frites et leur sauce s'étaient étalées sur la chemise blanche de l'idole, elle se releva rapidement._

**PARDON ! YAMASHITA PARDON !** _Elle s'inclina un nombre incalculable de fois, sa mine virant au rouge voir au mauve. _

**C…C'est rien…** _Yamapi observa les dégâts. _

**Je fais vraiment que des gaffes… Et c'est toujours avec toi…** _Yuki était toujours penchée._

**Relève-toi Yuki-chan… Je vais aller laver ça, c'est rien…** _Il lui sourit gentiment. _

**Je viens avec toi… C'est la moindre des choses…**

_Les deux s'éloignèrent vers la laverie du camping…_

_Les autres ne firent pas attention à cet incident et continuèrent de manger. Mais alors que chacun était servi et qu'Aly allait s'assoir entre Jin et Ryo, elle sentit des gouttes tomber sur ses épaules nues. Elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel et constata qu'un nuage gris passait au dessus d'eux. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à ce nuage pour déverser des trombes d'eau sur les joyeux lurons. Tous coururent se réfugier dans les tentes les plus proches, ne faisant pas attention à si c'était la leur ou pas. Aly arriva donc dans une tente avec Kusano, Massu, Tegoshi et Ryo (oui toujours là lui…). _

_Le temps devint plus clément dans l'après-midi mais une grosse partie du groupe décida de partir pour le fameux aquarium d'Okinawa, histoire de ne pas se faire surprendre une deuxième fois par une averse. Rejoins par Yamapi et Yuki, ils s'aventurèrent dans l'aquarium, suivant un guide._

**Bouuuuh… **_Mizuki regardait les nombreux requins avec un œil effrayé._

**T'aime pas ça, les requins ?** _Demanda Aly qui se tenait à côté d'elle._

**J'ai horreur de ces bestioles… Rien que de les voir ça me donne des frissons… **_Elle sembla alors chercher quelqu'un du regard._** Où est mon sauveur ?**

_Les deux filles se retournèrent et cherchèrent Tacchon du regard. Intriguées par son absence, elles demandèrent à Yoko, juste devant elles._

**Tacchon ? Il est surement parti se planquer ce froussard ! En revanche Mizu, moi je n'ai pas peur ! **_Yoko fit mine de frapper le requin, jouant son rôle jusqu'au bout. (Voir un Daidaman mettant en scène Yoko et Ohkura pour une pêche aux requins xD)_

**Oh…Comme c'est mignon… Il a peur des requins… Tacchon ?** _Mizuki partit à la recherche d'Ohkura._

_Alexis se força de ne pas exploser de rire en voyant la mine contrariée de Yoko. Décidément, celui là n'arriverait jamais à attirer Mizuki… _

**C'est barbant…** _Aly observait la guide, bras croisés et mine ennuyée._

**C'est chiant…** _A sa droite, Kaede était du même avis._

**Elle ne veut pas accélérer, à ce rythme on est encore là dans trois ans…** _Koki aussi s'ennuyait._

**On a besoin d'action nous !** _Kaede avait parlé un peu trop fort. _

**Ouais, et si on allait les pêcher ces requins ?!** _Lança Koki en se tournant vers elle._

**Je suis d'avis pour aller me baigner avec eux !** _Répliqua Kaede en rentrant dans le jeu._

**Ok, je prépare mon harpon, tu me suis ?**

_Alexis observa ses deux amis délirer, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. En revanche, ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde car Mizuki était blanc comme un linge, ne semblant pas apprécier le spectacle._

**Mizu ? ça ne va pas ?** _Demanda Aly._

**Si…Si…Non… Quand je voulais venir ici, c'était pour voir Nemo et ses copains, pour donner à manger à Bob l'éponge et caresser Flipper…Pas pour voir les Dents de la mer en chair et en os… **_Mizuki n'était vraiment pas rassurée._

_La japonaise sourit à Aly, prenant sur elle pour ne pas vaciller. Alexis lui rendit son sourire et reporta son attention sur la guide. Qui l'avait choisi celle là ? Si encore elle avait été jeune et jolie, elle aurait accusé les garçons, seulement là… Elle n'avait rien de jeune et rien de joli. Aly soupira… Elle sentit alors des doigts se mêler aux siens et tourna sa tête pour voir Ryo qui lui souriait tendrement._

**Tu t'ennuis ?** _Demanda t-il._

**Ça se voit tant que ça ?** _Elle referma ses doigts sur les siens._

**Tu soupires, tu as les bras ballant, tu fronces les sourcils et tes yeux ne restent pas fixes une seule seconde… Oui c'est les symptômes. **

**Depuis quand tu m'observes toi ?** _Demanda Aly, alarmée par sa description._

**J'ai toujours un œil sur toi. **

_Elle lui sourit, amusée et flattée. Ryo reporta son attention sur la guide, tenant toujours Aly par la main. Soudainement, il l'attira hors du groupe, s'éloignant à grande enjambées. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'ils étaient déjà bien loin de leurs amis. _

**Moi aussi je m'ennuis… On va faire un tour ?** _Demanda t-il en s'arrêtant._

**Je crois que l'initiative est déjà prise…** _Murmura Aly, amusée._

_Ils marchèrent main dans la main, observant les aquariums géants sans grande aciduité, plus dans l'idée de tuer le temps que d'admirer réellement. Néanmoins, Aly fut émerveillée lorsqu'ils passèrent dans un couloir entièrement entouré par des vitres, même au plafond. La française leva des yeux pleins d'étoiles aux poissons qui passaient au dessus d'eux. Ryo aussi était émerveillé, mais pas par les poissons…_

**Les filles. J'ai fais une grosse bêtise. **

_De retour au campement, il était maintenant tard et la nuit était bien tombée. Les quatre filles s'étaient installées dans leur tente. Aly lisait un livre français, Mizuki faisait des mots croisés, Kaede mangeait des bonbons et Yuki… _

**J'ai vraiment fait une grosse bêtise…** _La japonaise était nerveuse, répétant la phrase un nombre incalculable de fois._

**Et si tu nous disais ce que c'était, cette grosse bêtise ?** _Aly s'assit, enleva ses lunettes (ressemblant étrangement à celles de Ryo…) et posa son livre._

**Allez, balance…** _Mizuki aussi laissa tomber ses jeux. _

**J'ai trompé Kame.**

_Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la tente à l'annonce de Yuki. Les filles se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment réagir. _

**Oh oh… Trompé…Vraiment trompé ? **_Kaede avait totalement arrêté de manger ses bonbons._

**Non… On a pas été jusqu'au bout… **

**Bah alors ! Tu l'as pas trompé ! **

**C'est tout comme ! **

**Et…Qui ?** _Se risqua Aly._

**Yamashita.**

_A nouveau un long silence… _

**T'AS COUCHE AVEC DIEU ?!** _Hurla Kaede en lui sautant dessus._

**Chuuuuut !!! Non j'ai dis pas jusque là… **

**Fais gaffe à pas accoucher de Jésus…** _Railla Aly en lui jetant un regard amusé. _

**Les filles !**

**Et nous on est quoi ? Les rois mages ?** _Demanda Mizuki._

**Les filles !**

**Oh ouais, on va faire une crèche !** _Impossible d'arrêter Kaede dans son hystérie._

**LES FILLES ! **

_Elles rirent un bon moment mais reprirent leur sérieux en voyant la mine paniquée de Yuki._

**Et c'était quand ?** _Demanda Aly._

**A la laverie… Quand j'ai fais tomber mes frites sur lui… Mais le problème est que…** _Elle hésita._

**Que ?** _Les filles s'avancèrent._

**Bah… C'était pas si mal… **

**Pas si mal ?**

**Ok. Si une mémé avait pas débarqué, on aurait été jusqu'au bout. **

**Aïe…** _Aly se recula et réfléchit. _

**Oui Aïe ! Le problème est là… **

**Il faut avouer que résister à Dieu, c'est dur…** _Confia Kaede en essayant de la rassurer._

**J'aurais pu résister ! Seulement… J'en ai pas eu envie… De résister…** _A mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix s' étouffait._

**Bon et au final, c'était comment ?** _Demanda Mizuki, des étoiles dans les yeux._

**Il peut prétendre à son statut de Dieu…** _Répondit Yuki en regardant ses pieds. _

**Oh rassure-toi… On aurait toute fait la même erreur…**

_Kaede jeta un regard insistant à Aly pour qu'elle l'aide. Yuki se tourna elle aussi vers la française._

**Dis moi que tu aurais fait l'erreur toi aussi…** _Supplia la japonaise._

**Euh…** _Aly leva un sourcil._ **J'aimerais te le dire mais je suis très satisfaite des performances de Ryo** **à vrai dire…** _Confia t-elle en souriant, désolée. _

**Tu ne nous aides pas Aly !** _Beugla Kaede._

**Non mais elle a raison… J'aurais du pouvoir répondre comme elle… Et… **_Yuki commençait à déprimer. _

**Mais concrètement, à ton avis, pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ?** _Demanda Mizu._

**Je sais pas… Il m'attire beaucoup ça c'est sûr et puis… Récemment, avec Kame c'est devenu… Plat. Je l'aime énormément mais… **

**Tu l'aimes ?**

**Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire ?**

**Tu as dis que tu l'aimais énormément, et moi je te demande si tu l'aimes, tout simplement. **_Fit Aly en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

**Je… Oui… Enfin je crois… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, bien sûr que je l'aime… **

**Ne te broute pas le chou Yuki !**_ Lança Kaede avec sa bonne humeur légendaire._ **C'était une erreur, tu ne l'as referas pas… Allez, prend un bonbon et ça ira mieux…**

_Yuki lui sourit et attrapa un bonbon. En revanche, Aly la regardait, peu convaincue que son amie ne referait pas la même bêtise… Malgré tous les évènements qui lui étaient arrivés, elle avait observé quelque peu Yuki et Kame. Il était vrai qu'ils formaient un couple mignon mais elle ne voyait jamais la petite étincelle, le piment qui venait secouer l'équilibre… Du moins son raisonnement était peut être lié à sa relation quelque peu mouvementée avec Ryo…_


	26. Chapter 17 Part 4

**CHAPITRE 17**

_**Part 4 – Jeudi : **__**« La ressemblance de nos destins doit contribuer encore à faire naître notre amitié » (Molière)**_

**Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls… Welcome to the G.T.D.L.P ! ****Aujourd'hui je suis en compagnie de Kaede, Kaede comment te sens-tu avant un tel évènement ? Tu stresses ?** _Koki tendit son poing fermé, en guise de micro, à Kaede, qui frappa dedans._ Fais **coucou à la caméra !** _Yasuda qui tenait le caméscope le rapprocha très près du visage de la jeune femme._

**Qu'est ce que tu fabriques Koki ? **

**Je présente ! **

**Ce n'était pas Keii et Yuichi qui devaient le faire ? **

**Oui normalement, mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivés alors j'en profite !**

**Et c'est quoi cette histoire de G.T…je sais pas quoi ?**

**Le G.T.D.L.P mademoiselle, c'est le Grand Tournoi De La Plage !**

**C'est toi qui as trouvé le nom ? **

**Oui.**

**Je m'en doutais.**

_Kaede lui sourit et s'éloigna, le laissant à son délire de présentateur. Koki, toujours avec son poing serré et au niveau de sa bouche, marcha jusqu'à Aly, qui se faisait mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos par Ryo (*ç*). Shota le suivait toujours à la trace, filmant tout sur son passage, de Massu qui faisait des étirements à une mouette anonyme qui volait au dessus d'eux. _

**Bonjour Aly, ton état avant les épreuves ?** _Fit Koki en lui tendant le « micro ». _

**Mon état ? Je dirais qu'on va laminer l'équipe des Princes, qu'on va les exploser à chaque épreuve ! **_Elle sourit à la caméra et serra son poing en signe de motivation. _

**Rêve pas trop… **_Ryo s'était retourné et observa à son tour la caméra._ **On verra à la fin, mais une équipe de fillettes ne peut pas rivaliser avec des mecs comme nous !** _Lança t-il en prenant la même pose qu'Aly._

**C'est vous les fillettes !** _Aly bouscula Ryo pour être devant la caméra. _

**Haha, nous on est des hommes ! Ces épreuves vont vous fatiguer dès la première seconde ! **

_On entendit sa voix sans le voir à la caméra. On voyait juste le visage d'Aly en gros plan, qui observait toujours la lentille, les yeux pétillants de malice. Elle attrapa la caméra entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres dessus, avant d'exploser de rire. Ryo l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira contre lui, la faisant décoller du sol. La bonne humeur semblait régner ! _

_Le grand tournoi de la plage, si bien nommé par Tanaka avait été organisé la veille sur un coup de tête de la troupe. Il comptait quatre épreuves. La première était un relais sur sable, la deuxième une course à la nage, la troisième un tournoi de beach-volley et enfin la dernière…Un concours de châteaux de sable ! Et ce réparti sur toute la journée. Quatre équipes s'affrontaient, les joueurs étant répartis plus ou moins selon leurs tentes. Dans la première équipe, les Princes comme ils s'étaient auto-nommés, Ryo, Jin, Pi et Tacchon. La deuxième étaient les Bisounours, les quatre filles bien évidemment, préférant ce surnom là aux Princesses, qu'elles jugeaient trop proche de celui des garçons (ennemis jusqu'au bout xD) .La troisième, les fêlés du bulbe, Hina, Yoko, Maru et Subaru qui les avaient rejoint. Et enfin la dernière équipe le Melting Pot avec Massu, Tegoshi, Junno et Kusano. Dans le rôle de présentateur, Koyama et Nakamaru, d'arbitre Koki, de caméraman Yasuda et enfin de supporters Uchi, Shige, Ueda et Kame. _

_Les équipes n'étaient pas encore regroupées et chacun discutait avec l'autre, certains se narguant, d'autres cherchant des tactiques. _

**Bon alors, que ça soit clair, aujourd'hui, elles ne sont pas des filles.** _Yamapi exposa tout de suite les règles à son équipe. _**On ne se laisse pas déstabiliser par l'adversaire !**

**Pour qui tu nous prends !** _Lança Ryo en s'étirant. Néanmoins lorsqu'Aly passa non loin, sa tête fit un magnifique 90 degrés en une fraction de secondes. (Aïe torticolis xD) Yamapi soupira et attrapa le menton de son ami._

**Justement, je sais qui vous êtes, je sais aussi qu'aujourd'hui elles seront toute la journée en maillot de bain. Alors si vous voulez gagner, gardez vos nerfs. Compris ?**

**OUI CHEF ! **_Fit Ryo en se plaçant au garde à vue, néanmoins hilare. _

_Le temps de la première épreuve de la matinée arriva. Le relais se déroulait tout du long de la plage. Les premiers partants étaient allongés dans le sens contraire de la course et au départ, devaient se relever et faire demi-tour le plus vite possible. Mizuki avait pris la première place ainsi que Yamapi, Kusano et Subaru. Les deuxièmes étaient Yuki, Tacchon, Tegoshi et Maru. Les troisièmes Kaede, Junno, Jin et Hina. Et enfin Aly, Ryo, Massu et Yoko. La course risquait d'être intéressante…_

**Bonjour Yuichi !**

**Bonjour Keiichiro.**

**Nous sommes maintenant à quelques secondes du coup d'envoi, des pronostiques ?**

**Et bien je dirais que chaque équipe sait se défendre ! Cette année nous avons en plus une équipe de filles qui nous fait l'honneur de participer. Il va falloir faire attention à ces redoutables concurrentes !**

**Tout à fait Yuichi. Mais nous avons aussi les Princes, vainqueurs de l'année dernière, qui ne sont pas près à laisser leur place !**

**Nous avons fait un tournoi l'année dernière ?**

**Non mais faisons comme si !**

_Koki s'avança vers la ligne de départ, sifflet à la bouche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yasuda pour voir s'il était près à filmer. Lorsqu'il eut feu vert, il retira le sifflet de sa bouche et leva sa main._

**A VOS MARQUES…PRES ? PARTEZ !!!** _Il siffla de toutes ses forces et s'écarta rapidement._

_Les quatre premiers se levèrent immédiatement et s'élancèrent vers les seconds. Yamapi était suivi de près par Kusano, Mizu et Subaru étaient juste derrière au coude à coude. Mais pendant ce temps…_

**Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?** _Pesta Aly en fusillant Ryo du regard._

**Je n'ai pas le droit de t'admirer ?**

**Non tu n'as pas le droit !**

**T'es à moi !**

**Belle mentalité…** _Siffla Yoko en riant, les observant se quereller._

**Je ne t'appartiens pas…**

**Si ! Tu m'appartiens ! Chasse gardée. Propriété privée ! **_Lança Ryo en plongeant ses yeux perçants dans les siens. Aly ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

**ILS ARRIVENT !** _Cria Massu en indiquant les coureurs qui apparaissaient à un tournant._

_Aly plissa ses yeux et chercha Kaede. La japonaise courait juste derrière Jin et Hina, tous les deux en tête. La française se mit en position et lança un regard de braise à Ryo, qui lui rendit sa flamme. Elle le vit partir au quart de tour une fois que Jin eut tapé dans sa main. Elle sentit alors celle de Kaede et se mit à courir. Le drapeau à attraper était encore loin, il faudrait user les muscles qu'elle n'avait pas utilisés depuis longtemps ! Immédiatement, elle accéléra pour se retrouver au niveau de Massu qui rattrapait le retard de Junno. Après un tournant, elle s'aperçut que, devant elle, Yoko perdait de la vitesse, elle en profita et accéléra à nouveau. Elle se retrouva alors au coude à coude avec Ryo et remercia les durs entrainements sur le sol français, que son professeur de judo leur avait fait faire, pour pouvoir tenir le rythme. Ryo jeta un coup d'œil à la française mais celle-ci resta concentrée sur la course. Aucun des deux ne lâchait prise, refusant toute devance de la part de l'ennemi. Alors que le drapeau était tout proche, ils bondirent sur le sable pour l'attraper. Mais à leur grande surprise, ils virent Massu leur passer sous le nez et l'attraper. La chute sur le sable fut terrible… _

**POUAH ! RYOOOOO !!! TU M'ECRASES !!** _Cria Aly, à la fois ensevelie sous le sable et sous Ryo. _

**Je trouve cette position très confortable moi…** _Pour sûr, il était allongé de tout son long sur la jeune femme, son torse sur son dos._

**Dégage… **_Grogna t-elle en essayant de s'extirper de là. _

**Non.**

**SIIII !!**

**Noooon…** _Ryo murmura la négation, soufflant dans l'oreille d'Aly, à travers ses cheveux. Il fit glisser sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, au niveau de sa nuque. La jeune femme se raidit, désappointée._

**Vous avez l'air fins comme ça…** _Fit Yoko en arrivant les mains dans les poches, marchant tel un bon dernier qui connaissait déjà son sort avant de partir._

**Aide-moi Yu…** _Supplia Aly en levant une main._** Je vais mourir écrasée sous cette chose…** _Elle n'eut pour réponse que le rire de Yokoyama qui continuait sa marche._

**Mais on est bien là… **_Murmura Ryo en lui soufflant dans le cou._

**Tu es bien.** _Rectifia Aly en insistant sur le « tu ». _**Moi je suis prise en sandwich entre des grains de sable qui me chatouillent et toi qui me… Chatouille. **

_Massu et Yoko rejoignirent ensemble la troupe, laissant Aly et Ryo à leurs occupations. Ils arrivèrent bientôt et le NewS brandit le drapeau en signe de victoire._

**Où sont Aly et Ryo ?** _Demanda Yamapi._

**Ils fêtent leur victoire !** _Répondit Yoko en levant son index et son majeur, formant le V de la victoire._

**Mais ils n'ont pas gagné… **

**C'est tout comme !** _Lança Massu, aussi amusé que Yoko._

**Je vois… Bon de toute façon on ne peut pas commencer l'épreuve tout de suite, Yuki s'est foulée la cheville et c'est elle qui devait nager pour les filles…**

**Et bien génial ! Comme ça Ryo aura le temps de conclure.** _Siffla Yoko, un sourire machiavélique, presque pervers, sur les lèvres._

_Le dénommé Ryo était toujours allongé sur sa bien aimée, bien décidé à rester ainsi. Aly lui envoya quelques coups de coude mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. _

**Humf…** _Elle soupira et baissa les armes, posant sa tête de profil contre le sable chaud. _

_Elle ferma les yeux et fut silencieuse, sentant le souffle de Ryo dans son cou, sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque respiration, sa main sur sa hanche, son torse contre son dos… Le jeune homme sourit et se redressa avant d'écarter les mèches brunâtres et ondulées qui cachaient le visage d'Aly. Il se pencha à nouveau et posa sa joue contre la sienne. Les lèvres d'Aly se tendirent en un sourire. _

**J'aimerais rester comme ça pour l'éternité…** _Murmura t-il. _

_Le sourire d'Aly s'élargit. Ryo posa tout de même ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de se relever. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'aida à se remettre debout, profitant pour prendre sa main. Aly se frotta pour faire partir le sable avant de relever sa tête, scrutant Ryo. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder, droit dans les yeux, profitant du silence et de l'éloignement avec le groupe. Ryo se mit à marcher et se rapprocha de la mer. Il ne lâcha pas Aly de la main et s'avança dans l'eau. La française s'arrêta._

**Les autres vont nous attendre. Et t'as pas peur pour ton T-shirt ? Tu l'enlèves pas ? **_Fit-elle, ne le lâchant pas du regard._

**Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous, si ? Tu nages ? Et pour mon T-shirt, non je ne l'enlève pas, la blessure est toujours visible…**

**C'est vrai… Non c'est Yuki qui fait cette épreuve, comme elle faisait parti de l'équipe de natation dans son lycée. **

**Dans ce cas…**

_Ryo poursuivit son avancée et arriva bientôt avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il se tourna vers Aly qui le suivait toujours, s'agrippant à sa main._

**Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?** _Demanda-t-elle en remarquant un tendre sourire sur le coin des lèvres de Ryo. _

**Je ne sais pas…Tu me fais sourire…**

_Alexis se mit à rire, légèrement et doucement. Il continua à avancer jusqu'à ce que le niveau de l'eau soit un peu en dessous de ses épaules._

**Tu veux me noyer ?** _Plaisanta Aly tout en avançant._ _Etant légèrement plus petite que lui, l'eau lui arrivait à la surface des épaules. _

**Je ne t'avais pas dit que j'étais un dangereux psychopate qui attire les jeunes filles dans la mer pour les noyer ?**

**Ce n'était pas mentionné sur le contrat non… **

_Aly lui lança un regard taquin, souriant légèrement. Elle s'arrêta, ce qui le stoppa immédiatement. Il se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui et passa un bras derrière son cou. Elle lâcha sa main et passa son autre bras au même endroit. Profitant du fait que son poids soit moindre dans l'eau, elle sautilla et croisa ses jambes autour de son buste. Au final, elle fut agrippée à lui tel un koala sur son arbre. (Aly jouerait-elle aussi au bigorneau ?)_

**Je veux bien continuer mais alors tu me portes. **

**Vos désires sont des ordres demoiselle.** _Répondit Ryo avant de profiter de la proximité de leurs visages pour l'embrasser. _

_Aly était bien accrochée à son cou, pas prête à le laisser partir. Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme et observa derrière lui. Ryo regardait les cheveux de la française s'éparpiller au rythme de l'eau, marchant parallèlement à la berge, prenant soin de ne pas s'approcher trop des autres non plus. Ils étaient après un tournant de la plage, à l'abri des regards. _

**Ryo…** _Aly brisa le silence et serra un peu plus ses bras._

**Hum ? **

**Je compte changer de travail en rentrant. **

**Ha bon ? ça ne te plait pas chez Yuuki-san ?**

**Non ce n'est pas ça…** Aly se mordit les lèvres. **C'est que j'ai réellement besoin de changer de boulot… Pour l'ambassade…**

**L'ambassade ? Quelle ambassade ?**

**De France. Je ne peux pas rester au Japon sans établir des rapports régulièrement. Et travailler comme je le fais ne m'apporte rien et me prend trop de temps. **

**T…T…Attend deux secondes… Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? C'est quoi cette histoire de ne pas rester au Japon ? **

**Panique-pas… Ils ne vont pas me virer non plus… Mais je suis ici à leur charge. Alors il faut bien que je sois rentable…**

**Je vois… Bah… Je t'enverrais faire le tour du pays s'il le faut ! **

**Dis pas de conneries. Première étape, je dois me trouver un nouveau travail, qui me permette de faire autre chose à côté… **

**Et deuxième étape, t'acheter une voiture. **

**Hein ? **_Aly recula sa tête et plongea ses yeux azur dans les siens, étonnée par la décision de Ryo._

**Ça t'aiderais à te déplacer et tu pourrais venir me voir plus souvent ! Au lieu de prendre le métro…**

**C'est très bien le métro…**

**Non ! Je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille de te savoir sous la terre et qui plus est dans des rames bondées. **

**La dernière fois que je l'ai pris, il n'y avait personne…**

**C'est pas une raison. T'as déjà conduis en France ?**

**J'ai pas mon permis.**

**Très bien dans ce cas…Eeeeh ?!** _Ryo ouvrit légèrement la bouche._

**Je suis un danger public au volant ! Un ennemi numéro un !**

**Donc tu as déjà conduis ?**

**Oui, mais accompagnée. **

**Très bien ! A notre retour, je t'inscris dans une auto-école. **

**Non ! Je viens de te dire que je suis une plaie, une crasse, un véritable cataclisme au volant ! Je peux réellement causer la mort de centaines de personnes !**

**Tu exagères… Je t'accompagnerai, comme ça je t'expliquerai comment faire… **

**Tu vas le regretter. **

_Aly lui jeta un regard désespéré, craignant plus pour la vie de Ryo que pour la sienne. Le jeune homme lui sourit, sûr de lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et embrassa la jeune femme, souriant en même temps. _

**C'EST PAS QUE JE VEUILLE VOUS DERANGER MAIS…**

_Aly et Ryo tournèrent leurs têtes vers la plage. Ils virent un petit bonhomme qui criait de toutes ses forces. Yasuda agitait ses bras en l'air, leur indiquant de revenir vers la berge. Ils s'exécutèrent et sortirent de l'eau._

**On a un problème… Yuki s'est foulé la cheville pendant le relais. Elle allait mieux quelques minutes après alors elle a tenu à faire la natation… On a commencé seulement arrivé à la moitié du parcours, elle s'est écroulée dans l'eau alors à ce moment là…**

**Yasu calme toi, respire.** _Conseilla Ryo._

…**Oui. Yamashita a sauté à l'eau quand il l'a vu et l'a ramené sur la plage. On a vraiment eu peut, elle était toute bleu ! **_Aly écarquilla de gros yeux._ **Oui bleu ! Mais elle va mieux, elle a repris du tonus, seulement elle peut pas nager comme ça alors elle a demandé à Kaede de le faire. Et au final, c'est Jin qui a gagné la course ! **

**Haha !! Dans le nez !** _Lança Ryo en riant bêtement, narguant la jeune femme._ **On a un point de plus que vous ! **

**Et c'est quoi le problème **_**?**__ Demanda Aly à Yasu, ignorant totalement Ryo. _

**Elle ne pourra pas non plus faire les épreuves de cet après-midi… Alors il faut que vous trouviez un remplaçant ! Et les autres filles m'ont demandé d'aller te chercher…**

**Et c'était si pressant que ça ?** _Grommela Ryo._

**J'en sais rien, elle m'ont dit de dire à Aly que c'était un cas de force majeur… Ou quelque chose du style ! **

**Elles se sont foutus de toi Yasu…** _Elle sourit en voyant son air contrarié._ **Elles t'ont demandé ça pour nous déranger…** _Le petit Kanjani vira au rouge._ **Ne t'inquiète pas, on allait revenir !**

**On a allait pas du tout… **

**Pêcher la crevette !!!! **_Aly coupa la parole à Ryo, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, arborant un grand sourire à l'égard de Yasu._ **On y va Yasu ?! **

_Yasuda lui rendit son sourire et partit devant. Aly lui emboita le pas, suivie de près par Ryo, hilare. Les trois arrivèrent à bon port et observèrent la meute qui s'était déployée sur toute une partie de la plage, commençant à distribuer les sandwichs du midi._

**Il est déjà l'heure de manger ?** _Demanda Ryo._

**Ha…Le temps passe vite hein…** _Persifla Yoko en passant derrière lui, lui lançant un regard insistant. _

**Eh Aly tu manges avec m…** _Commença Ryo._

**Nan.** _Aly se mit à marcher, un petit sourire joueur sur les lèvres._

**Avoue. T'es une sadique envoyée par je ne sais qui pour me pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.** _Cria Ryo en la suivant. _

**C'est probable. Mais tu es pas mal dans ton genre toi aussi.**

**Comment ça ? **

_Elle ne répondit pas à Ryo et s'arrêta, ce qui intrigua le jeune homme. Aly fixait droit devant elle, observant Yamapi qui discutait avec Yuki. Tous les deux étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et Yuki parlait, Yamapi jetait souvent quelques regards vers elle, souriant sincèrement._

**On va pas par là…** _Fit précipitament la française._

_Aly se retourna mais oublia qu'il y avait un certain bigorneau derrière elle, qui ne la lâchait toujours pas. Elle le percuta de plein fouet, ce qui le fit exploser de rire._

**Tu me suis toujours d'aussi près comme ça ???!!** _Demanda Aly, prenant conscience qu'il la pistait de très près._

_Ryo ne répondit pas mais lui adressa un sourire innocent. Aly leva ses yeux pétillants vers les siens et le scruta quelque seconde avant de passer ses bras autour de lui, l'enlaçant fortement contre elle._

**Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça me donne envie de faire des choses pas très catholiques…** _Murmura elle en posant sa tête dans le cou de l'idole. _

**C'est une invitation ?** _Demanda t-il._

**Non.**

_Aly recula et le contourna pour repartir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ryo soupira mais souriait quand même._

_La troisième épreuve était le Beach-volley. Les filles, qui avaient perdu Yuki en route, devaient choisir un remplaçant. Disposées en cercle, un peu à l'écart du groupe, elles réfléchissaient à un choix stratégique. Au final, elles optèrent pour Uchi qui se joignit à elles avec enthousiasme. Il eut droit à quelques railleries en passant devant les Princes, pour les rejoindre, notamment de la part de Ryo qui lui glissa un petit « traitre » bien placé. _

**Nous revoilà en direct de la plage, la troisième épreuve va bientôt commencer. Les équipes vont entrer en piste, Yuichi explique-nous comment ça va se dérouler…** _Commenta Koyama en passant devant la caméra de Yasuda. _

**En effet nous pouvons observer les équipes se concerter sur des tactiques. Et bien tout sera simple, nous aurons deux match en même temps et tout se déroulera comme un vrai tournoi ! Les points accumulés déterminerons surement les grand vainqueurs car les écarts se sont déjà creusés ! Mais on me signale,** _Nakamaru observa Koki,_ **que ça va commencer ! **

_Les premiers matchs opposaient les filles aux Fêlés du Bulbe, et les Princes au Melting Pot. Les jeunes femmes eurent du mal à se concentrer à cause des garçons d'en face car ils étaient très déstabilisant, volontairement ou non, mais elles s'en sortirent vainqueurs. Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour les Prince d'accéder en finale eux aussi… Le dernier match commença. Aly se plaça au filet, prête à leur montrer son super smatch qui les clouerait sur place. Kaede lança la balle de l'autre côté du terrain et Yamapi la renvoya avec brio. Les tours de passe-passe se multipliaient et aucun ne voulait lâcher le rythme. Situé lui aussi au filet, Ryo ne cessait de narguer Aly à travers les mailles, lui lançant des regards ténébreux. La française l'ignorait totalement. _

_Le match se déroulait plutôt bien mais les équipes n'arrivaient pas réellement à se départager. Le dernier point arriva, celui qui l'obtenait gagnait. Ryo jeta un bref coup d'œil à Yamapi. Ce dernier se tenait près à smatcher, prévoyant que Mizuki lancerait la balle de son côté. Mais l'ordre des choses fut chamboulé. Tout se passa très vite. Mizu finta et envoya la balle du côté de Ryo. Surpris, il sauta sur le côté et alla frapper dans la balle. Mais ce geste brusque et innatendu réveilla en lui un mal être abominable. Il sentit son ventre se tordre et son hématome se réveiller. Déstabilisé, il envoya la balle à l'autre bout du terrain, Ohkura la receptionna. Contente de leur point, les filles se réunirent et se tapèrent dans les mains, souriant et riant aux éclats. _

**Ryo ?! Oi Ryo ?!**

_Entendant la voix paniquée de Yamapi, Aly se tourna vers les perdants. Elle vit alors Ryo allongé sur le sol, plié en deux, ses bras contre son ventre, les traits de son visage crispés par la douleur. Elle s'élança vers lui._

**RYO !! **

_Rapidement, elle s'accroupie à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule._

**Ryo, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Oi ! Répond-moi !!** _Cria t-elle, désespérée par le silence de l'idole._

_Elle l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos et souleva son T-shirt. Aly fut horrifiée de voir que la tâche rouge qu'elle avait vu le mardi s'était propagée et avait doublée. _

**Yamapi ! Appelle une ambulance !** _Cria t-elle en se tournant vers le leader. _

_Yamapi sortit immédiatement son portable et composa le numéro. Aly se repencha sur Ryo. Elle posa une main sur son front, il avait de la fièvre. _

**Idiot… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais mal…** _Murmura t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter. _

_Ryo ne répondit pas et fut parcourut par un nouveau pique de douleur. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres et caressa le bras de l'idole._

**Ça va aller Ryo… Les secours vont arriver…** _Dit-elle, essayant de se rassurer elle-même. _

_Non loin de là, une autre personne souffrait, rongé par la culpabilité. Jin observait le couple avec des yeux vides, perdus dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme savait que la souffrance de Ryo était à cause de lui, que c'était son coup de pied qui avait été à l'origine de la blessure de Ryo. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, les secours arrivèrent et embarquèrent Ryo avec eux. Aly entra dans le camion elle aussi, ne lâchant pas la main de Ryo._

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, sa blessure n'a pas affecté d'organe, il a juste besoin de repos et de quelques soins. **

_Aly et Yamapi soupirèrent à l'annonce du docteur, rassurés par ses propos. _

**On peut le voir ?** _Demanda timidement la française._

**Bien sûr. Mais ne le brusquez pas…** _Indiqua le docteur en souriant, avant de s'éloigner._

_Les deux amis s'aventurèrent dans l'hôpital, cherchant la chambre de Ryo. Aly jetait des regards furtifs à chaque porte et à chaque personne qu'ils croisaient, visiblement sur les nerfs. Cette ambiance que les hôpitaux reflétaient n'était pas à son goût et trop de fâcheux souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Yamapi poussa la porte de la chambre et entra le premier. Ils virent Ryo, légèrement redressé sur son lit, bien réveillé et plus en forme que quelques minutes auparavant. Il releva ses yeux à leur arrivée et leur adressa un large sourire. Aly fronça les sourcils et attrapa une chaise, s'asseyant à son niveau ; Yamapi fit de même et prit place aux côté de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fixait Ryo droit dans les yeux, une lueur assassine les parcourant._

**Quoi ?** _Demanda Ryo en levant les sourcils. _

**La prochaine fois, préviens-moi que tu peux t'écrouler à tout moment.** _Railla Aly en détournant les yeux._

**Oui bon… Je pensais que ça allait passer.**

**T'as vu ce que t'as au ventre ?! C'est pas un hématome ça, c'est presque de la lave en fusion !**

**Pardonne-moi… **_Fit Ryo en baissant les yeux._ _Aly sourit légèrement._

**Excuses acceptés.** _Ryo releva la tête et lui sourit, amoureusement._

**En** **revanche, ils veulent te garder ici jusqu'à samedi matin…** _Fit constater Yamapi, histoire de faire remarquer qu'il était là. _

**Eeeeeh ?! ça veut dire que demain je pourrais pas être avec vous ?! **_Beugla t-il en regardant son ami._

**J'en ai bien peur…**

**Surtout que demain est un jour spécial !** _Lança Aly, toute heureuse._

**Hum…Il y a quoi demain ?** _Demanda Ryo, lui lançant un regard joueur._

**Si tu commences, je ne te garderais pas de part de gâteau !** _Fit la jeune femme. _

**Demain tu vieillis… **_Ryo lui adressa un sourire moqueur. _

**Merci de me le rappeler, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour compter mes rides…**

_Yamapi et Aly ne restèrent pas éternellement dans la chambre de Ryo, il fallait rejoindre les autres au campement et surtout rassurer tout le monde. En effet, le lendemain était un jour particulier pour Alexis car elle prenait un an de plus, ce qui lui ferait désormais 22 ans. Elle aimait fêter son anniversaire entre amis et ne refusait jamais de la gentillesse de la part de ses proches pour un jour comme celui-ci, mais le lendemain risquait d'être moins attrayant que prévu. Il n'y aurait pas de Ryo._


	27. Chapter 17 Part 5

**CHAPITRE 17**

_**Part 5 – Vendredi : « Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé. » (Alphonse de Lamartine)**_

_Récapitulons. Il y a exactement 22 ans, un petit être venait au monde, sans savoir ce que le destin lui réservait. Exactement ? Donc cela fait d'aujourd'hui un jour spécial ? On doit sortir les bougies, le gâteau et chanter à tue-tête ? _

_Le réveil fut dur pour notre jeune femme de 22 ans. Les évènements de la veille ne l'avait en rien reposée et une certaine nervosité la parcourait. Elle se leva donc d'un pied incertain, hésitant à rester toute la journée dans la tente, quitte à faire la larve... L'absence de Ryo ne lui était pas non plus bénéfique pour le moral… Elle s'aventura vers la grande table, ressentant comme un mal être indescriptible. Une sensation étrange de ne pas vouloir avancer, de ne pas vouloir bouger. Elle s'en étonna elle-même. Poliment, elle sourit aux personnes qui lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire, découvrant même ses dents à celui qui se risquait à le faire en français. _

**Aly ?** _La française leva ses yeux azur vers le leader._

**Oui ? **

**Cette après-midi, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec Jin et moi en ville… Comme on fête ton anniversaire ce soir, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait te trouver un yukata, ça serait sympa… **

**Oh merci Yamapi ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part !** _Aly lui sourit sincèrement et jeta un coup d'œil à Jin, assis à côté d'elle._

_Depuis l'incident avec Ryo, Aly et Jin ne s'étaient pas reparlés. La jeune femme avait d'abord été complètement perdue à cause du baiser mais lorsque lui et Ryo s'étaient battus, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne voulait qu'aucun des deux ne soit blessé. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'était aventurée sur un juste milieu, la balance avait vite penché lorsque la veille, elle avait eu la mauvaise surprise de voir l'ampleur de la blessure de Ryo. Sur le coup, oui elle avait ressenti de la haine à l'égard du KAT-TUN. La première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Même lorsqu'il avait joué la comédie à l'hôpital, elle avait été fâchée et vexée mais avait vite mis ça sur le compte du professionnalisme. Alors que la vision de Ryo étalé au sol et plié sous la douleur avait éveillé en elle une onde meurtrière… Depuis, elle était froide avec lui, distante, elle évitait de le regarder, de lui parler et aucun sourire ne lui était adressé. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire, qu'elle pouvait d'ailleurs ne s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, car oui, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que malgré l'attachement qu'elle avait pour Jin, malgré les doutes qu'elle avait pu avoir pendant des mois… Elle aimait Ryo. Et chaque instant passé en sa compagnie enrichissait cet amour improbable, stupide et simple. Chaque seconde, minute et heure passée avec lui en faisait l'être auquel elle s'accrochait, l'être pour qui elle voulait avancer. _

_Toute la matinée elle se tourna les pouces et enfila des perles... L'horrible sentiment de se sentir inutile, de n'avoir aucun rôle à jouer pris le dessus. Elle fit les cents pas autour de la table, sous les regards intrigués de ses amis. Certains se risquèrent à lui dire que Ryo allait bien. Elle savait qu'il allait bien ! Elle l'avait vu avant tout le monde ! Seulement aussi bien qu'il allait, pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Mine de rien, n'avoir personne à rappeler à l'ordre en cas de visionnage de bimbos intempestif, ne pas sentir de regard ténébreux sur soi, ne pas avoir la surprise d'un contact innatendu, ne pas se retrouver dans des situations gênantes, ne pas avoir de personne à embêter, c'était très frustrant…_

**Bon alors, lequel ? **

_Aly releva son nez, perdue dans ses pensées. Assise sur une chaise dans un magasin qui vendait des yukata de qualité, elle s'était retrouvée en compagnie de Yamapi et Jin. Le premier lui montrait plusieurs couleurs et motifs et le dernier était lui aussi assis, silencieux. _

**C'est trop sombre le noir… Non ?** _Yamapi leva le tissu noir bordé de fleurs rouges._

**Il est un peu trop flash à mon goût celui-là.** _Fit Aly en jetant un coup d'œil._

**C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?**

**Je n'en ai pas spécialement… Il faut juste que j'ai un coup de cœur…**

**On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge si je comprends bien…** _Soupira Yamashita en reposant le tissu noir._

_Aly se leva et alla faire un tour entre les étalages, cherchant quelque chose qui l'attirerait. Les tissus étaient tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres, mais l'un d'eux réussi à attirer l'œil de la française. Elle appela Yamapi pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait fait son choix. Il arriva et pu constater qu'elle avait opté pour un tissu blanc, effet soie donc luisant, avec des fleurs de cerisier dessinées par ci par là. Un obi rose pâle nouerait le tout à la taille. Elle regretta encore une fois l'absence de Ryo, pour qu'il voit qu'elle avait eu un élan de féminité. _

**Aly… **

_Alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin, surpris de voir qu'ils y avaient passé presque deux heures, Jin sembla sortir de sa torpeur. La jeune femme leva des yeux froids vers lui. L'azur transperça le cœur du jeune homme qui détourna immédiatement le regard. _

**Quoi ?** _Finit-elle par murmurer, changeant à son tour d'angle de vue. _

_Yamapi se plaça derrière eux, les laissant marcher côte à côte. Aly nota qu'il avait passé son temps accroché à son portable durant cette virée. _

**C'est idiot et je doute que tu me prennes au sérieux mais…Excuse-moi.** _Fit le KAT-TUN, regardant droit devant lui. _

**En effet, c'est idiot. On ne règle pas tout par des excuses Jin. Avant de faire, on réfléchit.** _Lâcha t-elle en serrant les poings. _

_Jin ne sut quoi ajouter et baissa les yeux, sentant son cœur se tordre petit à petit. Néanmoins, Aly n'avait pas terminé._

**Moi aussi je te dois des excuses. **

**Pourquoi ?** _Jin tourna son visage vers elle._

**Parce que je ne ferais pas demi-tour.** _Elle tourna elle aussi sa tête vers lui._ **Oublie-moi Jin. **

_Les yeux d'Akanishi s'agrandirent. Pour une fois, l'homme fort qu'il était eu envie de fondre en larme, mais il se retint, gardant un minimum d'honneur._

**Pardonne-moi de te le dire comme ça. Mais sinon, tu ne comprends pas.** _Fit Aly, baissant d'un ton, se voulant plus douce._

_Jin ne parlait toujours pas, il observa dans la direction opposée à Aly, pour qu'elle ne voie pas son désarroi. La française soupira. _

**Je t'en veux toujours… Mais je reste persuadée que tu es quelqu'un qui m'est cher. **

_Les paroles de la jeune femme réchauffèrent quelque peu le cœur de Jin, néanmoins, toujours profondément déçu. Décidément, ces vacances ne lui auront pas été d'une grande joie. _

**Je mérite ce que tu viens de dire Aly…** _Jin réussi à ouvrir la bouche, malgré la boule qui avait naquit au fond de sa gorge, lui interdisant tous excès de sentiment sous peine de larmes._ **Et j'attendrais… **

_Aly ne répondit pas mais esquissa un sourire, heureuse qu'il comprenne. Un peu avant que le soleil ne se retire, Aly, Pi et Jin approchèrent du camping. La jeune femme arborait déjà le magnifique yukata que Pi lui avait gentiment offert. _

**« ****Yuuyake ga machi wo akaku someru, Me no mae wa tsuzuku kouji juutai, Hodou ni wa isogu suutsu no hito, Boku wa tada kimi wo omoi egaku… »**

**« Le coucher de soleil colore la ville de pourpre, Devant moi, il n'y a que des chantiers en cours, Les trottoirs sont pleins de gens en costume qui se dépêchent, Pendant que je ne fais que te dessiner dans mes pensées… »**

_Aly s'arrêta. Elle crut d'abord à une hallucination en percevant la voix de Ryo, sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ordinary résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Yamapi, celui-ci haussa les épaules, faisant mine de ne rien savoir. _

**« "Tsukiakari terashita ano yoru", "Ikisaki mo kimezu ni hashiru michi", "Kizukanai furishita toomawari" Boku wa mada kimi wo omoi egaku… »**

**« "Cette nuit sous la lune brillante", "Sans aucun but, en courant simplement dans la rue", "Et faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le détour", Je suis encore en train de te dessiner dans mes pensées… »**

_A mesure qu'elle avançait sur l'allée centrale du camping, la voix de Ryo se faisait plus audible. Que se passait-il ?_

**« Sasayaita kotoba ga nigitta te no nukumori ga, Tsutsumikomu sotto, Ima keshiki ga umarekawaru… »**

**« Les mots murmurés, la chaleur de tes mains qui m'attrapaient, Je les enveloppe doucement, En ce moment, le paysage renaît… »**

_Aly accéléra, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle entendait parfaitement la voix de Ryo, accompagnée par une guitare sèche. Ses deux compagnons ne semblaient quand à eux pas surpris. _

**« Taikutsu na kyou ni iro wo kuwaete, Yuuutsu na ashita ni mahou wo kakete, Nanigenaku sugosu toki de sae taisetsu na kioku ni kaeteiku. Sora wa mada kasuka ni akaruku, Narabunderu akai ranpu no naka, Rajio kara nagareru rabu songu "Ai shiteru" "Ai shiteru" »**

**« Ajouter des couleurs à un aujourd'hui monotone, Mettre de la magie dans le lendemain morose, Même les moments indifférents se changent en souvenir importants, Le ciel n'est encore que faiblement éclairé, A l'intérieur des lumières rouges, L'air d'une chanson d'amour à la radio, "Je t'aime", "Je t'aime" »**

_Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Pi et Jin avant de prendre une décision. Elle se pencha et enleva les chaussures traditionnelles qu'elle avait au pied, avant de se mettre à courir vers l'endroit où émanait la musique. Il était là. Elle l'entendait. Mais où ?!_

**« Ano eiga no you ni ima kimi ni tsutae ni ikou… »**

**« Comme dans ce film, je vais te le montrer maintenant… »**

_Elle passa tout d'abord au campement mais ne trouva personne, l'endroit était désert._

**« Sasai na shigusa tera kakushi no uso, Fui ni nagasu namida, Kuttaku nai emi, Dekiru nara subete daiteitai, Dakara boku no soba ni ite… »**

**« Des actes insignifiants pour cacher les mensonges, Des larmes qui coulent tout d'un coup, Un sourire inquiet, Si je le pouvais, je voudrais tous les enlacer, Alors reste à mes côtés… »**

_Elle posa ses chaussures sur la grande table et reprit sa course folle, cherchant désespérément d'où venait la musique, d'où venait sa voix !! _

**« Taikutsu na kyou ni iro wo kuwaete, Yuuutsu na asu ni mahou wo kakete, Nanigenaku sugosu toki de sae taisetsu na kioku ni kaete miseyou »**

**« Ajouter des couleurs à un aujourd'hui monotone, Mettre de la magie dans le lendemain morose, Je te montrerais que même les moments indifférents pourraient se changer en souvenirs importants »**

_Ça y est ! Elle le percevait ! Elle s'engagea à nouveau sur le chemin principal et courut de toute ses forces vers la plage. Ses pieds souffrirent légèrement des gravillons mais ce n'était rien comparé à la hâte d'arriver._

**« Hineri mo nai arifureta kotoba de, Yoku kiku arifureta merodi de, Kawaranai kikinareta koe de utau yo, Boku dake no rabu songu »**

**« Avec ces mots simples et ordinaires, Ces mélodies parfaitement ordinaires, Sans rien y changer, je vais chanter de la voix avec laquelle tu es familière , Ma chanson d'amour à moi »**

_Enfin elle arriva à la plage. Elle sentit alors son cœur se serrer, mais de joie. Il était là, debout en face d'elle, un mégaphone au niveau des lèvres. Derrière lui, le petit Yasuda l'accompagnait à la guitare. Aly reporta son attention sur Ryo, il abaissa le micro…_

**Todokeba ii kimi ni dake, Hibikeba ii kimi ni dake… (Ce serait bien si elle pouvait t'atteindre, juste toi, Ce serait bien si elle retentissait jusqu'à toi, juste toi…)** _Chanta t-il sans le mégaphone. _

_Alexis avait les larmes aux yeux, émerveillée devant la surprise de taille de ses amis. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ils étaient tous là, les filles avaient même confectionné une banderole avec écrit : « Joyeux Anniversaire Aly ! », en français. Une table avait été installée avec une sorte de buffet improvisé, certaines personnes arboraient fièrement des chapeaux de carton et autres accessoires d'anniversaire… Elle scruta tout le monde, répondant à chaque sourire, remerciant chacun d'un mouvement de tête. Et elle termina par Ryo. Lentement, elle s'avança vers lui, il laissa tomber son micro et lui sourit tendrement. N'en tenant plus, Aly termina la distance qui les séparait en courant, avant de passer ses bras autour de lui. Il referma les siens dans le dos d'Aly et l'enlaça doucement. Les larmes coulèrent et Aly releva ses yeux rouges vers Ryo, il baissa les siens. Derrière, le public applaudissait, certains sifflaient, aussi bien qu'Aly se serrait cru dans une représentation de théâtre. Mais alors l'actrice était très forte, car ses sanglots semblaient réels… Ryo laissa échapper un doux rire avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Aly, rapprochant sa tête contre lui. _

**Si je m'attendais à ça…** _Renifla Aly, une fois ses esprits retrouvés, en attrapant le mouchoir que Yuki lui tendait. Riant en même temps qu'elle pleurait._**Bande d'idiots !**_ Pesta t-elle en plaisantant._

**Haha t'es surprise hein ?!** _Fit Ryo, un bras autour de sa taille, bien collé contre elle._

**Si je m'attendais à toi surtout ! Pour moi tu étais cloué au lit jusqu'à demain matin… **

**Ça peut toujours se faire… **_Murmura t-il en lui soufflant dans l'oreille._

**Que... Hein ?! Ça ne va pas… Pense à ta santé un peu !** _Lança t-elle en s'écartant. _

**J'y pense, j'y pense… **_Dit-il en souriant malicieusement, levant les yeux au ciel._

_Aly alla remercier tout le monde, les enlaçant chaleureusement. Elle s'approcha ensuite de l'énorme gâteau qu'ils avaient acheté pour elle et souffla les bougies, sous les applaudissements des personnes autour d'elle. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler et un sourire éclatant était figé sur ses lèvres. Alexis s'approcha de ses amies et contempla la banderole._

**Vous n'êtes pas croyables…** _Soupira t-elle en prenant le tissu entre ses mains._

**On y a passé toute l'après-midi !** _Lança fièrement Kaede._

**Je comprends mieux pourquoi il fallait absolument que j'aille m'acheter un yukata… **

**Avec toi dans les pattes, on aurait jamais réussi à te faire la surprise !**

_Les quatre filles s'enlacèrent en même temps, créant une sorte de mêlée digne des plus grands matchs de rugby, bien qu'elles aient tout de même plus de classe…Et moins de muscle !_

_La fête battait de son plein et chacun discutait joyeusement avec son voisin, autour d'un verre. Aly faisait le tour de toutes les personnes, n'en négligeant aucune. Néanmoins, elle voyait bien les regards insistants que Ryo lui lançait, celui-ci voulant un minimum de tête à tête dans la soirée. Elle s'approcha de lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard._

**On s'éloigne un peu ?** _Murmura t-elle en passant ses doigts entre les siens. _

**Tu lis dans mes pensées…** _Répondit-il en l'attirant doucement vers la mer. _

_Les deux marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre le long de la mer, observant les vagues s'écraser doucement à quelques centimètres de leurs pieds, ne se lâchant pas de la main. Ryo fit glisser ses yeux sur Aly, l'observant de haut en bas. La française leva sa tête vers lui._

**Te gêne pas…** _Railla t-elle avec un sourire moqueur._

**Il te va bien ce yukata.** _Répondit-il, sans lâcher le corps de la jeune femme des yeux. _

**Merci… **_Aly baissa sa tête et sentit ses joues rosir. _

**Haaaa… **_Ryo soupira._ **Enfin j'ai l'occasion de marcher sur la plage avec toi, au coucher du soleil…**_Il espérait juste que Shige n'apparaîtrait pas cette fois ci. _

_Aly releva sa tête et lui sourit tendrement. Il s'arrêta et s'assit, elle fit de même. Un silence s'installa, chacun observant les vagues arriver jusqu'à leurs pieds. Aly posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ryo._

**Comment as tu su quand il fallait commencer à chanter tout à l'heure ?** _Demanda t-elle. _

**J'ai passé mon après-midi au téléphone à attendre les mails de Pi.**

**C'est donc ça ! Je me disais aussi qu'il y passait du temps… **

**Il t'a même pris en photo avec son portable !** _Ryo se mit à rire_. **Je le lui avais demandé… **

**Si ce n'est pas mignon… **_Murmura Aly en fermant les yeux, un sourire statique sur les lèvres._ **Je suis contente que tu sois revenu… Honnêtement, la fête aurait été morose sans toi…** _Avoua-t-elle, cassant sa barrière émotive habituelle. _

**Wouh… J'aurais du t'enregistrer là. Aly qui se dévoile…**

**Ça m'arrive oui…** _Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et s'allongea. Il tourna ses yeux vers elle, restant assis._ **Mais pas avec tout le monde. **_Elle sourit malicieusement, regardant Ryo du coin de l'œil. _

**J'en suis flatté.**_ Il s'allongea à son tour et se fut Aly qui se rasseya. _

**Comment va ta blessure ?** _Elle souleva doucement le T-shirt de l'idole. _

**Mieux… Mais c'est pas encore ça… Le docteur a dit qu'il me fallait des massages tous les jours ! **

_Aly observa la marque, maintenant mauve, toujours bien présente. Elle fit glisser ses doigts dessus._

**Menteur.** _Finit-elle par dire en souriant tendrement. _

**Grillé…** _Soupira t-il en ayant le même sourire_. **J'espérais pourtant un élan de bonté de ta part pour un pauvre blessé comme moi…**

**Tu ne perds pas le nord toi. **_Aly rit doucement mais continua de caresser, voir frôler la blessure. Ryo ferma les yeux, apaisé. _

**Pourtant j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être à l'ouest en ce moment…** _Plaisanta t-il._

**Wouh…Blague pourrie… En effet tu n'es pas en forme ! **

_A la surprise d'Aly, Ryo se releva rapidement, son T-shirt se remettant en place. La jeune femme tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. Il fit passer sa main à la racine des cheveux d'Aly, juste au dessus de sa nuque et se pencha légèrement, doucement. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans le coin de celles de la française, qui ferma les yeux. Alexis s'allongea et Ryo se pencha sur elle, continuant de l'embrasser. Il fit glisser une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui. Elle prit le visage de Ryo en ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour, faisant en même temps glisser sa jambe contre la sienne. Mais alors que l'ambiance commençait sérieusement à devenir torride… Une vague. Une énorme vague. Elle submergea les deux amoureux sans qu'ils l'entendent arriver._

**°//+45+dsf « #(-| !!!!!!!!!!!!!** _Pour préserver un jeune lectorat, l'auteur a caché l'insulte de Ryo._

_Ils se relevèrent immédiatement, trempés par la mer. Aly était écroulée de rire pendant que Ryo offrait sa flamme à la mer, ironiquement parlant. _

**Ha tu veux jouer à ça ?! Amène-toi !** _Beugla t-il en observant les vagues qui s'étaient calmées depuis. _

**Ryo… Tu parles à la mer là…** _Fit constater Aly en croisant les bras, l'observant d'un air amusé._

**J'ai besoin de calmer mes nerfs ! **

**Ryo coupé en plein élan…** _Siffla la jeune femme. _

_Les deux rirent en même temps et Ryo soupira, se tournant à nouveau vers Aly. La jeune femme put l'observer en silence, constatant que l'eau qui coulait sur son visage, ses habits mouillés et ses cheveux dégoulinants, étaient très attirants ! (tu m'étonne T_T). _

_Ils décidèrent tout de même de retourner parmi leurs amis et s'engagèrent à nouveau sur la plage, main dans la main._

**Uwah !! Aly !! Le yukata que je t'avais offert avec mon cœur, admirateur dévoué que je suis !** _Lança Yamapi, qui avait visiblement un coup dans le nez._

**C'est moi l'ai payé…** _Grommela Ryo. _

**On a été un peu surpris par la mer.** _Admit Aly en jetant un regard amusé à Yamapi. _

**Et que faisiez-vous au bord de la mer ?** _Demanda Tacchon, quand à lui très net. Un large sourire sur le visage. _

**On pêchait le bigorneau.**

**On faisait des châteaux de sable.** _Les deux répondirent en même temps. Ils se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire._

**Il faudrait qu'on se concerte avant de donner des réponses.** _Lança Ryo toujours hilare._

**On n'a rien fait en plus…** Fit remarquer Aly.

**Oui enfin… **

_Aly jeta un regard assassin à Ryo, qui lui répondit par un sourire innocent. La française laissa le jeune homme discuter avec Yamapi, ou du moins essayer de discuter et marcha entre les personnes en compagnie de Tacchon. Elle s'arrêta pour attraper une coupe de champagne et se tourna vers la Kanjani. _

**Et voila… J'ai 22 ans ! Si on m'avait dit que je les fêterais comme ça…** _Dit Aly en portant le verre à ses lèvres. _

**Dans la joie et la bonne humeur !** _Lança Tacchon._

**Dans les Johnny's et la bonne odeur !** _Les deux se tournèrent vers Subaru qui venait de parler. Aly se rendit compte qu'il avait bien bronzé, pour ne pas dire brulé._

**La bonne odeur ?** _Demanda Ohkura en levant un sourcil. _

**Ouais je cherchais une rime et c'est le seul mot qui m'est venu… **Avoua Babu.

**Tu as bu ?** _Demanda Aly._

**Non. **

**C'est ce qui me fait peur… **

_Ils furent vite rejoints par Shota qui fouinait un peu partout ce soir. En parlant de soir, la nuit était désormais bien présente. _

**Hey Aly ! Tu n'as même pas fait de discours !** _Lança Yasuda, encore plus brulé que Subaru._

**C'est vrai… Je suis obligée ?** _Grommela la jeune femme en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds._

**Ha surtout avec ce qui va suivre !** _Lança Tacchon._

**Ce qui va …quoi ?**

**HAHEUM !**

_Aly se retourna immédiatement vers un rocher où Ryo avait grimpé, mégaphone aux lèvres. Elle leva un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il mijotait. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui._

**Bon… **_Il commença à parler._ **Normalement c'est toi qui devrais faire ce discours Aly, mais j'avais envie d'en faire un, court. Ne fait pas cette tête réjouie, tu vas toi aussi passer sur le grill…** _Il sourit en voyant la mine contrarié de la française_. **Hum…Par où commencer… **_La foule se mit à rire._**Il y a quelque mois, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme. A l'époque, j'avoue avoir été attiré par ses grands yeux bleus, seulement je me suis vite rendue compte qu'elle avait bien un caractère d'étrangère ! J'ai été très déstabilisé et je ne savais pas quoi penser… Parce que cette petite femme qui débarquait dans nos vie ne me laissait pas indifférent et qu'en même temps, j'avais une sérieuse envie de la massacrer…** _Avoua Ryo en souriant sadiquement. _**Alors oui Aly, tu es peut être chiante, caractérielle, stressante, et j'en passe mais… Au fond, je sais que c'est tout ça qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, je t'aime.** _Il rabaissa le mégaphone sous les applaudissements du public, ne lâchant toujours pas Aly du regard._

**Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer ! **_Sanglota Yasuda en s'agrippant au bras de Tacchon. _

**Pleure pour moi Yasu, je suis en train de lutter avec moi-même.** _Avoua Aly en serrant les poings._

**HA AUSSI !** _Tout le monde se tourna à nouveau vers Ryo._ **Un anniversaire ne serait pas un anniversaire sans cadeau… Aly retourne-toi s'il te plait… **

**Ha ce n'était pas toi le cadeau…** _Fit Aly en se retournant, ce qui fit rire la foule. _

_Elle se retrouva face à Jin. Celui-ci lui souriant, timidement, tenant un carton dans les bras. Intriguée, elle s'avança. Il posa le carton et fit un pas en arrière, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait l'ouvrir. Se demandant ce qu'il y avait là dedans, elle s'accroupit et se pencha vers le carton. Mais alors qu'elle posait ses mains dessus, elle sentit quelque chose lui donner un coup. Surprise, elle s'arrêta. Elle fronça les sourcils et continua d'enlever le scotch, lentement. « Wouh ! » Alarmée par le couinement qui venait de l'intérieur, elle recula._

**C'est quoi ça…** _Murmura t-elle, écarquillant de gros yeux. _

_Elle reporta son attention sur le carton et termina de l'ouvrir. Elle posa une main sur un battant et le leva. Quelle fut sa surprise de découvrir un petit chiot tout blanc ! _

**Mon dieu !** _Hurla t-elle en se retrouvant nez à nez avec la bestiole qui respirait fortement, heureuse de retrouver de l'air. _

_Aly ouvrit complètement le carton pour mieux admirer le chiot. Celui-ci releva des yeux curieux vers la foule avant d'aboyer dans tous les sens, comme s'il saluait le public. La jeune femme sourit, amusée par la petite boule de poil. _

**Il a du caractère…** _Ryo était arrivé juste derrière Aly, il se pencha pour observer lui aussi le chien. _

**On est fait pour s'entendre !** _Fit Aly en le prenant dans ses bras. Quand à lui, il semblait avoir adopté la française et remuait joyeusement la queue mais restait sagement dans ses bras. _

_Alexis se releva, le chien toujours dans ses bras. Jin s'avança, ignorant Ryo qui le surveillait (parano xD)._

**C'est un Kishu ! Typiquement japonais… Il devrait pas mal grandir.** _Indiqua t-il en caressant la tête de la bestiole. _

_La jeune femme releva ses yeux vers le KAT-TUN et lui sourit, sincèrement. _

**Alors, je lui ai acheté une laisse, des joujoux, un panier, une cage de transport et…**

**Merci Yasu. **_Aly lui sourit, l'interrompant dans l'énumération de la trentaine d'objet qu'il avait acheté. Elle prit la laisse qu'il lui tendait et l'accrocha au collier du chiot. Yasuda avait fait un bon choix en optant pour une zébrée rouge et noir, qui se voyait très bien dans le pelage blanc. _

**Comment tu vas l'appeler ?** _Demanda Yuki. _

**Aucune idée… Il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir ! **_Aly se mit à rire et le chiot aboya, visiblement content de son sort. _**Comment je vais t'appeler toi…** _Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, réfléchissant à un nom._ **Tu as une tête de chieur hein… Pourquoi pas… **

_Tout le monde se rapprocha, curieux de savoir le nom qui lui passait par la tête. _

**Gachapin !** _Lança t-elle fièrement._

**Oi **_**!**__ Ryo ne semblait pas d'accord._ **Pourquoi tu lies chieur à Gachapin, hein ?**

**Pourquoi tu poses la question… **_Railla Uchi. _

**Il a l'air d'aimer le nom… Allez, va pour Gachapin !** _Aly le posa au sol, tenant la laisse._

**Il a l'air d'aimer le nom… Je t'en foutrais moi des il a l'air d'aimer le nom…** _Grogna Ryo, la mine renfrognée. _

_Le chiot releva sa tête sur les multiples paires d'yeux qui l'observaient curieusement. Aly confia la laisse à Ryo avant de s'aventurer vers le rocher, attrapant le mégaphone au passage. _

**Hum…** _Elle sourit timidement en voyant tout le monde qui la regardait._ **Bon, je n'avais pas préparé de discours alors je vais surement oublier des choses… Déjà, j'aimerais remercier tout le monde pour cette soirée, ce cadeau… Autant le chien que Ryo d'ailleurs !** _Plaisanta Aly en voyant Ryo qui tenait le chiot dans ses bras, celui-ci se débattant dans tous les sens pour partir, mais Ryo avait une bonne poigne._ **J'ai la chance d'avoir des amis formidables comme vous, j'ai vraiment passé des vacances exeptionnelles avec vous… **_Elle jeta un regard en direction de Jin__**. **_**J'aimerais aussi préciser que même s'il s'est passé des évènements fâcheux, mes sentiments envers toi Jin ne changeront pas. Tu es l'un de mes rayons de soleil et je veux que tu saches à quel point je tiens à toi. Pour faire le tour des personnes, les filles, je vous remercie aussi d'exister, parce que sans vous je me serais déjà jetée d'une falaise avec ces gars… Les Kanjani, pour me faire rire à longueur de journée, pour avoir toujours le mot qu'il faut, Yasu pour être aussi mignon, Hina et Yoko pour vos tentatives de drague avec Mizu, Baru pour être aussi… Bizarre ! Uchi je ne te connais que peu mais tu me parais gentil, Maru tu es aussi un fou, et Tacchon pour m'aider à réfléchir, pour ton caractère à la fois posé et joyeux… Merci les gars…** **Les KAT-TUN, pfiouuu… Les premiers que j'ai rencontrés ! Je me souviens encore de vos visages curieux la première fois que Yuki et moi sommes arrivés. Koki pour être un mec complètement barge, Maru pour tes présentations du tonnerre et ton sens de l'humour particulier, Junno également pour ton humour, Ueda pour tes conseils et ta gentillesse, Kame pour supporter ma meilleure amie. Et je terminerais par mes chouchous si j'ose dire… les NewS ! Alors comme Uchi, Kusano je te connais pas mais j'ai eu l'occasion de voir que tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement drôle, Tegoshi parce que tu es le plus mignon, que tu me fais rire comme sourire, Massu parce que tu es adorable, toi aussi tu sais me faire sourire, Koya et Shige pour m'avoir permis de me faire les abdos à cause de vos idioties, Shige pour être le seul johnny's à être dans ma chambre en poster géant.** _On entendit Ryo avaler sa salive de travers._ **Yamapi, parce que tu es le leader dont tout le monde rêverait, que tu ne te prends pas au sérieux et que tu gardes une part de mystère en toi, voila, je crois que j'ai fais le tour. C'est tout.** _Ryo racla sa gorge. _**Ho pardon, Ryo ! Oui donc toi…Hum…Que dire mis à part que tu m'énerves à longueur de journée…**

**Pourquoi je m'y attendais…** _Soupira t-il, souriant._

**En réalité,** _Aly reprit son sérieux, _**tu m'énerves parce que lorsque tu es là, mon cœur bat plus vite que la normal, parce que j'aime ton caractère de chien, parce que tu sais tout de même être sérieux et posé, tu es responsable et attentionné, tu ne négliges rien, et enfin, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu es l'homme que j'aime. **

_Aly baissa les yeux et sourit, gênée de devoir se dévoiler comme ça devant tout le monde. Elle posa le mégaphone, sous les applaudissements, et descendit du rocher. Elle fut accueillie par Ryo, qui avait confié Gachapin à Yasu. Les autres reprirent leurs activités, discutant bruyamment sur la plage, Yamapi ralluma le poste et mit un peu de musique. Aly releva la tête et vit Ryo qui la scrutait avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres, elle le lui rendit et s'approcha. Le jeune homme attrapa ses deux mains._

**Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre…** _Murmura t-il, ne la lâchant pas du regard. _

**Je devrais dire la même chose.** _Aly passa ses bras autour du cou de Ryo. Il mit les siennes sur ses hanches._

_La soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Chacun ayant décidé de fêter l'anniversaire à sa manière, certains étaient déjà bien attaqués. Dans le rang des personnes totalement nettes, il ne restait plus qu'Aly, Yuki, Mizuki, Tacchon et Yoko. Le reste avait un coup dans le nez, plus ou moins important. _

**Gachapin ! Gachapin ! 'Chapin ! 'Pin ! **

**Tu crois qu'il arrivera à l'appeler sans le nom ?** _Demanda Tacchon à Aly, en observant Yasu qui courait après le chiot blanc. _

**Je ne sais pas mais en attendant, j'aimerais que mon chiot évite de se noyer… **

_Aly siffla bruyamment entre ses doigts et tel un vrai chien de berger, le petit chiot arriva en gambadant, posant ses grosses pattes sur le sable d'une manière pataude et secouant la queue dans tous les sens._

**Wah…Il revient déjà vers toi !** _Constata Ohkura avec des gros yeux._

**Il a surtout compris qui était le maître. C'est bien ces bestioles, ça obéit…Pas comme certains…**

_Aly jeta un regard noir à Ryo qui était complètement atteint par l'effet de l'alcool, riant bruyamment avec Uchi._

**Bah…Il s'amuse. **

**Ouais, tant qu'il rentre faire dodo dans sa tente et qu'il ne se noie pas dans la mer ça va. D'ailleurs Yamapi m'a confié, avant de lui aussi sombrer dans un état second, que le docteur a dit qu'il ne devait pas forcer sur l'alcool et dormir le plus souvent possible. **

**Ce qu'il n'est pas en train de faire…**

**Tout à fait, je vais donc aller endormir la bête avant qu'il ne se retrouve encore à l'hôpital. Tu me garde Pin ?**

**Tu lui as déjà trouvé un surnom ? **_Demanda Tacchon en attrapant la laisse du chiot._

**Il n'est pas si idiot que ça Yasu quand il est bourré ! Souhaites-moi bonne chance… **

_Il lui sourit amplement et elle le laissant en compagnie de Gachapin, se dirigeant vers Ryo. _

**Ryo ?**

**Huuuummmmmm ?** _Aly soupira en entendant son ton, ça commençait bien. _

**Viens, on va dormir… **

**Oh nan ! Je suis bien là ! **

**J'ai dis au dodo.** _Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'attira en dehors de la foule, reprenant le chemin vers le campement._

**Mais j'ai pas envie…**

**Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer, alors tu vas dormir. **

**Buuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuu…**

**Et arrête de pleurnicher comme ça, on dirait un gamin.**

**Oui chef. **

**C'est mieux. **

_Ils arrivèrent au campement de la troupe et Aly s'engagea vers la tente des Princes. Elle aida Ryo à entrer, celui-ci ayant du mal à rester en équilibre sur ses deux pieds. Il s'écroula à sa place habituelle et Aly attrapa son sac de couchage, le dézippa complètement pour faire une couette, et le mit par-dessus lui. _

**Maintenant, dors…** _Murmura t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés._

**J'ai pas envie…** _Sa voix semblait redevenir comme avant, moins idiote et moins attaquée par l'alcool._

**Tu ne tiens que par les nerfs Ryo…** _Elle lui caressa doucement la joue. _

_Il ferma les yeux et Aly recula, l'observant gagner le pays des songes. Elle se redressa et fit demi-tour, prête à partir. Mais alors qu'elle se levait, Ryo l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui._

**Reste avec moi… **_Murmura t-il en gardant les yeux fermés. _

_Aly hésita mais finit par s'allonger à son tour, elle souleva la couette et s'installa à ses côtés, passant ses bras autour de lui. _

**Tu pues l'alcool !** _Pesta t-elle en sentant l'haleine de l'idole. Il fut parcourut par un léger rire._

**C'est normal… **

**Je suis heureuse de voir que même avec le taux d'alcool que tu as dans le sang, tu fais de la logique.**

**Ta phrase est trop compliqué pour moi là…** _Ryo posa une main sur son front, sentant un mal de crâne le gagner._

**J'aurais du me taire…** _Ryo se pencha, cherchant à l'embrasser._ **Ha non ! Tu pues alors tu restes loin ! **

**Mais…**

**C'est le prix à payer. Bonne nuit.**

_Aly baissa sa tête et posa son visage contre le torse de Ryo. Ce dernier soupira mais finit par fermer les yeux, se laissant aller au sommeil… Les deux s'endormirent sans trop de mal, enlacés l'un contre l'autre._


	28. Chapter 17 Part 6

**CHAPITRE 17**

_**Part 6 – Samedi : **__**" Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. " (Oscar Wilde)**_

**Mmmmmh…**

_Le réveil n'avait pas sonné qu'une personne émergeait doucement de son sommeil. Elle s'assit et rabattit ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière, se frottant ensuite le visage, comme si cela allait la réveiller. Lentement, elle se tourna vers la silhouette allongée à ses côtés. _

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**C'était quoi ça ?!**

_Sursautant au cri qui venait d'une autre tente, Aly se redressa rapidement. A ses côtés, Ryo dormait toujours, la bouche grande ouverte, ne ronflant pas mais respirant fortement. La française sourit devant ce spectacle et attrapa son téléphone portable pour immortaliser le moment, elle s'empressa de mettre la photo en fond d'écran. _

**Ha, j'ai une idée…** _Murmura t-elle en se levant. _

_Furtivement, elle chercha des objets quelconques pour embêter Ryo dans son sommeil mais ne trouva rien. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle était dans la tente des garçons et que ça serait dur de trouver des petits gadgets, pinces et autres objets, de torture, dans le cas présent. _

_Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit au grand froid du matin et marcha pieds nus sur l'herbe encore humide. Il avait visiblement plu pendant la nuit et à regarder les nuages gris, le temps ne serait pas plus clément dans la journée. A pas de loup, elle s'approcha de sa tente habituelle et fut accueillie par Gachapin qui se leva pour la rejoindre mais s'arrêta, retenu par sa laisse accrochée à un pilier. Le chiot était tout de même à l'abri de la pluie mais semblait avoir froid._

**Qui t'a laissé là mon chien…** _Murmura t-elle en s'accroupissant pour le caresser. Allez, viens avec moi._

_Elle détacha le chiot et l'emmena avec elle. Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la fermeture, des voix parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles._

**Mais j'ai pourtant rien bu hier !** _Aly reconnut la voix de Yuki. _

**On a peut être rien fait… C'est peut être une coïncidence !**

_Aly n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-ce la voix de Yamapi qu'elle venait d'entendre ?_

**Kame ne t'aurais pas laissé avec moi, toute seule !** _S'exclama Yamapi._

**Il était aussi beurré que toi ! Ohlalala…** _Répondit Yuki._

**Calme-toi… On a rien fait de mal.**

**Ha non, dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre que son copain, et plus si affinité, ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal pour toi…**

_La française serra ses dents et jate un coup d'œil à Gachapin qui était sagement assis à ses côtés, remuant la queue dans tous les sens. Le chiot gémit._

**Chuuuuuut… On ne reste pas ici… **_Murmura Aly en s'éloignant, embarquant le chien avec elle. _

_Elle entra à nouveau dans la tente qu'elle avait investie avec Ryo, laissant la bestiole la suivre. Résultat des courses, elle n'avait rien pour embêter Ryo, son plan tombait à l'eau. Quoi que… Aly tourna ses yeux vers Gachapin, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Celui-ci gémit à nouveau et vint chercher des caresses._

**Hey bonhomme, tu vois le beau garçon qui dort ? Va l'embêter, allez va le réveiller…** _Murmura t-elle en poussant le chien vers Ryo._

_Elle se rapprocha et s'allongea sur le ventre, là où elle avait dormi, se redressant légèrement pour observer le spectacle. Gachapin alla jusqu'à la tête de Ryo et le renifla. _

**Hum…** _Ryo referma sa bouche et bougea légèrement._

_Aly se retenait de ne pas rire, observant avec des yeux malicieux. Le chiot gémit à nouveau et commença à lécher la joue de l'idole. Ryo ne bronchait pas, toujours bien endormi. _

**Hum…Non pas la joue… Shika pas la joue…**

**SHIKA ????!!!! **

_La française vira au rouge écarlate. Elle se redressa immédiatement et roula jusqu'au corps de Ryo. Brusquement, elle grimpa sur celui-ci et s'allongea sur sa longueur. Elle attrapa le visage de Ryo entre ses mains et pressa ses joues._

**DEBOUT !** _Beugla t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

**Laisse-moi dormir…** _Gémit Ryo en tentant de bouger sur le côté. _

_Aly posa ses mains de part et d'autre du corps du jeune homme, pareil pour ses pieds, l'obligeant à rester face à elle. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et l'observa d'un air intrigué, se demandant ce qu'il se passait._

**Ha…C'est toi…** _Constata t-il._

**Ouais c'est moi. Qui d'autre veux-tu que ça soit ? Shika ?! **

**Eh ? Pourquoi Shika ?** _Questionna Ryo en levant ses sourcils. _

**Je ne sais pas… Parce que tu rêvais d'elle peut être…** _Aly posa ses coudes sur le torse de Ryo et son menton dans ses mains, détournant le regard, vexée._

**Je rêvais de…Nan ! **

**Si. J'ai un complice qui me l'a dit.** _Lâcha t-elle en montrant Gachapin du doigt._

_Ryo inclina légèrement sa tête en arrière pour voir le chiot qui gambadait gaiement parmi les sacs de couchage, cherchant quelque chose à détruire. _

**Tu devrais pas le croire, ce n'est pas fiable ces trucs là… **

**Je ne veux pas de ton humour. **_Aly fusilla Ryo du regard._ **Ça te prend souvent de rêver d'elle ?**

**Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas méchant ! **

**Ha tu avoues !**

**Je n'avoue rien du tout, je ne me souviens de rien… **

**Ouais c'est ça…** _Aly détourna à nouveau les yeux, appuyant bien ses coudes sur le torse de Ryo. _**Gachapin, viens voir…** _Le chiot releva sa tête d'un sac qu'il inspectait, avant de venir vers sa maîtresse. _**Attaque.** _Ordonna-t-elle en fixant Ryo._

**Que…Hein ? Ha non !** _Le chiot se mit à lécher le visage du jeune homme._ **Lâche-moi !!!!**

**Et encore, t'as de la chance, c''est un chiot donc ses pensées pour le moment se résume à manger et faire joujou, mais quand je l'aurais dressé pour te tuer il hésitera plus…** _Menaça Aly. _

_Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le bassin de Ryo, croisant les bras et le toisant méchamment du regard. Ryo se redressa à son tour, s'appuyant sur ses bras. Il plongea son regard noir dans le sien et fronça les sourcils. La française le toisa de haut._

**Jalouse ?** _Demanda t-il en souriant légèrement._

**Non pas du tout…** _Lâcha t-elle sur un ton ironique, quelque peu énervée._ **C'est normal que je sois jalouse… T'es pas censé être mon copain ? **

_Aly se releva mais Ryo ne bougea pas, l'observant quelque peu agacé. _

**Je n'ai pas signé de contrat à ce que je sache…** _Murmura t-il._

**Pardon ?!**

_La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise et blessée par les paroles de Ryo. Elle laissa tomber ses bras et serra ses poings. _

**Nan ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…** _Se rattrapa Ryo en s'asseyant._

**Mais c'est ce que t'as dis ! **

_Elle fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à rejoindre l'entrée de la tente quand le jeune homme la retint, attrapant son poignet. _

**Attend Aly… Je… Je rêverais plus d'elle !** _Le désir qu'elle reste avec lui prit le dessus sur ses pensées, il ne parvint même plus à dire quelque chose de censé. _

**Lâche-moi ! On ne choisit pas de qui on rêve non ?! **

**Mais…**

**Alors soit tu fais un trait sur cette… **_Elle se retint de dire le fond de sa pensée._ **Soit tu m'oublies. **

_Aly retira sa main de l'étreinte de Ryo, et lui lança un regard assassin avant de quitter la tente, laissant un Ryo hébété. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Gachapin, qui s'était allongé et gémissait, sentant l'ambiance tendue. _

**Elle a bouffé quoi ce matin…** _Demanda le chanteur au chiot. Pour toute réponse, Gachapin aboya et montra les dents. _**Ok, calme-toi, c'est moi qui suis en tord… **

_Furibonde, énervée, blessée et d'humeur à tuer un troupeau de mammouths, Aly marcha vers la grande table d'un pas déterminé et lourd. Elle s'assit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, profitant du silence, car tout le monde dormait encore. Tout le monde ?_

**Attend… On va réfléchir…** _Yamashita et Yuki étaient toujours l'un en face de l'autre dans la tente des filles. _

**Je ne suis pas d'humeur à réfléchir figure-toi…**

**On a rien fait ! Sinon on serait un peu plus… Comment dire…**

**Dessapés ? **

**Voila ! ça résout le problème !**

**Oui mais alors pourquoi tu te retrouves dans ma tente ?**

**Ça c'est une bonne question… Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la fin de soirée à vrai dire…**

_Yuki soupira. Elle se retrouvait seule avec son idole dans une tente à la chaleur ambiante plutôt élevée. Que faire ? Et Yamapi qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards rassurants. Il fallait être calme. Elle sortait tout de même avec Kame et son couple se portait très bien ! Peut être même trop bien… Ces derniers temps, elle avait jalousé son amie française pour avoir une histoire des plus mouvementées. D'accord ce n'était pas facile pour elle, mais au moins elle ne faisait pas métro, boulot, dodo. Kazuya était un amour, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait nier. Seulement à côté de ça, il ne montrait pas beaucoup de passion… Mais à quoi réfléchissait-elle ?! Yamashita était son idole, et le resterait. _

**Yuki ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute rouge…**

_Et voilà qu'il se rendait compte de sa gêne, il ne manquait plus que ça… Yuki ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Yamapi s'approcha, inquiet devant l'attitude de la jeune femme. Yuki rouvrit ses paupières d'un coup, ce qui le fit sursauter. _

**Tu es sûre que ça va Yuki ?!**

**Je vais très bien merci… Je ferais peut être mieux d'aller prendre l'air… **

_Tomohisa l'observa se lever et quitter la tente, silencieux. Il soupira et chercha son portable. Lorsqu'enfin il le trouva, il composa un numéro…_

**Aly ? **

_La française se tourna vers la voix féminine qui venait de derrière elle. Elle reconnut Yuki, l'air aussi paniqué que le sien. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent se regarder un moment sans dire un mot. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-elles pas retrouvées toutes seules ? D'habitude elles partageaient la même chambre et avaient pour quotidien de discuter toute les deux, mais là, il y avait les autres filles ainsi que les garçons. Surtout les garçons._

**Et alors je suis partie…** _Aly termina son récit, observant droit devant elle, le regard perdu._

**Ne le prend pas au sérieux Aly… Je ne pense pas que c'était méchant…** _Assise à la place de Ryo, à ses côtés, Yuki avait écouté sans l'interrompre. _

**Ouais bah en attendant, je n'irais pas le voir, il peut aller se faire cuir un boeuf. **

_Yuki soupira et sourit, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas dit un "oeuf" à la place de "boeuf". Entre Aly et Ryo, elle ne savait pas lequel était le plus borné… _

**Et toi Yuki…** _Aly tourna sa tête avec des yeux pétillants de curiosité._

**Quoi ? Moi ? Je…Que… De quoi veux-tu parler ?** _Balbutia Yuki en devenant toute rouge._

**Je n'ai encore rien dit…** _La française rit doucement avant de reprendre son sérieux._ **J'ai involontairement écouté une conversation tout à l'heure, entre toi et… Pi. **

**Oh Aly, je ne sais plus quoi penser !** _Lâcha Yuki sur un ton désorienté, perdu. _

**Calme-toi Yuki… Déjà, que faisais-tu dans la même tente que lui ? **

**Figure-toi que j'aimerais le savoir…** _Grommela t-elle en baissant les yeux._

**Je vois… Il n'y a rien de mal ?**

**Non… Pas que je sache… **

**Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu paniques ?**

_Dans le mile. La japonaise releva sa tête vers la française et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit une boule naître dans sa gorge. _

**Je…Je sais plus quoi penser… Ces dernier temps j'ai l'impression que le destin veut que j'aille vers Tomohisa. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais partout où je vais, il est là, quand je fais une gaffe, c'est pour lui, quand je me retrouve seule, il me suit… **

**Oh… Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de lui parler, non ?** _Demanda Aly en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. _

**Surement… Mais…Je n'ai jamais le courage de…**

**Et bien pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ? Allez, je viens avec toi si ça peut te rassurer… **

_Yuki hésita et observa Aly se lever et lui tendre la main. Au bout d'un petit moment de réflexion, elle finit par se lever elle aussi et suivre la française vers la tente. Mais alors que cette dernière allait ouvrir la fermeture pour entrer… _

**Oui c'est fait.** _Elle entendit la voix de Yamapi._

**Il est au téléphone…** _Murmura Aly._ **Attendons un peu… **_Yuki acquiesça, contente de pouvoir faire retarder l'échéance. _

**Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle… ça ne m'amuse pas du tout de jouer les pots de colle avec elle…** _Aly fronça les sourcils, repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise lorsqu'elle était avec Ryo._ **Oui je le ferais quand même… Mais à contre cœur ! Vous êtes ignobles… Bien sûr que non, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. C'est avec vous que j'ai un problème. … D'accord. On rentre demain dans l'après-midi. Oui j'y serais, d'accord, dans un mois.**

_Yamapi raccrocha. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, étonnées par le genre de conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Les éléments commencèrent à se rapprocher dans l'esprit d'Aly. Et la théorie qu'elle se faisait de tout ça n'était pas jolie… _

**Aly… On fait quoi ?** _Questionna Yuki en s'agrippant au bras de son amie. Mais alors qu'Aly allait ouvrir la tente, elle entendit Yamapi se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. _

**On ne reste pas là.** _Murmura précipitamment la française._

_Elle prit son amie par la main et l'entraina derrière la tente. Yuki la suivit sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait. La française força son amie à s'assoir pour ne pas se faire repérer, elle porta son index à sa bouche pour lui indiquer de ne pas parler. _

**Où est-ce qu'elle est partie…** _Murmura Yamapi, une fois sortit de la tente._

_Les jeunes femmes retinrent leur souffle et fermèrent leurs yeux, priant pour qu'il ne les trouve pas. Le leader ne remarqua rien et s'éloigna vers la plage, les filles purent souffler._

**Tu m'expliques pourquoi il a fallu qu'on se planque ?** _Demanda Yuki, à côté de la plaque._

**Je…J'en suis pas si sûre mais… J'ai déjà entendu une conversation du même type…**

**De quoi tu parles ?**

**De sa conversation au téléphone ! **

**Ça ne nous concerne pas je ne vois pas pourquoi…**

**Yuki !! La fille dont il parlait, c'est toi ! **

**Pardon ?**

**Bon ok, je n'en suis pas sûre à cent pourcent, mais la dernière fois, il a parlé de quelque chose que Kame n'aimerait pas, il parlait d'un couple qui allait très bien ensemble, et là, on dirait qu'il a atteint un objectif. Pour moi, tout est clair ! Il veut vous faire rompre !**

**Tu divagues Aly… Pourquoi Yamapi ferait-il ça ?!** _Yuki se leva, Aly l'imita._

**Je n'en sais rien pourquoi il le ferait !** _Aly haussa le ton, énervée que son amie ne comprenne pas._**Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire justement, on dirait que quelqu'un l'y oblige…**

**T'es parano… Redescend sur terre, on n'est pas dans un film ! **

**Rrrrr… Yuki ! Je sais bien qu'on n'est pas dans un film ! Mais il y a anguille sous roche, quelque chose n'est pas clair ici ! Il se passe réellement un truc de bizarre ! Je ne crois pas en la bonne étoile, encore moins en la chance continue, alors tous ces trucs qui arrivent les uns après les autres, c'est vraiment louche !**

**Tu vois le mal partout Aly ! Arrêtes de t'inventer des histoires à la con et repose le pied sur terre … Ce n'est pas parce que tu es casée et que tout redevient morose que tu dois t'inventer des trucs comme ça ! **_Yuki était aussi énervée que son amie. Elle la fusilla du regard et fit volte face, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. _

**Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui !** _Grogna Aly. _**Et il n'y a rien de morose... La preuve, je suis toute seule à me les cailler alors que ce satané Ryo se la coule douce dans sa tente... Allez chercher l'erreur !**_  
_

_Elle s'arrêta de parler à haute voix, se rendant compte que si quelqu'un passait, elle ferait peur... La française se retrouva toute seule, se posant mille et une questions sur cette histoire. Ce que Yuki disait était peut être vrai ? Peut être était-elle sur les nerfs, et le moindre détail devenait affaire à enquête… Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Elle ne voyait qu'une personne… Elle hésita un instant mais finit par avancer vers une tente._

**Aly ! **

_La française fut accueillie par un Ryo assis en plein milieu de la tente. Elle observa autour de lui et cru d'abord qu'un ouragan était passé par là… Les sacs de couchages, les oreillers et les sacs avaient valsé dans tous les sens._

**Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?** _Grommela la française en s'avançant._

**Je… **

**Ryo, dis-moi que c'est Gachapin qui a fait ça…**

**Ben…**

**Ce n'est tout de même pas toi ? **

**C'est-à-dire que… **

**Ryooo… **_Menaça Aly._

**Et bien vois-tu, j'ai eu besoin de calmer mes nerfs lorsque tu es partie… Parce que bon, je m'en voulais et…**

**Tu t'en voulais ?** _Aly s'assit en face de lui, de plus en plus intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire._

**Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça… Pardon, excuse-moi…** _Ryo tourna sa tête, fronçant les sourcils, énervé d'avoir à présenter des excuses. Aly esquissa un fin sourire._

**Et pourquoi tu n'aurais pas du me dire ça ? **

**Hum… **_Ryo reporta son attention sur elle. _**Parce que je suis… **

**T'y es presque, avec un peu de chance on en aura fini dans trois heures…** _Railla Aly en croisant les bras._

… **Parce que je suis ton copain et que s'il le faut, je signerais des milliers de contrats avec toi. **_Déballa Ryo, tout d'un coup. _

**Ok…Merci Ryo…ça me va.** _Répondit Aly en faisant de gros yeux, surprise par tant de détermination. _**Mais à vrai dire, si je suis revenue, ce n'est pas pour entendre tes excuses…**

**Eeeh ?!**

**Même si ça m'a fait plaisir. **

**Aaaah… Alors pourquoi tu es revenue ?**

_Aly expliqua la conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait entendue avec Yuki. Ryo l'écouta attentivement. _

**En effet, c'est bizarre…** _Finit-il par dire en caressant Pin qui venait réclamer de l'attention._

**Tu penses aussi ?** _Aly baissa les yeux sur le chiot qui faisait des allez et retour entre elle et le jeune homme._

**Ouais… Ce n'est pas très net cette histoire… **

**Ha je me sens moins seule… J'avais un peu l'impression d'être parano.** _Avoua t-elle._

_Ryo esquissa un fin sourire en voyant Gachapin qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, remuant la queue et respirant fortement ; avant de relever les yeux vers Aly. _

**On est peut être deux à l'être… Il vaut mieux attendre encore un peu. Parce que Yuki n'a pas tord, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux quand même…** _Dit-il en se laissant tomber à la renverse, observant le toit de la tente. _

_Aly se mordit les lèvres. Et si cette histoire était vraiment mauvaise ? Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait deviner ce qui se passait. Sinon c'est son amie qui souffrirait. Mais d'un côté, il n'avait pas tord, et son tempérament calculateur les aiderais sûrement à éviter de passer pour deux fous. _

**Tout le monde doit être réveillé… On sort ?** _Demanda t-elle en se levant._

_Ryo l'observa, toujours allongé. Lui n'avait aucune envie de sortir… Se retrouver seul avec Aly, même si c'était pour jouer au scrabble, ça ne le dérangeait aucunement, au contraire. Mais là était le problème car la jeune femme avait toujours besoin de voir du monde et de prendre l'air ! Aly s'avança vers la sortie, elle commença à ouvrir la fermeture et entendit Ryo se lever derrière elle. Mais alors qu'elle allait mettre le pied dehors, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira contre lui. La jeune femme était rodée maintenant, elle savait pertinemment qu'il tenterait des approches comme celle là… Néanmoins, cette fois-ci ne fut pas pour le plaisir personnel de Ryo. Il l'avait tout simplement sauvé d'une douche certaine. Dehors, des trombes d'eau se déversaient sur le camp et Aly, perdue dans ses pensées, n'avait même pas fait attention à ça. _

**Avoue-le, t'es une maso…** _Siffla Ryo, passant ses bras autour des épaules d'Aly et posant sa tête dans ses cheveux._

**Je…Je n'ai même pas fait gaffe qu'il pleuvait… **_Balbutia la française en observant la pluie avec une mine surprise. _

**Maso, aveugle…Et surtout très fatiguée, non ?** _Demanda Ryo._

**Je crois que je suis un peu sur les nerfs, oui…**

_Ryo la força à rejoindre l'intérieur de la tente et referma derrière elle. La jeune femme s'allongea sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans la pile de couettes les unes sur les autres. Ryo l'observa du coin de l'œil, content à la perspective d'un moment câlin… _

**Oui Mizu ?**

_L'idole grimaça, le plan câlin tombait à l'eau ! Aly s'était emparée de son téléphone portable et s'était empressée de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Ryo fit les cents pas derrière elle, les mains dans les poches et l'air grognon. Cette fille n'était aucunement attentionnée ! _

**Tu as vu la flotte dehors ? Attend, je t'entends mal… **

**C'est normal, on est nombreux dans la tente.** _Répondit Mizuki à l'autre bout du fil._

**Ha bah oui je m'en doute, vu que je squatte une tente avec Ryo et que Yuki… **_Aly s'arrêta, hésitant à continuer. _

**Yuki ?**

**Non laisse tomber. **

_A force de tourner en rond comme ça, Ryo allait rentrer sous terre… Il soupira et grogna un nombre incalculable de fois, essayant de faire entendre son mécontentement à sa chère et tendre. Mais celle-ci se contentait de discuter tranquillement avec son amie, allant même jusqu'à narguer Ryo en pliant ses genoux, battant l'air de ses pieds. Bien sûr, c'était Ryo qui le prenait comme une attaque subtile venant de cette satanée femme ! Aly tourna sur son dos et finit par s'assoir, observant dans le vide, ne faisant pas attention à Ryo en face d'elle. _

**Vous rejoindre ? **

_Ryo se tourna immédiatement vers Aly, il fit des grands signes de négations, silencieusement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre le reste de la troupe. Il passa et repassa devant elle en faisant des grandes croix avec ses bras, la menaçant, de son regard ténébreux, d'accepter l'invitation._

**Vous êtes un peu trop nombreux, non ? **

_Ryo s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle et fit des grands oui de la tête. _

**Qu'on équilibre ? **

_Le jeune homme grimaça. _

**D'accord… A tout à l'heure alors… **

_La française raccrocha et resta un moment à regarder son portable. Elle sentit alors un regard insistant sur elle et releva doucement les yeux. En face d'elle, le poing serré et la mine énervée, Ryo bouillonnait. Elle leva un sourcil._

**Ça ne va pas ?** _Demanda t-elle, innocemment, ne comprenant pas ce qui l'énervait._

**Si, si. Très bien.** _Lâcha t-il en fronçant du nez (x3)._ **Bon, ils arrivent quand ?**

**Qui ça ? **

**Bah les autres… **

**Ils ne viennent pas pourquoi tu…Haaaaaa ! **_Aly venait de comprendre._ **Non, ils ne viennent pas, on doit juste les rejoindre à la grande table quand la pluie sera calmée… **

_Ryo esquissa un large sourire qui laissa Aly dans une incompréhension totale. _

**Ça veut dire que nous sommes seuls jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête ?** _Demanda Ryo en se rapprochant d'elle à quatre pattes. _

**Hum…Oui…** _Répondit Aly en l'observant d'un œil méfiant._

_Assise en tailleur, Aly le regarda poser sa tête sur ses jambes et s'allonger. Elle sourit tendrement avant de lui caresser les cheveux. _

**On fait quoi ?** _Demanda la française. _

**Je ne sais pas…** _Bien sûr qu'il savait._ **On entame une partie de cartes…** _Ironisa t-il en souriant psychopathement.(hinhin)_

**Non. Le docteur a également interdit les cartes. **_Fit Aly, comprenant évidement ce qu'il voulait dire. _

**Il fait chier ce docteur…** _Grommela Ryo. _**Pas d'alcool, pas de fille et fait dodo. **

**Haaaa…** _Aly soupira et leva son index d'une manière sage. _**C'est vrai que pour toi, ce n'est pas une vie ça !**

_Il se releva et lui sourit, amusé. Rapidement, il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit basculer en arrière, la forçant à s'allonger. Il fut ainsi à demi au dessus d'elle, juste le haut du corps. _

**Oh et puis, on s'en fout de ce docteur… **

_Lâcha t-il en se penchant encore plus, commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou._

**Nan Ryo ! J'ai dit non !** _Grogna Aly en tentant de lui donner des coups, évitant tout de même le ventre. _

_Hilare, Ryo continuait de déposer ses lèvres un peu partout dans son cou, faisant glisser une main le long de la taille d'Aly. _

**Lâche-moi ! Pervers ! **_Hurla Aly, elle aussi explosée de rire. _

**Reste tranquille ou j'te viole !** _Lança Ryo en passant une main dans son dos, l'attirant contre lui. _

**A MOI ! AU VIOLEUR ! PSYCHOPATHE ! AU SECOUUUUUUUUURS….** _Cria Aly en lui envoyant des coups de griffes._

_

* * *

_

**Ils ont l'air de s'amuser dans la tente d'à côté…**

_Plongés dans une partie de cartes, et cette fois ci des vraies, Koki, Tacchon, Kaede, Nakamaru, Yasuda et Subaru étaient bien concentrés. _

**Cette histoire de violeur me fait quand même un peu peur…** _Kaede releva son nez des cartes. _

**Bah… ça doit faire partie de leurs…jeux. **_Koki leva ses yeux vers la jeune femme, assise en face de lui et lui jeta un regard insistant. Elle haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas._

**CONTRE QUEMS !!** _Hurla Subaru en se levant, pointant Tanaka du doigt. _

**Et merde… **_Le KAT-TUN soupira et balança ses cartes devant lui, indiquant qu'il avait bien quatre cartes identiques._

_Vous l'aurez deviné, ces joyeux lurons jouaient au Quems, jeu qui consiste à obtenir quatre cartes identiques à l'aide de cartes disposées au centre. Il se joue par binome, et pour gagner, il faut que votre compagnon devine que vous avez des cartes identiques, et pour cela, il faut un signe qui le lui indique…_

**T'es vraiment une quiche Kaede !!** **ça fait trois piges que je t'indique…** _Grogna Koki. _

**On avait dit que ce n'était pas ça le signe ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu changes toutes les trente secondes… **

**Calmez-vous… **_Souffla Tacchon en reposant tranquillement ses cartes_. **On devrait peut être changer de jeu… **

_Il jeta un regard au toit de la tente et vit toujours des gouttes qui perlaient, il soupira en se grattant le bras, lassé par ces jeux de carte. _

**Si au moins on avait Gachapin…ça pourrait être drôle…** _Gémit Yasu._

**Ce n'est pas ton chien je te le ferais dire.** _Nakamaru soupira._

**Ouais mais, ils n'ont pas l'air occupés avec …** _Yasuda jeta un regard suppliant à Tacchon._

**Ha non ! Je ne vais pas aller te chercher ce chien sous prétexte que tu le veux pour faire mumuse…** _Répondit Tacchon en fronçant les sourcils._

**C'est vrai que débarquer en plein milieu et sortir « Salut ! Je ne fais que passer, je viens chercher le clebs, promis je ne regarde pas ! », c'est moyen…** _Indiqua Koki en rassemblant toutes les cartes._

_Yasuda grogna, tout le monde sourit, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas que physiquement qu'il ressemblait à un chien…_

_

* * *

_

**Ha, t'es là.**

_Yuki releva sa tête pour voir Yamapi qui s'approchait de son abris, l'air essoufflé et son corps trempé par la pluie. Les bras croisé, une épaule appuyée contre le mur de l'entrée des douches féminines, le toit de celles-ci la protégeant de la pluie, Yuki s'était abritée, repensant à sa discution avec Aly._

**Tu me cherchais ?** _Demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil._

**Ouais… T'as quitté la tente et tu as dis que t'allais respirer dehors… Seulement avec ce temps…**

…**La balade a tourné court. **

_La jeune femme détourna son regard de celui de Yamapi et observa droit devant elle. Elle constata quand même qu'il se rapprochait doucement._

**Qu'est ce que tu veux ? **

_Yuki tourna à nouveau sa tête vers lui, l'interrogeant à la fois de sa voix et du regard. Yamashita hésita un instant mais se rapprocha à nouveau. La japonaise recula sa tête et fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Il glissa sa main entre les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme et la posa sur la machoire, passant ses doigts derrière son oreille. Surprise, Yuki sursauta avant de frissonner. Il se pencha légèrement…_

**Toi.** _Murmura t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur le coin des siennes._


	29. Chapter 17 Part 7

Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard énorme. Je n'ai pas pensé à vous prévenir dans mon ancien chapitre, mais cette année j'ai passé mon Bac. Ce qui explique mon absence. Je suis désolée de ne vous avoir pas tenu au courant, je devrais reprendre un rythme régulier durant ces vacances ;)

Bonne fin de chapitre :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**

_**Part 7 : **__**Tous les hommes sont menteurs, inconstants, faux, bavards, hypocrites, orgueilleux et lâches méprisables et sensuels ; toutes les femmes sont perfides, artificieuses, vaniteuses, curieuses et dépravées. (Alfred de Musset)**_

**ATTENTION !**

_Crac, boom, patatra !_

**Bon sang mais à quoi tu penses ? Oi, Yuki ?! Tu écoutes quand je te parle ?**

_Décidément, la jolie japonaise semblait avoir la tête dans les nuages en ce dernier jour de camping. Le pauvre Jin qui s'était proposé pour démonter les tentes avec elle avait vite regretté son élan de galanterie, puisque le travail lui revenait entièrement et que Yuki se contentait de tirer les piquets en attendant que tout s'écroule._

**Jin…** _Murmura Yuki sans pour autant le regarder._

**Ha tu daignes enfin me parler ! **

**Je peux te poser une question ?**

**Vas-y… **_Maugréa t-il en pliant la tente._

**Est-ce que par hasard… Je dis ça comme ça, ne va rien t'imaginer… **_Jin leva un sourcil._ **Est-ce que Yamapi… Hum…Est-ce qu'il aurait déjà parlé de moi ? **_Yuki ne regardait toujours pas son partenaire._

**Pi ? C'est quoi cette question ? Et tu me demandes de ne rien imaginer ?**

**Répond juste à ma question !**

**Pas que je me souvienne. Il n'est pas très bavard au sujet des filles… Du moins ces derniers temps.**

**Ces derniers temps ?** _Yuki tourna enfin sa tête vers Jin._

**Ouais. Depuis quelque temps il est moins bavard. Il n'est pas froid mais il garde une certaine distance. **

**Et tu ne l'as jamais interrogé sur la question ?**

**Quelle question ? **

**Le fait qu'il soit moins proche de toi…**

**Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. **

**Bakanishi… **

**Eh ?**

**C'est ton ami !**

**Il a droit à ses secrets…**

**Si tu le dis…**

_Yuki restait septique. En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que Yamapi était quelqu'un d'étrange, entouré d'un mystère insondable. Il était revenu tellement rapidement vers le groupe que tout ça sonnait affreusement faux. Pourtant, elle refusait de croire qu'il avait été hypocrite dans les dernières minutes passées en sa compagnie._

_Non loin de là, d'autres personnes s'activaient..._

**Tu me passe la crème solaire ?**

… _Ou pas. _

**Tiens la voila.**

**ITAI ! Pas la peine de me la jeter !**

**Je vois que vous vous la coulez douce les tourtereaux !**

_Ryo et Aly se retournèrent vers Nakamaru qui passait derrière eux, les bras chargés de cartons. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sable chaud, ils observaient le soleil disparaître petit à petit derrière l'horizon que traçait la mer. _

**On a terminé notre part du rangement. **_Maugréa Ryo en se frottant la tête, à l'endroit où la crème solaire avait atterrie quelques secondes auparavant. _

**Pour ce que vous aviez à faire c'est sûr…** _Siffla Yoko qui passait devant eux, les mains dans les poches, le regard perdu vers les vagues qui dansaient sur la plage._

**Et c'est lui qui dit ça…** _Grogna Ryo, la bouche légèrement ouverte._ **Regarde-le avec son air mélancolique, il manque plus que la petite musique douce.**

**Ne va pas le casser dans son élan. **_Fit Aly en tournant ses yeux pétillants vers son amant. _**Il n'a pas réussi à atteindre la fleur qu'il convoitait.**

**A conclure ? Avec qui ?**

**Mizuki. Enfin Ryo ça crève les yeux !**

**Je ne suis pas une fille moi… Je ne fais pas attention à des détails au point d'en devenir parano !**

_Alexis fit une moue contrariée, agacée devant le peu de romantisme de Ryo. Ce dernier sembla le remarquer et lui adressa un sourire taquin. _

**A quelle heure est la fête ?** _Demanda t-il en observant Gachapin qui jouait avec des cailloux, juste à ses pieds. _

**On devrait y être.** _Répondit Aly en consultant sa montre._

**Tant pis. Ils ne nous attendront pas de toute façon. **

**Pas faux. **

_Un long silence s'installa. Comme souvent entre eux. Ils avaient beau s'envoyer des pots de fleurs sur la tronche à longueur de journée, c'était lors de ces moments calmes qu'ils se comprenaient le mieux. Ryo se pencha légèrement et caressa le sable de ses doigts, les mêlant aux grains poussiéreux. Il attrapa délicatement un petit caillou et le lança droit devant lui. Le chiot leva la tête et l'observa faire. Mais contre toute attente, il se rassit et reporta son attention sur une autre pierre. _

**Vas chercher ! Allez ! **_Tenta Ryo._** Pour papa ! **

**Papa ? **_Aly tourna des yeux amusés vers Ryo._

**Bah ouais…En attendant qu'on ai des vrai gosses… **

_Aly reporta son attention sur la mer. Elle percuta seulement deux minutes plus tard, le temps que l'information soit bien assimilée._

**Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? **_Demanda t-elle en écarquillant de gros yeux._

**Non. **

_Aly s'arrêta, battit des cils plus vite que la moyenne, avant d'exploser de rire. Ryo ne rit pas tout de suite, le sujet étant quelque peu épineux, mais il fut tout de même prit d'un petit rire propre à lui-même. _

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, le couple se rendit à la dernière fête des vacances. Tenant doucement la main de la française, Ryo l'entraina vers le buffet où ils rejoignirent Ohkura, Hina, Ueda et Nakamaru._

_Sur la piste de danse, Yuki était dans les bras de Kame, pour un slow. La japonaise se mordait les lèvres, se sentant affreusement mal à l'aise. Et comme si la situation n'était pas déjà délicate, elle avait une certaine personne dans sa ligne de mire… Non loin de là, assis sur une chaise, les jambes croisées et un bras posé nonchalamment sur son genou, un coude sur la table à côté de lui et ses doigts sur sa bouche, Yamapi les observait danser, le regard impénétrable._

**Il va nous regarder longtemps comme ça…** _Grommela Yuki dans sa barbe._

**Hum ?** _Kame recula légèrement sa tête, n'ayant pas bien comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire._

**N…Non rien. **

_Yuki vira au rouge, se rendant compte qu'elle avait pensé tout haut. Elle fut soulagée que Kame la fasse tourner, n'ayant plus Yamapi dans son champ de vision. _

**A quoi tu joues ? **

_Yamashita reprit ses esprits et releva la tête en entendant la voix de son ami. Les mains dans les poches de son pantacourt, regardant dans le sens opposé de celui du NewS, Jin semblait quelque peu dans la lune._

**De quoi tu parles ?**

_Yamapi se redressa et observa Akanishi prendre une chaise pour s'installer à ses côtés. Sans hausser la voix, le KAT-TUN montra Yuki du menton._

**Je te repose la question, de quoi tu parles ?**_ Répéta Yamapi._

**Fous-toi de moi…** _Jin fut parcourut d'un petit rire moqueur et s'appuya entièrement sur le dossier de sa chaise._ **On dirait que tu vas la dévorer.**

**Tant que ça ?**

**Alors tu…**

**Non. **

**Mais tu viens de dire que…**

**Laisse tomber Jin. **

**Moi je veux bien laisser tomber, mais je ne suis pas sûr que d'autres aient la même réaction…** _Jin pinça ses lèvres et ouvrit de grands yeux en hochant la tête. _

**Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.** _Yamapi se pencha et appuya de ses coudes sur ses genoux, nouant ses doigts comme une prière et posant son menton dessus. _

**D'elle… Of course… **

_Yamapi laissa échapper un petit grognement insatisfait. Jin reporta son regard sur Yuki, qui dansait toujours dans les bras de Kame._

**C'est moche… Ils sont mignons ensemble…**

**Merci Jin, je me passerais de tes commentaires. **

**Je ne fais que t'avertir… Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Kame était ton meilleur ami… Une dispute est vite arrivée.**

**Je rêve ou monsieur Akanishi me donne des conseils ? Il me semble que tu ne sois pas trop en mesure !**

_Piqué au vif, Jin tourna des yeux furibonds vers son ami. Son regard n'était plus du tout amical et le terrain de conversation devenait un peu trop glissant à son goût._

**Je me fiche de Kame.** _Lâcha Yamapi sans la moindre pitié._

**Pardon ?** _Jin n'en revenait pas du soudain changement d'humeur de Pi._

**Tu as très bien entendu. Je ne ferais aucune pitié. **

_Sur ces mots, Yamapi jeta un dernier coup d'œil ombrageux sur le couple qui dansait, avant de se lever. Jin le suivit du regard, intrigué et choqué par ses propos. Le leader des NewS s'éloigna de la fête. _

**JIIIIIIIIIN ! Viens, on va danser !!! **

_Surpris par la soudaine apparition de Koki, Jin tomba littéralement de sa chaise. Il se redressa rapidement en vérifiant que personne, mis à part son compagnon, n'avait vu sa chute et reporta ensuite son attention sur ce dernier. Tanaka était complètement cuit, ratatiné, calciné par l'alcool, ce qui expliquait cette soudaine invitation._

**Bah…De toute façon, personne mis à part toi n'a envie de m'inviter… Allez viens Kokiette, allons chauffer le dance floor ! **

_Sur ces mots, Jin attrapa Koki par le bras et l'engagea dans un slow. _

_Dans l'ensemble, la soirée fut calme et sans encombres. Ils furent vite rejoints par le groupe de coréen et bavardèrent en anglais pendant un bon moment. D'ailleurs, Ryo gardait un œil sur l'un d'entre eux qui riait aux éclats avec Aly. Pas possessif pour un sou… _

_Passé les 22h, Yamashita jugea bon de rassembler la troupe afin que tout le monde se dise au revoir et prenne la route vers Tokyo. Ils se séparèrent ainsi dans plusieurs voitures. Les quatre filles firent route avec Ryo, Jin, Kusano et Yamapi, dans la camionnette de ce dernier. Au volant, Tomohisa restait concentré sur sa route, ignorant les regards insistants de Yuki, assise à ses côtés. Sur les sièges passagers, Mizuki, Jin et Kusano puisaient dans leurs dernières forces pour chanter des chants traditionnels, qui ne ressemblaient plus vraiment à ce qu'ils avaient pu être. Au dernier rang, appuyée contre la vitre, Kaede dormait profondément. A sa droite, Aly avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Ryo, qui observait nonchalamment les paysages filer à travers la vitre. De sa main gauche, il jouait avec les cheveux ondulés de la française, les mêlant entre ses doigts._

**Dis Aly… **_Sans quitter le ciel des yeux, Ryo murmura._

**Hum… ?** _Aly ne bougea pas d'un pouce._

…

_Devant le silence de son compagnon, Aly releva sa tête et l'interrogea du regard._

**Quoi ?**

**Non rien.**

_Elle fronça ses sourcils avant de se rassoir. Elle scruta les autres et remarqua qu'ils étaient plongés dans une grande conversation, et qu'il ne ferait surement pas attention au couple. Elle hésita un instant mais finit par lever légèrement sa main et la poser sur la joue de Ryo. Ce dernier frissonna au contact froid de la peau de la jeune femme. Elle crut au fruit de son imagination lorsqu'elle vit le teint de Ryo rosir légèrement._

**Je peux te poser une question ? **Demanda t-il doucement.

**J'attend que ça… **_Elle sourit, gardant sa main sur sa joue. Ryo hésita à nouveau, mais se lança._

**Je dis ça comme ça, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, c'est juste une proposition… Mais…** _Il tourna enfin ses yeux sombres vers ceux de la jeune femme._ **Tu voudrais venir habiter avec moi ?**

_Aly eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, surprise par la proposition, mais aussi très flattée. Elle ne sut que répondre dans l'immédiat. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il voulait la garder sous sa protection, le plus possible. Et son histoire de retour en France n'avait pas du l'arranger. Néanmoins, elle sourit tendrement, se penchant légèrement pour déposer un doux baiser dans le coin des lèvres du jeune homme._

**Je vais y réfléchir.** _Répondit-elle en faisant glisser sa main dans sa nuque et en se nichant contre son cou._

_Ryo reporta son regard vers les étoiles et sourit, plus satisfait par la réaction de la jeune femme que par sa réponse. _

_**Tous les hommes sont menteurs, inconstants, faux, bavards, hypocrites, orgueilleux et lâches méprisables et sensuels ; toutes les femmes sont perfides, artificieuses, vaniteuses, curieuses et dépravées ; le monde n'est qu'un égout sans fond où les phoques les plus informes rampent et se tordent sur des montagnes de fange ; mais il y a au monde une chose sainte et sublime, c'est l'union de ces deux êtres si imparfaits et si affreux. On est souvent trompé en amour souvent blessé et souvent malheureux ; mais on aime, et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, on se retourne pour regarder en arrière, et on se dit : J'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelques fois : mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui.**_

_**On ne badine pas avec l'amour. Alfred de Musset.**_


	30. Chapter 18 Réflexion et nostalgie

**CHAPITRE 18**

**ALY ! BOUGE-TOI UN PEU ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD !**

**J'arrive, j'arrive ! Deux minutes !**

_Tomoko commençait à s'impatienter, consultant sa montre une bonne dizaine de fois toutes les minutes. Elle soupira et finit par s'assoir au comptoir du restaurant. _

**Ha Aly-kun !**

_A l'étage, Aly s'activait dans la salle de bain, prenant soin à s'habiller correctement, nouant ses cheveux en chignon, laissant tout de même quelques mèches rebelles s'enfuir. En entendant son prénom, elle se retourna vers l'encadrement de la pièce et sourit au vieil homme, appuyé sur sa canne. _

**Alors, c'est le grand jour ?** _Demanda t-il en imitant son sourire._

**Oui ! J'ai tout de même le trac…** _Avoua t-elle en rajustant ses boucles d'oreille. _

**C'est normal. C'est un jour important pour ton avenir, tâche de t'appliquer et surtout de profiter de chaque instant.**

**Comptez sur moi Yuuki-san.**

**Allez, dépêche-toi, sinon j'en connais une qui va y aller sans toi !**

**Quelque chose me dit qu'elle aimerait être à ma place ! **

_Yuuki fut parcourut d'un léger rire avant de s'écarter de la porte pour laisser passer la jeune femme. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et l'observa disparaître dans l'escalier._

_Une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, Aly attrapa son sac à main sur le porte manteau et fit signe à Tomoko qu'elle était prête. Les deux femmes sortirent du restaurant et la plus vieille en profita pour allumer une cigarette. _

**Tu te sens comment ?** _Demanda t-elle à Aly._

**Un peu stressée… Mais ça va. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le connaissais pas. **

**C'est vrai… **

**Et toi ? Tu te sens comment ? **_Railla Aly en lui jetant un regard taquin._

**Moi ? Je devrais être dans un état particulier ?**

**Avoue que tu ne m'accompagne pas pour me protéger dans la rue… **

_Aly s'écarta de son ainée, de peur de se prendre un coup. Mais à sa grande surprise, Tomoko se contenta de sourire légèrement._

**Je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était terminé entre nous.**

**Et je t'ai déjà répondu que je n'en croyais pas un mot !** _Piqua la française, plus joueuse que jamais._

_Toi alors…_

_Les deux femmes rirent en même temps avant de monter dans la camionnette qui les menait vers le lieu de leur discussion._

**Bonjour Docteur Akami.** _Aly s'inclina devant son nouvel employeur._

**Bonjour Aly-kun. Comment te sens-tu pour ton premier jour ?**

**Bien… Je suppose.**

_Elle sourit au docteur, il fit de même. L'homme porta son attention sur la femme qui accompagnait la française. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent en l'espace d'une seconde, mais Tomoko reporta son attention sur un pot de fleur à portée de vue. Aly soupira._

_Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur retour du camping. Un mois relativement normal, où la française avait terminé son activité au restaurant. Comme elle en avait parlé autour d'elle, la décision de changer de travail fut appliquée et le docteur Akami Shuji s'était proposé comme employeur, puisqu'il recherchait une secrétaire. Aly répondait désormais aux appels des patients et tenait à jour l'emploi du temps du docteur. Niveau pratique, elle préférait de loin s'occuper du restaurant, mais le salaire qu'elle touchait désormais était bien plus gras que le précédent, ce qui avait fixé son choix. Tomoko s'était proposée de la conduire chaque jour au travail, jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne son permis de conduire. La jeune femme résidait toujours au restaurant, n'ayant toujours pas répondu à l'offre de Ryo, préférant prendre son temps et faire la bonne décision._

_Une semaine après ses débuts…_

**Cabinet médical du docteur Akami, j'écoute.** _Aly décrocha le téléphone pour la cinquantième fois de la journée, commençant à fatiguer. Elle consulta en même temps sa montre, 18h. Elle n'était pas loin d'avoir terminé._

**Oui bonjour, ça serait pour une consultation. **

**Très bien, pour un jour en particulier ? **

**Et bien… Aujourd'hui ça serait possible ?**

**Excusez-moi monsieur, mais le docteur n'est plus libre à son cabinet à partir de 18h30.**

**Oh ce n'est pas avec le docteur que je désire une consultation.**

**Pardon ?**

**Vous êtes libre ce soir ?**

**Je vous demande pardon…**

**J'aimerais vous inviter chez moi pour un petit tête à tête.**

**Cette voix… **_Aly roula des yeux, un sourire en coin se traçant sur ses lèvres._ **Ryo.**

**Tu en as mis du temps à me reconnaître !**

**Je savais bien que je connaissais cette voix…**

**Je suis déçu… Et d'un côté content que ma ruse ai marché. **

**Idiot… **

**Moi aussi je t'aime. Bon alors, ce tête à tête ?**

**Désolé monsieur, mais il va falloir patienter, le cabinet ferme ses portes à 18h30 ! **

**Ce n'est pas grave, on a toute la nuit.**

**D'accord, je vois… **Le sourire d'Aly s'élargit**. Je travaille demain, je te signale. **

**Moi aussi. J'ai deux photoshoots demain.**

**Ha oui, se trémousser et faire le beau devant des appareils photos pour le plaisir de tes fans.**

**Pourquoi je sens comme un soupçon de jalousie dans ta voix ?**

**Non, je te rectifie, tu aimerais sentir comme un soupçon de jalousie dans ma voix.**

**Sans cœur… Bon alors, tu viens oui ou non ? **

**Si je dis non ?**

**Je viens te chercher.**

**Ça résout le problème non ?**

**Non. J'aimerais savoir si tu es motivée pour venir chez moi.**

**C'est si joliment dit… **_Railla Aly._

**Tu ne répondras pas hein ?**

**Oh Ryo ! Un double appel !**

**Non Aly ne me fait pas ce coup là…**

**Je dois raccrocher ! Boulot ! Boulot !**

**Non Aly !! Aly ?**

_Mais les sons que Ryo entendait désormais n'étaient autres que les Bip sonores, indiquant qu'Aly avait raccroché. Il resta un instant avec le combiné contre l'oreille, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, souriant béatement. _

_De son côté, Aly fit un tour complet avec sa chaise à roulette, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres._

**Nishikido-kun ?**

_Elle sursauta en entendant la voix du docteur et se tourna pour remarquer qu'il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de son bureau. Aly redevint calme et acquiesça de la tête. Shuji sourit avant de s'approcher, une tasse de café à la main._

**Allez, vas le voir.**

**Hum ?** _Aly releva des yeux étonnés._

**Je n'ai plus de consultations pour aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas te retenir plus.**

**Oui mais, docteur, si quelqu'un appelle… **

**Je suis encore apte à soulever un téléphone. **

_Aly remercia le docteur et bondit de sa chaise pour attraper son manteau. Le mois de septembre avait beau être chaud, le soir, Tokyo pouvait se transformer en un congélateur géant. Et Aly ne voulait pas terminer en surgelé. Elle observa sa montre. 18h10 précisément. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait arriver chez Ryo avant la demi. S'engouffrant rapidement sous terre, elle jugea bon de prendre le métro, afin d'arriver le plus vite possible. Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre du wagon et observa le noir extérieur. Le métro s'arrêta et un homme ayant environ la trentaine entra. En premier lieu, Aly n'y fit pas attention, pas plus qu'un citoyen lambda qui prenait le métro. L'homme vint s'assoir à ses côtés et Aly retira son sac vers elle, pour lui faire de la place._

**On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? **

_Aly tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Si c'était sa technique de drague, il pouvait aller réviser ses cours. _

**Je ne crois pas non…** _Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

**J'aurais pourtant juré vous avoir déjà croisé.**

**Je ne m'en souviens pas. **_Lâcha froidement la française en détournant les yeux._

_La jeune femme se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Elle se rendit compte que le wagon dans lequel elle était, était vide, qu'ils n'étaient que deux. A savoir, elle et ce monsieur. Il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer, il ne lui ferait rien. Alors pourquoi s'était-il assis à côté d'elle alors qu'il y avait de la place partout ? La française s'agrippa à son sac et fixa droit devant elle._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, une voix s'éleva des hauts parleurs, indiquant qu'Aly était arrivée à la bonne station. D'un pas peut être trop précipité, elle se leva et sauta du wagon, commençant à marcher rapidement. A son grand malheur, elle sentit quelqu'un qui la suivait. Elle se retourna furtivement pour remarquer que l'homme était derrière elle. Elle ravala sa salive et continua droit devant elle. Comme si le tableau n'était pas assez angoissant, elle constata qu'il faisait déjà nuit, en sortant de la station. Elle rejoignit un grand boulevard et fut rassurée de voir du monde autour d'elle. Mais à peine eut-elle tourné à l'angle d'une ruelle, qu'elle reconnut une silhouette derrière elle, visible dans le reflet d'une vitrine de magasin fermé. Cette fois-ci, aux prises d'une grande panique, elle accéléra à nouveau, courant pratiquement. Elle sentait que l'homme la suivait, elle sentait que plus elle accélérait et plus il la rattrapait. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son portable. Appeler Ryo ? Pourquoi faire ? Il serait plus inquiété qu'autre chose et ne la trouverait pas dans la nuit. Elle finit par s'arrêter, ne sachant plus que faire. Tremblante, elle ressaisit son portable et observa l'écran. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, l'autre s'empara de son poignet. Aly hurla et s'écroula au sol, effrayée par ce contact. Son souffle se coupa, sa poitrine s'éleva et s'abaissa, dans une respiration rapide et difficile._

**Aly !!! Aly calme toi ! Aly c'est moi !!**

_Cette voix… A genoux par terre, Aly releva sa tête pour voir la personne qu'elle avait prise pour son pisteur. Quelle fut son soulagement de reconnaître les traits de cette personne._

**Ryo !**

_Dans un soupir rassuré, Aly s'agrippa à Ryo et enfouit sa tête contre son torse, Ryo s'étant agenouillé contre elle._

**Ça va aller… Calme-toi… **

_Il lui frotta doucement le dos et passa une main sur ses cheveux. Aly ferma les yeux et retrouva une respiration normale, rassurée par l'étreinte du jeune homme._

_Ils finirent par se lever, Ryo n'en demandant pas plus à sa bien aimée. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, marchant jusqu'à son appartement. _

_Une fois à l'intérieur, Aly se sentit pleinement en sécurité. Ryo s'éloigna vers la cuisine d'où il revint avec deux tasses de café. Il invita la jeune femme à s'assoir sur le canapé, où il prit place à ses côtés._

**Et si tu me racontais cette panique soudaine… **

_Lui aussi semblait affecté par la réaction d'Aly. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état. Si fragile, si apeurée… _

**J'ai cru que j'étais suivie depuis le métro…** _Fit-elle timidement en détournant le regard._

**T'as pris le métro ? **

**Je n'avais pas d'autre choix…**

**J'aurais pu venir te chercher.**

**Je sais me débrouiller toute seule. **

**Pas tout le temps, à ce que je vois. **

_Aly fronça les sourcils et observa sa tasse de café avec un air sombre. Elle n'aimait pas dépendre des autres, et encore moins se sentir aussi faible. _

**La prochaine fois, dis-moi que tu n'as pas de moyen de transport, je viendrais…**

**Laisse tomber ! Je sais ce que je fais.**

**Et si la situation dont tu as cru être victime se déroulait vraiment ?** _Ryo haussa un peu le ton, ce qui surprit Aly. _**Je ne serais pas là pour te consoler ou te défendre !**

**Ça ne me fait pas peur !**

**ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE TÊTUE COMME CA ! C'EST A MOI QUE CA FAIT PEUR IDIOTE ! **

_Aly sursauta. Ryo avait bondit du canapé et se tenait désormais debout, la toisant méchamment du regard. Aly écarquilla de gros yeux et se recula légèrement, son dos venant heurter l'accoudoir du canapé. Le jeune homme soupira et sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il se pencha et posa sa main droite sur l'accoudoir derrière Aly ainsi qu'un genou sur le canapé. Sa main gauche s'aventura sur la joue de la française, qui ne bougeait pas, les yeux mi-clos. Il se pencha à nouveau et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. _

**Quand vas-tu comprendre à quel point le fait que tu sois loin de moi, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, est dur. Que de te savoir à la merci de n'importe quelle pourriture de ce monde est insoutenable. Je me mettrais à genoux s'il le faut, mais je t'en supplie, reste avec moi.**

_Devant cette belle déclaration, Aly ne put retenir les douces larmes qui s'entrechoquaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Ses lèvres se tendirent en un fin sourire et elle leva à son tour une main, la faisant glisser sur le torse de Ryo, avant d'arriver dans son dos et de s'accrocher à son haut. Ryo se pencha encore et Aly put sentir son souffle chaud contre son oreille. Elle passa sa main libre contre sa nuque, chatouillant la racine des cheveux du jeune homme, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, fermant les yeux et s'enivrant de son parfum. _

**Il va falloir que tu passes ton permis.** _Murmura Ryo._

**Tu viens de ruiner notre scène là…** _Fit Aly en riant._

_Les deux se décrochèrent l'un de l'autre, ne se lâchant tout de même pas du regard, un beau sourire gravé sur leurs lèvres._

**« ****Zukkokeeee Otokomichiiiiii **** »**

**Là, c'est toi qui ruine la scène. Grommela Ryo en se rasseyant à ses côtés.**

_Aly lui tira la langue et s'empara de son téléphone portable._

**Moshi Moshi, Tacchon ?**

**Bonsoir Aly-chan ! ça va ?**

**Hum oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.**

**Ha ? Tu es où là ?**

**Chez Ryo.**

**Ha ça tombe bien ! Met le haut parleur. **

_Intriguée, Aly recula le téléphone de son oreille et appuya sur le bouton du haut-parleur. Ryo leva un sourcil._

**C'est bon.** _Affirma Aly en posant son portable sur la table du salon. _

**Parfait. Bonsoir Ryo !**

**Salut Tacchon.** _Répondit le jeune homme en souriant, reconnaissant la voix de l'un de ses meilleurs amis._

**Tu voulais nous dire ?**_ Insista la française._

**Ha oui… Je voulais vous parler de Pi.** _Aly et Ryo échangèrent un regard suspicieux._ **Tu te souviens Aly qu'on l'avait suivi un soir ?**

**Et comment… **

**Et bien il est retourné à cet endroit louche ! **

**Attend Tacchon, t'es en train de nous dire que tu l'as encore suivi ?** _Demanda Ryo en souriant._

**Contre mon gré ! Je l'ai juste croisé, comme je n'habite pas très loin.**

**Je n'en crois pas un mot !** _Lança Aly en riant._

**Oui…Enfin…Bon laissez-moi parler !** _Cria Tacchon._ **Il faut qu'on fasse le point sur la situation. Tout ça est vraiment louche.**

**J'suis d'accord. Commençons par Yamapi.** _Fit Aly._

**De toute façon, c'est Pi le centre non ? C'est de lui que vient nos interrogations ? Je ne vois pas d'autres problèmes…** _Renchérit Ryo._

**C'est ce que je pensais aussi.** _Le coupa Ohkura._ **Seulement, d'après moi, il n'y a pas que Yamashita qui ne tourne pas rond. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Ryo, mais ces derniers temps, la Johnny's est bizarre. **

**Tu entends quoi par bizarre ?**

**Je ne sais pas trop… Au niveau des directeurs…**

**Johnny-san ? **_Demanda Aly. _

**Explique-toi Tadayoshi. **

**Pas particulièrement Kitagawa. Mais je trouve qu'on est dirigé étrangement. On fait moins de publicité, on est moins dirigé. Et honnêtement, ça ne sent pas bon du tout. Ils annulent des concerts entiers pour de malheureuses conférences de presses ou photoshoot.**

**Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'est étrange… **_Ryo s'appuya entièrement contre le dossier du canapé et se mit à réfléchir._

**Revenons-en à Yamapi vous voulez ?** _Demanda Aly._

Ouais, Pi… Lui il n'est pas net du tout. Et j'ai la mauvaise impression que tout ça est relié.

**Tu dis ça parce qu'il est un leader Tacchon, donc relié aux autorités… Attendons avant de faire des conclusions.**

**Peut être oui… En tout cas, je n'aime pas la manière dont il tourne autour de Yuki-chan. Et depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Kame, ça ne va pas s'arranger.**

_Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Aly se tourna brusquement vers Ryo, qui fit de même vers elle._

**HEIN ?!** _Crièrent-ils en cœur à l'annonce de la séparation._

**Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? **_Demanda Ohkura._

**Elle ne me l'a même pas dit !** _Hurla Aly en se levant, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. _**Comment tu as su ça ?**

**Yasuda m'en a parlé… Tu le connais, toujours à la pointe des potins. Et c'est une source fiable !**

**Pas croyable… **_Soupira Ryo._ **Et quelle est la cause de leur rupture ? **

**Aucune idée… ça avait l'air assez sombre, mais visiblement c'est Kame qui a voulu rompre, et Yuki a approuvé. C'est tout ce que je sais.**

**D'un côté, je ne suis pas si étonnée que ça. Yuki avait beaucoup de pression de la part de Yamapi. **_Renchérit Aly._ Mais ça m'étonne que ce soit Kame qui ai demandé… Il était plutôt accroché.

**Ça mérite enquête !**

**Tout mérite enquête avec toi Tacchon…** _Railla Ryo_.

_Ohkura ignora tout de même Ryo et leur donna rendez-vous un soir précis afin qu'ils partent à la chasse aux indices de cette étrange histoire... _

**Toute cette histoire est quand même bizarre… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…**

_Accoudée sur le rebord du balcon, Aly tourna légèrement ses yeux vers Ryo, dans la même position qu'elle. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, fixant les immeubles illuminés de la capitale._

**Cette scène me rappelle quelque chose.** _Murmura t-il en souriant._

**Quoi ? **

**La première fois que j'ai décidé que tu ne serais finalement pas ma pire ennemie. **

**Haaa la soirée chez Koyama ! C'est vrai. C'était très étrange comme situation. J'ai retenu une phrase que tu m'as dite. L'avenir nous réserve parfois des surprises. Et dire qu'à cet instant, je croyais que je ne te reverrais jamais. Et me voila dans ton appartement.**

_Ryo laissa échapper un léger rire. Aly tourna entièrement sa tête vers lui et l'admira. Qu'il était beau, ses courts cheveux noirs virevoltant au gré du vent, son visage éclairé par le reflet des mille et unes lumières de Tokyo, son air nostalgique, ses yeux en amande et ses douces lèvres. Elle sourit tendrement en bougea légèrement sa main, cherchant celle de son compagnons. Ryo ne porta pas ses yeux sur elle mais referma mêla ses doigts entre les siens._

_TOC TOC TOC_

**J'arrive !**

_Yuki bondit de son canapé tout en éteignant la télévision et alla ouvrir la porte de l'appartement dans lequel elle avait investi il y a de ça un mois. Elle avait laissé le restaurant pour devenir entièrement indépendante et prendre quelques libertés. La jeune femme posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte._

**Salut. J'te dérange ?**

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent en reconnaissant les traits de l'homme devant elle._

**Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**Juste une petite visite. Tu me laisse entrer ?**

_Il sourit légèrement, tout en replaçant une mèche rebelle tombée sur ses yeux. Yuki s'écarta, toujours surprise par cette visite. L'homme avança dans le modeste appartement, les bras croisés et le regard furtif._

**J'ai appris pour toi et Kame. Fâcheux…** _Son ton ne s'accordait pas du tout avec ses dires. _

_Yuki referma la porte et fronça les sourcils. Elle resta à l'entrée, s'appuyant contre l'entrée et observant le jeune homme faire le tour de l'habitation. Il était habillé d'un haut noir qui lui allait plutôt bien, traçant ses muscles généreux, et d'un jean délavé._

**Sympa ton appartement.** _Murmura t-il de sa voix mielleuse._

_Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui sourit, elle resta méfiante._

**Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux…** _Lâcha t-elle presque froidement._

_L'homme s'avança à nouveau vers elle. Il posa une main sur la porte et pencha son visage vers le sien._

**Je te l'ai déjà dit ce que je voulais…**

_Ses lèvres se tendirent en un sourire. Leurs visages se touchaient presque et Yuki sentait le souffle chaud du jeune homme titiller ses lèvres. _

**Et maintenant que Kame n'est plus là…** _Grogna Yuki._

**Tu as tout compris. Ce qu'il pouvait être encombrant celui-là. **

_Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il passa une main dans le cou de la jeune femme et accentua le baiser. Son autre main glissa dans son dos, l'attirant contre lui. Yamapi entraina Yuki vers sa chambre…_


	31. Chapter 19 Involontaire

**Encore désolée de ce retard, je suis irrécupérable, mais j'ai un alibi .**

**Voici le Chapitre 19, qui n'est pas le chapitre le plus joyeux qu'il soit x(**

**Enfin, enjoy quand même ;)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19**

_Alors que le soleil venait juste de pointer le bout de son nez entre les grattes ciel de Tokyo, Alexis s'afférait déjà en marchant d'un pas dynamique dans les rues de la capitale. A ses côtés, au bout de sa laisse rouge, Gachapin soufflait bruyamment, montrant à sa maîtresse que l'allure ne lui convenait pas._

**Allez mon chien, encore un effort. T'auras qu'à te plaindre à ton maître. C'est de sa faute.**

_Autant le chien fronça son museau que la jeune femme fit de même. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue la veille avec son tendre. Ryo lui avait gentiment fait comprendre lors d'un romantique dîner, composé de raviolis en boîte et de yaourts natures, qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille discuter avec Yuki, afin d'éclaircir cette affaire. _

_Aly grommela un nombre incalculable de jurons à l'encontre du jeune homme avant de bifurquer à l'angle d'une rue. Elle attacha le chiot à un poteau avant de grimper les escaliers menant aux portes des appartements typiquements tokyoïtes. _

**Aly ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **

_Après avoir frappé à la porte une bonne dizaine de fois, Aly eut enfin le droit à voir son amie._

**J'peux entrer ?** _Demanda Aly._

**Je t'en prie…**

_Yuki avait hésité un instant mais elle s'écarta pour la laisser passer. La française entra dans l'appartement et scruta curieusement le meublé. _

**Tu voulais me parler ?**

**Oui j'voulais savoir si récemment tu avais vu…**

_Aly ne termina pas sa phrase. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant une silhouette sortir de la chambre de son amie. _

**Yamapi…** _Constata Aly, hébétée._

**Yo ! **

_Habillé d'un unique pantalon de jogging, Pi leva sa main et tendit ses lèvres en un sourire qui lui parut presque narquois. Aly sentait Yuki qui ne tenait pas en place derrière elle. Elle aurait jugé qu'elle tremblait. _

**Tu…Tu voulais, Aly ? **

_La française reprit ses esprits en entendant la voix timide de la japonaise. Elle se tourna vers son amie et tenta de sonder son esprit en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens._

**Je…Non rien…Je ne vais pas vous déranger…**

_Aly était toujours en état de choc, elle s'avança vers la porte et sans même regarder les deux, elle balbutia qu'elle reverrait Yuki un autre jour. Elle quitta l'appartement aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Et tu es sûre que c'était lui ?**

**Bon sang Ryo ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Si je te dis que j'ai vu Yamapi sortir de la chambre de Yuki à moitié nu !**

**Je n'y crois pas… C'est… Mais enfin, elle vient de rompre !**

**Ouais…Et c'est pas au scrabble qu'ils ont joués cette nuit je peux te l'assurer…**

_Aly sirota sa grenadine en laissant ses yeux regarder dans le vide. Elle profitait de la boisson, qui était sa récompense pour sa mission d'espionne. En face d'elle, Ryo touillait nonchalamment son café, l'expression aussi incrédule que si on venait de lui annoncer que les Johnny's étaient libres de leurs faits et gestes. _

**Faut que j'appelle Tacchon… **

_Le jeune homme s'empara de son portable sous l'œil énervé de sa compagne. Mais alors qu'il allait composer le numéro, elle attrapa l'objet au vol et le fourra dans son sac._

**Tu m'avais dit qu'on aurait notre journée tout les deux. Pas de mission impossible aujourd'hui. **_Lâcha t-elle en reposant bruyamment son verre sur la table._

_Ryo fronça les sourcils et hésita à râler mais se retint finalement. Ça lui apprendrait de faire du chantage pour qu'Aly aille sur le terrain._

**Et tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?** _Demanda t-il en portant sa tasse sur ses lèvres._

**Exploser ton compte en banque. **

_Ryo recracha son café en entendant la réplique, aussi effrayé par son ton déterminé que par ses yeux pétillants de malice. Après avoir essuyé la pauvre table pleine de café, il reprit son calme habituel et fronça les sourcils, plongeant son regard ténébreux dans les yeux bleus d'Aly. Cette dernière lui tira gentiment la langue, finalement plutôt gagnante dans ce chantage. Elle regretta seulement d'être trop loin de lui pour lui adresser un baiser à la volée. Car il fallait l'avouer, même quand il paraissait en colère, le cœur d'Aly ne cessait de s'accélérer en sa présence._

**Oi, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?** _Grommela Ryo en lui envoyant un micro coup de poing sur la main._

_La jeune femme se contenta de sourire, ce qui le rendit encore plus perplexe._

**Bon on y va ?** _Demanda t-elle en se levant rapidement, faisant basculer son sac sur son épaule._

_Il lui emboita le pas, se cachant derrière de grosses lunettes et une casquette. Il accéléra pour la rejoindre et tendit la main pour attraper la sienne, sans pour autant la regarder. Surprise, Aly baissa les yeux et observa les doigts de Ryo se fermer sur les siens. Elle sourit tendrement, lui avait la tête tourné, l'air toujours boudeur. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Elle est partie…**

**Elle n'allait pas non plus rester prendre le thé… Il faut croire que je l'ai un peu refroidie. Je me demande ce qu'elle tenait tant à te raconter.**

_Yuki leva ses yeux vers Yamapi et fit une moue dégoutée. Elle s'avouait ne plus reconnaître l'homme qu'elle avait tant admiré… Gênée par la situation, elle ne savait plus trop où se mettre et sentait des vertiges la gagner. Lentement, sous le regard impassible du jeune homme, elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé et posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux, les yeux vides de tous sentiments. _

_Yamashita hésita un instant mais finit par s'avancer vers elle. Situé derrière le canapé, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Yuki, ce qui la fit frissonner. Ses doigts glissèrent délicatement sur ses clavicules et rejoignirent l'autre épaule de la jeune femme pour l'enlacer. Il enfouit son visage dans les longs cheveux couleur ébène de Yuki et resserra son étreinte. Celle-ci se raidit et serra ses poings, si bien qu'elle sentit la douleur de ses ongles dans sa chair. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue droite._

_D'un pas pressé et déterminé, la mine sombre et résolue, un jeune homme avançait rapidement dans les couloirs d'une grande entreprise. Jouant avec un porte clé sans valeur, il semblait quelque peu nerveux à l'idée d'atteindre son but, néanmoins le plus dur était fait. Ils riraient surement de son air perdu, mais au fond il n'en avait que faire. C'était fait. « Je t'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas…Je…Je vais y réfléchir… » Une voix féminine résonnait dans sa tête, il sourit légèrement mais se concentra à nouveau sur son chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la bonne porte, il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Il prit son souffle et leva sa main pour la poser sur la poignée. A la volée, il poussa la porte d'un geste ample et entra dans la salle tel un vainqueur de marathon. _

_

* * *

  
_

**CA Y EST C'EST FAIT, J'ESPERE QUE VOUS ÊTES CONTENTS !** _Hurla Ohkura aux six paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient._

_Ils avaient tous fait un bon de deux mètres, ne s'attendant pas à une entrée aussi fracassante. _

**Tu m'as fait peur Tacchon !** _Maugréa Hina en s'avançant vers lui._ **Yasu est tout secoué maintenant…Regarde-le, il a le hoquet !**

**Bon, mission accomplie. **_Répéta Tadayoshi en ignorant complètement Shingo._

**Et alors…La réponse ?** _Demanda Subaru en se levant du canapé de la loge._

**Elle va y réfléchir. **

**Ha tu vois Tacchon ! Il suffisait de se lancer !** _Clama Ryo en lui envoyant une tape amicale dans le dos._

**Parle pour toi… On n'a pas les mêmes techniques d'approche de la gente féminine. **_Grommela Tadayoshi en s'asseyant sur une chaise. _

**C'est sûr que Ryo est plus « rentre dedans » !** _Lança Yuu en explosant de rire._

_Il fut gentiment fusillé du regard par Nishikido qui retourna s'assoir dans un fauteuil et bouder dans un coin. _

_Mais les rires des Kanjani ne faisaient que couvrir autre chose. Derrière le mur de la pièce, assise dans le couloir et caché par la porte ouverte, une jeune femme laissait couler ses larmes. Sa main délicatement posée sur sa bouche tentait de dissimuler ses sanglots tant bien que mal. La main serrée contre un emballage en papier cadeau, recroquevillée sur elle, elle laissait transparaître sa peine. Mizuki n'avait reçu aucun appel d'Ohkura aujourd'hui…_

_Non loin de la loge des Kanjani, les KAT-TUN étaient regroupés pour une mini réunion avec leur manager. Ils semblaient attendre quelqu'un…_

**Bon les garçons, aujourd'hui vous avez un photoshoot avec Yuki-kun !**

_Les jeunes hommes répondirent en cœur, mais la bonne humeur ne se fit pas entendre chez tous. Jin jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Kazuya, dont la mine s'était soudainement assombrie._

_Un bruit de talons se fit entendre et Kame redouta le moment où la porte allait s'ouvrir. De son côté, Yuki était arrivée à reculons, ce photoshoot étant le premier avec les KAT-TUN depuis sa séparation avec l'un d'eux. Elle posa ses fins doigts sur la poignée et entra, masquant son mal-être derrière un sourire préfabriqué. _

**Allons-y. **_Fit-elle doucement._

_Elle ne regarde personne dans les yeux et s'empressa de faire demi-tour, suivie par les 6 stars. _

_La séance photo se passa relativement bien, du moins sans effusion de sang de la part de l'ex-couple. Une fois les photos terminées, Yuki se tourna vers son matériel pour le ranger, sans discuter avec le groupe, comme elle adorait le faire par le passé._

**Yuki-chan~ **

_Elle sursauta en entendant son nom. Mais sa surprise était plutôt dans la voix du jeune homme qui l'appelait. Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien ces derniers temps. La jeune femme se tourna vers Yamashita qui venait d'apparaître comme par enchantement. Elle écarquilla de gros yeux, ne comprenant pas sa présence._

_De son côté, Jin restait perplexe. Yamapi était là, il tournait autour de Yuki comme un vautour sur sa proie…Alors pourquoi Kame ne réagissait pas ?! Pourquoi il ne semblait même pas surpris que Tomohisa soit apparu ? Comme s'il s'y attendait. Mais le plus impressionnant, fut que Yamapi s'en alla du plateau de photos en prenant Yuki par la main. Jin fronça les sourcils et, une fois qu'ils furent partis, pencha légèrement la tête, faisant mine de réfléchir._

**Attention, Bakanishi en surchauffe !** _Railla Koki en passant à côté. _

_Jin ne releva pas et fit demi-tour pour aller à grandes enjambées vers Kazuya, laissant encore une fois le pauvre Koki tout seul._

**Je peux te poser une question ?** _Demanda Akanishi à son ami._

**Non. **_Répondit-il en levant des yeux fatigués vers lui._

**D'accord. Pourquoi tu ne semble même pas surpris de la situation ?**

**Je croyais t'avoir répondu non.**

**Et moi je veux une réponse ! Ha et aussi, pourquoi t'as rompu ?**

_Kazuya soupira. Et lui tourna le dos, se concentrant sur le mini-buffet. _

**Oi ! Je te parle Kame !** _Jin commençait à s'énerver._

**Et moi je ne veux pas te répondre !**

_Les yeux de Jin s'agrandirent tellement il fut surpris par le ton menaçant de Kazuya. Il hésita un moment mais fini par poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Aussitôt que Kame fut touché, il se tourna violement et empoigna Jin par le col, le foudroyant d'un regard sombre. _

**Je croyais pourtant que tu étais pro-Yamapi hein ? Alors pourquoi tu te préoccupes de choses qui me concernent ?! **_Hurla Kame sans le lâcher. Jin était de plus en plus dérouté._

**Mais enfin… OI ! KAME !**

_Il attrapa le poignet de Kamenashi et l'écarte de son col, son ton n'étant plus du tout amical._

**Qu'est ce qui te prend vieux ?!** _Cria à son tour Akanishi._

**Il est venu me voir.** _Lâcha Kame. Jin recula légèrement, craignant une autre attaque de tortue._

**Hein ? Qui est venu te voir ?**

**Yamashita. **

**Pourquoi ?**

**Tout simplement pour me menacer. Pour me dire que si je tenais à Yuki, que si je ne voulais pas la retrouver avec la gorge tranchée, il fallait la lui laisser. Tu comprends maintenant ?! Tu assimiles mon état d'esprit en ce moment ? **_Hurla Kamenashi._

_Jin ne savait plus que dire. C'était impossible. Toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi Yamapi aurait voulu faire du mal à Yuki ? Pourquoi Yamapi avait soudainement cet aspect de serial killer ?!_

**Faut que je m'assoie.** _Dit-il précipitamment cherchant une chaise._

_

* * *

  
_

**Pourquoi t'es venu ?** _Grogna Yuki en montant dans la voiture de Yamapi._

**T'es pas contente de me voir ?** _Fit-il en souriant légèrement, passant du côté conducteur._

_Yuki ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait plus trop si elle était contente de sa présence ou non. Il faisait tout pour qu'elle soit mal à l'aise envers Kazuya. Mais d'un autre côté, elle devait oublier le KAT-TUN, c'était lui qui avait voulu rompre. Elle soupira, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu avec Pi._

**Ça ne va pas ?** _Demanda t-il, semblant inquiet._

_Et là, il fallait lui répondre quoi ? Etait-il réellement inquiet ?_

**Si si, roule.** _Elle tourna sa tête vers la vitre, pour voir la capitale défiler._

_Yamapi alluma la radio. Il fredonna une vieille chanson qui passait, tout en observant sa route. Jusqu'au moment où il consulta son rétroviseur. _

**Il ne manquait plus que ça… **

**Hein ?**

**Accroche-toi, ça va secouer !**

**Quoi ?**

_Mais Yuki n'eut pas de réponse, que Yamapi avait appuyé sur l'accélérateur. Elle se cramponna à l'accoudoir de sa porte et jeta un regard inquiet vers le NewS._

**Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! **_Cria-t-elle._

**On est suivis. **

**HEIN ?! Par qui ?**

_Là encore, pas de réponse. Il semblait concentré dans sa course folle tout en observant furtivement son rétroviseur. Le volant fit bien une vingtaine de tours complets et Yuki fermait les yeux tellement la vitesse était élevée. Elle s'accrochait à la poignée au dessus d'elle et se mordait les lèvres en entendant les pneus crisser à chaque tournant._

**Yamapi…S'il te plait… Ralenti…**

_Yamashita était tellement pris dans sa course qu'il fut surpris qu'elle hausse la voix. Il tourna furtivement sa tête vers elle en levant les sourcils._

**Désolé Yuki, je ne peux pas. C'est une…**

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Yuki aurait parié qu'il voulait dire « C'est une question de vie ou de mort. » Elle tourna la tête et observa le rétroviseur pour voir de quoi leurs poursuivants avaient l'air. Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une grosse BMW noire et qu'elle ne ferait surement pas longtemps le poids contre la voiture aux allures de course de Yamapi. Néanmoins, ils furent durs à semés et lorsque Yamapi ralenti, il resta sur ses gardes et prit un chemin que Yuki ignorait. _

**Ce n'est pas par là…** _Murmura t-elle._

**Je sais. Mais je veux t'emmener quelque part.**

_Yuki fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton mystérieux, presque effrayant, de Yamashita. Elle ne parla plus de tout le trajet._

_Au bout d'un moment, Yamapi tourna à l'angle d'une rue et se retrouva dans une plus petite. La hauteur des immeubles et son isolation faisait d'elle une rue sombre et inquiétante. Yamapi arrêta le contact de sa voiture et ouvrit sa porte pour sortir mais Yuki n'osa pas bouger, apeurée par le lieu. Il contourna le véhicule et ouvrit lui-même à la jeune femme. Elle hésita mais posa un talon au sol, puis deux. _

**On est où ?** _Demanda t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète._

_Il se contenta de lui sourire légèrement, sourire que Yuki crut presque désolé. Pi attrapa sa main et l'entraina vers une porte. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait, il se contenta de lui tirer le bras pour la faire avancer, sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Mais que voulait-il ?!_

_Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment lugubre et un vent froid parcourut le couloir dans lequel ils progressaient. Yuki sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas où elle était et Yamapi se comportait bizarrement. _

_Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent quelques hommes et femmes qui les toisèrent chacun de haut en bas. Yuki se rapproche de Yamapi, se sentant plus en sécurité auprès de lui, bien qu'il était l'auteur de leur présence ici. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et Yamapi baissa les yeux. _

**Pardonne-moi.** _Murmura t-il en lui serrant plus fortement la main._

_Yuki n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait poussé la porte. A peine étaient-ils dans la salle que deux gros bras s'emparèrent de Yuki. Elle hurla sous l'effet de la surprise et tenta de se débattre. Yamapi s'avança vers la table qui semblait être un bureau. Yuki fut rapidement maitrisée, on lui banda les yeux et lui attacha les mains dans le dos. Le fauteuil noir disposé derrière le bureau tourna et un vieil homme apparut. Yamashita s'inclina, serrant ses poings et se mordant la lèvre. _

**Voilà donc notre Yuki…** _Siffla l'homme en se levant._

_Un autre homme lui apporta une canne et il s'avança vers la jeune femme. Yuki paniquait, elle se débattait comme elle pouvait mais les deux hommes avaient la main ferme et elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper. _

**Le petit voyage en voiture vous as plu j'espère…** _Continua le vieil homme. _

_Elle ne comprenait pas. Quel voyage ? Cette course poursuite ?_

**Que me voulez vous ?!** _Cria t-elle en se secouant légèrement._

**Que vous vous calmiez premièrement. Et ensuite… On verra. **

**Lâchez-moi !! Je n'ai rien à faire ici !!**

**Oh si je vous l'assure. Bien que Yamashita ai déjà fait la plus grosse part des choses, vous allez m'être très utile mademoiselle. **

_Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Yamapi… Cet enfoiré ! C'est lui quoi l'avait apportée ici. Sa course poursuite n'était qu'une feinte pour arriver à son but sans qu'elle ne proteste. Elle était dégoutée, dégoutée par l'homme qu'elle avait cru aimer. _

_De son côté, Yamapi n'avait pas bougé, toujours face au bureau, dos à Yuki. Il avait toujours les poings serrés et ne semblait pas totalement ravi de la situation. _

**Amenez-là dans la salle à côté. **

**NON ! NON LACHEZ-MOI !!!** _Yuki commença à pleurer._ **Je veux partir !! Laissez-moi je vous en supplie !! **

…**Et faites-la taire.**

_Yuki tenta de se relever mais elle sentit un coup l'atteindre à l'arrière du crâne. Ses yeux s'agrandirent bien qu'elle ne vit rien d'autre que le bandeau et elle sombra doucement dans le noir. Elle tomba sur le sol et la dernière image que son imagination lui transmit fut le visage de Kame, lui souriant tendrement. Elle aurait voulu appeler à l'aide, crier le nom du KAT-TUN, le voir arriver pour la sauver. Mais elle ne put penser qu'à une phrase. « Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime. »_

**Vous aviez dit que vous ne lui feriez pas de mal !** _Cria Yamapi en se tournant, les yeux rouges._

**Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Continue comme on l'a dit, le reste ne te concerne en rien.**

_Et le leader des NewS regarda impuissant les deux gros bras emmener Yuki. _

_

* * *

  
_

**« Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! »**

**J'arrive, j'arrive… Roh, on est plus tranquille même chez soi… **

_Mizuki se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée de son luxueux duplex, se demandant qui pouvait bien sonner à une heure pareille. _

**Salut Mizu !**

**Kaede ! Entre ! **

_Sur le palier, la petite japonaise aux cheveux courts lui sourit amicalement et ne se fit pas prier, bien contente de trouver la chaleur d'un foyer._

**Tient, tu as du courrier. **_Elle tendit une lettre à Mizuki. _

**Ha merci. J'oublie tout le temps de vérifier ! Je parie que ce sont des factures…**

_Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent sur les sofas et Mizuki offrit à son amie une tasse de thé chaud. _

**Désolée, j'arrive un peu à l'improviste, mais je voulais te parler de quelque chose… **

**Hum… Eh ?**

_Kaede releva sa tête et observa son amie avec incompréhension, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Elle vit alors Mizuki qui venait d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. La rousse commençait à pâlir. _

**Qu'est ce que c'est ça…** _Murmura t-elle en écarquillant les yeux._

**Hein ? Quoi ?**

_Intriguée par la vingtaine de feuilles blanches qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe, Kaede se pencha pour mieux voir. Mizuki lui tendit une des feuilles, toujours choquée par ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Ce qu'elle avait cru être de banales feuilles blanches s'avéraient être des photos, et pas n'importe lesquelles. Elles étaient prises de loin, probablement avec un zoom, un peu floues mais on pouvait distinguer les personnes dessus._

**Mais c'est …**

**Ryo et Shika. **


	32. Chapter 20 Double sens

**CHAPITRE 20**

**Wouhou ! Un compte rond !**

**Fais-moi de la place bon sang…**

**Déjà le chapitre 20… Que je suis nostalgique…**

**De ? **

**De quand je n'étais pas associé à une cinglée comme toi !**

**Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas, Ryo…**

**Je devais être sous la torture.**

**Enflure. Et arrête de sourire comme ça !**

**J'y peux rien, j'ai une caméra braquée sur moi, il faut bien que je montre à mes fan mon plus beau sourire !**

**En parlant de caméra, tu ne voudrais pas te pousser un peu, c'est moi le personnage principal de l'histoire hein !**

**Roh…Mais… **

**Voila. Coucou tout le monde !**

**Ils ne te répondront pas hein…**

**Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de montrer que j'aime mes lecteurs !**

**Oui oui…**

**Nous sommes déjà arrivés au chapitre 20 et les choses se précisent dans l'histoire ! J'ai hâte de connaître la suite, pas vous ?**

**Ha parce que tu ne la connais pas ?**

**Idiot… C'est pour la télé que je dis ça.**

**Aly ! Tu devrais être plus honnête avec le public !**

**Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu le fais exprès…**

**Je vais vous raconter moi… En fait, Yamapi il est…**

**GAY !**

**Hein ?**

**Ne leur raconte pas la suite !**

**Yamapi est gay ?**

**Oui comme moi je suis un moine tibétain… **

**Tu vas te raser le crâne ?**

**Pfff… Bref, l'auteur me transmet tout ses remerciements et dis que c'est grâce à vos commentaires qu'elle avance ! **

**D'ailleurs je suis premier dans le top 10 des gars de la fic… Merci mes fans.**

**Trop modeste… **

**Tsss. De toute façon, t'as voté pour moi.**

**Bah bien sûr.**

**Ha ? T'aurais voté pour qui alors ?**

**Ça commence par un J.**

**J… **

**Hinhin.**

**Aly. Ce n'est pas drôle.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Alors que le soleil était à son zénith, le personnel et les stars travaillaient ensemble et dans une harmonie sereine, dans les locaux de la somptueuse et imposante Johnny's Entertainment. Une seule personne semblait d'humeur à manger du cochon et à tuer du hérisson. Elle marchait à vive allure, ses converses blanches couinant sur le parquet luisant des couloirs interminables. Le regard énervé, une main serrée et l'autre tenant quelques feuilles, elle se pressait vers son but, comme si rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Elle arriva devant une porte avec un écriteau et l'ouvrit sans demander son reste. _

**Où est Nishikido ?** _Demanda t-elle aux personnes présente, le souffle rapide et la moue assassine. _

**Chez les NewS… **_Répondit Yasu, la mine inquiète._

_Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et referma la porte, laissant des Kanjani8 surpris. Même scénario pour la loge des NewS, elle entra à la volée._

**Ryo. **

**Kaede ? Tu me cherchais ?**

**Tu as de la chance que je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Aly, sinon tu serais déjà taillé en jambon crois moi ! **_Grogna t-elle en s'approchant. _

**Mais de quoi tu parles ?** _Demanda Ryo, l'air éberlué._

_Sans attendre plus, Kaede lui fourra les photos sous le nez. Ryo les pris délicatement et les consulta sans dire mot. Une à une, il contempla les images, une expression neutre sur le visage. Tout le monde s'était tu à l'entrée fracassante de la jeune femme et personne n'osait bouger._

**Où as-tu trouvé ça ?** _Finit par demander Ryo._

**C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?! **

**Ces photos sont vieilles Kaede… **

**Hein ?**

**Ça date du temps où j'étais avec Shika. Je me souviens de cette sortie. **

**Que…Comment je pourrais te croire ?!**

**Ma coupe de cheveux par exemple…**

_Il tendit les photos à Kaede en souriant légèrement. Elle les prit et constata que sa coupe n'était pas la même que sur la photo. Et elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu changer de coupe récemment. _

**Ha… Ha Nishikido, excuse moi… **

**Ce n'est rien. Je comprends que ça t'ai énervé. Mais je te repose la question, tu les as eu où ces photos ?**

**Mizuki les as reçu chez elle.**

**Hein ? Pourquoi ?**

**Je n'en sais rien… Ils étaient dans sa boîte aux lettres quand je suis arrivée. **

_Ryo baissa à nouveau les yeux sur les photos que Kaede tenait. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas en quoi cela concernait Mizuki. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Kaede revenait tranquillement de la loge des NewS, ayant laissé les photos à Ryo, elle croisa Ohkura qui l'arrêta un moment pour discuter. _

**Au fait, comment va Mizuki-chan ?**

**Bien…** _Kaede baissa les yeux, son amie lui ayant raconté la fois où elle avait surprise Tacchon tout heureux suite à un coup de fil à une femme._

**Tant mieux alors. **

_Tadayoshi lui sourit et s'excusa, il ne pouvait rester parler trop longtemps. Kaede soupira et l'observa s'éloigner doucement, les mains dans les poches, avec une démarche propre à lui-même._

**Ohkura !** _Cria t-elle finalement. Il se retourna et l'interrogea du regard._ **Appelle Mizu s'il te plait… **

_Surpris par la demande, il ouvrit en grand ses yeux et légèrement sa bouche. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il leva son pouce et lui sourit amicalement, avant de disparaître pour de bon._

_

* * *

  
_

**ATTENTION !!!**

_Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent sur le bitume et les passagers du véhicule furent bien secoués. La conductrice tourna légèrement sa tête vers son accompagnateur, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres. Ryo soupira et attrapa un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le front, qui dégoulinait de sueur froide. _

**Aly… ça t'arrive souvent de vouloir tuer les mamies qui traversent la route ? Je sais qu'elles sont trop nombreuses au Japon, mais quand même !**

**Désolée…**

_Aly s'empressa de trouver une place libre, et sans trop de créneaux à faire, afin de garer la mini de Ryo. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle coupa le contact._

**Je t'avais dit que j'étais un monstre au volant…**

**Oui enfin là… Si je m'attendais à ça… On a failli tuer la moitié de Tokyo ! **

**Désolée…**

**Je me demande comment tu vas réussir à avoir ton permis… Mis à part dans un paquet de lessive, je ne vois pas ! **

_Aly renifla un sanglot, ce qui fit sortir Ryo de ses réflexions. Il soupira à nouveau et lui envoya un léger coup de poing sur le bras._

**Va pas chialer tout de même… **

**Je ne pleure pas !**

**Et si on allait boire un café ? **

_Aly acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Le couple se dirigea vers un café bien situé, dans le quartier chic de Tokyo. Ryo tourna sa tête vers Aly, visiblement tourmentée par sa virée en voiture. Elle fixait le sol devant elle avec ses joues roses et son air renfrogné. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la ramenant contre lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'installèrent un peu en retrait des autres clients pour parler sans gêne. _

**J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.** _Fit Ryo en cherchant quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. _

_Aly leva des yeux curieux. Le jeune homme étala une série de photos sur la table. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrariée. Ryo lui répéta tout ce qu'il avait dit à Kaede pour la rassurer. _

**Pourquoi chez Mizu ?** _Demanda t-elle en buvant son café. _

**C'est une bonne question… **

**Je n'y comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe.**

**Je suis aussi largué que toi. **

**Tient, tient ! En voilà un joli couple !**

_Aly leva les yeux et Ryo se retourna en entendant une voix familière. Ils furent surpris de voir Ohkura et une jeune femme mais les invitèrent à les rejoindre. Aly se dépêcha de ramasser les photos. _

**Je vous présente Namie !** _Déclara Ohkura en montrant la jolie petite japonaise à ses côtés. _

_Ryo et Aly se regardèrent, pensant tout deux à Mizuki, mais aucun n'exprima réellement sa stupeur. Ils inclinèrent juste légèrement la tête vers Namie. La jeune femme était vraiment mignonne, les cheveux mi-long et une bouille d'ange, il semblait impossible qu'un seul mot méchant sorte de ses lèvres. Ils s'installèrent aux côtés du « joli couple » et commandèrent à leur tour de quoi boire. _

**Alors, vous avez du nouveau pour cette affaire ?** _Demanda Ohkura en posant ses coudes sur la table ronde. _

_Ryo et Aly se regardèrent, avant d'observer la nouvelle venue. Ohkura sourit et dit gentiment qu'il lui avait expliqué la situation. Ryo haussa les épaules avant de partir dans une explication pointue des derniers faits étranges. _

_Alors qu'Aly écoutait sérieusement, ou pas, son cher et tendre, son portable se mit à sonner. Elle s'excusa et s'éloigna de la table pour décrocher._

**Allo ?**

**Alexis ?** Fit une voix relativement âgée.

**Oui ?**

**Tu es bien Alexis Richard ?**

**Heu… Oui c'est moi…** _Aly fronça les sourcils, surprise d'entendre quelqu'un parler en français. _**Mais qui êtes vous ?**

**Tu peux sortir de ce café un instant ?**

**Hein ? Pardon ? Comment…**

**Je t'attends.**

_Alexis était certaine qu'elle connaissait cette voix. Elle l'avait déjà entendu et ce un nombre incalculable de fois. La jeune femme jeta un regard vers Ryo et constata qu'il était toujours plongé dans son récit. Curieuse, elle poussa la porte du café et mit le pied dehors. Le soleil commençait à se voiler, la fin de la journée s'annonçant. Elle observa de chaque côté de la rue mais ne remarqua à première vue personne. Méfiante, et croyant au canular, elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Elle plissa des yeux et observa attentivement une longue voiture noire sur le trottoir d'en face. A ses côtés, un homme tout de noir vêtu était planté comme un piquet, portant des lunettes de soleil et une oreillette. La jeune femme reporta son portable à son oreille pour entendre l'homme lui dire d'avancer vers la voiture._

_De son côté, Ryo avait terminé son récit et écoutait désormais Ohkura donner son point de vue. Néanmoins, l'absence d'Aly commençait à se faire longue. Il indiqua à Tacchon et son amie qu'il allait la chercher et se leva de sa chaise. Mais alors qu'il se retournait vers la large vitre du café, le spectacle qu'il aperçut lui glaça le sang. Aly était devant une voiture noire, une BMW probablement. Tout se passa très rapidement, la vitre arrière de la voiture s'abaissa et Aly tenta de faire demi-tour pour s'enfuir en courant. Mais un gorille fonça sur elle et l'attrapa par la taille, l'empêchant de crier avec sa main. Ryo bondit et courut vers la sortie, bousculant des personnes et faisant tomber une table au passage. L'homme en noir poussa la jeune femme dans la voiture avant d'y entrer à son tour. Le véhicule démarra au quart de tour en faisant crisser ses pneus. Ryo se mit à courir après elle, tout en restant sur le trottoir. Il arrivait à garder la distance tant le trafic était dense. _

_A l'intérieur, Aly jeta un coup d'œil à la vitre et aperçut Ryo. Elle tenta de se débattre et couina d'énervement mais le gorille la maintenait fermement. L'homme, plus âgé, à ses côtés gardait un air froid, aucune haine ni satisfaction ne se lisait dans les traits de son visage. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux mais rien n'y fait, il resta stoïque._

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ET MERDE !**

_Ryo s'effondra au sol, s'étant laissé distancer par la voiture qui avait rejoint un boulevard plus grand. Il frappa son poing au sol rageusement si bien qu'il s'égratigna. Il était fou, fou contre lui de ne pas avoir pu les rattraper, fou de n'avoir rien pu faire et surtout fou de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il s'était passé. _

**Ryo !**

_Nishikido perçut la voix d'Ohkura qui arrivait en courant derrière lui. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et prit son ami par les épaules. Namie ne tarda pas non plus à arriver._

**Ryo mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?**

_Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent et le plus âgé enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il réprima un sanglot et cacha ses larmes._

**Ils…Ils ont emmené Aly… Je n'ai pas comprit ce qui s'est passé… Je…J'ai rien pu faire…** _Du revers de sa main, il s'essuya les yeux, n'osant pas regarder son ami._

**Quoi ? Qui ça ?**

**Je n'en sais rien… Elle était en face d'une voiture et un gars l'a forcé à entrer dedans…Ils…Ils sont parti et…**

**Calme toi Ryo ça va aller… **

**Non ça ne va pas aller !!** _Ryo se dégagea violement d'Ohkura._ **Je viens de voir Aly se faire enlever, je n'ai rien pu faire, je ne sais même pas qui sont ces gens et ce qu'ils veulent !**

**Il doit y avoir une raison…** _La douce et minuscule voix de Namie s'éleva_**. Je pense que s'ils veulent quelque chose, ils prendront contact avec toi…**

_Les mots de la jeune femme le calmèrent quelque peu mais l'incertitude et l'incompréhension régnaient toujours. Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il était impossible pour Ryo d'avoir des idées claires. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Quelques heures plus tard, Ryo se trouvait chez lui, faisant les cents pas. Il ne cessait de scruter le téléphone en attente d'une éventuelle demande de rançon ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Mais rien. Mis à part le bruit étouffé de ses pas sur le tapis de son salon, il régnait un silence total. Même Gachapin s'était recroquevillé sur son futon, la tête basse et les yeux pleureurs, comme s'il comprenait que la situation n'était pas à la rigolade. Nishikido soupira avant de s'assoir sur le canapé._

**FAIS CHIER !** _Hurla t-il en envoyant un violent coup de pied sur la table basse, la faisant valdinguer à deux mètres. _

_Le chien couina et s'approcha timidement de son maître. Ryo se pencha sur lui et caressa doucement son poil blanc._

**Qu'est ce que je dois faire hein…** _Murmura t-il entre deux sanglots. _

_Il se leva et s'approcha de sa baie vitrée, contemplant le paysage de Tokyo. La ville baignait dans une atmosphère sombre, les milliers de lumières faisant office de soleil. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir pour sentir le vent frais, la sonnette de son appartement retentit. Il bondit vers sa porte et l'ouvrit à la volée… Mais sa déception fut immense lorsqu'il vit la personne sur le palier._

**Yo. **

**Yamapi…** _Soupira t-il._

**Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?** _Demanda le leader._

**Oui et non. Entre…**

**Non je ne vais pas rester, je suis juste venu t'apporter une maquette que j'ai fait pour le groupe. **

**Une maquette ?**

**Ouais, tu vas peut être trouver la chanson un peu idiote mais c'est que des idées balancée sur le tas. **

**Ha… D'accord… Bah merci je l'écouterais. **

**Je compte sur toi ! Ecoute-la attentivement.**

_Yamapi tendit le CD à Ryo tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pendant une seconde, ils restèrent l'un et l'autre à se regarder. Yamapi ne lâcha pas tout de suite la pochette et insista son regard. Ryo ne comprit pas mais acquiesça. Yamashita lui adressa un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. _

_Ryo referma la porte et observa le CD avec curiosité. Yamapi avait vraiment été bizarre lorsqu'il le lui avait donné. Il se résolu à l'écouter, pensant que ça atténuerait peut être sa rage. Insérant le disque dans son enceinte, il retourna près de la vitre pour contempler la vue. Le son de la guitare de Yamapi s'éleva et on pu bientôt percevoir sa voix…_

**« Levé matinal pour une journée idéale.**

**Fragile, frêle et innocente, **

**La peur ronge ton ventre.**

**Mais s'il le fallait je te suivrais comme chien !**

**Idiot, conquis et soumis, **

**Je ferais ta vie.**

**Te protégeant partout où tu iras…**

**Alors viens et danse,**

**Problème, idéaux, Oublie tout ça,**

**Il n'y a guère que ta vie qui vâle cher !**

**Alors vient et dis,**

**Que tu me veux amant !**

**Allez viens et cache,**

**Cette hésitation qui vient et va.**

**Mais ne t'inquiète pas,**

**Car je serais là, lorsque tu chancelleras…**

**Je te couvrirais de bijoux,**

**Jusqu'à couvrir ton cou… »**

**C'est quoi ce truc… Elle est pourrie sa chanson…** _Grommela Ryo en allant éteindre le poste. _


	33. Chapter 21 Part 1

**CHAPITRE 21 – Part 1**

_Un Mois. Cela devait être à peu près le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la disparition d'Aly. Et sans vouloir jouer les mélodramatiques d'un film d'amour, il avait semblé à Ryo que le mois était une année entière. Pas de nouvelles, mauvaise nouvelle. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, était la disparition presque simultanée de Yuki. Peu de temps après qu'Aly soit rayée de la circulation, Ryo avait parlé avec Kaede et Mizuki, qui s'inquiétaient de l'absence de Yuki. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il fasse le lien avec sa chère et tendre. Mais la nouvelle qu'elles étaient finalement deux à ne plus donner signe de vie n'avait fait qu'empirer ses craintes._

**Si tu veux mon avis, il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider.** _Lui avait chuchoté Ohkura._

**Accouche.** _Grommela Ryo._

**Ya-ma-pi. Il n'est pas net dans son jeu. Il avait un lien étrange avec Yuki. Il n'est pas tout blanc crois-moi… **

_Ce qu'Ohkura disait n'était pas dénué de sens, au contraire. Yamashita était mystérieux et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ils allaient avoir une petite explication tout les deux… _

_Sans plus attendre, Ryo s'était lancé à la recherche du leader. Prêt à user de la force (ou du moins de menaces) pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Finalement, après avoir interrogé la moitié de l'entreprise, se fut dans les toilettes qu'il le trouva. Classe comme endroit pour avoir des informations. Ryo entra et fit mine de se laver les mains, observant Yamapi, debout à ses côtés, à travers le miroir._

**Yamapi…**

**Tu as écouté la chanson ? **

**Hein ? Je…Ouais. Mais on s'en fout. J'ai quelques questions à te poser.**

**Ecoute d'abord la chanson. **

**Je l'ai écouté j'te dis ! D'ailleurs pour tout te dire, je ne l'ai pas aimé. **

**Je m'y attendais.**

**Alors pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je l'écoute ?**

**Je sais pas…Peut être parce qu'elle est spéciale…**

**Je ne te suis pas. Enfin là n'est pas le sujet, je veux savoir si…**

**Réécoute-là. Attentivement. **_Le coupa Yamapi._

_Encore ce regard. Le même que le soir de l'enlèvement. Insistant, mystérieux et énervant. Ryo fit la moue, fronçant son nez. Mais le leader des NEWS ne lâcha pas le morceau. Il esquissa même un léger sourire, pas moqueur, avant de s'éclipser. _

**Mais qu'est ce que t'essaye de me dire…** _Soupira Ryo._

_Et là, il réagit. Si Yamapi se faisait insistant, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, quelque chose que Ryo devait trouver par lui-même. Haaa, si seulement il daignait lui donner une piste claire ! Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une…_

**LA CHANSON !** _Hurla Ryo._

_Il sortit des toilettes en trombe et courut vers la sortie de la Johnny's Entertainment. Il croisa Massu et Tegoshi, plongés dans une dégustation d'ours à la guimauve ; il leur demanda alors de signaler son absence, qu'il avait une urgence et qu'il devait absolument partir, avant de reprendre sa course, laissant les deux jeunes la bouche grande ouverte …et pleine._

_Quel idiot ! Depuis le début Yamapi essayait de parler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le leader ne pouvait pas lui expliquer clairement. Etait-il surveillé ? Les morceaux de l'affaire commençaient à s'assembler lentement dans son cerveau. La première fois où Yamapi l'avait mis en garde, où il avait eu l'air totalement effrayé avait été à la fête après le countdown… Un homme était apparu et Tomohisa avait aussitôt pris la fuite. Ryo espérait de tout son cœur que Yamapi essayait de l'aider s'il avait un lien avec ces enlèvements. _

_Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, ou plutôt la défonça, et entra en se parlant à lui-même._

**Allez mon vieux, où est-ce que tu l'as mis ? **

_Pendant dix bonnes minutes, il fouilla partout, les coussins du canapé volèrent à travers le salon, chaque meuble se vit déplacé, les plantes vertes secouées, les placards ouverts, son lit défait… mais en vain. Il se souvint alors d'avoir jeté le CD. _

**Et merde…** _Soupira t-il en se laissant tomber sur les genoux, se trifouillant les cheveux avec les mains._

_Des petits pas se firent entendre sur le tapis du salon et Gachapin fut bientôt aux côtés de son maître. Il couina légèrement et posa ses deux pattes antérieures sur les cuisses de Ryo._

**Pas maintenant Gachapin…Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jou…**

_Il s'arrêta et releva entièrement la tête, regardant le chien comme s'il était la réincarnation de Mickael Jackson. Innocemment, l'animal était assis à ses côtés, remuant gaiement la queue et tenant délicatement une pochette de CD dans la gueule. _

**Si t'étais pas un chien je t'assure que je te ferais un bisou !**

_Gachapin aboya avec impatiente, couinant de plaisir. Il lâcha le CD et se mit à faire des cabrioles, heureux de voir enfin son maître sourire._

**Oui enfin calme toi… Bon sang, il est temps de faire quelque chose… Je parle à un chien !! **

_Sans plus attendre, Ryo s'empara de la pochette et mit le CD dans son lecteur._

**Chanson mystérieuse, à nous deux !**

_La voix de Yamapi envahit rapidement la pièce, alors que Ryo se rasseyait et se concentrait sur les paroles. Il réfléchit longtemps, se repassa la mélodie en boucle, aussi bien qu'il connaissait maintenant les paroles par cœur. Mais rien n'y faisait, pas moyen de trouver une misérable piste ! Et par-dessus tout, il commençait à s'énerver._

**Mais bon sang ! Il doit bien y avoir une faille ! Un truc caché ! **_Hurla t-il en envoyant un violant coup de pied sur la table basse de son salon. _

_Il se leva précipitamment et fit les cents pas, tout en fredonnant la chanson. _

**J'ai l'impression d'être à un stupide jeu télé où on doit résoudre une énigme…** _Grogna t-il en se frottant le menton, observant la ville de Tokyo à travers sa baie vitrée._

_Gachapin s'approcha timidement de lui, de peur d'être violemment rejeté comme l'avait été la pauvre table basse. Mais à la grande surprise du chien, Ryo s'accroupit et le caressa doucement, son regard totalement ailleurs, dénué de toute émotion._

**Heureusement que t'es là mon chien… Chien… Attend un peu…** _Il se leva et s'empara d'une feuille blanche où il écrit le mot 'chien'._ **Autant essayer, je ne perds rien**. _Chuchota t-il._

_Mais rien qu'un misérable mot sur une feuille fit tilter Ryo. Comme si une lumière venait d'apparaître dans son cerveau, comme s'il venait de résoudre une équation de mathématiques. _

**Un chien. Voyons voir comment se termine les autres phrases… Idéale, Innocente, ventre, chien, soumis, vie, iras, danse, ça, cher, dis, amant, che, va, pas, chancelleras, bijoux, cou.**

_Il recula légèrement sa tête et observa cette série de mot. L'ampoule qui s'était allumée dans son cerveau s'éteignit aussitôt…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Et vous, réussirez-vous là où Ryo a échoué ? Servez-vous de la suite de mots que Ryo a écrite et formez une phrase qui pourrait être un indice, un rendez-vous ou un message quelconque de la part de Yamapi. Sachant que le mot chien est indispensable. Attention ! Certains mots peuvent être rayés, d'autres raccourcis.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'attendrais pas que tout le monde trouve ou même qu'une personne trouve pour envoyer la réponse et donc la suite x) N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions et à me demander des indices si vous ne trouvez pas !  
_


	34. Chapter 21 Part 2

**CHAPITRE 21 – Part 2**

**Le chien ira se cacher dimanche à Harajuku. Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?**

_Ryo tourna sa tête vers Gachapin, mais le chien s'était endormi. Pendant plus de quatre heures il s'était trituré l'esprit, avait inventé toutes les combinaisons possibles et ce qu'il avait au final lui paraissait très étrange…_

**Et bien mon chien, nous irons bien voir dimanche à Harajuku… On a rien à perdre. **_Murmura t-il sur un ton déterminé._

_Le dimanche suivant, Ryo se rendit à Harajuku à la première heure. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait y trouver, pas même ce qu'il allait y chercher. Il prit juste Gachapin avec lui, se demandant si le chien de la chanson, c'était lui. Autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Quelle idée de prendre Harajuku comme lieu ! Le dimanche l'endroit était bondé et Ryo devrait en plus faire attention à ne pas se faire repérer. _

_Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était bien conscient qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour où il retrouverait Aly, mais rien que l'idée de savoir où elle était le conforterait…ou pas. Tout ça il le verrait à Harajuku. Planqué sous sa plus grande casquette, derrière ses lunettes noires et une écharpe épaisse autour du cou, Ryo se faisait le plus discret possible. Il n'avait pas pris sa voiture, de peur que quelqu'un le repère plus facilement comme ça. Il se jura d'acheter une voiture plus discrète qu'une énorme BMW noire, à l'avenir. _

_Comme il s'y attendait, Harajuku était bondé de monde. Mais s'il gardait bien la tête basse, cela pouvait se transformer en avantage pour lui. Tant que personne ne le reconnaissait… Il fit trois fois le tour des rues les plus importantes du quartier mais ne trouva rien qui lui soit destiné. Jusqu'à ce que…_

**Ryo ! **

_Ryo reconnu la voix qui l'appelait mais ne trouvait pas d'où elle venait. Il se retourna et manqua d'exploser de rire. En face de lui se tenait un immense chien en peluche, une mascotte endossée par quelqu'un, à l'expression tellement déprimée qu'on en aurait choppé une enveloppe pour se couper les veines. Et ce quelqu'un se révéla être…_

**Oh mon dieu Yamapi c'est toi ?!**

**Chuuuuuuut ! Vient, éloignons-nous que j'enlève cette tête de chien ! **

_Le voilà le chien ! Yamapi s'était tout simplement glissé dans un déguisement de chien. Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés de la foule, Yamapi enleva la tête de chien et pu enfin respirer. _

**Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es caché dans un chien ?** _Demanda Ryo, au bord de l'explosion de rire._

**A ton avis ?!** _Yamapi semblait à cran et regardait partout autour de lui._ **Je peux pas te parler normalement ! Je suis traquée et suivi 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 ! Là ils croient que je prends un bain, j'me suis barré par la fenêtre de ma salle de bain. Alors j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. **

**Bon et bien alors vas-y ! J'ai besoin de savoir où sont Aly et Yuki.**

**Au risque de te décevoir, je ne sais pas où est Aly. Je n'ai aucun lien avec elle, pour Yuki je suis lié mais pas pour Aly.**

**Tu te fous de moi ?** _Ryo avait haussé le ton._

**Chuuut ! Non je ne suis pas d'humeur à me foutre de toi ! Si Yuki a été enlevée, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai conduite à l'endroit où elle est retenue.**

**Mais enfin pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se trame derrière tout ça ?!**

**Une histoire de vengeance si j'ai bien compris…**

**Si tu as bien compris ?**

**Hey ! Je ne suis qu'un pion dans tout ça ! Ne va pas croire que toutes les crasses que j'ai faites étaient volontaires ! J'y ai été forcé !**

_Ryo hésita. Yamapi semblait sincère mais il n'était pas près à lui accordé pleine confiance._

**Tu jouais pourtant très bien la comédie…** _Murmura Ryo._

**Quand on menace de faire disparaître ta sœur de la surface de la terre, bizarrement tu te trouve des talents d'acteur que tu ne soupçonnais pas !** _Yamapi commençait lui aussi à s'énerver._

**Ta sœur ?!**

**Hey ! Je parle pas des bisounours ! Ces gars là ils sont pas là pour jouer. Et tu veux mon avis, ils ont déjà réussi à atteindre Kitagawa !**

**Mais qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?!**

**Je sais pas. Mais je pense que Kame a quelque chose à voir avec… Sinon ils ne m'auraient pas demandé de leur apporter Yuki.**

**J'y comprend plus rien…**

**Je suis tout aussi paumé que toi Ryo.**

**Et je ne sais même pas si ça a un lien avec Aly…**

_

**Mademoiselle ?**

**Hmmm…**

**Mademoiselle de Lacour?**

**Hmmmm ?**

_Alexis ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme habillée comme une maid. Elle sursauta et se redressa rapidement avant de constater qu'elle était sur un lit. _

**Calmez-vous mademoiselle…** _Continua la femme de chambre._

**Où suis-je ?!** _Hurla Aly avec effroi._

**C…Calmez-vous…** _Balbutia la femme, qui commençait à paniquer elle aussi._

**Laisse la Marie. Je vais m'entretenir avec elle.**

_Aly frissonna en entendant la voix de l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle sauta du lit avec agilité et chercha à s'enfuir mais il fut plus rapide et l'attrapa fermement par le poignet. _

**Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps Alexis. Assis-toi et écoute moi.** _Dit-il d'une voix posée et sèche._

**Je n'ai rien à entendre !!! LAISSE-MOI ! **

_Elle se dégagea violement et se mit à courir en dehors de la chambre, arrivant sur un grand couloir. Elle savait où elle était, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir de là en courant, et ça la rendait malade. _

_Au détour du couloir, elle faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un mais eu un sursaut et l'évita de peu._

**Aly …** **Tu ne devrais pas courir comme ça… **

**Mathieu…** _Soupira Aly._ **Aide-moi à sortir d'ici !! **

**Je…Je ne peux pas Aly, je regrette.**

_Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et bientôt on entendit les pas de l'autre homme s'approcher. Aly paniquait, elle ne voulait pas être là ! Elle devinait où est ce qu'on l'avait emmené, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle se tourna, prête à accueillir celui qui arrivait, prête à accueillir son père._

**Laisse-moi partir !!** _Hurla t-elle en le fusillant du regard._

**C'est hors de question. La plaisanterie a assez durée, ça suffit tes histoires de partir. Tu restes ici, et tu te tire le Japon de la tête ! Compris ?** _Le père commençait lui aussi à s'énerver._

**Je suis majeure ! J'ai parfaitement le droit de m'en aller, de vivre ma vie et de ne plus jamais te revoir ! **

**Pas tant que ton nom de famille sera de Lacour ! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en aller, tu n'as pas le droit d'établir ta vie. Ta vie appartient à cette maison, à cette famille, et tu n'y changeras rien !**

**Attend un peu de me voir la bague au doigt ! Là au moins je n'aurais plus le poids des de Lacour !!** _Cria t-elle, ne réfléchissant même plus à ce qu'elle disait._

**Et bien justement. Ça risque de ne pas tarder. Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas avec ton japonais. **

**Mon japonais ?** _Elle recula, surprise._

**Ce Nishikido Ryo. **

**C…Comment connais-tu Ryo ?** _Elle écarquilla de gros yeux, soudainement effrayée puis se tourna vers Mathieu, son frère, et l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci baissa à nouveau les yeux, semblant désolé._

**Je te l'ai dit Alexis. Ta vie est planifiée, et on ne peut pas se permettre un faux pas. Aussi ton amourette s'arrête là. Marie, occupe-toi d'elle, je veux la voir lundi à 16h dans mon bureau. Et veille à ce qu'elle soit présentable. **

_Sur ces mots, le père d'Aly s'éloigna, faisant claquer sa cane sur le carrelage brillant. Aly était paralysée. Depuis le début son père l'observait. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Croire qu'elle pouvait fuir aussi facilement sa famille et cette maison de fous… Elle s'écroula à genoux, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Mathieu s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Compatissant, mais impuissant. Marie la femme de chambre lui recommanda de rejoindre sa chambre mais rien n'y faisait, déjà Aly était parcourue de grands sanglots. Tout s'écroulait, tout les rêves qu'elle avait pu avoir loin de sa famille se brisaient, elle avait raté sa fuite et elle savait qu'une autre serait maintenant impossible. _

_Son frère réussi avec tant bien que mal à la déposer sur son lit et la laissa avec Marie. Mathieu avait toujours été comme ça. Il s'inquiétait souvent pour Aly, ça se voyait dans ses expressions, mais il se rendait trop vite compte qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Alexis était l'héritière d'une noble lignée française, elle était destinée à diriger cette maison et les nombreux domaines dans lesquels la famille brillait._

_Le visage ruisselant de larmes, Alexis était allongée sur son lit et regardait le plafond, le teint blafard comme un mort vivant. Ryo… Si seulement elle avait pu mettre tout au clair avec lui. Lui raconter sa vie française en détail ! Lui dire que chaque jour passé à Tokyo n'était qu'en fait une fuite, une échappatoire qu'elle savait inutile ! Mais comment voulez-vous dire à l'homme que vous aimez que les jours passés à ses côtés ne sont qu'éphémères ? Comme elle aurait aimé avoir de vrais adieux avec lui. Pouvoir le toucher une dernière fois, l'embrasser une dernière fois… Les deux dernières années passées à Tokyo défilèrent ; Yuki, Mizuki et Kaede, Jin, Kame, Subaru et Yasu, Yamapi, Tacchon… Ryo. Elle soupira ; un soupir atroce tellement il paraissait souffrant, aussi Marie frissonna._

_Le lendemain, Alexis ne dégna pas sortir de sa chambre. Elle ne voulait rien voir, rien entendre, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Marie restait à ses côtés, silencieuse et inquiétée._

**Mademoiselle, il faut manger…** Se risqua la femme.

**Je mangerais quand j'aurais l'esprit en place.** _Lâche t-elle sèchement, observant l'immense jardin du château des de Lacour à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. _

_A cet instant, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en trombe et une personne y entra en courant._

**ALYYYYYYY !!! TU ES REVENUE !!!**

_La jeune fille inconnue sauta au cou d'Alexis et la fit valser en arrière, si bien que notre héroïne eut un mal de fesse incroyable en tombant à terre. Qui pouvait être aussi content de son retour forcé ?_

**Elise…** _Murmura la jeune femme en tentant de sourire._

**Bah alors ! T'es pas contente de me voir ?! Comme tu m'as manquée !!**

_La Elise en question serra son étreinte et Aly sourit doucement, sincèrement cette fois ci. La seule chose bien dans ce retour serait surement ce petit bout de femme, encore plus petit qu'Aly ! Blonde aux cheveux bouclés, Elise avait tout d'une poupée et son teint blanc ne le détrompait pas. La petite portait une grande affection à Aly depuis leur enfance. Affection parfois ambigue... _

**Mathieu m'a appelé pour que je vienne te voir ! Honnêtement, je croyais ne jamais pouvoir te revoir un jour ! **

_Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient installées sur les confortables fauteuils de la chambre d'Alexis et Elise avait attaqué le repas prévu à Alexis. _

**Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de t'en aller comme ça ? **

**C'est une longue histoire…**

**Ton père ?**

**En partie oui… **

**Haaa… Ton cher papa… Bon, raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé au Japon !**

_Alexis hésita. Etait-ce vraiment bon pour son état mental de tout raconter ? _

**Mieux vaut que je me calme d'abord… Je te raconterais tout plus tard… Quand j'aurais un peu repris mes esprits…**

_Elle sourit à son amie et elles changèrent vite de sujet. Le petit cœur d'Aly se vit un peu réconforté, Elise lui remonterai surement le moral dans les jours à suivre…_


	35. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

_Encore un réveil difficile pour Alexis. Voilà un mois déjà qu'elle était enfermée, car oui elle était bel et bien emprisonnée dans cette maison, et rien n'allait. Malgré les efforts d'Elise et de Marie la servante, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver un sourire digne de ce nom. Elle ne le voulait pas, surtout. Aucune envie de moisir dans cette famille ! Elle savait pertinemment que sa place n'était pas ici !_

_Alors cette matinée ne changerait pas des autres. Elle lui donnerait d'ailleurs une migraine de plus. Nous étions le 22 décembre… Et dire qu'on était à quelques jours de Noël et qu'elle allait surement le passer loin de ceux qu'elle aimait. _

**Mademoiselle, votre père aimerait prendre part de votre décision.** _Lui demanda Marie alors qu'Alexis s'habillait._

**Ma décision ?**

_Ses pensées se remirent en marche et elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait une affreuse migraine. L'échéance était terminée, nous arrivions à l'ultimatum. Il y a de cela 3 semaines, son père l'avait fait venir dans son bureau pour rencontrer un jeune homme. Bien sûr, Alexis savait pourquoi, et elle n'eut pas tord, il était bien question de mariage arrangé avec un autre noble français. Elle avait refusé catégoriquement malgré qu'il fût rare dans un mariage arrangé de tomber sur un homme physiquement attirant et ne semblant pas trop attardé mentalement. Seulement le jeune homme paraissait d'un ennui sans nom, timide et peureux, frêle et fragile… Mais là encore son père avait rusé : C'était le mariage ou il s'occuperait de faire disparaître Ryo. Sachant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à employer les grands moyens, Aly n'avait guère le choix…_

**De toute façon il la connait ma décision… J'y suis obligée ! Comme si j'allais refuser et recevoir la tête de Ryo dans mon lit !** _Grogna t-elle avec un semblant d'humour noir._

**Mademoiselle, votre amie Elise veut également vous parler… Puis-je la faire entrer ?**

**Bien sûr Marie !**

_Alexis se tourna vers la porte d'entrée de sa chambre pour regarder son amie apparaître. Bizarrement Elise semblait moins enjouée qu'à son habitude. Aly s'approcha, intriguée._

**Quelque chose ne va pas ?** _Demanda t-elle à la petite blonde._

**Hum… Ce n'est pas dans mon genre de faire ça… J'aurais préféré te garder pour moi mais… **

_Elise attendit que Marie sorte de la pièce pour sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche. Alexis eut un haut le cœur en croyant comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. _

**Prend-le… **_Murmura Elise en lui tendant le téléphone._

**Elise… **

_Alexis porta son attention sur l'appareil et l'attrapa rapidement._

**Allo ?**

**Allo ?! Aly ?!**

_Une légère déception se lut sur le visage de la française mais la joie était tout de même présente._

**Oh mon dieu, Ohkura !!** _S'exclama t-elle sans crier, de peur que quelqu'un l'entende._

**Aly c'est vraiment toi ?! **

**Oui c'est moi !**

**Haaaaaa ! Je ne sais pas qui est la fille qui m'a contacté mais tu peux la remercier ! Elle m'a appelé en me demandant de rester calme et que je pourrais bientôt te parler ! Je n'y crois pas ! Tu vas bien ?!**

_Alexis gratifia Elise d'un énorme sourire._

**Physiquement je vais bien ! Ryo n'est pas avec toi ?**

**Non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques jours, mais je me doute qu'il doit être en train de te chercher. Où es-tu ?**

**En France.**

**Ha oui en F… EN FRANCE ?!!!**

**Hum… Je suis chez mon père là…**

**Ton père ? Mais enfin… Tu t'es faite enlever et…**

**Ma présence au Japon n'était pas voulue par mon père… Il a ordonné à ce que je sois ramenée avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux avec Ryo… **

**Merde… **_Ohkura soupira._** Et toi, c'est quoi ton choix ?**

_Alexis réfléchit un instant. Il y avait cette histoire de mariage. Si elle disait qu'elle voulait rester en France, elle sauverait surement Ryo d'un complot des plus affreux. D'un côté elle n'avait pas le choix… Elle était paralysée par la peur._

**Ohkura…**

**Oui ?**

**Parle à Ryo et dis lui de…**

_Elle hésita un moment._

**Dis lui de faire quelque chose mais surtout de venir me chercher. J'en peux plus… **

_Aly n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Et de plus, elle avait regardé trop de dramas où les filles se sacrifient pour leur compagnon, pour voir que ça menait toujours à une dispute et une fin horrible ! (XD) _

**Je lui dirais … Mais comment te trouver ? **

**Je me chargerai de faire l'intermédiaire. **_Elise s'était emparée du portable._** Je ne vous connais pas et j'avoue que si Aly n'était pas aussi mal, je n'aurais pas établi le contact. Alors on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et je vous recontacterai quand il sera temps.**

_Elise raccrocha au nez d'Ohkura et ramassa son portable._

**Si tu veux le revoir ton Ryo, il va falloir se montrer plus discrète… **_Grommela la blonde._

**Merci Elise. **

_Alexis se sentait soulagée d'un énorme poids. Enfin ! Elle avait enfin pu établir le contact avec le Japon. Certes ce n'était pas Ryo mais Ohkura suffisait amplement pour faire le messager, elle avait une entière confiance pour lui !_

_Pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle souriait sincèrement. Bien sûr elle avait peur pour ses amis, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sous ce toit et que sa fuite d'il y a deux ans avait été très réfléchie._

**Et ce Ryo… C'est qui exactement ?** _Se risqua Elise._

_Aly tourna ses yeux pétillants vers elle. Maintenant elle était prête à lui parler de ses amis sans retenue. Les demoiselles s'installèrent dans les fauteuils du balcon et commencèrent à discuter._

**Donc si je comprends bien, là bas ce sont des stars ? **_Demanda Elise en prenant la tasse de thé que Marie lui tendait._

**C'est plus que des stars… C'est dur de représenter ça ici mais ce sont de vraies idoles, ils sont adulés par des millions de personnes… Ils ne sont pas juste des chanteurs, ils sont acteurs, comédiens, humoristes, ils touchent vraiment à tout… **

**Tu les as déjà vus en concert ? **

**Je les aient vu tous ensemble pour le compte à rebours de la nouvelle année… Tu verrais l'évènement ! C'est de la folie !**

_Alexis se rappela le countdown qu'elle avait vécu. L'histoire qu'il y avait eu avec Jin qui était à l'hôpital et qui était réapparu comme par magie sur scène… La fête ensuite où ils avaient tous terminés dans une fontaine…C'était le soir où elle avait mis les points sur les i avec Jin et Ryo, leur ordonnant de ne plus se chamailler pour elle. L'avertissement n'avait pas vraiment été pris au sérieux !_

**Tu as l'air nostalgique Aly…**

**Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée qu'avec eux… Ne le prend pas mal Elise, mais je sais que ma vie doit se faire là bas à leurs côtés…**

**Si c'est ce que tu désires réellement, je me dois de t'encourager !**

**Merci… Si tu savais comme ils me manquent tous… J'ai l'impression d'étouffer sans tenir la main de Ryo, sans rire des idioties de Jin, sans les conseils d'Ohkura, les sourires de Yuki, Kaede et Mizuki… **

**Je comprends… Je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'on arrive à te tirer de là… Mais le plus dur sera de convaincre ton père…**

**Elise je…**

**Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça ! Il recommencera et reviendra te chercher, et tu sais de quoi il est capable. Je vais trouver un moyen ne t'inquiète pas.**

_Elise partit plus tôt que prévu et promis à Aly de faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La jeune femme se sentait soulagée mais avait très peur pour ses amis. De son côté, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus qu'attendre… _

_Du côté japonais, ça s'activait pour retrouver Yuki et Aly. Un avis de recherche avait été lancé mais les autorités ne semblaient pas donner du leurs. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Ryo était déterminé à retrouver les deux filles, avec ou sans l'aide de la police. Seulement sans piste valable, il n'avançait que très lentement… _

_Depuis son entretien avec Yamapi, impossible de parler à nouveau normalement au leader. Il était de plus en plus surveillé et Ryo devait faire attention à ne pas vendre par mégarde son ami. A ses côtés, Mizuki et Kaede cherchaient aussi, cette dernière utilisant la force de son père, grand PDG, pour obtenir des infos dans les milieux sombres de Tokyo. _

_Yamapi avait divulgué où était Yuki, mais personne ne pouvait agir, sinon cela allait tourner au suicide. Ryo s'était chargé de chercher quel lien Kame aurait pu avoir avec cette histoire mais il avait fait chou blanc. D'ailleurs en parlant de Kame…_

**Tient Nishikido ?**

_Alors qu'il était plongé dans son portable, en train d'écrire un mail, Jin leva la tête en entendant la voix de Kame. Bonjour ex-rival… _

**Kame, je te cherchais, je peux te parler un instant ?** _Demanda Ryo en entrant dans la loge des KAT-TUN._

**Ha désolé mais je dois y aller, c'est urgent… Tu as mon numéro ? Appelle-moi ce soir !**

Pour Ryo aussi c'était urgent ! Comment Kame pouvait rester aussi calme alors qu'il ne savait même pas où était Yuki ? Non rectification, c'était surement pour ça qu'il restait calme…

**Rah, mais pourquoi personne ne s'inquiète ici !** _Grommela Ryo en observant Kame quitter la pièce._

**Et qu'est ce qui était si urgent ?**

_Ryo se retourna pour faire face à Akanishi qui s'était levé. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis des semaines, voir des mois. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ils se serraient la main et tout s'arrêtait là. Aussi chacun se toisa pendant quelques secondes silencieuses, avec méfiance. Jusqu'à ce que Jin soupire et enlève son chapeau noir, histoire que Ryo voit mieux son regard insistant._

**J'hésite… Je ne sais pas si ça te concerne ou pas.**_ Lâcha Ryo sèchement. _

**Je crois que dans cette histoire, nous sommes à égalité. Certes pas du point de vue d'Aly, mais personnellement.**_ Répondit Jin sur le même ton._

_Ryo pesta quelques mots inaudibles mais sa décision ne se fit pas attendre._

**Viens demain chez moi vers 11h, il faut qu'on parle de tout ça avec les autres… Et je suppose que de ton côté tu as aussi cherché…**

**Tu supposes bien … **

_Et sur ces mots, Ryo laissa le KAT-TUN seul dans sa loge. Jin mit quelque temps à bouger. Il se tourna vers l'immense glace qui jonchait le mur et observa silencieusement son reflet. Il se sentit alors affreusement impuissant. Comme si son reflet lui paraissait hideux… Il rajusta son chapeau sur sa tête et continua de s'observer dans le miroir. Son œil gauche caché par ses cheveux, il scrutait la vitre du droit, les lèvres pincées et l'air renfrogné._

**Bon sang… A quoi cette apparence me sert…**_ Soupira t-il. _

_Il fut soudainement pris d'une pulsion rageuse et frappa sur la table de maquillage en hurlant. Il s'effondra à genou au sol et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme pour faire disparaître un bourdonnement incessant. Le contre coup du rejet se faisait lourdement sentir…_

_Le lendemain, Jin sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Ryo. Ce dernier vint lui ouvrir et à la surprise d'Akanishi, il semblait plus accueillant que la veille. Ohkura, Kaede, Mizuki et Kame étaient déjà présents. Il entra dans le salon et les salua avant de s'installer aux côtés de Mizuki. _

_Alors que Ryo allait commencer à parler, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à nouveau. Le maître des lieux sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre débarque. Il alla ouvrir…_

'**Jour Ryo. Désolé d'être aussi pressant mais laisse moi entrer, je suis surement suivi… **

_Nishikido n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il observa Yamapi entrer à la volée dans son appartement. Le leader des NEWS se pressa vers les baies vitrées et tira les rideaux, à la grande surprise de tout le monde._

**Yamashita, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**_ L'interrogea Jin._

**Je viens sauver le monde d'une menace fantôme, ça ne se voit pas ?**_ Grommela Pi avec ironie._

**Arrête ton humour veux-tu ?**_ Grogna Kame._

_Yamapi s'arrêta net en entendant la remarque cinglante et se tourna pour toiser Kazuya du regard. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Ryo._

**Il sait ?**_ Demanda t-il en désignant Kame du menton._

**Tu es rentré quand j'allais commencer à parler…**

_Tomohisa se calma et finit par s'assoir. Mais Ryo s'empressa de remettre son arrivée fracassante à l'ordre du jour._

**Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Tu sais ce que tu risques à être ici ?!**

**Parfaitement. Alors ne me fais pas regretté d'avoir cassé la gueule au gars qui me suivait…**

**QUOI ?!**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, ma sœur est pour le moment en sécurité à l'autre bout du pays. Seulement dans 2 ou 3 jours ils pourraient la trouver, alors il faut faire vite.**

**Quand tu dis cassé la gueule…**_ Se risqua Jin._

**Non il n'est pas mort, tu veux la version soft, je l'ai assommé avec le pommeau de douche, ou la version gore, il pissait du sang de partout ?**

_Yamapi porta son attention sur l'ensemble de l'assemblée, qui ne suivait plus rien… Ryo s'empressa de raconter la situation et d'éclairer les lanternes. Il parla tout d'abord de l'affaire avec Yuki, qu'elle était séquestrée dans un quartier reculé de Tokyo pour on ne sait quelle raison. Kame pâlit tout d'un coup et sentit son âme le quitter. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette révélation et fusilla par la suite Yamapi d'un regard de braise. Ce dernier lui rendit la flamme. Oui c'était de sa faute, mais non il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. _

_Ryo arriva ensuite à Aly. Et dans une voix presque cassée par la douleur et hésitante, il expliqua qu'elle était bloquée en France. Tacchon lui avait raconté la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eut avec elle. Il avait été recontacté plus tard par Elise qui lui avait indiqué plusieurs éléments, dont celui du mariage qui se déroulerait dans les jours à suivre._

**On n'a pas le choix… Il faut agir vite…**_ Murmura Ryo._

**Tu as contacté la police ?**_ Demanda Jin, qui semblait un peu sous le choc lui aussi._

**C'est la première chose que j'ai faite, mais ils n'avancent pas pour ce qui est de Yuki… Ou alors ils ne veulent pas avancer…**_ Grogna t-il._

**Je peux essayer de me charger d'eux, il me semble avoir quelques connaissances chez eux.**_ Révéla Tacchon._

**Seulement on ne peut pas attendre.**_ Fit remarquer Yamapi d'un air sombre. _**Il faut agir et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Seulement d'abord j'aimerai savoir pourquoi ils s'en prennent à Yuki.**_ Il tourna ses yeux vers Kame._

**J'aimerais aussi. **_Lâcha Kame, qui visiblement ne remarquait pas que cette histoire semblait tourner autour de lui._

**Bon on se calme.**_ Ryo les rappela à l'ordre. _**Il faut qu'on s'organise. Autant agir au plus vite comme l'a dit Yamapi…**

**Dès demain je pars chercher Yuki.**_ Fit Yamapi d'un ton sec et sans appel._

_Son ton surpris toute l'assemblée. Il semblait si déterminé qu'il fit frissonner les deux filles, cet homme était tout bonnement irrésistible et James Bond en aurait pâli de jalousie ! D'ailleurs sa coupe du moment lui tombant sur les yeux et ses cheveux noirs n'arrangeaient rien, elles avaient l'impression d'avoir le ténébreux Kurosaki en face d'elles…_

**C'est de la folie…**_ Finit par murmurer Mizuki._

**Peut être mais on n'a pas le choix.**_ Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Kame d'hausser le ton. _**Je viens avec toi. **_Fit-il en observant Yamashita._

**Je vous accompagne.**_ Kaede se joignit aux deux garçons. _

**Très bien alors nous avons nos groupes.**_ Termina Ryo. _**Pi, Kamenashi et Kaede, vous allez demain chercher Yuki pendant qu'Ohkura trouvera un moyen de faire venir les flics. Moi je pars pour Paris dès ce soir avec Mizuki.**

**De même. **_Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Jin se rallia à Ryo._

**Très bien.**_ Ryo ne pesta pas, comprenant parfaitement la décision de Jin._

_Tous se mirent d'accord sur les derniers détails. Ryo avait pris soin de demander à Tacchon de prévenir Elise de leur venue en France. De son côté, Yamapi s'occupa de sa troupe, étant le seul à connaître les lieux. Ils s'en allèrent ensuite un par un, Tomohisa le dernier._

**Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, nous sommes perdus !**

_Comme trois pauvres touristes avec leurs valises, Jin, Ryo et Mizuki étaient plantés en plein boulevard, cherchant le chemin de leur hôtel. _

**J'aurais du m'y attendre… Je savais pourtant que les Johnny's étaient incapables de lire une carte !** _S'exclama Mizuki en prenant la carte de la capitale française des mains de Jin. Ce dernier fit une moue déçue, à se tordre de rire._

**Pas de panique ! J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation !** _Fit Ryo._

**Ha et tu peux me dire à quoi tu vas te repérer dans une ville où tu n'as jamais mis les pieds ?! Aux étoiles peu être ?** _Mizuki tordait la carte dans tout les sens._

**Euh… Mizuki, il fait jour tu sais…** _Fit remarquer Jin innocemment._

**Jin… Rappele moi de demander aux français s'ils n'ont pas un cerveau pour toi !** _S'exclama la jeune femme au bord de l'explosion…de rire !_

_Ils tournèrent et retournèrent mais en fin de matinée, ils trouvèrent finalement leur hôtel, au soulagement de tous. Ils ne restaient pas longtemps, juste une nuit. Car le mariage avait lieu le lendemain même._

_A Tokyo l'ambiance semblait beaucoup moins détendue. Yamapi avait conduit la voiture de Kaede pour ne pas se faire reconnaître au cas où l'un des séquestreurs serait dehors. Kame, Kaede et lui avaient passé un bon moment dans la voiture à observer les va et vient des hommes du bâtiment. Pi fit remarquer que par chance ils ne semblaient pas nombreux aujourd'hui. Mais il doutait toujours, l'intérieur pouvait grouiller de gars qui ne jouaient pas à la poupée…_

_Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la voiture, Yamapi se tourna vers eux._

**Prenez-ça. Simple sécurité.** _Fit-il d'un ton sombre._

_Curieux, Kame et Kaede l'observèrent fouiller dans la valise qu'il avait apporté. Ils sursautèrent en voyant ce qu'il y avait…_

**Nan Pi je ne prends pas ça…** _Fit Kaede en tremblant. Kame était resté silencieux._

**Crois-moi, à l'intérieur c'est chacun pour soi. Je veux bien te protéger Kaede, mais s'ils arrivent à nous séparer… **

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase et tendit les deux armes à ses compagnons. Il ne parla plus du tout et se contenta de recharger son pistolet. _

**Où tu as eu ça…** _Murmura Kame._

**Les questions après. Vous êtes prêts ?** _Demanda Yamashita._

_Les deux autres acquiescèrent et Pi commença à marcher vers la porte d'entrée. Il connaissait une autre issue pour arriver à l'endroit où Yuki était retenue mais pour cela il fallait d'abord prendre l'entrée principale. Là ça ne rigolait plus. Les trois armés, la peur au ventre et le sentiment que tout ne se passerait pas normalement, ils entrèrent chacun leur tour dans le bâtiment…_


	36. Chapter 23 Un mariage dy tonnerre

Petite parenthèse pour tout d'abord vous souhaiter une très bonne année et ensuite vous dire que nous approchons de la fin de la fic... ça me fait de la peine de dire ça, je les aimais bien mes persos ç_ç Enfin pas de panique, il reste encore quelques chapitre avant la toute fin ^__^ Bonne lecture, et je vous souhaites plein de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année qui commence.

Haru.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23**

_Pas de répit pour les touristes japonais, à peine l'église du quartier parisien avait sonné le premier coup de 8h que Ryo était déjà debout, branle bas de combat ! Si Jin et Mizuki n'auraient pas rechigné pour quelques heures de sommeil en plus, le NEWS quand à lui était d'une forme affligeante… Et fatigante..._

_L'hôtel n'était pas très grand, discrétion oblige, et ils n'avaient pris qu'une chambre de deux place ! Aussi le pauvre Jin dormait sur un futon. Alors que Ryo tentait de sortir Mizuki du lit, il ressue un coussin de plein fouet._

- **OI TEME ! J'ai pas terminé ma nuit et le mariage n'est que ce soir, alors tu me feras le plaisir de retourner dans ton coucouche panier !!!! **

_Debout, les yeux à demi ouverts, les cheveux tellement en bataille qu'on aurait soupçonné la dynamite comme peigne, Jin faisait face à Ryo qui devant tant de haine s'était réfugié dans les bras de Mizuki. Jin tituba un peu, grogna mais finit par vaciller et tomber allongé sur son futon, laissant les deux autres perplexes._

- **Mi…Mizuki… Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais le réveiller trop tôt…** _Murmura Ryo, sous le choc du grizzli qu'il venait de voir._

_Mizuki laissa échapper un léger rire avant d'envoyer un violent coup de pied à Ryo, le virant ainsi du lit. Le pauvre se retrouva nez à nez avec Jin qui dormait profondément mais avait toujours une expression de mammouth en colère sur le visage._

_Impossible de dormir ! Aujourd'hui il allait devoir sauver sa bien aimée d'une menace non pas fantôme mais paternelle ! Au fond, le Ryo courageux était mort de trouille. Il ne parlait pas un mot de français ou difficilement, il n'avait pas la carrure de King Kong et par-dessus tout, il n'avait aucun plan ! Alors que les deux autres s'étaient rendormis, lui ne tenait pas en place…_

- **Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous ! **

- **Hmmmm…**

_Aly ouvrit un œil et observa l'heure qu'indiquait son radio réveil. Bon sang, 8h…_

- **Marie, pourquoi me réveillez-vous si tôt… **

- **C'est le grand jour mademoiselle !**

- **Le grand jour de quoi ?**

- **Votre mariage.**

- **Haaaa, oui ce petit détail qui va changer ma vie et me faire finir vieille courge planquée dans son château. **

- **Allons Allons, soyez plus motivée. **

- **Marie, vous croyez que si je viens avec des pustules de partout, une dent noire et les cheveux en bataille,** _elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle eut une vision de Jin et de sa crinière flamboyante_, **il voudra toujours de moi ?**

- **Je doute que votre futur époux décline.**

_Votre futur époux. Comme cela sonnait mal. Non son futur époux elle ne le voyait pas blond, grand et intelligent, mais petit, brun, et chiant. _

_Alexis se redressa sur son lit. Elle tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux en grand mais peina quelque peu. Pas facile de dormir la veille de son mariage… Surtout quand le mariage n'était pas voulu. Soudainement, elle sursauta en réalisant la vue qu'elle avait. Devant elle, une armée d'esthéticiennes, de coiffeuses, maquilleuses, stylistes… _

- **Bon sang…** _Grogna t-elle. _

_Marie lui adressa un sourire compatissant mais s'empressa de tirer sur la couette du lit pour la forcer à sortir._

- **Alyyyyyyy !!!!!**

_A peine la française avait mit un pied hors de son lieu de sommeil qu'une chose petite et blonde lui sauta dessus. _

- **Eliiiiise !!!** _Répondit Aly sur un ton moqueur._

- **Allez, il faut te motiver, des jours comme celui-ci, on en a pas beaucoup dans la vie ! **_S'écria Elise._

- **Je dois le prendre comment ?** _Grommela la brune._

- **Pour l'instant fait profil bas et ne me met pas de bâtons dans les roues…** _Murmura la blondinette avec insistance._

_Devait-elle comprendre qu'une attaque du château par des paysans était préparée pour faire tomber le roi ? Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu le droit à d'autres nouvelles japonaise depuis l'appel avec Ohkura. Elle se doutait d'ailleurs qu'Elise mettait en scène toutes les pièces pour réussir son coup. Seulement la blonde étant actrice, elle avait peur qu'elle ne prenne pas ça réellement au sérieux et qu'elle parte dans des délires à l'américaine. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance, mais que voir Ryo se ramener en James Bond avec le château qui explose derrière lui… Quoi que la vue le rendait encore plus sexy ! Enfin bon, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se taire et attendre._

_Sa matinée commença par l'ajustement de sa robe de mariée. Sur ce point, elle ne pouvait pas râler, la robe était somptueuse. D'une blancheur écarlate, elle possédait des coutures bleues pâles au niveau du haut bustier. Aly se pencha pour mieux observer les détails et eut un coup soudain de cafard en se rendant compte que les broderies étaient de minuscules fleurs de cerisier bleues qui tombaient ensuite en cascade sur le pan de la robe. La robe était parfaitement tracée, on la nouait d'ailleurs dans le dos avec des rubans bleus plus foncés que les broderies, comme un corset. Elle avait de fins gants blancs assortis avec des rubans également. Incontestablement, la robe était superbe. Et Aly n'aurait pas l'air d'une meringue ambulante dedans. Elle s'assit à côté et effleura le doux tissu de ses fins doigts. Elle sentit son cœur se nouer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant à celui pour qui elle aurait aimé porter cette robe. Elise lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule._

_Pour ce qui était de la coiffure, les coiffeuses optèrent pour du naturel. On lui boucla un peu plus les cheveux et les laissa tomber sur ses épaules. En revanche, elle eut droit à une magnifique pince en forme de fleur de cerisier, encore, laissant tomber des chaines de cristaux, se mêlant à ses boucles brunes. _

_Bien sûr, les bijoux aussi furent à la hauteur de la demoiselle, le collier respectant les fleurs bleues. _

_Avant de porter tout l'attirail d'une superbe mariée, Aly descendit marcher dans le jardin et observer les préparatifs du mariage. Elle y croisa son frère ainsi qu'une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années… _

- **Alexis…**

_La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul en voyant cette femme en fauteuil roulant approcher. Sa mère. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. La dame avait perdu toute mémoire de sa fille et était réduite à l'état de semi-légume, ne pouvant que parler. Aly fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Mathieu qui comme à son habitude, ne disait rien._

- **Alors c'est le grand jour…** _La mère tenta de sourire, un peu gênée._

- **J'aurais préféré qu'il n'arrive jamais.** _Lâcha sèchement la jeune femme._

_La mère ne sut que répondre et jeta un regard perdu à Mathieu. Ce dernier soupira._

- **On ne souhaite que ton bonheur Aly…** _Murmura t-il._

_Alexis détourna son regard, sentant à nouveau les larmes la gagner. _

- **Et bien c'est raté.** _Fit-elle en s'éloignant aussitôt._

_Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle avait juste besoin d'évacuer le stress, la peur et l'angoisse. Ses plus belles années se jouaient aujourd'hui ! Et elle, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle s'arrêta devant un ruisseau et s'assit sur l'herbe fraiche. _

- **Je t'en supplie Ryo… Vient me chercher… **

_Elle s'allongea et porta son bras sur ses yeux, laissant couler ses larmes à flot…_

_Le soir arriva naturellement mais rapidement. Aly s'observait devant son miroir. Elle n'avait pas honte de le penser, elle se trouvait belle ainsi. N'était-ce pas ce qu'une future mariée désirait le jour de son mariage ? De resplendir, que tout le monde ne voit qu'elle et comprenne que c'était son jour ? Elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre et observa les invités arriver dans de grosses voitures allemandes. Pas de trace de ses amis… Et Elise qui s'obstinait à ne rien vouloir lui dire !_

- **Il est l'heure mademoiselle… **

_Alexis se tourna vers Marie. La servante eut une mine éblouie en voyant l'allure de sa maîtresse. Si seulement cette dernière avait décroché un sourire et ne gardait pas constamment avec cette mine triste… Elle s'approcha d'Aly et s'appliqua rabattre le voile bleuté de la mariée. Bouquet à la main, la jeune femme fut prête…_

- **Ryo, ce n'est pas ton mariage à ce que je sache non… ?**

_Mizuki observa le jeune homme du coin de l'œil, amusée. Retour à l'hôtel parisien, les japonais se préparaient aussi à la cérémonie. Jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout, ils s'étaient habillé en circonstance, les garçons arborant des costards et Mizuki une courte robe serrée couleur pêche. Enfin Jin avait plutôt l'air d'un mafieux avec ses lunettes de soleil et sa chemise légèrement ouverte et Ryo semblait avoir piqué la place du marié dans un costard blanc avec une chemise bleue pâle (assortie à la mariée, oh coïncidence !)et cravate blanche… _

- **Attend, je vais enlever la mariée, il faut bien que j'entre avec classe !**

_Ça de la classe il en avait ! Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant un air sexy, le garçon était à en tomber par terre. Revenant de la terrasse de la chambre, cigarette au bec, Jin les rappela à l'ordre._

- **Notre carrosse nous attend. Waouh Ryo, tu vas te marier ? **

_Mizuki explosa de rire à la remarque du KAT-TUN, ayant fait la même quelques secondes plus tôt. Ryo aussi sourit._

- **Ok, mais alors tu joues la mariée Jin. Mizuki, on a besoin d'un témoin. **

_Les trois sortirent de la chambre, hilares. Une bonne humeur comme celle la ne faisait tout de même que dissimuler une énorme crainte. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture conduite par Elise et s'éloignèrent vers les campagnes parisiennes._

_Arrivés sur les lieux, ils constatèrent que les gens commençaient déjà à entrer dans l'église. _

- **Voilà le plan.** _Elise prit la parole alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans la voiture. _**J'entre dedans, comme je suis témoin je dois entrer avant Aly. Jin et Ryo, vous attendez que tout le monde soit à l'intérieur et vous vous postez devant les portes. Vous écoutez bien ! Lorsque le curé demandera si quelqu'un s'oppose au mariage, Ryo tu entres, tu n'hésites pas, tu choppes Aly et tu l'a sort de là. Je m'occuperai à ce que personne n'intervienne, j'ai déjà des complices à l'intérieur.**

- **J'ai l'impression de préparer un holdup up… **_Fit Ryo, soudainement devenu blanc comme un linge._

- **Il y a un peu de ça aussi.** _Elise sourit et lui lança un clin d'œil._ **Jin, tu t'occupes d'aider Ryo à intervenir au bon moment. Mizuki, tu restes dans la voiture et dès que tu vois Ryo entrer dans l'église, tu l'as démarre et tu te postes devant, prête à réceptionner ! Tout le monde a compris ?!**

- **Mon dieu…**

- **J'ai peur…**

- **Je veux ma maman…**

_Les trois étaient sur les nerfs, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Même si le plan paraissait un peu trop fluide, ils avaient confiance en Elise pour la suite des évènements._

_Aly descendit les marches de l'immense porte d'entrée du château. Elle traversa le parc pour rejoindre la chapelle, ne se doutant pas que dans l'une des voitures garées non loin, trois paires d'yeux la scrutaient._

_Elle regarda Elise passer devant elle et lui sourit gentiment, mais tristement. Elle n'avait même plus de force après avoir autant pleuré… Elle se sentait vidée de toute émotion. Mais bientôt les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent en grand pour la laisser entrer. A l'intérieur, tout le monde chuchota en l'observant. Elle s'efforça de garder un minimum de dignité et de ne pas paraître comme une défunte à cause de son teint… Elle rejoint son futur époux devant l'autel et ferma les yeux, attendant la suite… _

- **Bon sang, j'ai le trac… **

_Devant la chapelle, c'était une autre histoire._

- **Ce n'est pas trop le moment de faiblir mon gars… **Jin observa Ryo du coin de l'œil.

- **J'y peux rien… **

- **Attend, t'as aucun souci à monter sur scène devant 50 000 personnes mais 100 ça te pétrifie… **

- **Ouais mais l'enjeu est pas le même là… **

_Les deux se penchèrent ensuite sur la lourde porte, tentant de capter le discours du curé, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas du tout. Heureusement, il parlait fort et articulait. Ça éviterai peut être aux deux idiots de louper le moment… _

_Finalement, les mots tant attendus furent prononcés… _

- **Si quelqu'un ici s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais.**

_L'assemblée se tut. Les cœurs s'accélérèrent. Aly ferma les yeux et espéra. Espéra de tout son cœur… Elise tremblait, jetant des regards furtifs sur la salle. Un lourd silence. Personne n'osait bouger jusqu'à ce que dans un claquement lourd et bruyant de porte…_

- **JE M'Y OPPOSE !** _Avec un français parfait, Ryo entra en scène._

_A nouveau un gros blanc. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée. Alexis rouvrit les yeux mais n'osa pas se tourner, c'était trop beau pour être vrai… D'un pas déterminé, le regard assassin et sûr, Ryo marcha dans l'allée principale. Il laissa l'assemblée subjuguée. Qui était cet homme ? Personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Alexis n'y croyait toujours pas. Elle redressa sa tête et sursauta en sentant une main se fermer sur son poignet. Elle se retourna brusquement et fut face à Ryo. _

- **On s'en va.** _Dit-il tout simplement, avec un sourire sincère._

_Aly frissonna. Il était juste en face d'elle, il la touchait, son Ryo… Le jeune homme eut le droit au plus intense des regards bleus qu'il pu exister. Il l'entraina alors avec lui, parcourant l'allée en sens inverse, les deux amants courant. _

_Alors que les alliés du père d'Aly allaient réagir, Elise se leva. Ce fut le signal pour ses complices. Une vingtaine de personnes de la chapelle se levèrent aussi et sortirent des armes. Ils les pointèrent sur l'assemblée, mais particulièrement sur les gorilles du père d'Aly._

- **Que personne ne bouge !** _Hurla Elise._

_Alexis quitta la chapelle rapidement. Elle aperçut Jin à la sortie et son cœur se remplit de joie. Lui aussi était là… Même si son cerveau avait du mal à tout assimiler, elle était comblée de joie. Peut importe ce qui arrivait, elle savait qu'elles les avaient eux. D'ailleurs Jin prit bien soin de fermer la porte une fois qu'ils furent sortis (xD)._

_Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, observant l'allée de gravier par où Mizuki était censée arriver. Mais rien. Soudainement, ils entendirent des pneus crisser et un moteur gronder. Ils se tournèrent légèrement pour voir que la japonaise avait opté pour du tout terrain ! Arrivant plein phares, bousillant littéralement la magnifique pelouse sans scrupule. _

_Les trois entrèrent rapidement, ou plutôt se jetèrent, dans la voiture et Mizuki redémarra au quart de tour, telle une pilote de rallye. Ils furent une pointe à 120 dans l'allée principale du château avant de quitter définitivement cet univers. _

_Arrivés sur la voie express reliant Paris au château, ils reprirent leur respiration. A l'avant avec Mizuki, Jin explosa de rire et fut bientôt suivi par les deux de la banquette arrière puis par la conductrice._

- **Vous êtes des malades !** _S'écria Alexis avec des larmes au coin des yeux._

- **J'avoue…** _Soupira Mizuki de soulagement._

_Ryo quand à lui était toujours quelque peu sonné. Il devait surement réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire._

- **WOUUUUUUHOUUUUUU !!!** _Hurla Jin en tapant en rythme sur la tablette devant lui. _

- **Si vous savez à quel point je vous aime…** _Dit Aly en les observant tous. _**Ha d'ailleurs…**

_Elle ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre et défit son voile. Elle s'empressa de la jeter par la fenêtre en hurlant sa joie au monde… Ou du moins à la campagne._

- **Et puis aussi…** _Murmura t-elle. _

_Elle tourna sa tête vers Ryo. Ce dernier fit de même et l'observa avec un regard inquiet. Elle fit glisser sa main gantée dans la nuque du chanteur et l'attira vers elle, collant délicatement ses lèvres pour un langoureux baiser. Mizuki explosa de rire. Jin se surpris même à sourire, content de les voir enfin réunis. Ryo était toujours un peu dans les vapes mais il prolongea le baiser, un énorme sourire gravé sur les lèvres. Aly recula et planta ses yeux dans les siens._

- **Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai rêvé de ce moment…** _Murmura t-elle, rien que pour lui. _

_Ryo l'attira vers lui et l'enlaça fortement. _

- **Hum, mais au fait, on fait quoi maintenant ?** _Demanda Aly, une fois dégagée de l'étreinte de son tendre. _

- **On ne peut pas quitter le pays tout de suite…** _Répondit Jin._ **Si le plan d'Elise n'a pas marché, ils nous attendrons surement à l'aéroport. On va attendre quelques jours ici et jouer les touristes… **

- **Génial ! Oh d'ailleurs, nous sommes quel jour ?** _Demanda la française._

- **Le 25 décembre.**

- **Hoooo ! Chauffeur direction la tour Eiffel !**

_Mizuki s'exécuta et mit les gaz vers la tour Eiffel. Ils se garèrent un peu à l'arrache et sortirent pour entrer dans le parc du champ de Mars._

- **Waaaaah sugoi !** _S'écria Jin en courant dans l'une des allées principales du parc, presque déserte malgré la date importante._

- **C'est magnifique…** _Murmura Ryo, subjugué._

_Aly observa chacun de ses amis avec un regard malicieux. Comme c'était bon de leur montrer sa France… _

_Le champ de Mars était illuminé de petites loupiottes alignées de chaque côté des deux allées principales. Et au bout, se tenait fièrement la fameuse tour Eiffel. Elle aussi avait eu droit à son habit de Noël, éclairée par des lumières douces bleutées et blanches. Elle changeait d'ailleurs toutes les 30 minutes d'éclairage. _

_Ils restèrent tous muets pendant un bon moment. Ryo s'était rapproché lentement d'Aly. Il passa délicatement sa main dans la sienne et la ferma. La française tourna sa tête vers lui et lui sourit tendrement._

- **T'es quand même un fou…** _Lui dit-elle tout en regardant Jin et Mizuki qui se chamaillait pour avoir l'appareil photo._

- **Si je ne l'étais pas, tu serais mariée à l'heure qu'il est. Et honnêtement, j'ai été déçu que tu ne m'as pas demandé en témoin ! **_Répondit Ryo sur un ton faussement énervé._

- **On voit ça que dans les films, la mariée qui se barre avec le témoin… **

- **Je crois pourtant qu'aujourd'hui ça s'est passé comme dans un film ! **

- **Tu m'as fait peur d'ailleurs… T'aurais pu ouvrir la porte avec plus de délicatesse !** _Grogna Aly. _

- **Hey ! Il fallait que tout le monde entende ! Sinon les gens auraient cru que j'étais juste en retard !**

- **Ça aurait été fâcheux… **

- **J'étais mort de trouille… Jin m'a même fait un massage pour me calmer…**

_Alexis explosa de rire. Elle venait d'imaginer la scène entre les deux Johnny's… Plutôt bizarre comme vision !_

- **En tout cas, on a gagné une robe de mariée et des bijoux.** _Renchérit Ryo d'un air tout content._

- **Ouais enfin je crois avoir vu assez de mariage pour mes dix prochaines années.**

_A la remarque d'Aly, Ryo lui fit une moue de cocker battu. La jeune femme éclata de rire et lui envoya une gentille et douce tape sur la joue._

- **Tu n'as aucun scrupule à vivre dans le pêché Aly. **

- **C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là Ryo… Qui c'est qui m'a sauté dessus en premier ?**

- **Je suis un homme. **

- **C'est une excuse valable.**

- **Faut dire que tu étais un peu longue à la détente hein ! **

- **Tssss… **

- **Haaa, ça m'a manqué la Aly ronchonne que tu es ! **

- **Vraiment ? T'es maso ? Tu veux encore des insultes ?**

_Ryo passa son bras par-dessus les épaules d'Aly et l'attira contre lui. Il posa sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune femme avant de fermer les yeux. La française posa une main sur son torse et ferma à son tour les yeux. _

_Ils furent surpris par des sortes de bombardements mais comprirent vite en levant les yeux au ciel qu'ils avaient droit à un feu d'artifice._

_Leurs visages s'illuminèrent encore plus et bientôt Jin applaudissait dans ses mains comme un idiot, semblant avoir perdu une bonne dizaine d'années mentalement. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier sa joie pendant que Mizuki prenait des photos dans tout les sens. _

- **J'aimerais arrêter le temps…** _Murmura Ryo à l'oreille d'Aly._

- **Alors arrêtons le pour les années à venir. **_Répondit Aly en se tournant vers lui._

_Les yeux de l'idole pétillèrent et bientôt il posa délicatement ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune femme et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Aly sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux…_

- **Joyeux Noël Aly…** _Murmura Ryo en lui soufflant doucement dans le cou._

- **Joyeux Noël Ryo.** _Répondit la jeune femme, aux anges._

- **Je t'aime.**

_Et Mizuki s'empressa de cacher les yeux de Jin en voyant la suite des évènements, lui indiquant que ce n'était pas de son âge. _


End file.
